


Angel-Senses

by Evsi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Champs an ass, Children, Co-workers, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Massage, Multi, Nicole is rich, Sappy, Secrets, Sex, Tiny bit of Angst, Waverly is a masseuse, not that kind of masseuse!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evsi/pseuds/Evsi
Summary: “Angel-Senses how may I help you?” she said with her chipper work voice.Waverly works as a masseuse, when Miss Haught gets an appointment.Champ's an ass, whats new...but so is Wynonna...





	1. Angel-Senses

**Author's Note:**

> So a fic about massage and what that can lead to, that no one asked for but me...!!  
So i wrote it myself😉
> 
> I hope you have fun, I surely did writing it.
> 
> If there are tags that isn't mentioned i will leave tags in the notes.  
hope you like.  
Xoxo  
-Evsi🌿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Angel-Senses how may I help you?” she said with her chipper work voice.
> 
> Waverly works as a masseuse, when Miss Haught gets an appointment.  
Champ's an ass, whats new...but so is Wynonna...

“Rosita, how does my schedule look…can I leave early today? ...I’m exhausted.” Waverly asked and plumbed herself down face first on the couch in the lobby.

“Rough night?” Rosita asked with a smirk.

“You have no idea,” Waverly said into the cushion.

“If you’re wasted already, it must have been a good one…doesn’t look like you Waves, to be worn out already!”  
Waverly sighed hard and turned her head toward Rosita.

“I broke up with Champ last night again, and he really didn’t seem to get the memo, so I had to flee out of my own apartment…geeezz that was soooo fucked up.” Waverly pulled herself up on the couch.

“What happened, why didn’t you call?” Rosita asked with worried voice

“Well I caught him cheating on me last weekend, so I just had to finish it…which I did, I mean I can’t deal with cheaters in my life, so I broke up with him then.  
Last night he came over…really don’t know why because I told him not too… I been trying to avoid his call’s all week…but he was just not getting the vibe…  
nevertheless, he came over and I told him we were done, finito, fini, færdig.!  
He really wouldn’t believe me, and kept telling me that we were the perfect couple, because we loooooked so good together…him being so buff and me the pretty one…yikes…he is a fucking twat...that’s all he ever cares about how good we look… picture fucking perfect…so he can have more likes on his Instagram…like hell no.  
If that wasn’t enough…nooo.... he was planning to move into my apartment, because it had the best view and location….and it filled his needs, so when we would have babies there would be enough space…!!! Like that was ever gonna happen….He just kept going and going and blablabla.” Waverly rolled her eyes.

And a lot of her conversation had actual been to herself, without realizing that she had been pacing around the lobby and now fell back to the couch...Rosita had just played along and watched her friend’s conversation…exterior and interior.

“What the fuck Waves…are you for real!”

“yes, yes I am…I told him to leave but he wouldn’t, so I had to sneak into my office, pretend to get something and the crawl out of the window and down the fire ladder and then I ran off to Wynonna’s.”

“Shit Waves!!!” Rosita was just starring at her friend.

“I know… I really just hope he is not at my place when I get home, because then I really need to call the cops.” The phone ringing cut her off and Rosita picked it up.

“Angel-Senses how may I help you?” she said with her chipper work voice.

“Off course!.......I see!......... uhmmm you are lucky today, because we just had a cancellation from a client, so If you like, we have an open spot…… In 30 minutes….yes full body treatment…off course… full concealment… right I sign that in, and thank you….bye!”  
Rosita hung up and looked at Waverly…

“Sorry girlfriend, you’re not ready to leave just yet, a full body massage 1 ½ hours.  
They wanted the best of the best and that is you!” Rosita pointed at her and Waverly groaned.  
“Well and I have to go and make the room clear for you guys…Chrissy should be done with Mrs. Gardner in twenty five minutes or so.”

“I really just wanna go home and drown myself in cheap wine and get swallowed in my bathtub….What about Robin…where he’s at in the moment?” Waverly asked.

“Well….” Rosita checked their schedule on the laptop in front of her.  
“Robin, Jeff and Sandra is working out today…they are at hmm…huh ….at the Peacemaker all day it seems …she have become a great customer your dear sister…I mean, to book three masseuse’s for a whole day… every week… I guess she has nailed it.”

“Yes she have, her and Doc have really hit a golden wire with their newest projects… I believe they had hit 70 employees and they really knows what they are doing…” Waverly said with a ping of jealousy...she always just wanted to be like sister, but she was not ‘cut out’ for the marketing business…she did not have it in her.

“So do you!” Rosita said as she could see her boss withdraw into herself.  
“So do you Waverly and you’re doing great and you have built a great business here!… now go pick yourself up and clear your head find your inner strength for your next client okay.”

Rosita pulled Waverly in for a hug. and Waverly groaned…  
”I really thought having your own business would give you some slack…well nope…..okay so who’s up, someone I know?” She said and really trying to cheer herself up.

“Her name is Miss Haught, and no, you probably don’t know her, she have never been in here before, but I’m sure your perfectly happy smiling face and your incredible amazing hand’s, will radiate all of your stunning energy on her, so Miss Haught will find her way back to you and her firm will get a deal.  
So you my friend will have to hire new masseuses, to follow with all the PR you will get…I will call Wynonna straight away, so we can have our own PR agent.” Rosita grinned, but Waverly knew that she meant a lot of what she just had said, well perhaps not the last part.

“It was her secretary that called it in though…Miss Pressman…well they want full concealment off course, why is it that they always ask of that…I mean don’t you take an oath or something when you get the exams…”

“Well not exactly, but its fine, then I at least know that, she have money so she can pay!” Waverly laughed and stretcher her body out.

She was checking her mail when Rosita came for her.

“Waverly your client is here.” she mimed many weird words but the ones that Waverly caught was ‘holy fuck’ and ‘sexy’.  
Waverly just shoke her head and went for the lobby.

In front of her was standing the most beautiful person Waverly had ever laid her eyes on.  
Tall, beautiful chin length red hair, slim and toned body…and definitely not bad in her tailored three-piece.

HOLY CRAP

Waverly took a step forward, held out her hand and introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Waverly I will be you masseuse today.” She said with her brilliant smile, the woman took her hand and shoke it, and it was like lightning stroke… Waverly could really feel her energy.

“Hi, I am Miss Haught.” the lady answered and repaid with an even brighter smile and the woman had fucking dimples…Jesus fucking Christ and Waverly thought to herself…if I’m standing up later, that would be a miracle.  
She gestured her to follow, so she went into the room with her.

“Okay…I will leave you to get undressed, and when you are ready, please make yourself comfortable on your stomach at the massage table, and then I will come to you, in a moment.”

“Thank you.” Miss Haught answered.

Waverly left the room and turned to Rosita while whispering…

“Are you even getting how ‘Haught’ she is!!” Waverly smiled all over, she could barely function.  
Put yourself together it just another customer, buying your skills…. She breathed out and grounded herself again, before going slowly back to the room, and made a slight knock on the door…

“Miss Haught, are you ready in there?”

“Yes, please do come in.” she answered.

Waverly entered the room again and Miss Haught was laying on her stomach with her arms crossed under her head.

“So please put your head down and place your arms along the side of you…” Waverly placed a cotton sheet over her lower body  
“Is it okay if I take your strops of your bra down?” Waverly asked.

“I think it would be easier if I just took it off” Miss Haught offered, so she pulled her hand on her back and opened the claps and pulled her bra off. Waverly took it and placed it over at the chair…  
Uhhh La Perla this woman had taste… Waverly caught herself going places she shouldn’t, so she zoomed back in to her job, she went for the almond oil, pushed some into her palms and rubbed her hand together.

“Okay I will start to place oil on your back, but before we begin I most tell you, that this is your body, and no body is a like…so if I’m in any way are hurting you, please say so…if the pressure is to hard or to light please tell me also…okay?” The redhead nodded.  
“And if you have any old injury’s that I need to know of, so I will be aware not to go any near them…please do tell!.” Waverly requested.

“I have an old knee injury… on left knee, so be gentle in that area please.” She answered.

“Thank you…. I will start with oiling you in… and then I will get to it.”

Waverly went all in to her role. Oiling in her back and what a beautiful back…she started her massage…she was tense in her shoulders…but who was not these days.  
Miss Haught had a strong core no doubt about it…she was fit. Strong, and very muscular. Pale beautiful skin…so god damn gorgeous…  
Miss Haught was humming…and moaning from Waverly touch.

“Is this okay?” Waverly asked with a small voice.

“Yes” came the reply in a whisper. In addition, a chill ran down Waverly spine.

Waverly continues stroking down her strong back, she was standing at Miss Haught’s head and working at her trapezius which was tense, and over her deltoideus and down her triceps and back up and holding on to the trapezius to get it to loosen up. Miss Haught stirred and moaned a bit…it was always a place where people were tense…shoulders and neck…and it would almost always hurt in one way or another, she worked a long time in the area before working her way down her back.  
Miss Haught flinched when Waverly reached the lower back, so she took off some of the pressure..  
From what Waverly could see on her back,, she was a little crooked in her left side, a clear hint that she was not sitting correctly on her chair and probable sat down the hole workday.

“Is it okay if I place my elbow in your gluteus medius…uhh I mean in…uhh it’s in your buttock, but it will help loosen up your lower back” Waverly was blushing

“Yes please, but not too much, I’m apparently quite tender down there…hadn’t even noticed before your hands was there”.

“I will try not to, but let me know okay?”

Miss Haught just nodded and Waverly went to work on her client's ass.  
She was indeed tense, but she managed to get Miss Haught to relax, so she could go in deeper in the tissue.  
She knew what she was doing and Waverly was good…she was not just good, she was one of the best in her field… never stopped learning and always eager to learn new things and ways the help people.

After working intensely on her backside including those magnificent thighs and calves she asked Miss Haught to turn around.  
Her front got the same amount of attention, first her feet’s, then she worked her way up her legs.  
Her abdomen toned and the lines was really defined, and Waverly had to hide a hard swallow with a light cough.

Waverly asked her if she felt safe enough to let her massager her sternum and then her neck and facial muscles. Miss Haught Nodded with her eyes closed and Waverly started her touch on sternum and worked her way up over sternocleidomastoideus and to her cheek; she gave her a solid facial massage and ended with giving her client a scalp massage.

When Waverly finished she shook her hand’s to get the energy shaken of her and she looked at Miss Haught, who seemed to have drifted of to sleep…but to Waverly’s defense a scalp massage often made people fall into a deep sleep.

She carefully stroked her arm with a light touch.

“Miss Haught…Miss Haught” no reaction. She did it again a bit longer time, but Waverly didn’t mind, she would be happy to stroke the beautiful redhead all day long, god she was stunning, she had soft skin and was just incredible good looking. Dammit.  
Miss Haught stirred, opened her eyes, looked into Waverly’s, and smiled.

“Hey you, we’re done Miss Haught. Take the time you need to finish up okay” still caressing Miss. Haught arm.

“Thank you Waverly, I must have dozed off, your hand are truly fantastic, Wow thank you so much.”

Waverly felt her heart melt on the spot right there…


	2. Champ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And hell she didn’t even care if Champ was at her apartment, she could always throw him out in the morning anyway…she needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive respons that i have gotten on this one...hole crap you guys.  
Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Waverly dragged her feet over the pavement, she was exhausted.  
Psychical and mentally, who knew massaging a hot redhead would drain her so much, from anything that was left in her body?

It was worth it though, it was not very often that you got to work and place your hands on such a well-defined toned body.  
Therefore, in every aspect, it was truly an experience…but now she was drained. 

And hell, she didn’t even care if Champ was at her apartment, she could always throw him out in the morning anyway…she needed to sleep.  
To shut off her senses and her thought’s… oh my god those inappropriate thoughts of certain redhead, who’s skin was so delicate and her features was so impeccable, she really just wanted to let her tongue run over the silky skin, taste her…  
Stop yourself Waverly!!! This is not okay, to think like that of one of your clients… she scuffed herself.  
She knew it was bad, but she couldn’t help herself…never in her life had she seen such a body sculptured, she had mesmerized Miss Haught’s body every line and every little scar, she had found one on her lower back and had felt it more than once on purpose, luckily Miss Haught didn’t register. 

The good thing about knowing where to place your hands when you did a massage. 

Well, Miss Haught was most likely not coming back anyway, and really Waverly did not knew a single damn thing about her, she could be the meanest person alive, she could be a cold stone bitch, in fact that she used her last name did say something, well Waverly didn’t knew anything… except that she was stunning, beautiful had fucking dimpled and wore La Perla as lingerie…and if that just didn’t do something to Waverly’s core…that twitched a whole lot and her mind just wandered again; how would it feel to be able to easily peel of the lingerie and just dive…GOD DAMMIT WAVERLY she groaned and cursed at herself…. so she tried to push her back in her mind, as she entered the building and went for the elevator, when the doorman stopped her.

“Miss Earp, are you all right my dear” 

“Yes thank you Tommy, I’m quite all right” he raised a brow and crossed his arm over his chest clearly not buying it.

“Hmm, if you say so…but let me know if anything. Okay and don’t you go lying on me Miss Earp?”

“No of course I won’t…I’m just so tired and need to sleep. But thank you Tommy, you are always so sweet…uhm just on question though, did Champ come in here today?”

“Uh yes Miss Earp, he came in an hour ago.”

“ahhh I see, okay...in the future he is not allowed access to my apartment…so...yeah…well he’s not allowed in here to I guess, so would you do me a favor and remove him from my list” she asked silently.

“Miss Earp…please tell me you are okay?”

“I am, I just broke up with him, but surely he do not understand that word. So… I will go dumb my sorry ass on the couch and deal with the boy-man tomorrow” she gave him an apologetic smile.

“I will leave you too it then” he held up a finger.  
“But if anything, you call me right?” his look was stern but concerned.

“Yes thank you Tommy, I promise.” she tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He had always been very protective of her, from the very moment her Daddy dearest had placed her in that apartment a decade ago, with a promise of…well absolutely nothing…!!!  
He had left her to her own, with a platinum MasterCard in her hand, so she wouldn’t need anything…except maybe his love or caring or maybe the fact that a present parent, who would actually care and be there…???  
Nevertheless, it was a goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a small ‘be good in school’ before he was heading out…..  
Tommy knew all of this and seen it all, and had been a great help all along the years.

She stepped into her apartment and it smelled like Chinese food and bad beer and the sound was even worse.  
She stood in the doorway to her living room.  
Her couch was occupied by six broad deusebags, eating Chinese and drinking beer while looking at a stupid hockey game at her humongous television.  
She pulled her out her phone, found the App to the device, and shut the TV off.  
There was a roar right away.

“What the fuck Champ, turn it on again your shithead.” One of the boys shouted. Champ tried, he really did, but every time Waverly would just shut it down again.

“Guess you broke my television guys” she shouted and giggled, all of them turned around and greeted her with a full flour love “WAVERLY” and Perry jumped over the couch and dragged her down the in it, so all of them was on top of her.  
She giggled and fought herself back up to get some air.

“Guys what are you doing here?” she questioned while hugging all of them.

“Champ said it was cool if we saw the game here at your place, since you wasn’t home and he had moved in…so we are kind of celebrating, wanna beer” Pete said and hold out a beer for Waverly, who took it dumbstruck, while being caught in the middle of her sofa, with hot blokes all around her and her shitty ex-boyfriend who didn’t understood a simple NO.

“Wait what…moved in?” she found Champs stupid looking face.

“Hey baby…I tried to call you and tell you that the guys was coming over” he pointed his beer to word her and smiled his stupid cocky smile.

“Uhhh, Champ kitchen please.” she raised herself from the couch, with help from the guys around her. 

“Thank you” she said politely

“Anything for you Waves, you know that!” Perry said with a smile…and winked. If she didn’t know any better, he was flirting big time with her.

She stumbled out in to the kitchen, almost falling over six pairs of incredible large shoes.

“What the fuck” she mumbled and Champ was actually grinning at her.  
”what are they doing here…? Even better, what ARE you doing here…? I told you to piss off and get out of my life!” She said between gritted teeth.

“Ahhh you don’t even mean that…pfffhhh how many times have we done this back and forth…huh? “He said with a shrug, and waved it of.  
“And besides it would be so much easier anyway if I just stay here...uhh ...and you love the guys” he said while pointing towards to living room.

“off course I love the guys, they are awesome and I know them for years now, but that is not the fucking thing we are discussing here!” she took a step forward and placed her index finger in his chest and tappet it in a couple of times while throwing her ager at him.  
“What is it that you don’t understand...WE ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE…GET IT IN YOU THICK DUMB SKULL….I DUMBED YOU… I…uhhgggg …now please get it…you are not my boyfriend any more, you lost that privilege when you stuck you dick up in someone else…so now, tomorrow when the guys are gone, you will get your stuff and leave MY apartment…we are done Champ, done. Get it?”

“Uhm okay” he just looked at her turned around and went for the living room.  
Moreover, she could hear him shout at the boys, who cheered in response.

Waverly was just standing there looking at his back when he turned into the living room, total dumbstruck. What the hell was that…? He couldn’t possibly be so stupid…all she wanted was to get into her bed and sleep…nothing more, nothing less. 

She had to sleep at Wynonna’s again. because with these guys, she knew it would be loud and she really didn’t needed Champ to come sneaking up next to her in the middle of the night, so she knew it was truly a lost battle… and she wouldn’t be able to leave without being spotted leaving the front door…  
Therefore, she went to her office just like the night before and crawled out her window and climbed down the ladder, she landed perfectly on the pavement when she heard a familiar voice shout her way.

“Hey pretty lady, who are you running from?” in front of Waverly was a big black SUV pulled over at the curbs, the backseat window was rolled down, sticking out of it was Miss Haught’s head.  
Waverly was in a shock state to see the lovely sculptured Miss Haught again.

“Uh hi, I’m actually running from my own apartment” she mumbled. Miss Haught stepped out of the car and greeted Waverly.

“Hi,” Miss Haught was smiling profoundly at Waverly, who felt it all twitch inside of her.  
“Umm, sorry it’s not like I’m stalking you or something, but I was just curios on who was climbing down the ladder in such a speed, really impressive though… are…are you okay?” Miss Haught said with such a caring, that Waverly felt taken aback by her comforting approach, she felt complete safe in a weird kinda way.  
Something she never had felt before with a stranger.

“Yes, I just need to find another place to stay the night!” she said with a small voice.  
“I was planning on going to my sister’s apartment, now that my own is a bit crowded.” Miss Haught placed her hand on Waverly’s shoulder.

Waverly swore she saw sparks.

“Okay, could I drive you there? … You look extremely exhausted!”

“Huh, I am!” Waverly breathed out.

“If you wouldn’t mind, it would really help me a lot”

“Yeah no problem, I wouldn’t offer, if I didn’t mean it, so come on” Miss Haught took Waverly by the hand and guided her into the backseat of the car.  
As soon as the car started to drive, Waverly placed her head against the window and before she could control it, her eyes closed slowly!


	3. What happened!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opened one eye at first, peeked at the room, then opened the second and took in her surroundings, she was definitely not at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I can’t stay away ☺️  
Have fun

Waverly stirred in her sleep and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit her nostrils, this was nice she thought to herself, waking up after a heavy make out session with a beautiful redhead in her dreams, to the lovely smell of coffee, she could definitely get used to that…she felt rested…like really rested…she could not remember when the last time she had slept so good.

She stretched her body and the silky covers that was on the duvet felt incredible on her skin, a delicate touch.  
She moaned at the feeling and her hand went to the core of her body…wait….something was wrong…she had a silk-top on…and not her regular washed out cotton t-shirt…the silky covers…the amazing soft bed…the smell of coffee…Champ would never in his life wake up before herself to make her coffee.

She opened one eye at first, peeked at the room, then opened the second and took in her surroundings, she was definitely not at home or at Wynonna’s, she was in a beautiful room, but where? Her mind was racing to recap any memory from last night…

She had walked home…

The Guys in her apartment…. 

Champ being a dick…

Was going to Wynonna’s…

Miss Haught…  
Ohh Shit Miss Haught…. She had fallen asleep in her car…. this was bad, like really bad.

She took a look down herself, dressed in a silk night attire, which by the way was very beautiful and delicate... but only in her hipsters. ‘What the fuck’ she whispered to herself.  
Her clothes was laying neatly folded on a chair next to the bed. 

She quickly stumbled out of bed and threw her clothes on, she opened the door cautiously and tiptoed down the hall following the small noises and the amusing smell off coffee…still not really knowing what to expect. 

She entered a big open plan room with the kitchen in the opposite end from where she was standing; she looked around to see if she could find her ‘host’ anywhere. However, there was none, so she placed herself at the kitchen island and took in the surroundings…this place was gigantic and beautiful and so much woaw…

“You are awake! Good, then I don’t need to leave you here all alone…did you sleep well?” Miss Haught voice filled the room. 

Waverly placed a hand on her chest obviously startled.

“sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, are you okay?” miss Haught walked up to the island in gorgeous grey three-piece with a crisp white bottom down shirt, her red hair pulled back with her fingers, a bit messy and was so stunning, it had probably taken the first half hour to get it to sit like that, but dammit it did something to Waverly, who really just wanted to separate the space between them and run her finger through the red mane, and her eyes…that grey eyeshadow the finished her Smokey eyes…holy crap, Waverly had a hard time breathing, she had never been so intrigue by anyone before, and especially by a woman…not that Waverly had any specific preferences do to her partners…she was always just following her heart and that had led to many different types of people…she would even try to put a label o herself…and as Wynonna always told her…’baby girl I know, you’re a ‘Try-sexual’ and she would just laugh at it, because her sister was right…she would ‘try’ almost anything…never one to let a god experience pas her way. 

“Uh sorry, good morning Miss Haught, sorry I’m a bit off here... and honestly a bit embarrassed…”she said and looked down. Miss Haught placed a cup of coffee in front of her, which she gladly took.

“Don’t be, okay!”

“Thank you.” she nodded at the cup. Still not knowing where to look, she felt Miss Haught’s gaze on her, but could not look at her.  
She felt a finger on her chin and she raised her head to look into beautiful brown eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay…I know you must be quite torn about waking up in a strangers apartment?” Waverly nodded.

“Yes I’m so sorry, but I clearly don’t have any memories about last night, the last thing I recall is you guided me into the car, I am really sorry” she said with a small voice and shoke her head.

“Okay, first off all don’t be sorry… it’s not every day a beautiful women needs to be rescued from her own apartment! Second, you looked so tired and off, so I really just wanted to drive you to your sister’s… but before I got her address, you were passed out against the window, and I really really tried to wake you up… I even tried to get your phone to work, to see if you had any emergency contacts plotted in, but I was not so lucky!…and since I do not know your last name…I made a pretty fast decision, to get you into bed…” when miss Haught said the last part she blushed hard and knew it sounded wrong….and so did Waverly, but it was very cute to see this very confident and strong female character blush like a little school girl.

“Uhgg that came out so wrong, sorry, that was not what I meant at all!” 

“It’s okay, I know what you mean” 

“Yeah” Miss Haught breathed out.  
“Well, anyway. We drove here to my apartment, and I carried you to my guest room and undress you and put you in the night attire, hope that’s okay and that you slept well” it was Miss Haught’s turn to look down.

“You…you carried me up here and undressed me?”

“Yes, and to be frankly honest with you, I really don’t like to sleep with my bra on, so I figured that maybe you didn’t either. And it only seems fair, since you also seen my torso naked” she smirked.

“Hahahahaha good answer guess you are right. Thank you, this really means a lot…I cannot remember when the last time I had such a good sleep.  
So thank you for ‘letting me crash’.” She used quote signs at the latter.

Miss Haught brushed it off with her hands. 

“No need to thank me, I could let a stunning young woman sleep on the street”

“So you do this a lot, take sleepy girls with you home for their safety” she flirted.

“ahhh No, to be fair it’s only the truly beautiful woman who gets that honor… so this would be the first, but given the outcome I think I could do it again, it have been quite an experience” she smiled and winked at Waverly who swallowed hard.

“Uhm right, well thank you again. I should get going, already late for work” looking at the watch at the wall, knowing she would be soooo late for work, she normally was the first one in, to open up the place, start the saunas, so the first round of hot yoga could get started, but that was a bit too late, she hoped that Rosita had filled in, well she hoped she would, it was the first time in three years that Waverly had not been the first one in. well it was her business so it made complete sense.  
She needed a vacation…she needed rest…but right now she needed to get to work.

“sure, I will take you there…it on my way to work so let’s go…I really just hope your boss don’t get mad, she seemed to be a furious one!” she tilted her head a bit.

“Who Rosita, the Latino lady?”

“Yes”

“Oh no, she the sweetest, I don’t think I would be in any trouble there, but thank you for your concern though, I’m normally the first one in, but I think they manage today.” Waverly giggled and smiled at Miss Haught.

The car pulled up next to the Angel-Senses Wellness center.  
“It’s quite the place this one” Miss Haught says and points at the building.

“yes it really is, I truly love it, the people, who works here are so kind and calm and really just grounded in themselves, it such a pleasure to get to witness, plus the way they all deal with the client’s…it’s amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Miss Haught whispered and Waverly pretended not to have heard it.

“Sorry I missed that?”

“Uhm…uhmmm I just said that it’s…its sound amazing…so you’re grounded in that way too I guess...? I work together with assholes whose only concern is how to get the copyboy to cry again or how much money they spent on their new car… so it must be quite a joyful place.” She sighed and looked at Waverly.  
“Well anyhow I know you already late so, I won’t keep you any longer…!” Waverly could feel that Miss Haught did not wanted her to leave. And honestly, Waverly did not wanted to leave either.  
She opened her door and made it out of the car.

“It is a very cool place to work I will give you that, and I’m really sorry if that is what you have to deal with every day, it must be extremely draining on your positive energy….but just a …uhm … I’m the one in there who’s the least grounded one.” She threw her head toward the building.

“I don’t believe you Waverly…you seems so calm and your posture and appearance just makes me feel so at ease and safe…. your hands and your touch is like magic…like something I’ve never tried before…god you good!” the latter said almost with a whisper

“Miss Haught…thank you.” Waverly greeted and a blush creeped up her cheeks

“Waverly wait, uhm just one question…why did you flee you apartment last night?”

“It was occupied with five big nerdy hockey dudes and my stupid Ex-boyfriend!” she leaned into the car and gave Miss Haught a kiss on the square of her lips.

“Thanks for the night and the ride to work!” she winked and gave her a quirky smile and closed the car door with a love struck Miss Haught on the other side.


	4. Perry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You scared me and I even called Wynonna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your love and support 🙏🏼  
You are truly amazing ☺️
> 
> Just for your info..☝🏼 Waverly and Perry gets really close in this chapter.

“Rosita?” Waverly calls out as she walks through the lobby.

“Hey Waves, there you are! where the fuck have you been? I have been so worried, I have left at least the first 50 messages on your phone…what the fuck girlfriend…..you scared me and I even called Wynonna!”  
Rosita had pulled her friend into a big hug and Waverly took it and embraced it, she really needed that hug.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Rosita, I was just a bit lost and last night was a big mess, so I really just needed to sleep. I’m so so sorry I should have checked my phone, I promise it won’t happened again.” She looked at her friend and could see how concerned she was.

“Good, I believe you. But if there is something you need help with, please let me know okay.”

“Yes of course… did everything work out fine this morning?” Waverly asked slowly.

“Yes, I was here a bit earlier than normal, so the sauna was just hot enough to the first team…so it was good. Uhh you don’t have anything scheduled before 2 pm, just if you have forgotten.”

“Right, I will head to my office if anything please do get me. Uhh just a quick question…if I wanted to go away for a couple of day, would you manage to hold down the fort?” Waverly asked.

“Yes of course I would, and you my friend definitely need a couple of days of…so just let me know when okay?” Rosie said and gave her boss a smile.

“Thank you Rosie, spoken like a true friend.” she smirked a left the lobby and headed for her office…her sacred place.  
She went inside and closed the door and leaned her back against it….holy crap, what a 24 hours it had been! She pulled out her phone it was almost out of power and the inbox was filled with worried messages from her sister, Rosita, Champ and….Perry?

Rosita had called so many times, that Waverly decided not to count it and Wynonna had called a couple of times…the one that surprised her was that Perry had called to!!! That was new, it was not like they never texted each other, but it was most likely in a group chat, or if she needed help…but if he called, he was worried.  
She sat behind her desk and turned on her computer, while plugging her cable in her phone.  
She pressed on Wynonna’s contact info and called her sister.  
She took it immediately.

“WAVERLY!” she shouted in the phone

“Uh, hey sis” Waverly answered with a small voice

“Don’t HEY sis me!, where the fuck have you been? Rosie calls me last night, tells me that she couldn’t reach you, and since you slept in my guestroom the day before, I knew that something might had been up. I even called that shithead Champ!” she yelled into the phone.

“WHAT!!, why would you call him!” waverly asked surpriced.

“Well maybe because that’s you we are talking about, and you would be stupid enough to take him back, like you always do!”

That stung…she knew her sister never liked Champ, and Waverly had given him way too many chances…but that one hurt.

“Ouch, thank sis, this is really helpful, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But that was below the belt” Waverly really just wanted to hang up…  
she was still trying to process what had happened last night and this morning too.

“NO it wasn’t, you know I’m right, you always find your way back to that piece of meat…it’s fine that you sleep in my guest room , and I mean that, but please let the man go and really I don’t have the time to babysit you, every time you two breaks up.”

Waverly was stunned, was that really what she thought she heard…okay this was it.

“Thanks Wynonna. This is really gonna make my day… instead of asking me what was going on…but okay. I’m fine, have a great day.” She hung up not wanting to hear anything from her sister.

Uhhh how was it that she always had a way, to make Waverly feel so small and different…like she never was good enough…she always felt so small in her sister’s presence…Wynonna never knew the whole story about their dad leaving her in the city, alone, scared and not knowing what to make of this…Wynonna have had a great and protected childhood, with their mom and dad close to her, until her mom left, and Wynonna went to boarding school a year after that… she never really looked back and her career was more important than her family. Well Waverly could not blame her, and she was very proud of what her sister and her husband had achieved…it was only when they had moved back to the city, that the sisters had reconnected two years earlier.  
She groaned and knew her sister only tried to protect her but this was too far out…. She sat for a minute just to swallow what her dear sister had said...Shithead.

She texted Perry to let him know she was okay… and he immediately called her.  
She smiled at the phone and picked it up

“Hey Perry”

“Waves oh my god are you okay? I was so worried all night!!”

“Wait why?”

“Your sister called Champ last night and asked if he was with you, and he just said he didn’t knew. And we couldn’t find you in the apartment, you did come back right?”

“Uhm No I didn’t, I really don’t know…..Perry …I….uhm…okay I guess that Champ didn’t give you the updated version of our relationship status then.” She sighed.

“Not when you say it like that, then no…Waves?”

“Well I broke up with him last week after I caught him cheating, and he didn’t quite seem to understand that….which is why I was a bit confused last night when all off you guys was there….and not that you’re not welcome of course you are, you know this…”

”waves you don’t have to explained, I get it…that was the last thing you needed….oh shit…uh sorry but I think I should come over and help you with the cleaning this night then!”

“Why would you do that, what happened?”

“Uhm well it turned into a party kinda thing and Champ said he would take care of it…well we both know he won’t and especially now if you two broke up.”

“Thank you Perry you are a star, we can talk about it later then?”

“Yes, see you later waves and sorry I really didn’t know.” she could hear how sorry he was.

“Per... it’s okay, see ya” she chimed.

She hung up and placed her head in her hand…really not what she wanted to do later….she wanted to go away, escape from her own mind for a while.  
See new faces and not worrying about anything…she opened her browser and looked at last call destinations abroad…she could not focus on the topic so she went to her mailbox and spent a couple hours working.

She entered her apartment, soft music was playing, and a lovely smell hit her…a bit nervous that it might be Champ being there, so she made her presence knowledge.

“HALLOOOOO” she called out. Perry immediately poppet out from the living room.

“Hey Waves”

“Hey Perry, what’s going on here?” she asked with curiosity in her voice, while he went to her and hugged her tightly.

“I made lasagna it’s in the oven, I could at least provide dinner now that we scared you away, and I also started to clean up the place, and is almost done…uhh and I had Tommy to let me in, I hope that it was okay?” he smiled big time.  
Perry had always been the good one in the group of friends that Champ had been in, she had known Perry since high school and actually always loved his company.

“Yes…wow thank you, let me give you a hand with the rest.” she gestured 

“Nope, you go take a shower or a bath and I will get this done, this is none of your fault, which is why you shouldn’t be doing this, but Champ should, what an ass. I’m sorry Waves, but if I had known, we would have found another place to watch the game….now go do you, and dinner will be served in 45 min. okay?”

“Yes thank you Perry” she tiptoed and pecked his lips, it was not the first time they did that, so it did not come as a surprise.  
Waverly retreated to her bedroom and went into her bathroom to make the water run in her bathtub.  
Whilst it was filling up, she stripped her bed from the bedsheets and found new ones and put them on, tossed her own clothes in the hamper and went to the tub, where she sank down under the surface and the water consumed her completely. She really needed this…god it felt good. 

Why on the mother’s green earth couldn’t Champ just had been like Perry…he had always been attentive around Waverly, carrying and when Champ hadn’t noticed, Perry would, and more than once it had been Perry who had taken Waverly home from a party, where she had been way to wasted to find home on her own…and Champ, well he was not finishing with his own party, so he actual never cared how she was…when Champ hadn’t pick up her phone when she desperately needed help… Perry had pick up, had thrown whatever he was doing, and came to her rescue.  
She really loved him for a friend, and not to lie about it she had wondered if they could become something…he was attractive definitely, but she lacked the last part…she would mind sleeping with him, but being together as a couple with him...Nahh it was not something she could see herself be doing…

She was enjoying the warm water and was so calm, when a slight knock on the door disrupted her mind and Perry opened a bit.

“Waves? Are you awake and can I come in?” he asked with a chipper voice

“Uhm yes you can enter” she said and made sure the bobbles covered her body.

“I just have a glass of wine for you” he smile and handed her the glass  
She looked at him with awe, okay he was definitely boyfriend materiel…very attentive, but not for her, maybe Chrissy ´….it hit her straight away, Chrissy and Perry would be perfect for each other.

“Thank you Perry, that’s really sweet of you”

“Don’t mention it” he waved it off.  
“Dinner’s in 20 okay? And I will leave you to it then” 

“Yes thanks.” She sipped at the wine, it was so good. She was just humming with pleasure of being in the water a glass of wine and a meal ready in 20 minutes, she could really get used to this.  
Her mind wandered to this morgen where she had gotten coffee served for her as well, not in bed but as long as she didn’t made it herself, it really did count as something…right.…Nicole Haught had made her coffee….the image of the pale skin hit Waverly’s mind instant and the features of her amazing body imerged on her retina… she felt how aroused she got just by the mere thought of her.  
The way her body felt...while her hand was running over the sore muscles, Waverly got so horny that her hand snaked down her wanting center and she really just needed a release. So with the memories of Miss Haught and the dream the prior night on her, mind she imagined that it was Miss haugth who was touching her and she came hard in the tub.

“Holy fucking crap that was intense” speaking to no one other than herself and shaking with the aftermath.

She entered the kitchen and Perry had gone all in, so there was candle light all over the kitchen.

“Perry, what is all of this?” she asked and sat at her chair, which he held for her.

“An I’m sorry that your ex-boyfriend is a dick and used you…and I know how much you like candlelight!” He smiled at her, and sat himself opposite her and pored her some more wine.

“This is really good, where did you get this?” she asked and lifted her glass.

“In your cabinet” he said with a laugh, and she joined him, not even knowing she had wine in there.  
They talked doing dinner and the conversation ran easy as always and after they cleaned up diner they went to sit at the couch, Waverly crawled up next the Perry and snuggled into his side.

“So are you gonna tell where you stayed last night, since you left your apartment?” he asked tentative

“Uhh, I would but I shouldn’t….that’s actually something I really like to keep from myself, but I was safe…I that’s what matters I guess… Sorry Perry, it was just a bit too much last night, I was exhausted and worn out. And I really just needed my bed…and then I come home to find Champ here and he is not understanding what the fuck I told him about that we were not together any more…is he just that stupid?.”

“Yes, yes he is… I am sorry Waves, if I had known we would have found another place…but Champ just acted like he always does, so it didn’t came across my mind.  
But then seeing your face, when he said he had moved in here….”

“Yeah I bet that was something, right? I really just hope he gets it now, it’s over, and we’re done.”

“Good for you Waves you do deserves a lot better than that piece of shit, who doesn’t know how to treat his lady right…”

She just looked at him…this was Perry being completely honest and not hitting on her, but it felt good to hear his opinion… he smiled and licked his lower lip… she got the point so she leaned into him and kissed him.  
He responded right away, and before Waverly knew, anything it was so heated and she was straddling his lap and she could fell how aroused she was especially with his big bulk in his pants.  
She rocked her hips against his hips and he reciprocated the action, he was turned on no doubt about it. He pulled back and looked at Waverly with questioned eyes she nodded and he grapped her ass and raised himself up with Waverly’s leg around his waist and he let them to her bedroom.

Waverly woke up all twisted in long legs and arms, she was not ready to get out of bed anytime soon, but she needed to get to work…she was tired in the most pleasant way and sore, but she had a quite satisfied humming in her body… they had fucked most of the night...not making love…fucked like rabbits and she had enjoyed every single moment of it…needed to get released from the tension in her body and Perry definitely knew how to use those hips.


	5. Thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....so, i'm sorry if i have forgot or misplaced some tag's in this story...I am Sorry.  
just for info, Perry will be in this chapter, but very very little. and no sex.
> 
> I do love you criticism both way's :-)
> 
> xx  
evs

She sat at her kitchen island and checked her work-mail, she had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and really just enjoyed the silence.  
She had ignored the text that her sister had sent her and her calls as well.  
Still pissed at her.  
Knowing it would take a day or two for her to calm her raging feelings toward her sister. No matter how hard she tried, it only ever lasted a couple of days, even though this time Wynonna had crossed a line…. “Babysitter” Waverly spat. That was not a fair turn…  
If only she had known how much alone Waverly had been, and really how badly she had needed a ‘babysitter’ once in a while…how she had to be an adult in the age of 15, and deal with everything life threw at her …alone….she had done it, but it had been difficult at times.  
And then when her sister strolled back in to her life, with a glooming carrier, a husband and a firm that kicked ass… Waverly was profoundly happy that her sister was back in town and they had reconnected…but ….Ohh man, she was something…

A delicate masterpiece that was smashed against the wall…Mona Lisa High as hell. 

Her personality didn’t come with a manual, so Waverly had learned to navigate around her, with grace…  
maybe it was time to tell Wynonna that her dear daddy wasn’t the dearest in any way…but that was on her to do list…  
for now she enjoyed the silence her coffee…… and mail from Haught Invest. Inc.?????

Curios of what Miss Haught or her assistant had written, so she opened it knowing that Rosita would comment because it was not directed to Waverly yet. 

\-----  
; Hi,  
Thank you for you fantastic service the other day, it was really a fine gesture that you could find the time in your busy schedule to squish me in.  
I felt incredible safe, which is rare feeling.  
Therefore, a big Thank you, to Waverly whom I had the pleasure of.  
I would really like to book a new appointment, soon as possible.

Please let me know when you have a free spot available in Waverly’s calendar.

Best regards.  
N. Haught  
CEO// Haught Invest. Inc.  
\-----

Waverly read the mail a couple of times, it had been sent late last night…she was really curios to whom N. Haught really was as a person, what she had witnessed so far, was very pleasing…and she was so intrigued by Miss Haught in the first place and how she had her on her mind almost since she laid her eyes on her was really a new thing for Waverly.  
She had fucked Perry all night long…but when she thought of the beautiful redhead, it wasn’t fucking that hit her, well not that she didn’t believe Miss Haught couldn’t fuck Waverly’s brains out…no it was the feeling of making love that stroked her mind…fuck Waverly shake it of you would ya….

She read the mail one more time…It was a big compliment that Waverly took straight to her heart… because it was all about making your client fell safe and at easy…because no matter how you turned it, it was a vulnerable situation when you were merely stripped naked and a complete stranger was touching you places that you could even reach yourself. 

So she patted herself on the shoulder, went to her own schedule, and checked for any available sessions.

She had two available sessions she could offer her this week. So she pressed respond and typed her mail to the lovely Redhead.

\-----  
; Dear N. Haught

We are pleased to hear that you had a great experience with us.  
It means a great deal, that you feel safe and willing to use our services.

Thank you so much.

According to your request, Waverly have two open appointments this week.

Today at 2pm.  
Alternatively, Tomorrow at 3pm.

Please let us know if it any of these will work to fill your needs.  
If not?  
Then we have other masseuses, which are just as good, who have free time available.

Yours sincerely  
The Angel-Senses team.  
\-----

Waverly ran over her mail once more before hitting the send button.  
She took a sip from her coffee, went to her Instagram, and searched for a N. Haught.  
N.HaughtMess poppet at her screen and she hit the name… it was Miss Haught’s account but it was private...so, no private pic’s for Waverly to scroll trough, and she didn’t wanted to follow her.  
So a bit disappointed she turned the app off and in that, moment Waverly’s mail pinged.

She went straight to it.  
There was a response on her own mail.

\-----  
; Dear Angel-team

That will work out fine, I take them both.  
See you later.

Best regards.  
N. Haught  
CEO// Haught Invest. Inc.  
\-----

Okay…what was this…? Waverly knew that Miss Haught had some small infiltrations in her neck and lover back…but massage three times in one week…Waverly smiled to herself…uhh this was gonna get good.

She quickly replied that they enjoyed having her back and they could not wait to see her.  
She pressed send and in the same time, Perry stepped into the Kitchen.

“Good morning Waves” he said and stretched his body and had no shirt on…she knew what he was doing, but she had to go to work and she really did not want to come in late twice in a row.

“Morning Perry, did you sleep okay” she smirked.

“Yes thanks’, it’s wasn’t as much as I would have liked to, but I couldn’t really complain …could I?” he teased her.

“No, that’s fair…good answer… Okay I am heading off to work, there is coffee in the pot...and you know you way out…Ohh and one last thing. Thank you for dinner” She kissed his cheek  
“Yeah…well me too, it was my pleasure, I text you later okay?” he smiled and made an air-kiss her way  
“That’s fine, see you Per!” she walked out of the kitchen and took her bag and found her way to the front door.

The time snailed away doing the day, she had really difficulties on concentrating, and her last class of yoga had just finish and thank you for that…she really liked her classes, and she loved how she could teach them how to do the different stands…but today her mind was elsewhere, she just really hoped that it didn’t shine to much trough. 

She went for her private shower to freshen up after 1 ½ hours of yoga.  
she was sweaty and she could not do that to her client's, she showered and got ready for her next client.  
While her thoughts was running a 100 miles per hour. 1:45 she had only 15 minutes left back before she could get her hands on Miss Haught again. 

She tidied up the massage room and went to the lobby, just as Miss Haught entered through the door.

Waverly approached her right away, and gave Miss Haught her hand, she took it, the connection that Waverly had felt the other day, was there immediately, and when they parted, she missed the feeling.  
But thankfully, she was going to have her hands all over her body, in a minute or two.

“Miss Haught, what a pleasure to see you again, if you are ready then let’s just go in right away.” she said with a bashful smile gestured Miss Haught to exit the lobby 

“I am ready for you, so go in and lay yourself on the mattress and I will follow you shortly, Yes?”

Miss Haught smiled, nodded, and went inside the room.

Waverly knocked on the door and opened it a little bit.

“Miss Haught are you ready for me to come in?” she asked with a small voice

“Yes please do,” Miss Haught said and Waverly could have sworn she heard her whisper.  
“I’m ready for you to come to!” 

However, she did not, comment it and her red flush totally gave her away anyway, so she just got into her character and found the oil.

“Okay, so as I said last time, this is your body, and if there is something that doesn’t feel’s okay let me know okay? And of course I will be gentle around your left knee!”

“You remembered?” Miss Haught said with a surprise.

“Yes Miss Haught it is my job to know my client’s need and what they are dealing with.”

“Wow, but I guess …I just never thought about it…okay one little request? I have a slight pain in my left leg, in my calves and I my thigh…and I guess it could be related to the knee thing, so could you perhaps take an extra look at that?”

“Of course Miss. I will get started. So please do tell if the pressure is to hard okay?”

The redhead only nodded. And surrendered to Waverly’s hands.

Miss Haught left calve was a bit tender and the toughness in her thigh could barely be noticed, but Waverly did her job and did was she was told…but those calves just did for Waverly she was practically drooling, she was happy that Miss. Haught was laying on her stomach.  
She ran her hand up on the inside of her legs and slightly next the her knee and the she laid a higher pressure on the inside of her thigh, it was always a really tender place and also a place you really had to be gently with, due to the intimacy of the area. 

Waverly knew this…of course she did…but…right now she had difficulties not to think of how close she actual was, from where she dreamed she could be!  
Her hand slid almost all the way up on the inner thigh only to stop a couple of inches from the center, she repeated this action and she could feel the goosebumps appear on the redhead. 

“Is this okay?” Waverly asked with a small voice. While stroking the thigh again and small moan slipped from the redhead.

“Yes” she breathed out and Waverly continued her quest, the other leg got the same treatment... 

After placing an elbove in miss Haught buttock she made her flip over and she worked on her legs, she really did have amazing legs and Waverly did not have to imagen what it felt like to touch them…but she sure as hell imagined how it felt on her lips.  
Groaning inside, she tore herself of the gorgeous legs, proceeded on her upper body, and finished off with her famous scalp massage.

Miss Haught had drifted off once again and when Waverly removed her hands from her, she whimpered in her sleep.  
“Miss Haught.” Waverly whispered and stroking her arm.  
“Miss Haught, I am done. So you need to wake up sweetie” Miss Haught stirred and her eyelids opened slowly.  
“Hey!” Waverly smiled at her…how would it feel to wake up next to her in the morning, knowing she had made love to her all night long???? God WAVERLY snap out of it.

“Hey back” Miss Haught whispered.  
“Are we already done?” she asked tenderly.

“Yes, sadly, I‘m sorry that I make you fall asleep.” Waverly tilted her head.

“Don’t be. Especially when I get to be woken by those beautiful eyes,” she flashed her dimples.

“Oh my god, uhm that’s good….so please take the time you need to finish up. You were my last client today. So if you want to take a nap please do so” Waverly smiled at her and went for the door.

“Waverly?”

“Yes Miss Haught” Waverly turned around.

“Thank you, I still mean it…your hand’s are incredible, just as you!” Waverly blushed so hard that she was sure that Miss Haught could feel the heat radiating from her.

“Wow, Miss Haught…I ….”She breathed out  
“I …thank you…I will leave you to it.” She looked down knowing she was very flustered, but she was smiling.

Miss Haught came out of the room, looking amazing; she went straight to the desk and turned to see Waverly.

“There you are, I thought you left me all alone!” Miss Haught reached out her hand to say goodbye to Waverly and when she grapped her hand she felt something in between them…a piece of paper?? 

“I would never leave you alone, I just had a question from Rosita, so thank you for today Miss Haught it was truly a pleasure working on those thighs” Waverly winked and this time it was Miss Haught’s turn to be all flustered.

“It’s me who say’s thank you…” Miss Haught leaned forward and whispered in Waverly’s ear,  
“See you tomorrow.” Stepped back, winked and let go of Waverly’s hand before leaving the lobby.

Waverly just stood there looking at the door with mouth agape.  
Rosita came around, placed a finger under her jaw, and lifted it up, then she took a towel and dried of Waverly chin.

“There you go darlin; I just removed the last drool you had on you.” She smirked and Waverly just laughed.

“She is so fucking stunning, amazing, cocky and holy crap I just want to dip my face...” Waverly had all dreamy eyes.

“THANK YOU WAVES I GET THE PICTURE…Jesus fucking Christ….please go home and get some rest…no banging no nothing…go.eat.sleep and then I will see you in the morning.” Rosita slapped a hand to her forehead

Waverly went to her office to gather her stuff when she studied the business card that Miss Haught had slipped in her hand.

She was a Hotshot no doubt about it...  
Nicole Haught….  
Nicole Haught…she let her tongue around the name...hmm not bad at all… kind of sexy, but all of her was sexy in Waverly’s mind so that didn’t came as a surprise to her.

She said it out loud…’Nicole Haught’ with press on the ‘T’ ….of course!

Hmm Nicole….Nicole…..Nic…Nicky…Cole…baby… holy fuck Waverly not again.  
She could hear herself moan it… baby....she had it bad and she knew it.

She turned the card around…and Nicole Haught had written something, it simply said:

…Call me.


	6. Netflix and chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chill...?  
Or wine???

She was making a sandwich in her kitchen…and no stupid ex-boyfriends or broody boys was occupying her living room.  
Or Wynonna for that matter. Whom had called a numerous times and made even more texts to Waverly, and threatened to come by if she did not respond to her calls. Waverly had ignored it all; she was pissed at her sister.

This time it had just been too much.

Yes, Waverly knew that she had comforted here more than once, because her and Champ had broken up, and then shortly after found back together again. And every time Wynonna had told her that, it was her own choice but she was stupid to take the boy-man back, because she really deserved someone better.  
And of course, her sister was right…again!  
However, that did not mean that she had to put up with her insults and the way Wynonna treated her like a baby.

She threw a text of too Doc her sister’s husband and told him she was fine and Wynonna should stay away for now.

And his reply was a; 👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼

He could handle her sister an any way, and that was probably why they had such a growing business…they were a good team, and they worked like a machine when they first was heated up…. Waverly envied the partnership they had, the understanding and love for one another…  
They were equal and not like Waverly’s relationship with Champ were she was the price and Champ was the winner…always him first…  
She was actual glad that he had cheated on her, because that was the last push to herself the let him go…he had always been a safe base for her to go to…but not anymore…she could not deal with cheaters and liars in her life…  
She had dealt with it far too much with her own family, so that was not something she wanted to have close to her.

She placed herself in her sofa and sat with crossed legs and just took it all in… grounding herself…she took a sip of her wine and turned on the TV…there was just absolutely nothing she wanted to see, so she hit Netflix and a random series and had it on as background noise.

She was tired, but not enough to head off to bed, so she found her book and started the read… it had been a long time since she had been alone in her apartment and not expecting anyone to come marching through the doors…Champ had come and gone like he pleased and so did Wynonna…but both knew they were not welcomed at the moment.

Speaking off the devil. Her phone rang and Champ was on the display.  
She picked it up, and was really just ready to explode on him.

“What do you want?” she said very sternly.

“Hey babe, I want to come in but you doorman here say I can’t go…what the fuck does that mean?”

“Well exactly what ‘Tommy as our kind door-man is called’ told you, you can’t come in”

“What the fuck, I’m you boyfriend”

“Are you really that stupid or are you just a completely fuck up… do the sentence…I BROKE UP WITH YOU don’t ring any bell…Champ you slept with someone else than me…ergo I broke up with you, since you found some else you clearly was more keen to fuck…so I broke up with you, get it in you big dumb skull.”

“But I love you and we should be having kids together.” He almost begged

“Well I don’t love you and you cheated on me…so it’s not a discussion I want to have with you.”

“What was Perry doing in you apartment?”

“Helping cleaning up after you shitheads messed up my apartment….and again…what I do with my life its none of your god dammit business, we are done!  
Now go out, fuck as many girls as you can, to get your ego boosted up and throw it all on Instagram…it will be good for you.  
And the best part is, you don’t have to lie to them, when you tell them you do not have a girlfriend.

“But...”

“no but, we are done, you had your chance you spilled it…now before I get really mad, get your ass out of the building before Tommy will throw it…and don’t come back.”  
She hung up the phone…I mean how can someone actually be this stupid arrrgggg.  
She tossed her phone on the coffee table, took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of her wine, and picked up her book again.

Perry had called earlier just to check in on her, and even though they had knocked boots all night long and that was the first time they had ever done that. It was not awkward to talk with him…it was just as always. He was sweet and kind. They had not really talked about it, which was perfectly fine for both of them; they could go on as friends without the awkward part.  
The only thing Waverly had said was, that she insisted that Champ did not get to know…he would explode, and probably try to kick Perry’s ass.

She had read the same line repeatedly and her focus was just not there, her mind was a big chaos with thought that entwined each other, and if she did not know any better she could swore that she was getting mad.  
Therefore, she closed her eyes, started to do her breathing exercises, and tried to control her mind…one thought at the time….

Red hair that was so soft and when Waverly’s finger’s ran through it, she felt alive, what she would do to get to run her fingers through the red mane while kissing her senseless…. That’s it Waves…you cannot keep dreaming of the marvelous lady, you gotta act on it, she told herself.

She stood up took her phone from the coffee table and went to get her purse where Nicole Haught’s business card was.  
She plumbed herself back to the couch and typed a quick message to the number on the business card.

**Unknown:** Hi, Miss Haught.  
Hope your leg is okay😁  
Waverly.

She was nervous, but in a good kinda way.  
She texted Chrissy while she was waiting for a reply….  
Well maybe she could wait all night who knew?

Her and Chrissy had agreed to go out for Coffey the day after tomorrow to catch up and Chrissy really needed to hear what had happened with Champ, she was very curious, but Waverly had said she would tell her, when they went out, because that was so much easier then over a text.  
She was replying Chrissy when a ping from phone made her chipper.  
She quickly sent her message to Chrissy and closed the conversation pretty fast.  
She opened the new text, her heart in her throat and shaking finger…what if she brushed her off, not meaning anything by it…

**Unknown:** Miss Waverly.  
Thank you, the leg is great….due to you😉  
I thought you had forgotten my card or something…!  
Well glad you didn’t🤗  
How are the evening treating you?  
-Nicole

Waverly’s heart was about to explode… how come she felt like this…she barely knew her and still she really just wanted to go to her apartment and rip her damn fine three-piece of her fucking amazing body…STOP WAVERLY…please make yourself not such a slut, who would sleep with anybody who shows you a bit attention….

She breathed hard and started her reply.

**Angel-Waves:** Nicole…  
Glad to hear it…you makes me blush, but thank you☺️  
How could I forget!!! I mean U are not someone that I will forget… those Thighs 😉  
I’m chilling on my sofa with a glass of wine….  
You?

Ohhhhh shit did she just overstep the boundaries….fuck …fuck….fuck…  
THAT WAS JUST TO FUCKING MUCH WAVERLY…COMPLETE RUINING YOUR CHANCES.  
The ping from the phone snaps her back to reality

**Miss Haughty:** Did I made you blush…!!  
…so did you….im blushing right now  
…those thighs, wow I take that as a compliment.  
Thank you😏 but yours are complete fine as well…. Just for info.  


Uhh Netflix and chill or …?

Waverly heart was stall raging 100 miles per hour…but she did not freak out…..My my miss Haught she’s a flirty one…I bet she is so god dammed cocky….hmmm and sexy and so so incredible Waverly smiled all over, wow how could she respond on that without being a completely numbnut.

**Angel-Waves:** Netflix, wine…and yes chill…one my own…for now!  
Did you check out my thigh’s when I slept….you creep🤨  
What are you doing this fine evening?

**Miss Haughty:** Uhh I know, I couldn’t help myself 🤪 when such a fine young lady was swopped up in my arms.  
And I got to undress her…Yup I couldn’t help not to peek….so I guess that makes me a creep!🤫  
I’m chilling in front of my TV…but I would much rather…

**Angel-Waves:** What???  
Please tell me???

Waverly could barely breathe, oh my god… Ohh my god… come on send the god dammit message…

**Miss Haughty:** but I would much rather do Netflix and chill….and wine…with you!

Holy fuck Waverly dropped her phone on the floor…holy fuck…her brain short-circuit…she wanted this holy shit she wanted this… she picked up her phone.

**Angel-Waves:** So would I. 😏

Waverly hoped she wasn’t to forward….but then again Nicole was to...she swallowed hard and she could feel how her aroused she got….Netflix and chill…YES PLEASE. Her phone pinged

**Miss Haughty:** Yeah… not bad...maybe we should find a day then?  
Like soon…  
**Miss Haughty:** Like tomorrow…soon.  
**Miss Haughty**: Well only if you want to do it with me?  
**Miss Haughty:** I mean Netflix and wine.  
**Miss Haughty:** or just Netflix?  
**Miss Haughty:** with wine…?  
**Miss Haughty:** ugghhh I don’t want to press you into anything….  
**Miss Haughty:** Well shit this is going great I’m gonna throw my phone away 🥺  
**Miss Haughty:** bye!!!😞

The messages was coming in so fast that Waverly didn’t even got a chance to reply…but she was amused of how much Nicole was rambling…and she chuckled to herself because that could literally had been herself…and the she saw that panic in the last two messages and knew she had to act on it.  
Therefore, she shut her messages down and pressed call on the screen.

She could have sworn that it did not even ring once.

“Waverly?” Nicole said very confused.

“Yes, Hi Miss Haught, I tried my luck to see if you really had thrown you phone away, but you picked up so gladly you didn’t” Waverly said with confidence in her voice

“Uhh Arrrgh no...No I didn’t.”

Waverly could hear her panic, which was sweet but also a bit cruel to tease the other lady…so she did what she knew she was good at…make people calm.

“Darling could you just do me a favor?” Waverly said with her sweet voice.

“Yes anything” Nicole blurted out maybe a bit too fast.

“Thank you, you are sweet… Breathe darling….breathe…okay! I need you to breathe…If I am correct you are pacing around you living room right now…am I right?”

“Wait…! How could you possible know that?” Nicole said in shock

“because, that’s what I normally do when I’m a bit freaked out…so to be honest with you, I would be pacing if it wasn’t because you seems to be calmed down a bit….so I need you to sit down on that humongous couch of yours, take a sip of your wine???  
Are you drinking wine right now?” Waverly could hear that she moved around and that ump when she sat down...  
“Are you there yet?”

Nicole was moaning a bit and it sounded like she was swallowing something.

“Yes!...thank you!”

“Good…wine?”

“Yes, a brilliant white wine from France ...a Vouvray from the house of Guy Saget, you should really try it someday” Nicole answered and Waverly could hear how much calmer she sounded.

“I would really love to…I guess it will be perfect for a night of Netflix and chill?” Waverly dared her, hoping not the spook her of.

“Most certainly” Nicole answered.

“So to answer you question…Nicole…wow it’s just so much You…Nicole…I truly love it… okay I’m the one rambling here… I would really like to have a night with you…and you are not pressuring me to do anything… and if it wasn’t because I was so so tired I would already be one my way to be with you….uhh to calm you down!!!”

Holy fuck did she just say that out loud I was not the way Waverly intended it to go…

“Wow would you really do that for me?”

“I would do a lot of things to you,” Waverly blurted out and she could hear Nicole breathing a bit harder.  
“Oh shit I totally said that out loud didn’t I?” fuck fuck fuck

Waverly you shit head why do you always do that, blur thing out that doesn’t need to be heard by others. ….Total panic…. She’s gonna hang up, think I’m a looney.

Nicole laughed a bit in the phone.

“Yes, yes you did…but uhh that complete okay….I would let you do it!”

Waverly dropped her phone. Shit shit shit…total panic gay attack

“Shit….sorry I just dropped my phone”

“Year I figured...are you okay?” Nicole smirked.

“Uhh ….yes totally, more than fine…peachy”

“Waverly?”

“Yes”

“Breathe darling, breathe” Nicole shot back at her.

Was she just…Waverly started to laugh and Nicole chimed in…

“Oh my god we are a disaster both of us, aren’t we?” Waverly asked!

“Yes….so are you okay?” Nicole said caringly.

“Yes thank you…uhm are you free tomorrow night?” Waverly blurted out.

“Netflix and wine?” Nicole asked.

“Yes please…that’s of course if you are free?”

Waverly could hear some rumbling and she guessed that she was checking her calendar and she was right because she heard Nicole from a distance saying she just needed to check her calendar. It was twisting and turning inside Waverly, she had never felt so intrigued before.  
She was actual really amazed over herself… no one had ever made her feel like a little girl waiting for Christmas to come around, and the flutter in her belly had never felt so wild before….  
The things she wanted to do Nicole, man those delicious thighs, she wanted to make small bites inside of them trail her hands down her legs, to her calves and back up to where Waverly wanted to touch the most…. wanted and needed to ta...”

“Yes, that’s a date…a deal…it’s a deal!” Nicole said and erupted Waverly’s mind spin

“Cool…I’m looking forward to it, my place?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah, I think that would be nice…I bring the wine then?”

“Can’t wait…okay see you tomorrow then!”

“Yes Waves, see you tomorrow and sweat dream all right.” Waverly just loved the way Nicole already used a petname for her... Waves it just sounded so much better when it came from Nicole, then from anyone else.

“Yeah you too, dream of me!” Waverly smirked and hung up before Nicole could say anything in return….  
Not that Waverly would have a night without a dream about the sexy redhead…  
Shit she was so turned on and she felt how wet she was…goddammit I need a cold shower and a release.


	7. I need a cold shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Netflix.....!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys but no netflix in this chapter....  
have fun😏
> 
> and of course...thank you so much for you positive and supportive comment's.
> 
> xoxo  
Evs🌿

She woke up with the sun’s warm embrace hitting her face, she smiled knowing that this was gonna be a good day… no scratch that…. it would become an amazing day…  
work and then Netflix, wine …and chill???? She could only hope on the latter, because the feeling that was tingling in her body was something she had never experienced before.  
She sat up in her bed and took in the sun and the positive energy that filled her up.  
It had been a long time she had felt this happy…her muscles in her cheeks was hurting do to smiling…this was new…but it was needed…

And to be honest she did not even know how the other woman was like…but what she had seen, felt and heard was enough to peek her interest…and god dammit she was interested….

This was the third day in a row she had woken up, feeling the aching between her legs and the pounding that didn’t seemed to go away, no matter how many times she touched herself, and even the other night when she had fucked all night long, hadn’t taken the top of her aching….shit if she didn’t get to feel those thighs, calves and fine piece of ass soon she would explode…

Her alarm on the phone rang…..she went for it and turned off the alarm, when she saw a notification for new messages.

**Angel-Waves:** Hope you slept great and dreaming of me😉  
I dreamt of you😏  
See you later Miss Haught🤗

Nicole’s butterflies went crazy and she had almost trouble breathing….God this woman was incredible, what she wanted to do to her…Nicole’s core was stirring with the mere thought of Waverly and her hands…fuck she had almost come undone so fucking hard yesterday, if Waverly had been on her two second’s more she would have combust right there on the mattress….fuck it had been so difficult to not get aroused when Waverly’s hand was almost touching her center…  
Nicole wasn’t even in doubt that Waverly had done it on purpose, but of course she would never in her life spill it….  
she knew exactly where to place her hands….  
and her beautiful body, Nicole had really tried not to take a peak, when she had undressed Waverly the other night….but goodness, I mean how could you not…when a sculpted person like Waverly was laying there almost naked…fuck she was stunning beautiful, so yes of course she had looked… fuck Nicole couldn’t wait, she ran her hand through her hair and signed hard…she had felt her hand on her skin, it was like Oxy…totally addicted.  
She couldn’t even try to imagen what they would feel inside of her….fuck Nic stop yourself… this won’t do anything good today….she took in a deep breath and raised herself from the bed…

fuck I need a cold shower.

She walked out of her apartment and toward her car that was waiting for her.  
She went into the back of the car and greeted her driver.

“Good morning Jack, did you had a great night?” Nicole asked while she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Morning Miss Haught, yes thank you, it was really good, and yours?...did Albert behave?” Jack looked at the rearview mirror and caught Nicole’s eyes.

“Yes thank you, I had a great night. And yes he did okay.” she smiled at her driver.

“You will have to drive him out to my mom this afternoon; I have a massage appointment at 3 pm and a meeting after that, if you will be so kind.” She said with her *sweet Boss* voice.

“Yes of course Miss Haught, I can pick you up after your massage and drive you to your meeting and then get Albert and drive him to Mrs. Haught…will that suit you plans?”

“Yes thank you Jack,” she said a bit distant while checking her mail. She remembered that she had not replied Waverly of the sweet morning texts that she had sent her.

**Miss Haughty:** I did dream of you…  
Which by the way was very sneaky, what you pulled off🤨  
Telling me to dream about you and then you hung up…so of course I dreamt of you…  
How could I not😌  
**Miss Haughty:** hope you had a pleasant sleep and I can’t wait to see you later

The response came immediately and she could see the three dots blinking.

**Angel-Waves:** Hihi, I knew you would, anything good?

**Miss Haughty:** I did get a good night sleep, better be fresh so I won’t fall asleep, while we watch something on Netflix.  
**Miss Haughty:** And yes, it was sooo good☺️ but I will not tell you🤫

**Angel-Waves:** My my Miss Haught, sound a bit naughty😏  
Well, I did dream of you…  
**Angel-Waves:** ….naked.

Nicole dropped her phone on the floor and her jaw hit the car seat, could this woman even be real…holy fuck.  
She was hit by a wave of arousal and her breathing became erratic… oh no she did not….naked….fuck this was going to be a long day.

**Miss Haughty:** I guess it was a good dream then😅…  
Anything else other than me being naked…??

**Angel-Waves:** I was naked too!  
**Angel-Waves:** see you later Haughtstuff – gotta work😚

**Miss Haughty:** ohhh god…  
That’s a vision I would like to see IRL….;-)  
**Miss Haughty:** See you later Waves😚

She had it bad…there wasn’t a single time she wasn’t thinking about the lovely brunette…focus Nic, you have to fucking focus…  
Attending you biggest meeting in your entire career today and the only thing you can think of is how bad you wanna fuck Waverly…god, to soak you finger in her saliva and sink them into her deep wanting craving pussy…Nicole groaned and opened her mailbox ones more, to get into focus.

“Miss Haught…do you have a minute” there was a tap on her door to her office, she looked up from her computer and saw her partner in crime…he could make money...he had a natural flair for investment…and he did good…like so fucking good.

“Mr. Dolls, yes what can I do for you?” she answered him with a smile she gestured him to step inside.

“First of all, congratulations on the new client…. You did a brilliant job today, I really cannot wait to see, and how you are going to work your magic on them...you can be proud of yourself Miss Haught. Second, I was wondering if we could have a chat about the new prospect that were lining up… I was going to Copenhagen next week, to have a meeting with them…but I have conflict interest, I’m in japan and cannot move that meeting...that’s one I have wanted and hunted for the most of a year…so what I really needs to ask you…can you go… please….I know with Albert!!! But I frankly do not know anyone else I would trust this client too.”

Nicole smiled inside, she worked with the best of the best in this industry…Nicole was not the best but she knew how to encouraged her employees to be even better at their work, to be the best version of themselves.  
Nicole, she definitely knew how to make a company run without flaws…and having the best employees and picking them out, so they would fit into her business.  
the most important thing to Nicole, was to have happy employers because if they was happy, their work moral was just so much better… but of course when you worked in a male dominating world, the testosterone was flowing through every office and the bigger car you had the more you compensated for having a small dick. Alternatively, the lack of being a gentleman, then you could always just trough money at the ladies if your behavior was off...

Mr. Dolls was so very different in that way…because he was actually making tons of money and was a true gentleman. Never nothing else then a true gentleman toward his wife and also loyal…that was always the mayor issues…almost every guy in her office had a wife…and a lover and maybe even another lover…and then the ones they hooked up with while going to the bar, when they celebrated a bit win…. They were shallow in this business, money before anything else…

Nicole felt proud to know this stunning man and having Mr. Dolls to ask her, almost begging her to go to Copenhagen, to an important meeting, just meant the world to her, so of course she would go.  
Dolls had been with her from the very beginning when she had started her business and he would probable always be around, they were more than partners.  
They had developed a good and deep friendship; they understood one another, so sometimes a nod was more than enough. In addition, Nicole would even go so far to say that Xavier Dolls was more than a friend, he was family, like a brother to her.

“Mr. Dolls, I will attend this meeting for you…but you owe me big time” she pointed at him and grinned.

He sat at her desk and loosened his tie.

“Thank you Nic…this have been a crazy but nevertheless amazing week.” He said and breathed out he looked at her.

“Yeah… I know exactly what you are talking about” she said looking at her feet with a small smile on her lips, barely noticeable.

Her mind instantly drifted off to the tine brunette….fuck, she was craving her presence…what the fuck was wrong with her Nicole thought, I can barely make it through a meeting without the saliva is soaking my pants…shit.

Dolls had noticed, he could read her body language like no one else…he had noticed that Miss Haught the cold and fierce leader who was always a steep ahead of her game, always having an answer, had been a bit off…not so much that anybody else would figure…but he had.

“Spill it Nic!” he looked at her and her cheeks became red. She looked up at him and breathed out…

“I’ve meet someone who takes my breath away” she simply stated and hold his gaze

“I’m, glad for you…who?” she knew she would get out of this interrogation without a honest answer to him…he always had her back and with what she had been through he was always checking in, when someone new was on the hook.

“My masseuse actually… I know it quirky, but god dammit.” She blushed as she felt her stomach make knots thinking off the lovely lady.

“Are you saying you are banging your masseuse?” he squished his eyes together and a smile was forming on his lips.

“No…I’m not…yet!” she grinned, and hit his arm.

“But you really wants to…your body language have giving you away all day.” He smirked and he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“You good?”

“I sure hope I will be, she’s just something else….man…I tell you she has the most radiate smile and her hair….wow…she is really fit too, her humor is fantastic and she bright….and…wow….Waves!” she breathed out and her eyes became dreamy.

“Nic, you got it bad girl!!! Wait Waves? Like in Waverly?” he questioned her and raised a brow.

“Yes…yes Waverly, do you know her?” Nicole went in total panic mode and squished her eyes together.

“Easy there tiger…yes I know her…well both yes and no. Waverly…she works at Angel-Senses right?”

“Yes, that’s her”

“Well she is something I will give you that, dang girl I know what you mean...piiiihhhff she is a stunning lady…I must admit that she had turned my head more than once…. However, that is all. She is a very beautiful young lady.”

“Yes she is! how come you know her?”

“I know her sister pretty well, we went to college together and we had our share of fun” he smiled big time.  
“She is a feisty lady I believe you two would make great friend’s…I’m not even questioning that…. We actual uses her firm as PR/Marketing!”

“WHAT….PEACEMAKER? Is that Waverly’s sister’s firm.”

“Yes, and Wynonna is the best” he said while raising a finger.

“yeah I know…I meet her once, she is really something, she have a wild energy!” that was new, how could they possible be sister’s, what she could recall on Wynonna she was a tough lady, and really really good at her job…she said things that came to her mind and not even questioning her own manners…and a lot self-centered …she had been an act to watch…Waverly was the complete opposite of her sister, at least of what Nicole knew of them.

“Okay, so what’s your game” Dolls asked.

“I’m having a date with her tonight, so I guess that a start?”

“Just don’t hurt her or her heart because Wynonna Earp would hunt you down and kill you if she figured out that you had hurt her baby sister.” Holy fuck…was he even for real, what if she didn’t lived up the Waverly’s standard… this was shit.

“Wow thank you for the pep talk…..I really love you enthusiasm here…really makes me wanna go now!”

“hey, don’t worry about it, if Waverly likes you, Wynonna will to, the only concern that she has for her sister is that she is loved and treated right…and I know you would do both…. Like A+++++” he smiled

Nicole was definitely sure that she could treat Waverly right, she had no doubt in her mind. And now she was just eager to get to know the brunette…she could wait to see her again…and their correspondence…wow, she was really a brazen one.

“Earp….Earp, why do I believe I have heard that name somewhere else before” Nicole tappet her lips.

“Maybe its Ward Earp ….I know that he have made great deals with Mr. Haught back in the days.

Nicole mind started rolling fast...Earp, Earp, Earp…yes of course…she had been in her late teens, dinner at her parents with an important client, Mr. Ward Earp. And they had to appear to be the perfect family…, which they were.  
But still… he had been quite the man...Nicole was not sure if he even was a good man, but nevertheless he made an impression…having one very talented daughter that he bragged about, who talked all night about how proud he was of her and her skill’s with marketing… Wynonna was his only child!!!!

“Holy crap, you’re right…I remember…shit, well what a family, huh!”

“Yes, but we all have some secrets in the locker ehh” he looked at her with big eyes and winked  
“You still owe me the story with the one night stand 5 years ago….”  
"  
4 and a half year ago and Fuck you…I already told you, I was drunk and woke up naked next to some dude….”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I will need to hear it someday. Big ol lesbian my ass… At least be honest with Waverly would you!”

“yes, when the time is right, if it evolves, otherwise …it’s a no and that I think goes both ways, I guess if Waverly want me to know anything, she will tell me!”

“If I was gay, and a woman I would hunt you down Haught.”

“What???”

“Look at you…hot, rich and stunning you are always noble, interested in the people you surround you with, you listen… a true gentlewoman…if you treat your lady’s the way you treat the rest of us, I would gladly let my hair grow, change my name to Xenia, and get rid of my package to become a female. Because you are what every lady looks for…” she hugged him while grinning

“Wow…thanks buddy…Now don’t get to emotional on me Xenia….what time is it?” she asked him

“2.15…why?”

“I best get going I have an appointment with my masseuse at 3 pm” she said and smiled hard.

“Go get her tiger. If anyone deserves it, it’s you.” He smiled at her friend and squished her shoulder.

“See you Monday,” he said with a chipper voice.

“Fuck of” she said and left her office.

She entered the lobby at Angel-senses, went to the front desk, and made herself noticed.

“Hey” Nicole said and looked at Rosita

“Miss Haught, good to see you again. If you don’t mind, you can go in already and get ready.  
Waverly will be with you shortly. She have just finished a yoga class.”

“It’s okay, I’m a bit early…”

“No matter, just go in and make yourself comfortable, I guess she just freshen up, and then she will be with you.”

Yoga…..that was interesting…yoga that meant she was very flexible…wow…her mind went directly to a various positions that she could do with Waverly, if she was god damn flexible…what she could do….STOP YOURSELF… Nicole tried to stop herself…she had too!

Nicole thanked Rosita and walked to the room, she closed the door. She sighed hard knowing within minutes she would have Waverly’s hands on her body…again…she really thought hard about if she’s been a complete creep…. Well yes she was, because she craved it, needed it soo badly.

She started to undress herself.

Took of her shoes and took her jacket off, her vest went same way and her anticipation was high her body was itchy, her skin felt like it was on fire as she brushed it while unbuttoning her shirt, took it off and threw it over the chair.

The door swung open and in came Waverly like a whirl wind, Nicole looked up and saw Waverly looking out of the room and yelling to Rosita, that she needed to freshen up the room before Miss Haught would arrive not hearing Rosita’s respond, she turned and shut the door, stopped in her track when she caught the sight of Nicole standing in her bra and trousers, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

“Miss Ha... Miss Haught!” she stuttered starred at Nicole.

Waverly was standing there looking at her and her eyes revealed lust and hunger, She was a fucking vision…it’s like I can’t fucking breathe, Nicole thought to herself and quickly made a rash decision so she took three steps toward Waverly and without breaking her movement she reached for Waverly face with one hand and crashed their lips together and pinned Waverly against the door.  
Nicole felt like the stars would explode when Waverly reciprocated the kiss and started to move her lips in sync with Nicole’s while throwing her hand in Nicole’s hair.  
She couldn’t believe that she had just done that, but god it felt good, she licked Waverly’s lower lip begging for entrance, Waverly responded with sliding her own tongue in Nicole’s mouth and the sweetness and silky feeling of Waverly’s tongue on her own.

Fuck this is so much better than I ever even imagined and the moans, wow she fucking moaning...  
the moans that escaped Waverly was almost unbearable…Nicole wanted so badly to rip of Waverly’s clothes and fuck her senseless.  
It heated up quickly and Waverly shirt had found the floor, so had Nicole’s belt and Waverly tried to open the button on her trouser while pushing Nicole back toward the mattress. It was messy, slobby and so fucking good, Nicole’s hand went wandering and had already found her hair and a hand just below her bra. Fuck this felt nice, her back hit the massage table and she fumbled with Waverly’s clasp to get it off. Once off, she found the perfect skin on Waverly’s breast and she could feel how hard the nipple was.

Waverly was moaning aloud with the touch from Nicole who silenced her with her mouth. But the sound of the beautiful brunette made Nicole soaked herself even more.  
Her hands went to back of her thighs and she lifted Waverly up, turned around and placed her on the massage table.

“Fuck you are so beautiful” she said between kisses and started in a fever to pull of Waverly’s pants, once off Nicole took a small step back and looked at Waverly.

“You like what you see?” Waverly asked her and Nicole just shoke her head, how was it possible to be so goddamn perfect...in every way, she was stunning.

“You are a vision” she whispered and took Waverly lips with her own.  
Her right hand on her waist and she began with small circles on her skin to slowly reach the place where Nicole wanted to be the most.

“Is this okay?” she asked and Waverly nodded, Nicole cupped her center and felt through the material how fucking wet she was.

“Yes…yes” Waverly panted and Nicole snaked a finger beneath the fabric

“Fuck Waves you are so…fuck….so wet for me…” ...holy fuck…holy shit she was so wet…fuck she’s dripping I need to taste this….Nicole could hardly understand what Waverly was doing to her, but the sight of Waverly’s soaked panties and the wet feeling on her fingers told Nicole the same story. ‘She want me so fucking badly.’ Nicole’s fingers made its way through wet slick fold and Waverly was squirming underneath her.

“Fuck baby…in…” was all Waverly could say, so Nicole slowly inserted two fingers in Waverly’s blossom.  
Nicole made small bites on Waverly’s neck while stroking her fingers slowly in and out.

“Ahhh…this is ….fuck” Nicole could cum with the mere sight and feeling of Waverly on her fingers.

“Waves need you to sign these formula’s….” the door swung open and Rosita came in to the room, in full panic Nicole took her fingers out of Waverly, who was so startled that she screamed at Rosita.

“GET OUT ROSIE”

“OH SHIT sorry Waves!” and a much more startled Rosita scrambled out off the door and shut it behind her.

“Oh my god… I’m Sorry” Waverly said, sat up and took her head in her hands, clearly embarrassed.  
Nicole had to admit that this was not something she had seen coming, but okay, maybe it was not the best idea to fuck each other senseless at Waverly's work.

“Hey” Nicole took Waverly’s hand down and placed a finger under her chin.  
“Hey Waves look at me” Waverly raiser her head and looked into Nicole’s eyes  
“God you are a vision...” she kissed Waverly’s lips.  
“I believe we had an appointment with a bottle of wine and some Netflix?” Nicole said with a smile and took Waverly’s hand in hers.

“Yes…yes we do, I’m sorry about this” Waverly answered and gestured her hand toward the door.

“What this, us?”

“NOO….no this, US is good, god US is perfect…well maybe not Rosita walking in on us….but I really like you Nicole” she blushed hard but Nicole thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen…she felt a shot of arousal hit her again…fuck, pull yourself together Haught...and take this woman home now…don’t make it more embarrassing than it already is….

“Huh, hmm… I really like you too. Shall we get dressed and get out of here, or do you have any other appointments today?” Nicole asked with a worry, hoping she could take this amazing woman with her right now. I really need to pore her some wine, feed her and then make her scream my name in a bliss…Haught you are so fucking cocky…behave yourself.

“You was my last client today!!…so Netflix…and chill?” Waverly asked with a smile lot more confidence in her voice.


	8. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware...this is not not suited for work 😏
> 
> That’s it.....have fun🌿

They sat in Nicole car on their way to Waverly’s apartment… or rather Nicole did, Waverly sat on top of Nicole having a heated make out session, frantic kissing from them both and hand’s that couldn’t get enough of the touches.  
The car pulled up next to building where Waverly lived. Jack erupted the heated moment with an “hmhm” and Nicole tappet Waverly’s ass.

“Waves we are here” they scrambled out of the car having severe problems with having the hands off each other.

“Thank you Jack. Have a great weekend” she saluted him while grinning and she closed the door. 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and let her into the building.

“Good afternoon Miss Earp.” Tommy greeted Waverly when they entered.

“Good afternoon Tommy, have a great day!” she smiled and he returned the smile and nodded toward Nicole.

“ma’am” Nicole smiled back at him and followed an eager Miss Earp.  
They entered the elevator and the moment the doors closed Waverly jumped Nicole, crashed their lips together again. 

How did I ever get this lucky…holy fuck she just feel so fucking perfect. I need to rip her clothes of this instant…WAVERLY good dammit, she thought and pulled away from Nicole with a smile on her face and the doors opened to her apartment. 

“Come on pretty lady” Waverly said and dragged Nicole with her.

“Wow waves, this place is huge and penthouse?” Nicole was standing there and looking around the place.

“Yes…and yes….it’s quite amazing what you give your daughter, just to get rid of her….a penthouse and a platinum MasterCard…. Do you want the grand tour?”

“Wait what are you serious?” Nicole froze in her movement and her look became distant.

“Story for another day….tour or?” Waverly looked with a little curiosity at Nicole who was just standing there.

What is going on her beautiful head…do she not want to be here, have she regretted this. Ohh shit…SHE WANTS TO LEAVE… no panic Waves not now…just say something god dammit...

“Ohhh…Nicole are you okay?” Waverly walked up in front of her and grapped her biceps and stroked them. She looked at the redhead with a tilted head.

“Oh shit yes…yes I am more than okay, waves …I’m sorry….sorry, Waverly I zoomed out a little I just had a bit of a flashback…sorry...a tour would be nice.” Nicole answered and leaned in and catched Waverly’s lips. Waverly could hear herself moan in the kiss and Nicole reacted instant by pulling her closer and a firm hand on Waverly’s butt

Why does she have to be so good damn perfect Waverly thought when Nicole’s tongue slipped into her mouth and the sweet wet silky feeling of having her tongue against her own, made her weak in her knees…she knew what to do…the tour…yes… so she pulled back and Nicole looked at her like her toy had been taken away from her and she pouted.

“Was it too much?”

“Definitely no…but I need to show you the apartment.” She took Nicole’s hand who sighed hard.

“Okay, I heard you” Waverly said winked and laughed and Nicole did too.  
“I will make it a fast tour then!” 

“How long have you lived here?” Nicole asked.

“A decade!”

“Wow…alone?”

“Well mostly, my ex did not live here but was here pretty often…but yes I have been living here alone…why?”

“Just out of curiosity…I guess that’s all. But a decade…geeezz waves you are not more than what...25?” 

“Yup I know…and yes I am 25…it’s a Sapp story, that I do not have the energy to tell today, because my main goal is Netflix and chill!!” she said and raiser her brows, argh I really don’t want to blur out my crappy life story right now…I just want to fricking fuck you…Waverly groaned and maybe a bit to load…because Miss Haught looked at her like she was ready to eat her alive….  
“Okay…living room….kitchen…office…” she walked fast trough the apartment.

“It’s really you this place…so homish” Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s words

“Wow thanks’… so homish, that’s a new one” she laughed a bit.

“So okay… here on the right I have 2 bedrooms with bathrooms and on the left…Tada! My master bedroom.” Waverly said with a smirk.

“Finally!” Nicole grapped Waverly around the waist and lifted her inside and threw her on the bed, Waverly screamed and Nicole jumped on top of her.

“Finally?” Waverly asked…. Please just finish what you already started, because I am gonna explode…those slim fingers in my pussy…dammit. Waverly groaned at the recent memory.

“Yeah…I guess we do it the other way around…chill and then Netflix…” Nicole said with a low sultry voice.  
She leaned down and took an earlobe between her lips and licked her way down her jawline while she settling between Waverly’s legs.  
Kissed her chin, her lips while rocking her hips easily back and forth. Waverly’s right hand grapped her hair and left found its purpose on Nicole’s thighs sliding up to her ass.  
“I want to finish what I started….” Nicole whispered in her ear… and Waverly panties was ruined ones again  
“I can still taste you on my fingertips” she continued…Waverly mind short-circuit….fuck…fuck, I am not gonna survive this….how can she possible be real… Waverly moaned out loud.

“Holy fuck…I….Nic.” 

Nicole’s movement with her hips became bolder as she grinded hard into Waverly’s core.

“I want to taste you, taste your dripping pussy,” she whispered as she raised herself a bit to see Waverly’s reaction. She was blushing so hard but tugging in Nicole’s shirt…and the twitch in Waverly body gave her away.

“Fuck…Nic…take it of…I need to feel you.” Nicole ditched the shirt along with her bra and Waverly fingers found a hard nipple and pinched it, Nicole moaned and hissed through her teeth.

“Shit Waves…harder” she said and found Waverly’s mouth. Waverly obliged.

Okay it was settle in Waverly’s mind Nicole Haught was her goddess, and she could do exactly what she wanted to do to her…she was at a lost… holy fuck she was lost …she completely surrendered herself to goddess above her…  
how could she be dripping trough her pant like she had did…never in her entire life had she been so turned on and wet as she was right now…it would probably be flooding out of her the moment her panties was ripped of her…

“Baby, please do whatever you want…but fast, because I…” Nicole sat up on her knees and ripped Waverly’s pants of, her shirt pulled over her head and tossed aside together with her bra, while Nicole tore her panties up and with a smooth lift she placed her face where Waverly wanted her to be the most… she lifted her hips to meet Nicole.

“Arhhhhhhgggg fuck.” Was the only thing Waverly managed to get out while Nicole’s tongue and mouth had taken over Waverly’s dripping core.

Nicole was humming….she is fucking humming…I cannot take the…fuck fuck fuck….

“Nic…fuck….I….I….” Waverly’s felt a knot starting in her belly, knowing the orgasm was just around the corner…she fucking needed to fell Nicole inside of her she needed it, craved it…. 

“fuck me harder” Waverly begged through her moaning and small scream to hold the orgasm back…Nicole plunged two fingers in immediately and Waverly yelped at the felling, her walls was crawling in, her head was spinning and Nicole’s fingers trusted harder and deeper in her, she was relentless….

“cum for me” Nicole insisted and it pushed Waverly over the edge with toes curling, back arching and stars blurred out her vision….she had fantasized being with the redhead…that it would be good…but none of it came even close to real life….

How could she even be alive with the treatment the redhead just had giving her…!

Trying hard to catch her breath…panting, cursing and falling all over again because Nicole never stopped trusting her, her tongue was now in Waverly’s mouth and Waverly had tasted herself…she couldn’t control herself and Nicole’s insisting voice and hard trusting into her soaked pussy, the sound of wet sloppy sound off Nicole’s hand hitting the wet flesh just threw her over once more Waverly came screaming out Nicole name.  
That did it…Nicole slowly stopped her movements and Waverly caught her breath once again.

“Wow ….that …was…amazing” Waverly breathed out.

“Only amazing?” Nicole said with at raised brow.

“No fuck…it was earthshattering…..you are relentless you know that right!” Waverly said and tried to flip Nicole over.

“Yes I know….I needed you to scream my name!” she said with a smirk and Waverly stopped in her move… fuck I knew she was so fucking cocky.

“God are you always this cocky…?” 

“Yes”

Waverly laughed and sat herself on Nicole's thigh and slotted her own thigh between Nicole’s legs, she angled her hips and hit Nicole’s center.

“Uhh all wet for me now aren’t we” Waverly asked her with a slow hush voice. Grinded into the redhead and her moisture was all over Waverly’s thigh...god it felt good to feel her…finally, Waverly knew exactly what she wanted to do to Nicole…she could be just as relentless…and cocky.

Waverly leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, tongue swopped around the hard bud, still rocking her hips.  
She bit down a bit harder than she normally would, but the touch she gave Nicole earlier was hard…she expected nothing else than a moan….which she earned fully and a ”fuuuck”  
Her hand found the other nipple and she pinched it and teased Nicole…she was whimpering and grinding herself hard against Waverly’s thigh…

”fuck baby…this is …shit…” Nicole said between gasps.

“You like that huh...” Waverly pinched the nipple harder.

“Yes...Yes”

“I know you do….I can feel how wet you are on my thigh…. you are about to come undone…huh baby! Just imagine my fingers in you pussy, hitting every soft spot…and your walls craving my touch,” Nicole was groaning and lifting her hips to get more friction.

“Fuck Waves...no…teasing”

“Ohh….so you don’t want me to do this” she bite down on the other nipple but quickly released it again.  
She could do this all day and all night; have a naked Nicole Haught under her …playing with her, god she could get used to this, the touch of this stunning woman.  
“How did I get so fucking lucky, god you are a bloody vision when you squirm under me” 

“I know…I need you…I need you…take me” Nicole begged in her moaning and Waverly just realized that she had said it out loud…again her brain and mouth did not cooperate…

Wait did she just beg me to take her….fuck I need to fucking claim her.  
She bit her nipple a bit harder and her hand snaked down between them, trough slick folds.

“Is this what you need…” she ran her finger up and down the wet center.  
Knowing she was almost tormenting the pretty lady beneath her.

“Yes…yes… please …waves I need you to fuck me…do whatever you want to me…just give me… a release …” Nicole almost screamed at Waverly. 

Waverly inserted two fingers in her wanting pussy, slowly reaching the deep, Nicole breathed out audible...

“PLEASE WAVERLY”

She pulled them out on inserted them again fast…and started her trusting.  
Waverly adjusted herself so she had better access to Nicole. With every trust, her base of the palm hit her clit and her fingers curled up against Nicole’s walls on their way out. Nicole was close.  
She was whimpering and her hips took in every movement Waverly made and matched them.

“Yes…wave…you…are…fuck…arrhhhggg.” Waverly could feel her wall closing in on her finger, should could fell the tightness…the erratic movement of her hips...the short breaths…the moaning…. Fuck Waverly could come just from the mere sight of what was going on beneath her…  
Waverly kissed her way from her breast to her jaw to her lips…slipping in her tongue and said in between;

“Cum for me…I need you to cum for me” Waverly demanded and hit harder into Nicole… who exploded under her.  
Everything in Nicole’s body tightened up and she squeezed her thighs together capturing Waverly’s hand. Her hand had found Waverly arm and she grapped it hard, while panting out hard….

“Fuck….fuck…” her other hand went to her forehead and she tried to catch her breath.  
Her pressure on her thighs became lighter  
Waverly caught the opportunity the retreat her hand, but instead of rolling off Nicole she descended on her, and pushed her legs apart and with a smooth act she spread her flesh with her fingers and dived her head down and caught Nicole clit with her lips…sucking on it, teasing it, her other hand found her entrance and she plunged two fingers in again.  
Nicole who had not recovered from her first orgasm, trashed around the bed, so Waverly removed her hand from her slid at the clit to hold her hips down into place…  
Relentless as Waverly also could be she kept her pace and within second Nicole spasm' again… this time she could not hold her word back and she screamed out ‘Waverly’... Waverly kept licking Nicole’s clit, but the redhead could not take no more.

“Waves…stop…stop. Baby…I can’t ….stop…to much…way too much” Waverly smiled at the words, but understood completely.  
She kissed her clit, climbed up from Nicole’s legs, and kissed her with passion.

“Fuck Waverly that was something else…” she panted and moaning by the taste of herself on her tongue.

"Huh...that sounds very disappointing indeed.” She teased Nicole  
“  
No…no Waves…that was so fucking brilliant …fuck” 

Waverly rolled of Nicole and both women lay there with their chest was raising and panting for air.  
Waverly turned and raised herself up on the elbove; she placed her hand on Nicole chest and ran her finger up on down her sternum.  
Shit…she had just fucked Nicole Haught, who by the way had the biggest grin on her face and Waverly couldn’t help a little laugh slip her lips…how she had been dreaming about her touch…how, she had craved her touch…and know…wow.

She could not go back now…this was it…she was hooked, addicted. 

“You are going to be the death of me,” Waverly whispered so low that she was sure Nicole didn’t hear it.

“Yeah…and you will be mine” Nicole whispered back.

“I ordered pizza…hope that okay?” Waverly said from the couch as Nicole entered the living room with a towel rubbing her hair.

“Yes, thank you…I must admit that I am hungry” she sat herself down next to Waverly still drying her red locks.

“Oh really!” Waverly smirked, leaned in, and caught Nicole’s lips.

They had been exploring each other’s bodies for the last couple of hours and Waverly had to admit it, she was a goner…  
Whatever Nicole Haught had plans to do with her, she was game…she pulled back a bit, and stared into marvelous brown eyes. Her fingers found a stray off red hair and gentle tugged it behind Nicole’s ear.  
She palmed her cheek and Nicole leaned against it…how is it possible to be this cute, while so fucking sexy…I cannot really comprehend this…she will fucking break my heart. 

Waverly had trouble breathing, just by the sight of this stunning woman.  
She had been exploring every part of Nicole body, and she couldn’t get enough of the beauty that seemed to be in every aspect of Nicole Haught, not only the sight, but her actions, her words, the way she looked when Waverly made her scream her name, even now, while she had wet hear and on of Waverly old thank tops and worn sweatpants…she was just something else

“Wow…. you are so beautiful” she breathed out and Nicole opened her eyes.

“Have you seen you self in the mirror lately…pretty lady. You are a sight for sore eyes” Waverly blushed and looked down.  
Nicole placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up so she meet her eyes.  
“Darling don’t do that….you are the most incredible woman I have ever seen”

“What…you can’t be serious” Waverly said in disbelieve, she was just Waverly and nobody had never cared for her…she was just always Champs hook up or the weird girl in school or just plain Waverly. 

“Of course I can, the moment I laid my eyes on you and felt your hand for the first time in the lobby, I wanted to kiss you senseless and do all the thing we just have done…and so much more. Waverly look at me.” Waverly raised her eyes once again.  
“okay you might think that I’m crazy, but I have never felt like this with anyone else in my entire life, you intriqued the hell out of me, and I’m scared that you will kick me out of you apartment the moment the pizza is eaten and the wine is drunk, because you Waverly, are a stunning woman, that I really really need to have in my life…” it felt like Nicole was watching straight into Waverly’s soul.

“What? I would never kick you out, geeezz Nicole…you intrigue me! I am the one that scared, that you want to leave the moment the pizza is eaten…  
…..can’t you just like move in already” Waverly smiled and Nicole grinned at the statement.

“God, we are hopeless aren’t we. Okay, I will not go any were unless you want me to…well I have to tomorrow afternoon, have a big client event, but until then… I’m completely yours.”

“I like that” Waverly said and straddled Nicole’s lap and captured her lips.

The doorbell rang and Waverly groaned because she had to rip herself away from her…  
What is this, what are we…okay excessively early to discussing this…my lover…yeah that will do. She raised herself and the lack of Nicole heat hit her immediately…fuck this was gonna be difficult when she is not here.

When Waverly entered with the pizza’s Nicole had found two glasses and a bottle of wine…

“Netflix?” Nicole asked and purred the wine.

“Yes please…and chill” Waverly smirked.


	9. Chrissy

The arm that hold around her waist did an awful good job at keeping her in place.  
The feeling was fantastic nothing like she had ever felt before.  
Champ would never touch her in his sleep; he would never hold her, spoon her or do anything that gave Waverly comfort.

Now she was laying here together with Nicole who made sure to let Waverly known her presences…spooning her and almost possessing her in her sleep.  
Never had she felt so save…but even if she felt that this was where she belonged…she really had to pee

Wow, did I just think that…this is where I belong, in the arms of an incredible sexy, stunning redhead…yes, Waverly, yes this is where you belong… so don’t Earp this up…

Waverly tried to lift Nicole’s arm so she could get out, but the hold around her waist immediately got stronger. She tried to lift it once again, Nicole mumbled something and tightened her grip even more…  
Wow, she is quite possessive this one … but I really need to pee… shit like in really really much right now.

“Babe, I need to pee, can you let go a bit,” Waverly asked while stroking Nicole’s forearm.

“No…no don’t leave me” Nicole whimpered in her sleep.

“I have to go and you, please loosening you grip, I will be right back.”

“No…no…no don’t ever leave me” Nicole said a bit louder but still her sleep.  
“I can’t lose you,” Nicole whispered a buried her face in Waverly’s neck

Holy shit…someone have been hurt massive before. Okay I cannot hold myself any longer I gonna fucking pee in my bed if she doesn’t let me go.

“Nicole, darling could you please let me go, I have to pee!”

“Nooo” Nicole was whimpering at almost sound as if she was crying.  
Man, this is deep, Waverly thought to herself, but she really needed to go.  
Therefore, she pinched Nicole’s arm hard. And she responded instantly.

“Aww Waves, why did you do that?” Nicole loosened her grip around the brunette.

“I have tried to make you let me go, because I have to pee, I’m sorry Nic.,” she said while rushing out of the bed and into the bathroom she heard Nicole mumble something but could not care less.  
When she was done, she came back into the bedroom with a satisfied grin on her face, dammit that was good…she sighed…watching the gorgeous redhead lying on the bed with her limbs spread all over it…

Ohh this is gonna be so much fun.

She climbed the bed and settle herself between the spread out legs, running her hand slowly and with a light touch up Nicole thighs.  
The redhead seemed to be fully back to dreamland which gave Waverly the advantage to explore her body without being caught of staring…  
and had she been staring….yes, yes she had a lot…and touching…due to her work as a masseuse it was very obvious that she had touch Nicole’s body…and also been teasing her. She had known exactly what she had been doing to the redhead, when she had been giving her a massage…and she could have sworn the if she had continued a bit longer Nicole would had cum on her hands while massaging those magnificent thighs.  
Well Waverly would never in her entire life admit what she had been doing…but apparently it had work fine… it had giving her a date with Nicole…well that had been replaced with sex….and a lot of it.  
And god did she knew how to work that tongue of hers, and her fingers….dammit Waverly felt a shot to her center…her hands kept stroking up and down the thighs.  
Waverly adjusted herself between the thighs and placed her hands one on each side of Nicole’s beautiful head… okay Waves maybe this a little creepy…???  
Nahh, just want her to come in her sleep…is that too much to ask…I mean I really would love be woken like that…

Her thigh found Nicole center and Waverly started the move her hips easily to see the reaction of the redhead…she was stirring in her sleep and a hard breath escaped her lips, Waverly  
bent down and started to peppering her neck with small nips, her left hand found a nipple and she started her sweet torture on Nicole.  
I didn’t take long before Nicole was moaning in her sleep and her breathing became erratic, Waverly hips rolled harder and deeper into Nicole.

“What….fuck…Waves?” Nicole mumbled and Waverly could see her begin to wake up a little. Waverly caught her lips and kissed her with all the passion she could find and that woke Nicole.  
She grabbed the back of Waverly’s hair and encouraged her to move faster…the kiss became wet and sloppy and tongues all over.  
Waverly snaked her hand down between then and rubbed Nicole’s clit a bit before finding her entrances where she easily moved her fingers inside.

“Fuck waves…” she panted  
“Are you fucking me I my sleep?” it was more of a statement, than it was a question. Waverly never answered she just increased her trusting into the redhead, and with her weight behind her hand, the trusting became deeper and harder.  
And since Waverly had been teasing Nicole’s body for an actual long pried of time…even if she was a sleep…it took her only a couple of more trust to get the redhead to squirm under her, moaning and cursing out loud.

…..fuck this is so satisfying …go dammit I love when she cums, love the way she feel clenching around my fingers… everything she do is incredible…I could cume just by looking at her…

Waverly mind was racing fast and Nicole saw it when she had come done from her high. Not missing the chance she flipped them over and descended on Waverly…fucking four strokes and two finger in…that was all it took to get Waverly off…

“Holy fuck, Waves….”

“Yes…yes... I know, I …kinda …worked myself up there on you” she grinned at pulled Nicole up to meet her face.

“You are amazing, you know that right?” Nicole said. However, Waverly didn’t answer with word she just connected their lips and guided Nicole to her side, where she took the blanket and pulled over them and spooned Nicole to make her feel just as save that she had been.

Nicole woke up feeling happy…sore…tired…but unbelievable satisfied….and not waking up with the god dammit aching between her legs…well there was a aching but not the one that had been haunting her the last week…now it was a more pleasant aching…knowing she might get lucky again pretty soon…like in when she would turn around and look into those stunning eyes.  
God Waverly had been sneaky last night…riding her core like that, Nicole had woken a bit before Waverly noticed but, she had let the beautiful brunette do her thing, and wow she was good…and it hit Nicole that she had never been woken in the middle of the night by someone trying to make her come…  
This was it …this was Nicole’s breaking point…  
She was in awe of her… She is fucking wife material.

She turned slowly so she would not wake the tiny brunette, but soon realized that the side of the bed was empty…  
Nicole was hit with a feeling of sadness for being left…but then reality hit her…it was Waverly’s apartment, so the question was not, that she wasn’t gonna see her again , the question was more why was she alone in bed?

She raised her self from the bed and tried to locate her clothes, she found her trouser, but her shirt seemed to be lost somehow… she found the tank top from the night before and pulled it over her bare chest, she opened the door and was instant hit by the smell of coffee and pancakes.  
Waverly voice hit her with a beautiful singing, while she walked down the hallway to the kitchen.  
She was meet by the sight of Waverly standing at the stow flipping pancakes, in what seemed to be nothing else than Nicole shirt…. Holy fucking crap, she is so god dammit sexy…will she be pissed if I just take her and now on the counter top…well Haught give it a go….Nicole smile at herself, so cocky but she knew it.

She walked up behind Waverly, and on hand found her waits the other traced the back of her thighs while she kissed the crock of her neck.

“You left me in bed?” Nicole questioned her. While her hand slipped in between the thighs and her other hand snaked down the front and found her slid…Nicole was correct…nothing else than her shirt.

“Uhh…babe” Waverly moaned.

“You look so fucking sexy in my shirt…but I believe you already know that!” Nicole’s finger found her clit and started to rub it.  
Kissing and biting Waverly’s neck, she could do this forever.  
Waverly hand found its way in Nicole’s neck and tugged her hair.

“Fuck Nic…I’m …gonna…fuck” Waverly seemed to become weak in her legs, so Nicole hold her up.

“cum for me Waves…I want you to cum all over my hand” she whispered in the brunettes ear.  
It pushed Waverly over the edge and she came hard while screaming Nicole’s name and Nicole did everything she could to draw out the orgasm.

“Wow…that was…in the middle of the pancakes!” Waverly turned around so she faced Nicole, who smiled hard.  
“Good morning to you too” Waverly said and kissed her lips when she pulled back; she took Nicole’s hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean from her own moisture.  
Nicole eyes almost popped out of her head.

“That’s ….uhm” Nicole swallowed hard.  
“That’s incredible sexy and turn me on, really hard.” She said holding the brunettes gaze…

“hmmm…what are you gonna go about it then???” Waverly smirked and Nicole reacted instantly with bowing doing grapping Waverly around her thighs and threw her over her shoulder, and walked to the bedroom…..Oh she can be cocky too…Nicole smiled and smacked Waverly’s ass, who squirmed with the smack.

“I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you, so god damn cocky, aren’t you little lady.” She answered hand tossed down on the bed.

“I really have to go babe,” Nicole said in between kisses…standing in the doorway for her exit to come…she had to leave.

“Why…..why can’t you stay here…? I need you…” Waverly kept kissing her.

“I’m sorry, but I have to”  
"What you have to do! ….Is… keep ….your ….hands….on…..me” she hold tightly around the redheads waist.  
Nicole laughed and kissed her again. She pulled back and placed her forehead against Waverly’s.

“I really don’t want to go…but I have to… and I know its shit…how does you plans look like next week?”

Waverly knew she had a meeting Monday and Tuesday was fully booked, and she actually planned to skip work to get away…

“Monday and Tuesday I’m are fully booked in the daytime, Tuesday evening though I’m free…. Then I will leave Wednesday and hopefully be back again Sunday….”

“Where are you going…uhm if I may ask?” Nicole said a bit cautioned.

“Honestly…I don’t know! …..I just need to get away from work, my sister…and stupid ex-boyfriend. So I was just planning on going to the airport and pick a plane out.”

“Wow…that seems fun…okay then…” Nicole tappet her lips and tilted her head a bit…Waverly could see that she was thinking big time ….it almost looked like that it hurt…  
“Okay … I’m just gonna throw this out there…I have a business meeting, set up in Copenhagen Thursday and I leave Wednesday evening… meeting all Thursday though and a couple of hours Friday morning, but then am off, and we could explore the city and then leave Sunday morning…I don’t know….do you wanna tag along….it could be fun…you and me?” Nicole asked her.

“Hmm, quite the offer….I will have to think about it, because my intensions was to get away from it all, for a couple of days. No offence!”

“Non taken, think about it Waves, and give me a call…yes?” Nicole smiled but it wasn’t genuine

“Thank you Nic, I will….now you have to leave before I drag your ass inside my bedroom again” Waverly pecked her lips and Nicole left her doorway.

“See you babe.” She said over her shoulders.

Waverly plumbed herself down the couch…what a night, she smiled to herself….holy moly she had never been more satisfied than she was this very moment.  
Nicole was indeed something else. She had a stamina and an eager to pleasure that was beyond.  
Wow she is fucking wife materiel, the thought hit hard and Waverly got so scared at it…..shit Nicole could really be it…

“Hey Chrissy” Waverly said with a high tunes and hugged her best friend they had meet a their favorite café for coffee and to catch up on each other’s life’s…and as Waverly assumed Chrissy had already ordered…  
Even if they worked in the same building, they actually never had time for so much else then a Hi or a hug…or if they occasionally did go out to work at a client’s company.  
When Waverly had opened her first massage shop Chrissy had been helping with filling in the gaps that Waverly hadn’t had the time for…and as time had gone by and Waverly business had expanded the way it did, Chrissy had a full time job as a masseuse and yoga teacher. She loved that she was able to work around her friend and see her get the success that she deserved.

Chrissy was in awe when it came to Waverly, how she always managed to see the positive in every aspect…and the fact that she had been taken care of herself since she was fifteen had always taken Chrissy aback… she knew everything that had ever happened in Waverly’s life…the status of BFF gave you that knowledge. She hated what Waverly had to go through with her so called family, but loved that she had turned out to be a stubborn hard working beautiful woman, who never took anyone for granted and always had a smile on her lips… and even though she had been giving an apartment and a MasterCard with no limits, Chrissy knew that she never had used any of those money for real…the first year she did, but after she had found work and took care of herself…she knew that Waverly had taken money for her education…but she didn’t wanted to be needing her dad funds…..and there was a big fund with Waverly’s name on it…but no…she was stubborn and manage to get success by her own…. the clients loved her, the employees loved her, every one that interfered with Waverly loved her…and Chrissy loved her just as well…

“Someone awfully chipper this Saturday afternoon,” Chrissy, answered with a smile.  
“You look very happy Waves…something you forgotten to tell me?” she continued and washed the blush that crawled up from Waverly’s neck and reached her cheeks…. This was new…Chrissy had never seen Waverly this flustered….wow and Waverly giggled like a four year old girl.

“Okay spill it…who’s truck are you riding….huh…’cos Waves you are not just red ….you are fucking glowing here!” Chrissy dragged her friend to their regular seat and waited for their order to arrive.

“hahaha I know Chrissy I know,….this is so cool…but first…you know Perry right?” Chrissy nodded.  
“Okay, I believe that you two would be the perfect couple… and I have already giving him your number.”

“Wait….why?” Chrissy asked with a raised brow…

“Because you need it, and he will be the perfect man for you…I don’t even doubt it….just go with it…. okay?” Waverly laughed at Chrissy’s motionless face.  
“Honey you got to live a little…hey I know I am not the one to give relationship advise giving my past with the chump….but Chrissy it’s been four years since Tim… four years!!!  
So when he calls you, take the god dammit phone and go on that date…and enjoy whatever comes to you, if I didn’t believe he would be the one for you I would never suggest it.”  
Waverly reached for Chrissy hand.

“Okay…okay I’ll do it,” Chrissy said.  
“Thank you Waves.” Waverly waved it off.

“Don’t mention it” Waverly would never in her life, tell that she had slept with Perry and let alone to Chrissy. However, she really meant what she had said, and Perry actually through it would be great to take her out for dinner.  
Waverly’s mind raced of…how would it be if she got to go out to dinner with Nicole? She would probable be the best date ever…hold her door, pull out her chair…pay the bill, kiss her hand, walk her to the door…and..

“HEY WAVES” Chrissy was waving a hand in front of her.

“Shit sorry Chrissy” she laughed knowing her mind had pulled trick on her again.

“Okay, whoever it is, they really hit you hard…”

“Yes…yes she did!” Waverly smiled.

“She did…? Like in a lady?”

“Yes!” Waverly raised a brow, Chrissy knew Waverly wasn’t picky on the gender.

“Awesome…! Wait…like…Rosie …Like in the redhead that Rosie mumbled something about yesterday?”  
Waverly looked down to the table, okay not her proudest moment, being taken on her massage table, by the wonderful Nicole.  
But god had she been vision standing there in her bra and black trouser…Waverly had seen how fast Nicole’s eyes had gone from brown to blown out black…lust….and then she had made the move…  
Waverly had known, that they would probably ending up kissing a bit in the evening with some wine and Netflix….but she had never pegged Nicole to be so good dam brazen, And for Waverly to actually follow along, did scare her a bit.

Not that she never just have had one night’s…because she did!!!

However… Never with the feeling that she had inside though…the felling that she belonged to Nicole and Nicole belonged to her…and no questions asked.

…if Nicole asked they were girlfriend’s Waverly would say yes…if Nicole asked for her hand, she would say yes…if Nicole asked her to move I, she would say yes….. and this, exactly this scared the shit out of her…never in a million years she would trust that she would crash so hard for someone she didn’t knew…of course she knew something, but not enough, to have these thought…it scared her…and really freaked her out…

“Okay, yes she... As in Nicole Haught as in the redhead that I have giving massage, as in the redhead that Rosita walking in on while she was all over me yesterday…if that who you referring to… then yes…”Waverly said and was actual proud when she said it out loud…. Chrissy’s eyes seemed like they were about to pop out…

“Like in you were having sex, with you client on the table…. Waves!!!...you are breaking your own rules here…. Never interfere with the client…rule number 2 in our handbook!”

“YES I KNOW…I FUCKING KNOW.” She threw her hand in the air, as a surrender.  
“I know It suck’s…I don’t know what wrong with me.”

“No you don’t get to do that….rule number one is: Alwavys be kind…..and YOU were kind…” Chrissy was giggled  
“WAVES this is freaking awesome…you like fucked her at the massage table….holy fuck...that’s always been a dream of mine…kinda like a kinky fantasy to be taken by your client…”  
Waverly just lost her jaw.

“CHRISSY!!!”

“Okay I totally said that out loud…FUCK”

“yes you did…you filthy who-””

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Chrissy laughed.  
“Because that’s you then…you have already been there…. Gosh Waverly I’m so proud of you….and jealous…. Tell me everything”

“Right…. I was having a bit of a bummer with Champ…you know he wouldn’t understand that we actual broke up…so I was tired when I came to work and then I asked Rosie if I could leave early….then someone called in and wanted a massage…I say okay…in in comes the most stunning, captivating , beautiful woman, with smooth silky skin, every feature just marvelous like cur in marble, every outline of the muscles are just so perfect…and her hair...”

Chrissy cut her off, before she was caught in her own thought again.

“Okay I get it waves you have the hots for Haught…please go on with the story” Chrissy laughed and Waverly told her how it had been the last week and how she had been with her since yesterday and how she had been taken care of by the stunning redhead…

“…. Then she left a couple of hours ago…and I miss her like crazy….I know I got it bad, but Chrissy I tell you, she is the best, and now I have to consider if I’m going to use my vacations days alone or if I should go with Nic.”

“You should absolutely go, I mean why would you not…?? you get to see a city, that you haven’t seen before, together with someone you like a lot…I bet it’s gonna be the most romantic trip ever….if you don’t go I will…so where do I sign up” Chrissy said with a chipper voice.

“You just back of my lady...okay I will go” she breathed out and hit Chrissy on her arm.

“Tell her right away then!” Chrissy challenged her.

Waverly pulled out her phone and immediately saw different notification on it...Wynonna had called and it gave Waverly a bitter taste in her mouth, for leaving her sister hanging there.  
Maybe I should pop by her tomorrow to get this out of the way…ughh really don’t want to use my Sunday on that…but I best be the grown up here…

Uhhh a text from Haughty…. I like her so dam much…yes maybe I get to know her even more, if I go with her…it would positively be a great chance.

**Miss Haughty:**

Waves❤️  
Thank you for yesterday.

The evening.  
The night.  
The morning.  
And lunch.  
I had a blast…I miss you…a lot.  
Miss your warmth.  
Your sexy body…your tongue...  
And your goddam incredibly mind🥰

Waverly was blushing so hard, holy crap….Chrissy saw it…of course she did and she snapped Waverly’s phone out of her hands…

“Waves …what the fuuuck…have you been fucking all night” she said as she scanned over texted

“Give that back… you snitch” Waverly tried to get her phone from Chrissy…

“Holy crap Waves….she just send you a photo…”Chrissy mouth was agape...

“Chrissy I swear to…if you don’t give me that back this instant I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Waverly was fuming and blushing and everything in between.

“I love the way you marked me!!” “Chrissy read  
“Holy shit Waves you have been all over her!!!!.” She shouted out loud and turned her head while staring at the phone.

“Isn’t that what you do when you have sex,” Waverly questioned her not so BFF at the moment.  
“Give it over now…or I will hurt you,” she pointed at her and she was generous enough the hand the phone over with a smirk.

Waverly mind went crazy when she saw the picture off Nicole…open button up with a bright green bra beneath it and the dark grey suit pants which also was open so that the top of her laced lingerie was showing…fuck she was sexy… with small bite mark all over the torso… and deep purple hickeys…Waverly actual laughed a bit….her own body was a mirror of what she was seing in front of her.

**Angel-Waves:**

You look nothing less than beautiful😍 Okay maybe a tiny bit sexy… I want to you drag to my bed 

You are very welcome for our time together  
I enjoyed it just as much😜  
I can't send a picture back, because I’m out with Chrissy🥺.

Waverly snapped a selfie of her and Chrissy and sent it to Nicole…

**Angel-Waves:**

But no worries babe  
I will send one later…  
I look just like you, with all those wonderful bite-marks🤩

Three small dots showing and Waverly waited with expectation and Chrissy raised herself and waved her cup at her  
“you want another one?”  
“Yes pleaseeeee” she winked, and turned back to her phone.

**Miss Haughty:**

You look like you are having a good time🤗  
Can’t wait to see, how I marked you babe😘

**Angel-Waves:**

I know….😏  
I will text you later doll🥰

**Angel-Waves:**

Uhh and one last thing….

Chrissy came at the same time with two cups of coffee and two muffins.  
“So how’s the sexting going” Chrissy asked.

“Good, it’s going great even…”

“Okay, so I’m going to leave you with your phone then…It does vibrate, if you need comfort!”

“Shut up! Chris…I’m just gonna send this last one…and then I’m off…okay” Waverly raised an eyebrow and took her phone again…

Okay…shit I left her in a sentence…

**Miss Haughty:**

What?

**Miss Haughty:**

Waves one last thing…???

**Miss Haughty:**

Waves?????🤯  
Please don’t leave me hanging here….😔

**Angel-Waves:**

Ohh shit sorry Nic!  
I really want to go to Copenhagen with you😘🥰😍❤️.

**Miss Haughty:**

YEEEESSSSSSS❤️❤️❤️


	10. Family fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last… glad you could drag your sorry ass all over to my apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back...with another chapter... there is a minor tag in this one ☝🏼 #familyfight  
so if that is something that hit's you, please don’t read it then.
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support. it means the world❤️  
XoXo  
Evs🌿

“At last… glad you could drag your sorry ass all over to my apartment…shit you must be in trouble or needing something then?” Wynonna looked at her with a crocket eyebrow and an angry expression in her face…  
“Since you haven’t been answering my phone calls…or replying my text’s.”

“I come with peace Wynonna and I do not need anything at all… I just wanted some space….and now I’m here so we can talk...” Waverly stood in the hallway with her hand in a peace offering

“Okay, come on in, you don’t have that stupid boy-man with you now, do you?”

“No Wynonna, we broke up…so I don’t believe you are gonna see him again…and if you do, please kick his ass…”  
Okay, this was exactly what she had expected….but still, why could her sister for once not give her some slack

“Well, who do you do then, since you are glowing like you are??? Not one of his fuck boy’s?”

Waverly ignored the question, because Doc entered the living room the same moment, he went straight to her and shoveled her in a tight embrace.

“Baby girl I missed you,” he said and kissed her cheek.  
“Are you all right?” he asked her and looked toward his wife with stern eyes.

“Yes thank you Doc, I’m actual really great… thank you for asking.” Waverly said with a sweat voice.

“Well at least some of us has some manners in this household, care for a drink?” he let go of her and went for the kitchen.

“yes please” she winked at him and sat herself on the edge of the sofa, while Wynonna hadn’t moved but just stood and starred at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

“So ….I’m sorry I snapped at you Nonna…but you where an ass…like a really big one.”

“You know what? You need to grow up. I have tried to get a hold on you for almost a fucking week. Do you not think I care about my sister….do you not believe, that I don’t want to help you….? And yes I know I was an ass, a big one, and I am sorry for that, but why did you go MIA on me…huh”

“Do you now…! Do you even really care…?  
Or are you just mouthing me… mocking me as you always do!  
Because I do know that you never really liked my boyfriend, and I do really believe that you never even tried, but the fact that you would call me a baby, and you told me you wasn’t your babysitter….  
Well your right, you are not…I do not need a babysitter…but maybe…maybe I needed somebody that was actual ON my team…not besides or behind…but on my team.  
But I figured that I really don’t need anybody, because I know how to take care of myself as I have done it the last 10 years ….10 year Wynonna!!!

“Yeah I noticed…but you do know that I’m right here right!  
Apparently the only family that YOU want to have any contact with… but then again….do you at all?” Wynonna fired at Waverly.

“OHHHH what do you even mean with that?” Waverly shot back, with frustration in her voice.  
“and Please be aware of that…I am really good at being LEFT on my own…and sticking up for myself when no one else does it…and cutting of people that don’t treat me the way I deserve…”

“Yeah just like you did with daddy! Left him in the cold, took his money… make me look like a god dammit fool in front of him for sticking up for you, take your side…even though you didn’t wanted anything to do with him….”

Waverly stared at her sister with her mouth agape.  
What the hell…was this even happening, well okay…Waves…you must stop this one, you cannot win an already lost battle.

“Huh….hmm, okay I guess daddy’s picture perfect daughter never got the truth then…. huhhh…but if that’s how you see me, then fine. There is a reason I don’t talk to your beloved father” Waverly raised her from the edge of the sofa.  
“Thank you for your time Wynonna, I will leave you to it…uhh and one more thing, don’t bother calling me.” Waverly turned on her heal and left for the door.

“Waves… oh come on!...WAVES” Wynonna called after her.

What the fuck was that…Waverly closed the door behind her, obviously shaken, but more angry than anything else.  
Uhhh her ‘father’ was a fucking lying piece of shit, she hadn’t talked to him in more than 9 years…and now he had made himself the saint and Waverly the sinner…yes of course, everything just made sense…well most parts did….why Wynonna still saw him as the hero….fuck this.

She felt sick to her stomach…why on the mothers green earth was he acting like that…what did he gain?  
By behaving like the fool that Waverly knew he was, what did he receive…?  
Her sister…had a dad…that she loved, spent time with, had Christmas together with., even went on vacations...what had she ever done to receive such a treatment,… she had always been doing great in school, always doing whatever he asked for…and then she turned 15 …and he left her…she never understood why?  
Never known the reason for his behavior, but one thing she had learnt, always take care of yourself…no matter what…she would never forgive her so-called daddy; she would never trust anything that came from him, nor Wynonna for that matter…

Moreover, if that was the card that he played…that she did not want him…and Wynonna believed him???…well then she could not see any other ways than to cut of Wynonna from her life to, because it would destroy her to keep fighting for something that she knew she could not compete with.  
It was gut wrenching and she felt like puking.

…what have I ever done, to be treated like this...?

The tears started to run down her cheek and as she hit the street, she was sulking…not knowing what to do with herself, merely because she was heartbroken…so she started to walk…not knowing why or where to, but it felt like the best therapy for her that moment.  
Waverly had walked around town for a good couple of hours and tears had been flowing freely…she went for the park as she always did, when she needed air and found her favorite spot, a bench in the corner of the park beneath a beautiful oak tree.  
She plunges herself down on the bench, pulled her legs up under her chin, and wrapped her arms around them…  
This was shitballs.

“Why are you crying?” Waverly looked up and a small boy was looking at her with curiosity.

“Ohhh….ohhhh…I….I…I had I fight with my sister” Waverly answered the boy honestly, who looked like someone she knew…the features of his face was just so familiar…

“Sorry, I’m not allowed to talk to strangers…my mom don’t want me to…..but you…you just look so sad…are you okay….did she hit you?” He tilted his head and placed a small hand on her forearm.

“What?” Waverly asked surprised.

“Did she hit you…your sister?” he said again and Waverly giggle at his unmistakable childishness…  
God she loved how children would always tell you exactly what came to their minds.

“No darling she didn’t hit me…we just had an argue” she smiled at him.

“Is it like when my mom said no…and I says yes?” he asked her.

“I guess you could say that” she laughed a bit.  
“So where is your parent’s?” Waverly asked.

“I’m here with my nanny, my mom is working and I don’t have a dad…I’m Al…what is your name?” his said very chipper.

“Ahhh okay, Al...” she greeted him with her hand  
“Nice to meet you Al, my name is Waverly” he took her hand and smiled big.

“Waverly, that’s a beautiful name!” He said smiling a beautiful smile.

“Why thank you young man, you are very polite you know that right?” Waverly was really curios on who could have such a polite and caring son?  
it must be quite the woman.

“Yes…my mom says that I have to treat the lady’s with respect. Otherwise they won’t be my girlfriend”

“I think your mom is wise woman.” Waverly winked to him; okay…this was really something.  
Is it even possible to be in awe of a woman you have never meet…?

“I think you would like her so much,” he said in took her hand in both his hand, he looked at her and then he did something that really took Waverly aback…but in a go and pleasant way. He took his thumb over her cheek as if he was tearing away a spilled tear.

“Yes because you are sweet and beautiful and so is she!” he hold his gaze and Waverly was spellbound by his beautiful brown eyes.

“Is that so…well thank you very much all, I think you are really cute” she ruffed his red hair.

“AL…AL there you are! I have been looking all over for you.” A woman about the same ages a Waverly came running toward them.  
“Al…are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you Sandy…I was just chatting with my new friend Waverly” he said and gestured to Waverly.

“Hi” she said and nodded at Waverly.

“That’s very good Al, but you know you can’t leave me, what would I say to you mama, if you went missing? “  
She asked him and Waverly was not a moment in doubt that Sandy had been worried about the young man, so she tried to easy her mind a bit.

“Al and I was just having a small conversation, because he saw that I was a bit sad…so he cheered me up. He is a good boy” Waverly said and smiled.

“Yes he is…A true copy of his mama, so giving and full of joy and life. So lovely” Sandy had a bit dreamy eyes.

“Yeah. With what he said I wouldn’t expect anything else, it was a pleasure to meet you Al. …and you to Sandy… well I best get going” Waverly raised herself from the bench.  
“Have a great day you two!” she said, smiled and waved at them before turning to leave.  
“Ohhh one last thing Al, say Hey to you mom from me and let her know, that she have a lovely son.”

he blushed...”I will Waverly” he giggled and waved.

Waverly went by her favorite coffee shop and got a latte to go, she smiled at the encounter that she just have had…he had truly been a bright light in Waverly’s day…and she promised herself if she ever got the chance to thank his mom she would do it…because if she ever got a son, that was exactly what she wanted him to be like….  
He had just looked so familiar to her…and she had felt at easy straight away,…it was a peculiar feeling…but nevertheless a good one.

She pulled out her phone and threw Nicole a massage, she didn’t know why, but she had just poppet in her mind.

**Angel-Waves:** I miss you🥰

**Miss Haughty:** I miss you to babe😍  
Are you okay?

**Angel-Waves:** both yes and no  
Had an encounter with my sis…  
But then I meet the most stunning young man in the world💕  
His name is Al and I think I’m in love❤️.

**Miss Haughty:** Sorry, about you sister is there anything I can do?  
**Miss Haughty:** Al…do I have to be afraid here?🧐  
Should I be jealous…🤨

**Angel-Waves:** Absolutely…I mean he is so sweet and charming…😍  
His rhetoric for a 4-5 years old was magnificent and he was very polite.🥰💜  
He reminded me of you…also with dimples and red hair.💕

Three dots was showing, then they disappeared again.  
…hmm maybe she is working and really don’t have time for my bullshit… phhh I should just go home and take a long shower get drunk with in the shower all that water just pouring down my face…YES good plan and call in sick tomorrow…yeah right Waverly it’s you god damn business, get yourself together lady!

She reached her building, her phone pinged, and she pulled it out, while waving at Tommy, stepping into the elevator.

**Miss Haughty:** He sound like a charmer then😘

**Miss Haughty:** So are you okay with you sister or???  
**Miss Haughty:** okay totally overstepped a boundary sorry Waves, this is not mine to ask.  
I know you will tell me if you feel for it so just ignored my?

**Angel-Waves:** it’s okay Nic…  
**Angel-Waves:** she is just an ass…that it…  
I really don’t want to talk about right now!  
**Angel-Waves:** but what I do want to talk about is how much I miss you…😚.  
**Angel-Waves:** like in really much😏.  
**Angel-Waves:** as in I would really like to have you here with me or me with you…on you...in you…😜  
**Angel-Waves:** whatever you prefer!!!  
**Angel-Waves:** preferable me in you….or you in me.  
**Angel-Waves:** okay maybe I should stop rambling and just tell you that I really would like to have my ways with you.  
**Angel-Waves:** and in no preferably order…  
**Angel-Waves:** okay screw it I wanna fuck you.😇😏😍

**Miss Haughty:** okay…stop rambling, it is kind of cute tough...🥰  
Do you always get straight to the point when you ramble?  
**Miss Haughty:** As tempting your offer sounds, and I really don’t care which one you choose🤓  
Because those are great choices😉  
In me…in you...on me…on you!  
what about in both and on both😜  
I’m sorry I can’t tonight…have a loads of work😭  
But tomorrow night???  
**Miss Haughty:** perhaps…I can come by…

**Angel-Waves:** Sorry babe, no can’t do.  
Working tomorrow night…  
you had something Tuesday right?  
So I guess it just gonna be Wednesday I’ll see you then 😔

**Miss Haughty:** Sorry hun…I really am😞  
But yes Wednesday it is then 🤩  
And then I’m almost all yours for a couple of day…  
I guess that will make it up for you then🥳😜🥰

**Angel-Waves:** Miss Haught, don’t promise me something you can’t keep.🤨

**Miss Haughty:** Darling…I would never!

**Angel-Waves:** Okay…then I’m all yours😇  
Can you please tell me how much do I owe you for the plane tickets?  
So I can send some money your way.

**Miss Haughty:** Nope…I invited you to Copenhagen, so it’s my treat.

**Angel-Waves:** Okay…this is not an argue I will win, when you say it like that, is it?  
So instead, I will take my freedom to invite you on an official date in Copenhagen on my treat…Yes?

**Miss Haughty:** yes…fine☺️  
Ups sorry waves gotta go.  
Call me tomorrow😘

**Angel-Waves**: You bet 🥰

Waverly all the sudden noticed that he was standing outside her apartment…and she had been standing there the hole time she had been texting with Nicole…it just felt so easy to have a conversation with her…and she actually contributed with something ad not just like Champ had done…*you wanna fuck* no she was there, she wanted to be there, wanted to get to know Waverly and not just fuck…she felt a release about it.  
Aren’t you a lucky little oneMmiss Waverly Earp…maybe you have found the one!....maybe….Now don’t fucking jinx it…

She opened her door and went inside…something was of…there was a scent there should be there…it was as if she sensed the energy was all wrong.  
She moved easily around her apartment…nothing unusual…  
Except maybe the fact that Wynonna sleeping on her couch…but then again…that wasn’t unusual…what unusual was that she was here, after Waverly had told her to piss out of her life…

What the fuck does she want…she can handle anybody else than herself…and I’m not the one who’s gonna apologies for shit here, ….fuck I need a drink…why is she here…I cannot cope with this…I need to fucking sit down in my lotus pose and clear my mind…not this, not now…fuuuuccckkk whiskey, yes I need a whiskey.…

Waverly went to her kitchen and found a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard.  
She poured herself a gigantic glass and an even bigger one for her sister. Then she drained half of it looked at her sister and drained the last of it, and poured herself another before attending her sister…liquid luck...she needed it this moment….  
She walked to the coach and kicked at Wynonna’s boot….

“Wynonna….” Nothing…if she is drunk already I’m just gonna call Doc.  
“WYNONNA!!!” she shouted.

“what the fuck sis, do you really need to yell that loud”

“YES….WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING IN MY APARTMENT….” Wynonna pointed at the glass in Waverly’s hand.  
“Oh yes and this is for you!” she gave her the glass

“You know me to well dear sis?” Wynonna took the glass from Waverly

“Yeah well I had my own share, after all I am an Earp” she raised her glass to salute Wynonna.  
“why are you here, I told not to bother!” Waverly crossed her arms over her chest and stood like a true copy of how Wynonna had approached her earlier on this bloody fucking Sunday.

“But I do bother, and I know I overstepped the line…so I’m here now to apologies…I’m sorry Waverly. I truly am...you are right I am the favorite daughter, but I don’t know why…and nobody ever tells me shit” she emptied her glass.  
“Do you have any more?”

“Just keep talking while I fetch your scotch!” Waverly said and walked toward the kitchen to get to bottle.

“I really don’t know whatever it was that came between you and daddy; he just says that you don’t pick up you phone, never calls back…and clearly only want to use his money…”  
Waverly was pissed…she knew all of this…

“Okay please let me ask you a simple question…well maybe I have more than one…but please do tell me, have daddy ever asked for my phone number?”

Wynonna looked at her sister and she could with 100 procent certaincy say:  
“No!!”  
“Never, he always said he had your number…Wait...doesn’t he?”

Shit this was gonna be a long night Waverly thought and sighed.  
“No, no he do not have my phone number. After the first year in this apartment, he signed over the papers in my name. After that, I got a new phone number…he never showed up at my doorstep to receive it or hear how I was…  
Yes, I used some of his money the make sure that I could go trough colleges and make sure that the courses was paid. After that, I took care of my own…”

“What the fuck waves…you have to talk me through this…because I’m not sure I quite understand what have been going on.” Wynonna looked at her sister as if she just had slapped her across her face.

“It is really simple Wynonna…nothing have ever been going on. Daddy bought this place when I turned 15, I thought we was supposed to live together him and me, after you went to college and mamma was not around…well we came here, unpacked my stuff, then he gave me a MasterCard, told me to behave and do good in school….and then…. he left!  
I was left in this city, to take care of myself, the find a way to navigate in my life…I didn’t have someone I could ask if the choice that I was about to make was the right ones…I did not have a reliable adult to guide me…what I had was a credit card… I was alone…so bare with me, when I have had difficulties to let go of my ignorant deuce of a boyfriend….but frankly…he have been a stability that I needed and he was there for me….  
And Daddy….I saw him once when he signed the apartment over to me a little year after that…but else…no I haven’t seen him, I haven’t heard from him…I tried to reach out to him so many times, but every time I have been rejected…always an assistant or a new lady someone else to tell too steep back and not contact him….so nothing...the only contact I have with family, is you!  
And you have only been around for two years…so yeahh I wasn’t kidding when I told you earlier…that sticking up for myself when no one else does it…and cutting of people that don’t treat me the way I deserve… is the way if have lived my life…and not with any help from no one….  
Therefore, your beloved daddy is an asshole, and I never knew why he treated me like this…nor will I ever forgive him for just abandon me…who even does that?  
I cannot say I hate him… but it is close…and …and I know that I cannot have you in my life if you don’t believe me….so If you don’t believe a word I have said, then you ‘ll have to leave, and never look back again, because I can’t…I can’t live this way” Waverly finished her monolog and Wynonna just sat there and starred at her…. Mouth agape trying to comprehend what her sister just had told her…she blinked twice...

…Okay now I just know that a fist will hit me in my face and she will definitely throw me out of the window for saying bad thing about her precious daddy… but okay, I can a t least die a happy woman …I fucked Nicole Haught…

Waverly closed her eyes and just waited on the impact, as always when her sister couldn’t control her feeling she tend to use her physique, never had she touched Waverly, but she had seen it more than once.  
Moreover, this time Waverly had crossed a line, which involved family…Wynonna’s family!

When the impact came, Waverly was confused, because Wynonna had raised herself from the sofa, crashed into her baby sister, and wrapped her arm around her holding her so tight that Waverly thought she would ever breathe again.

“Waves I don’t even have the words, what the fuck” Wynonna was not just sulking she was crying a fucking river.  
“I… I… didn’t…Waves!” Wynonna whispered and it sounded like a plead, Waverly wrapped her arms around her sister and took her in completely.  
They stood like what felt forever just taking in each other.  
Wynonna broke the silence.

“I’m sorry Waves, I had no idea!”  
I mean….every single time I brought you up, he just brushed you off, because you…you were the one that wouldn’t be around, you were the one that had abandoned your family…and I never knew why, but honestly I was to frighten to ask, and given the fact that we just recently reconnected it wasn’t my place….”Waverly stroked her sisters back.

“It’s okay Nonna, I understand, why you didn’t…he lied to you”

“But it WAS my place, it WAS me who should have stepped up sooner, have been there for you when he was not…ugghhhrrr FUCK I’m such a failure….he tricked me that mother fucker…I will kill him…FUCK.”

“No need to kill him Nonna, if any…. he is the failure and the fuck up.”  
“but just….I can’t have…”

“hush baby girl…I will not leave you, I will rather see that piece of shit being dragged through his own garbage, then ever to let you go again.  
I’m so sorry waves, I never knew”

“Just promise me one thing…never talk to me like that, ever again!” Waverly said with an awful stern voice while she pointed at her sister.

“ I promise, and I will promise you that I will get the truth from him, fuck I really don’t like him that much right now!”

“yeah…me neither” Waverly giggled.  
“but Nonna you don’t have to get the truth, honestly I have settle with not knowing anything…”

“huh…okay if that is what you want…then be it…but I will still kick his ass”

“Be my guest” Waverly smiled.  
They hugged again and threw themselves on the couch.

“Sooo Waves….you never answered my question, on who you are banging?”

“Well first of all I do not believe that you have any interest at all, but no it’s none of Champ’s fuck boy’s, if that’s what worrying you?”

“Who is the lucky man then?”

“Wynonna….it’s…it’s not a man…it a very loveable lady, that I somehow have thrown my love upon…well I have to see where it will take me, but she is quite something I tell you that”

“Wow Waves….lady killer I like that…a name…age…work….anything…just give me at least something?” Wynonna begged.

“Okay!” Waverly sighed and the thought of the lovely redhead shot straight to her heart…how was it even possible to miss someone you barely knew… if this is love….then I am so game.

“Okay…I won’t give you her name…just yet,” Waverly said and raised a finger, due to her sister very disappointed face.  
“because I don’t won’t you to go all protective Wynonna-mode on her…because I really really really like her and I don’t want you to scare her away, but…… what I can give you is, that she is a beautiful woman, she works with investments…have her own company I guess.  
She have gorgeous red hair, she is tall… her figure is like nailed in stone so goddammit attractive….and she have dimples.” Waverly looked like she had been hit with Amor’s arrow.

“She have dimples….what the fuck baby girl…she have dimples! is that a kink you have, it that you breaking point......dimples???”

“no but she is so god dam adorable with the dimples…I mean …I can’t ….even…” Waverly went all dreamy and Wynonna was all aware that her sister was a goner…Wynonna smiled…and knew exactly who she was referring to.

“Okay I get it ...she is Haught?”

“Wait what?” Waverly looked at her sister with terror in her eyes.

“She is Haught…I get it… she have you panties twisted”

“You have no idea,” Waverly breathed.

“EW…don’t go there,” she said and hit her sister on her arm.

“Hey! You started it.” Waverly smacked her sister back.

“I know… does she makes you happy?”

“I think so…I mean...I really don’t know her that well, but I just can’t stop thinking about her, she is so sweet and caring and adorable and sexy and she really just know how to…”

“YES THANK YOU I get it Waverly…she’s good!”

“The best….the best orgasm's I’ve had” Waverly laughed and Wynonna made gagging sounds.

“Okay good talk baby girl….good talk, I will let it pass that you have the hot’s for Nicole Haught! Now where is the whiskey?”

“Nonna….What the fuck…how do you even...” Waverly's eyes grew so big as she was staring at her sister.

“Know her…? I don’t…but I know how she looks like, because we do business together…well my firm and hers…I have meet her once last year…. otherwise my correspondence is with Xavier Dolls…you remember him?”

“Ohh my god, this so embarrassing, she knows me then…” Waverly closed her eyes and shoke her head.

“No I don’t think so, I know Dolls never said anything, and I only meet her because she had to approve of Peacemaker…and the plan we came up with… so really I don’t think she knows anything at all…”

“Oh okay…but still…you know ho...”

“How she looks??? Yes, and god you are one lucky bastard, she is like a fucking masterpiece.”


	11. Quicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the fact that the peacemaker works for you…!

**Angel-Waves:** Hey you…  
A quick ?  
Do you know my sister?

**Miss Haughty:** Hey you back….😊  
No, I don’t know her.

**Angel-Waves:** Are U sure and please don’t lie to me….because that is shit, I can’t handle.

**Miss Haughty:** Wow, there what’s with the harsh tone….did I do something…?  
**Miss Haughty:** I’m not lying, I don’t know her.  
However, I admit that I have meet her one before….

**Angel-Waves:** So the fact that the peacemaker works for you…!

The phone was bussing in Waverly’s hand and Nicole’s contact poppet up on her screen she pressed the button.

“Miss Haught” she said casually.

“Miss Earp…Sorry but what’s with the harsh tone here?” she asked easily.

“I’m sorry it’s just that my sister know who you are!, and I kinda freaked a bit here…and the fact that you use her firm does this seems to be a bit creepy, and you not telling me that you actually know her?”

“Waverly ….I don’t...I have meet her once…darling where you at?”

“Currently I’m in my office, trying to get some work done…?”

“Wait…office…? Aren’t you a masseuse?”

“Yes I am, but I’m at home, in my office doing some paperwork…why…?”  


"Stay where you are and I’ll be there in 15 minutes. I want to look you in the eyes so you believe me when I tell you this….and I really do want to see you” she said smiling in the phone.

“Okay Nic, but hurry up, I have a meeting at 12:15”

“Sure thing, I can do a quicky” she laughed.

“Bet you can!” Waverly smirked and hung up.

It had really taken a torn on Waverly that her sister knew who Nicole was. Not that she knew her, but Nicole hadn’t mentioned a thing at all, that pissed her off a bit.  
She could at a minimum have said that she had met them or knew who they was…but nothing…maybe she didn’t wanted to have anything to do with Waverly now that she knew about who Waverly’s fucked up family was….maybe just use her for sex…or maybe she said the truth and for once in her live, Waverly actual believed that it could be the truth, because Nicole Haught did not strike her to be the person who would lie.  
Giving that she was pretty forward in every other way.

Wynonna and herself had been sharing more than one bottle and she had been a bit heavy in the head when her alarm had buzzed this fine Monday morning…but hangovers was not something that she particular had been plagued with, but this one was a bit more dull than she was used to.  
Wynonna had asked a lot of questions trough the night about everything and Waverly had done her best to answer the questions, and what had been the worst part to Wynonna was the fact that all these years when Wynonna thought that Waverly have been having a blast and that she had lived her life fully, she had been missing out…  
She had been alone, even on her own graduation, the only one who had showed up was their aunt Gus….and the more she realized how much of a dick their dad was, the more she hated him…how could he treat his youngest and the most pure person like that. Wynonna had found that her resolve that evening would be to get hammered and drag her sister with her…and it had worked.  
They had talked, laughed, cried then cried some more, laughed some more and eventually past out on the couch… and if Waverly had to be utterly true to herself, she wouldn’t have it any other way, they had bonded in a way Waverly never believed possible, and she was thrilled and so happy that her sister in fact understood her and not just brushed her off like she was a brat… Waverly was sure that her sister would go and give their daddy good old whopping, her mind was not even doubting.

Now she was sitting in her office, trying to get an offer done for a possible new client, but the thought of the redhead kept coming to her…what else did she know…that’s why she decided the …yes a bit harsh text…but she would rather have it out in the open, then some secret that she had to learn about later and then maybe have her heart shattered in a thousand pieces.

The doorbell rang and ripped Waverly out of her thought’s, she went for the door and opened it, the sight the meet Waverly took her breath away, and all the bad vibes that had been settling in her body was washed away by the stupid grinning smile that was plastered on Nicole’s beautiful face.

…how does she do that all the time, look so fucking hot, how can she even be in her own body…and how is even possible for me to act normal around her…shit…she is just gonna fucking kill me with her stunning self…

Nicole was leaning against the wall in a perfect black fitted suit, the pant stopped 3 inches over her ankles, a small heel, white crisp button down which had black buttons on it, and the perfect suit jacket that finished the look the was just sooooo… holy fuck…breathe Waverly, breathe.  
She finally tore her eyes from the body standing in front of her and looked up into those enchanting smoky eyes…

“Are you purposefully trying to kill me?” Waverly breathed out. And Nicole’s one brow hit her hairline, while she smiled.

“Hmm, do you like what you see!” she smirked.

“If I say I find it hard breathing right now… “

“That’ll do...” Nicole stepped forward and took in Waverly, easily finding her lips, kissing her even more breathless.

“Okay, if I die, lack of oxygen I at least die a happy woman.” Waverly got out between kisses….  
..Okay I really just need to get my shit together here….I need to talk to her, not get her in my panties…Ohh fuck, that of course would be so great indeed, I like to fuck her right know, it should be god damn illegal to look like that...

“Shit baby…says you” Nicole pulled back….a bit and looked down at Waverly’s attire...  
“Have you seen yourself in the mirror pretty lady…fuck me…” Nicole breathed out… and Waverly took it as an invitation.

“My pleasure” she giggled and pulled the stunning redhead inside and slammed her up against the closed door.  
Lips all over her and pining her hands over her head against the door.

“Waves…” Nicole tried to get to her, but not letting down her hands or resisting.

“No…we talk after…have you any idea….of how…turned on….I am…right now? and how…much ….I want …you ....around… my fingers…” Waverly kissed her fiercely and her hand easily found Nicole’s belt, she opened it, and fumbled with the button of her pants. Once opened, she slid her hand down the pants, beneath the lacy underwear Waverly could feel to the trimmed but amusing wet curls, Waverly finger easily slided over Nicole’s clit, who moaned at the touch…and so did Waverly.

“You are so wet babe” Waverly got out and was in awe of exactly how wet Nicole was for her.

“This is what you do ….to….me.” she panted out and Waverly’s strokes on the clit got faster…  
“Fuckwaves….fuck…” Waverly pushed further down and teased her entrance before she inserted to fingers in the wet blossom.  
“Waves” Nicole cried out and her hands found Waverly hair hip, to steady herself, while Waverly trusting in her.

… I cannot believe I get to feel this again...fuck she feels so good around my fingers…

“Waves…I….I’m so close…” Nicole panted and Waverly effectuated her trusting and the way Nicole was clenching on her fingers made her smile so hard.

“Cum, Nic…for me!” Waverly said in a kiss and Nicole moaned out loud and she started to shake, her orgasm had taken over and Waverly was so proud.  
Easy slowing down her movement with her fingers and Nicole crashed her head down on Waverly’s shoulder.

“Fuck…that was good” Nicole panted. Trying to catch her breath.

“hmm, I thinks so to, just what I needed” Waverly smirked and pulled her fingers slowly out of Nicole who shuttered at the feeling, Waverly brought the fingers to her mouth and sucked on them seducively..

“Nic…I love the smell of cunt in the morning” she tried to hold her laugh down but it was impossible.  
“Okay sorry, such a cheesy line…I know!” and Nicole laughed at her well more particular with her.

“Darlin…me too…you know, you are a breath of fresh air in my life, where have you been all my life?” Nicole smiled and pulled Waverly in for a kiss moaned when she tasted herself on Waverly tongue.

“I don’t know babe, but I’m here now…and I …I…have a plan on staying” Waverly said and looked down a bit embarrassed.

Lifted Nicole her chin.  
“I glad you are I wouldn’t have it any other way.” she grapped around Waverly thighs and lifted her up and walked into the living room, and placed Waverly on the couch, with herself on top of her, her hand trailed up on Waverly thigh beneath her skirt….

…I am so happy I decided on a skirt today…just fuck me already…Waverly’s mind was just racing on. While Nicole’s fingers had slided under the fabric into Waverly’s wetness.

“Holy crap…Waves” Nicole’s fingers slipped inside and Waverly, cursed out at the feeling.

“And you… do…. This to me” Waverly managed to get out while Nicole was pounding in her…  
“Fuck this is…shit…” Nicole’s lips was trailing down her neck and kissing her, licking her.

…..okay...I really don’t want to go to work today…. I want to stay here…with her touch…I can’t even hold my orgasm back….fuck...

“Nic…I’m coming...” Waverly hissed between her teeth and she felt knot tie in her abdomen.

“I got you waves,” Nicole said in the crock of Waverly neck and Waverly let out a small scream when she came. Nicole pulled out her fingers and this time she licked them clean and Waverly just looked at her in awe…

“I know you just said it…but where have you been all my life?” Waverly asked her, and Nicole just copying Waverly words.

“I don’t know babe, but I’m here now…and I have a plan on staying” she said with a smirk and smiled.

“Okay player, I like that” Waverly grinned at sat up on the couch.

“Okay, so this was not what was planning g to say to you, when you said you would come by, but…imm….I have really difficulties to act normal around you…it’s sometimes a bit hard to breath…because I really like you Nicole, I do.”

“Yeah…well that makes two of us….I have been in a bubble the last week, I can’t think straight…” she tappet her lips and said in a laugh.  
“Well I have never been able to anyway….But with you, darling you….you takes my breath away. You…you just makes me wanna do thing I never believed I would be thinking already...I want to show you the world, I want to show you of, let everyone know you’re with me…I …I want everything with you…I mean it” She grapped Waverly’s hand’s.

“Nicole…have you ever meet someone and known instantly in your heart that they meant something to you?” Waverly looked into the deep brown eyes and swore she could see into Nicole’s soul.

“Yeah…I think I might know something about that!” Nicole responded and pulled Waverly in to a siring kiss.  
They both pulled back to catch their breath.

“Waves….to answer your question…. I don’t know you sister, only by name…I have meet her once, and it was when her and John Henry did their presentation on their firm…from then it has been my partner Xavier Dolls that have been doing the contact… I’m sorry if you got the wrong impression.” Nicole said and Waverly believed her, but there was something that still bothered her.

“Nic… when I told you that I have been living here alone for the past decade…you got distant why?”

“Uhm, I had realized earlier that day, that I had meet your father…Just so you know, My partner Dolls and I are best friends, I would actually call him my brother, so I tell him everything…he also know that right know I’m here and talking to you and that I will not be able to go on the planned meeting that I have been hunting for a long period of times…because of you…he knows how much I like you and this is important that we understand each other…because I’m not gonna let this here…” she gestured between them.  
“Slip through our fingers like sand corn, because of a misunderstanding… I like you so much and I really cannot see my future without you in it…and sorry if I am to straight forward. But this is how I feel, you and me…  
Yes I have meet your sister…Dolls and Wynonna have a history from college so they know each other from then…I did not knew that until last week…and yes I have meet your father, which was not a pleasant dinner anyway.  
I was in my late teens, and due to my father’s firm and your fathers firm did business together it was apparently something that they did, having business dinners. I meet him one time, and to be honest I really did not like what I was seeing or hearing for that matter, and I hope I not step over any boundaries of yours, but your father is a dickhead…because back then…and that is what hit me when you told that your father just had payed you off…. What hit me was the memories from that dinner where he had bragged about his daughter…his only daughter.” Nicole looked down and hoped that it didn’t cut her off.

“I know…he is a shithead…that was actually what my fight with Wynonna had been about, because he never told her that he had cut me off as his daughter…he had just said that I was the one who didn’t wanted the contact…” Waverly looked down.

“Babe I’m so sorry, I wish there was something I could do.” Nicole whispered.

“You can!” Waverly said.  
“You can just be you, and not lie to my or keep secret from me…and please, if you leave me, give me and explanation…just never leave me without me knowing….because that would kill me!”

“I don’t think I’m capable of leaving you, but I promise you, no secrets, no lies, and by that note just let me tell you that I have an ex-wife…” Nicole swallowed hard and Waverly just looked at her.

“We all have a past Nic, I have a dickhead off an ex-boyfriend who don’t possess the capacity in his brain to figure out that no means no and ‘I broke up with you’ is a sentence that he quite don’t understand.”

“Huu… okay, my ex-wife is nothing like that…we are actual still friends…Shae…” Nicole trailed of.

“Shae…?” Waverly raised a brow…  
“Shae Pressman isn’t that your secretary?”

“yes, yes she is…but we have a great work relationship, and we were together for a fortnite… it was a company trip to Vegas that ended with a drive in marriage, where I was dressed as Elton john and she was Elizabeth Taylor…it was epic and a fucking mess, but fun nevertheless… but for what it worth we was so drunk and both of us didn’t even remembered the morning after…not until Dolls showed us the pictures and the papers…. So stupid… we got a divorce and that’s basically it...it is two years ago, so no need to be jealous, okay!”

“Okay….but uhm, just to be clear whatever you have heard about Wynonna or my dad…I’m nothing like them, at all. Just so, we are clear and thanks for telling me.”

“Ohh darlin you are nothing like them, at all…you…you are…wow I don’t even have the words” she said out of breath.  
“You do things to me, that I never felt before”

“I have never felt this way before either, but to be honest is scares the shit out of me, because whatever you would suggest I don’t think my brain could say no” Waverly laughed a bit…

“I glad we are on the same page then.” Nicole looked at her watch.  
“Okay, just because I skipped a meeting doesn’t it mean you have to… it 11.30 so I think you still can manage.”

“Would it be so bad if I said I wouldn’t go?”

“No, but you have to and I have a meeting at 1.00pm that I really can’t postpone…sadly. But I will see you Wednesday evening and we will have the whole weekend to enjoy each other.” Nicole smiled her signature smile

“Good, I can’t wait” Waverly smiled back.

Waverly looked at her watch for what seemed to be the thousands time that day, the hours had gone by snail pace, she had done her packing hours ago and really just waited for Nicole to call her to know that she was on her way…  
The doorbell rang, which was od… so Waverly went for the door….if it was Champ ohhhh she would rip him alive, skin him and maybe even cut his throat….she had already guiled herself up and was ready for the fight, so she ripped the door open.

“Wow there darling” Nicole said and threw her hand up as a surrender

“Shit ….sorry Nic, I just expected it to be someone else”

“Who did you expect this fine Wednesday evening…besides me, that is?” Nicole questioned.

“I thought you were gonna call me, so I got a bit worried that I might have been Champ?”

“Champ as in your ex…. Who names their kid Champ anyway?” Nicole shoked her head…

“Yes as in my ex…I…I really don’t know…there is nothing but failure coming his way” Waverly shrugged her shoulder.

“Sorry, I never meant to startle you” Waverly looked at Nicole.

”Hey…” Nicole stepped forward and placed her hand gently on Waverly’s cheek  
“Hey love, are you ready for a couple of day away with me? “She asked her gently and placed a chaste kiss on Waverly’s lips

“Yes, I believe so…even though it scares me a bit…”

“Why? Have you regretted it?”

“NO…NO, it’s just that we don’t not know each other that well, and I like you so fucking much and now were are traveling to Europe… it’s kind of a big first girlfriend trip!” Waverly rambled away.

“Hmm…girlfriend…”

“Uhh, ummm yes…kinda?” Waverly looked at Nicole and she was nervous. It was a big thing…girlfriends.

“Not kinda… definitely” Nicole said with ease.

“Nic, can I call you my girlfriend? I know it fast…really fast…but arghhh…I’m so frustrated of what we are…what are we?” Nicole looked straight into her eyes… and Waverly heart was about to explode out of her ribcage.

“Girlfriends….you can call me your girlfriend…. But only if I can call you mine!” she smiled and pulled Waverly in for a kiss, the feeling of Nicole on her lips was the most fantastic feeling in the world…she could not believe she had never felt that before.

Ohh my god, Nicole fucking Haught is my girlfriend…I can’t breathe …too much…get a grip Earp…her heart is pounding way to hard too…it’s not just you…fuck….we are girlfriend…YEEEESSSSSSSSSS.

“Hmm, I like this” Waverly said with the biggest smile on her face.

Nicole smirked and pecked her lips  
“I know and me to, even if it is fast, but it just feels so damn right…we can talk about it in the plane because we should get going, if we are not going to be late…  
bags…passport…phone…money…?”

“Check, check, check and check…gorgeous girlfriend.” She winked at Nicole  
“Check”

Nicole laughed.  
“Okay, check to that on, come on babe.” She pecked Waverly’s lips again and took her suitcase.

“Jack is waiting for us!”

…Woooo ….okay am I dreaming…what the fuck…am I really reading this correct… they must be so fucking loaded….  
The car door opened for Waverly and Nicole stood in front of her and helped her out of the car…

“You got to be kidding me…” Waverly stood there with mouth agape and starred…  
“okay I did read the right words...you have a fucking plane…..Haught investment’s sprayed all over the side in fuckin gold and silver….??”

“It’s grey!”

“What?” Waverly asked confused.

“It’s not silver it’s grey” Nicole laughed and grapped Waverly around her waist. Waverly hit her arm.

“You ass” she said and giggled.

“Yes…I know…my family and I own a plane…we share it…but yes…and its gold and grey…like it have always been in my family.... come on lets go inside so we can take off.  
“You don’t fly it do you?” Waverly looked a bit nervous.

“No doll, I don’t…. I will be right by your side the whole way…well maybe not by you side, but in you or on you …” she smirked.

And Waverly started to walk excessively fast toward the plane.

“What the hell are we waiting for then?” She yelled over her shoulder and Nicole laughed at her and chased after her.


	12. Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole was lost in her thoughts of fucking Waverly senseless again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comment's, kudos and love...  
really means the world❤️🌿
> 
> okay, so do not read this chapter if you are in public and not have to possibility to clench your thighs together or hide your smugness 😏😂  
Have fun guys 🥳

Nicole leaned forward and kissed her girlfriends cheek…my girlfriend…I can’t believe it…holy shit…and now I get to spend the next couple of days with her…how did I ever get so lucky…  
Nicole checked her phone, and knew it was time to get ready, but to be honest she really just wanted to stay in the ‘bed’ and enjoy her girlfriend at least the next half hour….  
…the things you do to me miss Earp…holy fuck…I mean, ohhh even know how to do that with your tongue…fuck, I cannot handle this…just to think of it makes me like a fucking horny teenager…but…man… those damn beautiful legs…and her ass…I need it, like …

Nicole was lost in her thoughts of fucking Waverly senseless again, and her mind drifted back to a couple of hours ago, when she had been panting her way through Waverly's name while she had been riding her so hard.  
Her hand trailed down Waverly’s spine down to her buttock and she cupped one of her ass cheeks, slowly caressing the soft skin on her ass.  
Waverly stirred in her sleep and rolled on to her stomach…Nicole caught the opportunity to get between her thighs, so she hovered her with a leg on each side of her thigh.  
With one hand, she easily found what she was craving, her hand slowly touching Waverly’s ass and slided down the crack and slowly finding her center, while she made small kisses and bites to Waverly’s shoulder and neck.  
Waverly was waking up slowly and Nicole’s touch had moved from her entrance to her clit... Waverly moaned into the pillow.

“Is this okay baby?” Nicole whispered while her fingers had increased their speed across her clit. The moan was even bigger and Nicole took that as a yes, so her fingers trailed back to the entrance, which now was soaking…

…Shit…how is it possible to be this fucking sexy…fuck she is dripping…I am addicted to her…I need to taste her…

Nicole inserted two fingers in Waverly who shivered at the feeling but moaned out louder and Nicole slowly and with a steady pace kept her finger going in and out seeing how Waverly squirmed under her touch, and Nicole was grinding herself on Waverly thigh, it all became too much for Nicole and could easily come knowing that Waverly was not close yet… she couldn’t hold herself back, so she came on Waverly thigh from the mere feeling of her skin and all the sounds that came from the lovely brunette under her, it was more than enough to get Nicole off, she kept trusting Waverly, through her own orgasm and when she had found her own breath she climbed of Waverly and turned her to her side where she lifted her leg over her shoulder and dived in and devoured the beautiful glistering pussy.  
Waverly was fully awake and her hand had a tight grip in Nicole’s hair...

“fuck babe…I’m so close….don’t stop” she breathed out between moans and Nicole tongue slid over the clit again with long strokes before sucking it in and Waverly screamed out Nicole’s name.  
Satisfied with herself Nicole climbed on top of Waverly and kissed her with passion…  
…you are gonna kill me slowly, I… I’m gonna let you do it…fuck I wanna marry you…you is so pure and so perfect….

Nicole knew if Waverly could hear her thought’s she would be running away, she pulled back a bit.

“Good morning Waves” she kissed her again.

“Good morning to you too babe, I love the wakeup call…is that a standard treatment or was I just lucky.” Waverly laughed.

“Nahh both I guess, both welcome to the mile-high morning sex club” Nicole giggled.

“I love when you giggle, it sound so sweet” Waverly stated and pulled her down to a kiss.

“Well you stay here and take another hour of sleep…and I will go finishing up, so I can be ready for my meeting.” She pecked Waverly’s lips and she raised herself from the ‘bed’ and patted to the bathroom…the perks of owning a private jet…you had it all to yourself.

Normally they only did national routes, but Nicole figured that it would be the easiest and fastest way, to be able to get to her meeting in time, and not had to spent a whole day more away from her firm… and other family obligations

…I know…I know…don’t I fucking know….I need to tell her ….like soon…like in she is my fucking girlfriend, she have every right to know this…fuck…I’m so stupid that I didn’t told here from the start….  
Nicole splashed water in her face and placed her palms on each side of the sink….fuck she groaned, she felt two arms snaked around her torso.

“Fuck what babe…? I believe you just fucked me and I fucked you good last night, but perhaps I wasn’t thorough enough…or is there something else that is bothering you…?” she smirked and looked over her shoulder and Nicole captured her eyes.

“no baby, I’m good…well if you believe that you wasn’t thorough enough, then I guess you have to make an even harder effort tonight tough, to prove yourself wrong.” Nicole said and winked at her girlfriend.

“Ha, good point…yeah guess I could be a bit more effective…huh…okay, anything else?” Nicole turned around and placed her hands on Waverly’s hips.

“Actually I have been having a thought here…..the meeting that I’m attending is more than an investment meeting…it’s the whole package… if…if we get the deal done…  
We are looking at two firms…. massive firms that have to be joined together in unison and make an even bigger and better corporation than there already is… the hole PR / Marketing deal will be handed over to The Peacemaker… and the process of finding suitable candidates for the CEO position will start…we will be on the other end and make sure that every transaction, will go onward. We have come up with a business plan…and it is a great deal. It’s smooth….straight, and there are no loop holes for neither of the companies to jump in to…we have two rivaling companies, that have so much to offer by themselves….but together, they are brilliant.…holy crap…did you know, that the Danes makes most of their profit on the international scene on their knowhow…!!  
it is fucking amazing… well these two companies are magnificent together, but need the investment and guidance, well it’s a lot more complicated than this. The employers run as fast as they can from the firm, and no one knows why…I have been looking at the contracts, the salary the benefits, and holy crap their paycheck are amazing…if I should live in another country It would be Denmark… their minimum wage is really high, they do not pay for school….like in never…not even college or university…hospital bills are paid for, due to their taxes… so I believe that there is something else in both of these companies that are not working…and to be honest spending million’s on investment in a firm where the employees are fleeing…is not a great start…so I need to know why?” Nicole took in her breath and Waverly was looking at her as if she had hung the moon for her.

“Holy smoke, you get all fired up when you talk business darling…I love the fire, but what are your thought?”

“Yeah, uhm could you do me a favor and look at the proposition and see if there is something missing out? You know see it with a fresh pair of eyes? I believe there is missing an edge here, that I haven’t’ seen…a lose end… Dolls and I have been nonstop over this…but still.” Nicole asked quietly.

“Of course, that would be an honor...when do we land, and what time is your meeting? Just if I have enough time, to go through it.”

“We have 1 ½ hour before we land and my meeting start at ten o’clock, but for all I should use you input in the afternoon…” Nicole walked out of the ‘bathroom’, reached her bag and pulled out a manila folder.  
“Here we go!” Nicole handed Waverly the folder containing the proposition…

“Thanks’ I dive into it while you get yourself ready for this meeting.” She kissed her girlfriend lips but only a chaste one.  
“I won’t lead your mind elsewhere, before you are done with your meeting, that would not be fair.” She said smiled and went for her seat, where she sat herself down pulled her legs up and crossed them under her, while pulling out the papers.

  
Nicole watched the whole scene and was truly amazed of how easy Waverly zoomed out of the real world and dived into the papers…. Something is missing here, how is it so easy for her to just dive into these heavy contracts…. Hmm I guess I need to ask a lot more of her past and what she have been doing other than being a masseuse….not that I mind those fucking great hands…Jesus fuck… Nicole shoke her head and started her routine, so she could be finished and settled to the meeting.

Nicole entered the conference room…all the seats was occupied 12 men and woman in all…staring at her… so she did was she did best…smiled her god dammit every time winning dimpled smile and introduced herself in front of the board.  
She had met the two ‘CEO’S’ briefly before going in and trying to swoop them all away.  
It seemed to go great, but there was something missing, and Nicole couldn’t figure out what is was…she couldn't put a pin in the issue…but they were really happy with the deal and how it looked…now they were on a break to get some lunch and clear their minds a bit, because it was heavy material they were dealing with and you had to have a sharp mind to keep up…

Nicole excused herself after finishing up her lunch and went to get some air.

Nicole pulled out her phone and saw a text from Waverly, she smiled and went straight to it…All the mails from Dolls and her secretary could wait.

**Angel-Waves:** I may or may not have bought something that will fall in your taste😏

Nicole almost dropped her phone….holy crap… attached was a picture of Waverly in nothing but a black tie…

**Miss Haughty:** FUCK ME

**Angel-Waves:** I’m gonna  
**Angel-Waves:** I thought you might like it😜💞

**Miss Haughty:** Yes ….yes please😜.  
God you look stunning😍.  
**Miss Haughty:** but please babe  
No more of these delicious pictures… a cannot keep my focus😩🥰  
Fuck, you are HOT

**Angel-Waves:** I know….  
**Angel-Waves:** Well I’m not gonna send any more, but just keep the tie in mind😎.

Nicole pressed her on her phone and dialed her girlfriend and Waverly picked it up fast.

“Babe” Waverly squilled.

“Hey darling, you cannot send that kind of pictures to me, while I’m attending one of the most vital meeting's in my life.”

“I know, but I couldn’t resist it…I really do believe that I looked just that good.” Nicole could hear her smile trough the phone and how sexy she thought of herself with just that tie…and Nicole could not agree more.

“No you look even better…holy fuck…I am so horny right now that you have no idea!”

“Ohhh I do…but save it for later….Sooo how’s the meeting going?”

“Hmm, I need an edge; I still have an issue on why the employees are fleeing…have you caught up anything…?”

“Oh boy did I, I will make sure you get it in an hour or so…because there is a lot there is lacking in this…man do they even know how to be real people?”

“What do you mean by that Waves?”

“Nic, how do you control your firm? How do you make your employee stay?” she asked.

“I make them better every day, I make them be the best version of themselves…let them evolve, let them have freedom with responsibility?” Nicole aswered still a bit lost.

“Exactly….there is nothing in here…they treat their employees as robots…I explain later babe…go back into your meeting, and have fun okay!”

“Yes, thank you Waves, I will call you later…uhm but don’t expect me home before late okay!”

“I know Nic…I’ll just take advantage on the room service” Waverly giggled

“Yeah, you just go ahead… bye darling” Nicole hung up the phone knowing she had to get back on track.

..I need a new angle, they are not going for it, and neither will I, if this have to work…I really wish that Waverly could send the info that she found…

  
There was a knock on the door to the conference room and in entered a woman, Nicole dropped her jaw…she felt that it literally was hitting the top of the table, she could not tear her eyes away…

  
…holy fucking Jesus Christ…. It felt like the time was standing still or at least going in slow-motion, the lovely lady was walking towards Nicole with swaying hips and clearly the purpose of those moves just had everyone in the room watching her closely….like they all was in a trance.

Black Louboutin stilettos, tight black suit pants, that just hugged her in all the right ways… the beautiful legs and thighs….WOW…. the suit jacket just closed with one button, revealing a white button down shirt and a black tie that just finished the look completely.  
Her glasses framed her beautiful face and her side braid just did the extra touch of…. ‘I’m gonna whoop your ass because I’m the fucking best in my field…or JUST FUCK ME!!!….’

Nicole lost it completely…a fucking tie…..everyone turned and followed the woman with their eyes.  
She was like a magnet and everyone’s pole just went straight to her…

“Sorry for the interruptions, and being a bit late, I was just finishing up some details….  
Sorry where are my manners, I’m Waverly Earp I’m the head of HR at Haught Investment’s” she gestured at Nicole, who stood up immediately and greeted her.  
As taken aback as Nicole was of the fucking gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, breathtaking and extremely fucking sexy and surprising Waverly, she had to focus.

“What are you doing?” she whispered in her ear as they greeted each other.

“Just trust me!” she winked and turned around to face the panel...

“Sorry for the interruptions ladies and gentlemen, but Miss Earp here was just going through the last papers, so she could come and fill in the holes…. Miss Earp the floor is yours” Nicole gesture with her hand.

“Thank you Miss Haught…ladies and gentlemen…I have been through you company file and in many ways you have the best corporation that you could ever imagine...” she raised her hands in front of her as a surrender or an easy now…you are not that great!

  
“But I do see something that is missing…the numbers speaks for itself…you have employees that are fleeing…Why? I know you have asked the question…I asked the same question!  
Therefore, I dived into it…how do you treat you employees…?  
Do you see their needs, see them as humans or do you only focus on the bottom-line…the profit…the way to make even greater money on the behalf of you employees…  
I’m not a fool, I know that we are here to make money, to make every transaction even better…but how do we do that if we do not have our back’s covered…you can be the best managing director…but if you only see the top of the iceberg what do you have then….!!  
you have fired people that have been down with stress, if their performances haven’t been good enough for a month or two, but the rest of the years they have been working their magic…you have been firing people because they got late to work twice….excuse me…but you are acting like gods here…”  
Nicole looked at Waverly with awe, she had spellbound her audience and they were squirming under her gase… what did she have in her sleeve… what?….How?…and why?…. Everything was a blur to Nicole, so she had to sit down, and she knew she was in for a ride.

Waverly walked around the table slowly, placing a strategical hand on the men’s shoulders and on a light touch on the women’s arm while she talked….

“Have any of you ever been considering…that these people, that you refer to as ‘foot soldiers’ in your profile…” Waverly made a quote sign with her fingers and maintained her wandering around the room… all eyes was on Miss Earp… because you could not, not be looking at her, listening to her…and not wonder what this magnificent young woman was telling. She kept her monolog going.

“these ‘soldiers’ are the ones that make your money, they are the ones who make great sacrifices on your behalf…and what do they get…a daily threat, that if they don’t put on their happy face and perform a 100 percent on daily bases they will get a kick in their buttock and a envelope with note that says ‘fired’….  
If I was working in this business..I would flee too…if I had to put a mask on every single day, and not be able to put just a slight bit of myself into my work I would take my business elsewhere and make sure to be in a company who appreciated my skills. And a business that knew that we cannot have 100 percent happy days, we cannot perform 100 percent every day…and acknowledge the fact, that the life we have besides our work also will affect your ability to be at 100 percent….” Waverly had found the CEO from one the companies… and she had placed her hands on his shoulders… and easily starting to massage them…he almost fell asleep under her touch… but she continued.

“what have you done for your employees lately… have you told them about the fact that these two companies have been united and what the effect will be on short term…and then told them what the long term goal is…or have you as I read it….just told them…this is what we do…deal with it…. If so...you have a serious problem with your management, and how you effectually are going to run this company before you will ruin it….”  
Waverly paused at the statement and looked around the table and most of them was nodding along, not looking at anything particular but just as in ‘we know this is shit and you are right’ but no-one said a word.  
So Miss Earp continued…

“Make them a team, make your ‘foot soldier’ a part of a greater good…and by that I do not think of paychecks… what have you ever done to make sure your ‘foot soldiers’ are happy to go to work every single day….” She asked them in general…but honestly not expecting an answer….  
“Have you ever treated them with respect…have you thrown them a bunch of cakes just because it’s Wednesday or if they have performed amazing…making a Friday bar… a Christmas party…” the CEO under Waverly’s hand was practically moaning…

”What about a masseuse that comes in, and offering to get rid of some of the tense that they might have….give you employees the extra attention... and if they are sick more than normal…have you tried to ask why?….if they have stress, have you taken that under your wings…that maybe…maybe they are actual stressed because of their work and the lousy treatment they get when they comes to work…threatened to being fired…not being acknowledged…not feeling worthy…perhaps a very small but humongous gesture…a simple thank you…thank you for your hard work we really appreciate it…. Sometimes the smallest gesture, have the greatest effect…  
All of you, please do not play an act an sit in here and play all hero by saying that you don’t have bad day’s….we all have it…and you know what…that is all right. It is actual okay to say…fuck it, today I’m having a bad day…that is quite all right…and there should be room to that….”

The CEO under Waverly’s touch broke the silence.

“Is that what we are missing here… interest in our employees, the fact that you have had your hand on my shoulder the last 5 minutes giving me attention, an extra boost have giving a want to make my work even better…feeling noticed…feeling seen…thank you Miss Earp” her looked at Nicole and nodded…

“Thank you…Miss Haught would you please inform the board here, on how you approach your employees?” Waverly asked her ‘boss’.

Under the whole monolog Nicole had been taken every word in, every gesture, every twitch that had been spilled by the board…all of them looked at Waverly like she had hung the moon, and Nicole had to give it to Waverly when she talked the way she did, with so much passion, Nicole was spellbound to, she really had the words in her power.  
…Fuck fuck fuck…I mean how can I not marry this stunning lady…

“Yes please and thank you Miss Earp, kindness… my approach is kindness…and acceptance for instant...I know that I’m not the best in my firm…I know I’m good, perhaps even great…but the best…No!  
I accept that there are others who are more capable to do this job, than me…and I let them be better…get better…get stronger in their field, let them know that if they are a success for themselves, then they are a success for me…I want my employees to be the best version of themselves…  
I always push them in that direction and if they want something more…I give them it…within reason of course. However, I never believe any less of them if they deal with stress, family, or what may have come their way in the real world that we call life…  
it’s a balance we have to make to fit together…so my major concern in my cooperation is…how do I make my employees happy… if they are happy they perform a lot better…and want to do more and want to be more…!”

The hotel door slammed in, Nicole was backing Waverly toward the bed, lips and tongues together and moaning filled the room, hand touching everywhere…

“The tie…the fucking tie” Nicole gasped and Waverly pulled of her jacket and tugging at Nicole’s  
“What you did…..what a mad…bold…fucking sexy ….and extremely hot…” she punctuated with kisses.  
“if I knew…you …looked that …sexy….in a suit” she continued Waverly kissed her fiercely and started to unbutton Nicole’s shirt and Nicole did the same of Waverly…Waverly was faster, before Nicole knew of it she was all stripped...naked and pushed down on the bed with Waverly on the end of it.

She looked down at Nicole.

  
“Fuck you are sexy...” she said and Nicole was welcoming Waverly with spreading her legs wide open for her.

  
…I don’t even feel vulnerable around her, I feel so free and wanted…like I could never even be embarrassed…fuck she is….I need her to fuck me now….

Waverly was about to loosening the tie...

“NO leave it on” Nicole panted and Waverly left it there and slided her pants slowly down over her hips leaving her in her lingerie and her tie… and with no further warning she launched herself toward Nicole and her wanting pussy…pulling Nicole’s legs to get her to the edge of the bed, looking into her eyes while she dived down and placed her lips where Nicole needed them the most and where Waverly needed to be.

Never breaking eye contact Waverly kept her licking and sucking at Nicole’s blossom and the saliva that was coming from Nicole was sucked up as if it was ice cream.  
Nicole’s mind was short-circuit…she could not focus on anything else than Waverly’s tongue, that was possessing her at the moment.

“Fuck baby….I ….fuck…this. Is …Waves...” Nicole could barely get her breath out and especially not when Waverly plunged two finger inside of her…trusting her while sucking the hard bud…  
Nicole hand had found Waverly's hair and she tugged and pulled in it to bring Waverly closer to her pounding core…

“what are you ….doing to ….me…fuck…baby….I’m coming” Waverly’s trusting became harder and Nicole crashed over the edge with a speed that she hadn’t seen coming….back arching, eyes rolling, all muscles tensed up and she clamped her thighs together pinning Waverly head between her legs…. Who did seem to care…actually she just kept her steady pace of licking and sucking Nicole when she had come, Waverly sucked the juices up and swallowed it all with a moan and a pleasure that Nicole had never heard before….  
She came down from her high and Waverly climbed on top of her with kisses along her panting body.

“Fuck me that was good…” Waverly sat on her hips, grinding herself into Nicole while biting and nipping her neck.

“I thought you deserved it baby…since I apparently wasn’t thorough enough last night.” she giggled and kept her grinding.

“Do you have any idea of how sexy you are…I not kidding here darling…you are so fucking Haught…that you would actual believe that it was your last name and not mine…I mean you fucking slayed the board today I was about to combust in the room while watching you doing your magic …seduced them completely, I bet my naked ass that they’re all dreaming of you tonight…” Nicole pulled Waverly back looking into her eyes.

“Yeah…but you know what….I really don’t care! The only one I want to dream of me, is you…no matter what happens or where we are…there’s only you. You are the one that I dream of…you say I’m sexy…lady…you are a Haught sexual woman, who I I’m lucky enough to be with.” She dipped down and captured Nicole’s lips.

Nicole found the tie and tugged it….

“I never pegged you for a tie lady…”

“Oh you should just know how much I love tie’s….especially when I tie you up with it.” She smirked and Nicole opened her mouth in surprise.

“Babe!”

“Yeah…or you tie me up…and smack my ass…” Waverly’s eyes was full of lust and her pupils was blown...

“Fuck!” Nicole quickly loosened the tie around her neck and pulled it over her head…finding her clasp for the bra and pullet it of her  
“Hmmm” Nicole raised a brow and flicked her tongue around a hard nipple that was almost begging to be touched…

“More Nic…harder” and Nicole bite a bit harder…she quickly flipped them over.  
She straddled Waverly and pulled her hands over her head and looping the tie around them.

“If it’s too much…let me know….Green, yellow and red… is that all right?”

“Yes… yes…green…lets go” she smirked and Nicole knew precisely what to do to her

“You cannot touch me….unless I say so…you cannot come unless I say so…understand?"

Waverly just looked at Nicole with even bigger eyes…and the excitement look on Waverly’s face almost threw Nicole aback…she steadied herself and repeated;

“Do you understand?” she asked with a harsh and hard tone and the lust in Waverly’s eyes grew her pupils was full black and she was whimpering under Nicole’s light touch on her stomach…

“Answer me!” Nicole grapped Waverly’s chin and hold her hand firm and looked into Waverly’s eyes.

“Yes”

“Yes what?”

“Yes…I understand…DADDY!” Waverly said without hesitation and Nicole swallowed hard and let out a small ‘fuck’ and Waverly just said

“Please”

Nicole mind was lost, not only did she have Waverly under her, but also she was submitting her. This was going to be fun. Nicole knew what she wanted to do to her, but she needed Waverly to tell her what SHE wanted…..

“What do you want Waverly…?” Nicole ran a finger from her lips, down her neck over her sternum until she reached her breast Waverly shivered at the touch and Nicole leaned forward, took a nipple between her fingers, and pinched it and her lips captured the other nipple.  
Biting and pinching down on the hard nipples gave Nicole an odd satisfaction…and normally she never felt safe with the pleasure of ‘hurting’ another human like this even if it was sexual related…of course she could be rough, but with Waverly and how she was squirming and moaning under her touch she knew that they both was in for a ride.

“Harder” Waverly breathed out and Nicole bit harder on the bud…  
“Yes, that’s it babe….I want you to fuck me…I want you to smack my ass…I want you to…fuck ….Nic….I need you….”

“What do you want Waverly?” she said again…wanted her to beg, like really beg. Nicole had positioned herself between Waverly’s legs and placed one of her legs around her hip so she easily had access, her hand found the wet core and she caressed her clitoris with her thumb, stroking it lightly knowing that this would light a fire in Waverly, her other hand snakes around and took a hold on her ass and grapping it hard, the strokes and her clit was going in a painfully slow pace…  
Nicole was fully aware and enjoyed the feeling of having the power over her.

“You have to fuck me…hard…smack my ass...possess me… I fucking need you…need you to control me Nicole…fuck…” Nicole’s finger on the clit increase the speed…that was what she needed to hear.

She backed off her and flipped her over and placed her on all four…standing behind Waverly’s ass and enjoyed the view, she placed a hand on one of the ass cheeks, caressed it slowly and then smacked her. Waverly was looking over her shoulder and moaned out loud and whimpered a bit under the hit.  
Nicole’s other hand slid down to her pussy and inserted a finger into the wetness….what a sight she was, standing there for Nicole’s pleasure…

“You like that, baby”

“Yes, please…..more…” Waverly panted through hard breaths and nicole smacked her again.

“Really believe I should punish you for that stunt earlier….” Nicole smacked her ass once more, and this time a little harder Waverly instant cried out a moan and Nicole could see how aroused and turned on Waverly was and how much she liked this…she was dripping from her pussy…the glistering wetness that spilled down her inner thighs…Nicole pulled her finger out and added another one when going back in, and she could feel Waverly clinch down on the fingers while they pounding in her.. Waverly was breathing heavily and her head hung down between her arms. Moreover, her body was tensing up.

“Nic…I ‘m almost there I’m c..”

“No…I didn’t said you couldn’t” Nicole slowed her trusting before pulling out her fingers and Waverly whimpered at the loss of the feeling…and Nicole knew that she had denied an orgasm to Waverly…she leaned in over her ass and found her breast and started to pinch her nipple while grinding into her ass…

“Nic…I need to come…”

“Not yet” Nicole said in a harsh tone…and her finger trailed from her breast to Waverly clit...Nicole could see the struggle within Waverly, and how much she wanted to get her hands free and to grasp her hair…Nicole teased her and maybe a bit too much, but the word RED never came.

“I fucking swear to god… if you don’t… let me come I will fucking ….implode” Waverly almost screamed Nicole turned her over to her back and quickly loosened the tie.  
While her finger plunged into Waverly, her trusting became much harder than before, and with every stroke, she crumbled her fingers so they was hitting her wall.

“Fuck… Nic…let…me…I...Need…I…need.” Waverly’s hands was grasping for anything but she never touched Nicole.

“You can touch me” Nicole let out and Waverly’s hand flung to her hair and body pulling her in close.  
Nicole sighed at the feeling and knew that she had to let Waverly come because she was trembling under her. …fuck she is so gorgeous….

“cum for me babe,” Nicole whispered a looked how Waverly exploded around her, trembling, screaming shaking, eyes rolled to the back of her head and all muscles tensed and her back arched like Nicole had never seen before…

Waverly had tossed around in bed and then all movement stopped, she was now laying still, breathing hard with closed eyes and Nicole couldn’t figure out if she was at consciousness or if she had passed out.. Maybe she had taking it too far…she was a bit nervous, hoping that it was all right…  
…what if I have pushed her to much….what if I hurt her…fuck fuck fuck…..but god dammit she is beautiful when she comes.

“Babe…” Nicole tried kissed her lightly on her cheek...  
“Babe…are you okay” Waverly stirred under Nicole's touch and opened slowly her eyes... and Nicole let out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding in…  
“Shit, glad you are awake…you scared me a bit here” Nicole whispered and laid herself down next to Waverly.

“Holy shit Nicole…that was…that was…wow, that was really wild, fuck man, she sat herself up in the bed trying to calm herself down from the wild orgasm that just had hit her.  
“Fuck…that was so intense Nic…I don’t think I have tried to actual pass out before…wow that was holy moly…. “ she plumbed herself down on the bed….

“I think I need a drink” she grinned and kissed Nicole.


	13. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Chrissy huh!….how is she…?”
> 
> “Straight!” Waverly laughed and so did Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have litteraly been difficult to write...i really don't know why...but i have rewriting it like five times...even though  
I have a couple more chapters done already...  
This is balls...  
Well not the chapter, it actual turned out betten than I hoped for..  
sappy times...  
Hope you enjoy.  
Xx Evs 🌿

Waverly was moaning into the mattress, she couldn’t really help herself, because the feeling was just soooo good, so delicate and everything Waverly needed that very moment.  
She could hear Nicole chuckle…

“Ohhhh….ummm god this is so good…” she breathed out and the hands that touched her did an amazing job…

Waverly turned her head and looked over at Nicole who was laying on the other massage table next to her.

“Is this just as good for you, than it is for me?” Waverly asked with a smile and Nicole turned her head and smiled back at Waverly...

“Babe…uhh ….arghhh this is good… but I would rather have your hands…uhhmmmm, ahrg…..your hands are just explicit….do you ever get massage’s at home…? I mean you work as a masseuse in a quite awesome place. SO it would be obvious”

“uhm hmmm… yes… but not as often as I should…I admit that…I think it’s a half year since I was on the table last time…god dammit that one is sore” she hissed and the masseuse working on her calves did a great job to let Waverly know that she still was alive.

Waverly had arranged an appointment to have a couple massage, and after a trip in a hot tub with champagne.  
She really wanted to spend time with Nicole like this, but also curious of how it would work in theory…something she had thought of in her own business… and this had been …so far… exactly what she wanted it to be...and so much more…to be able to get this massage with Nicole next to her…was something special…it was very intimate and still it wasn’t…but the feeling of being in the same room as Nicole while being moulded around really just did it wonders….it was incredible to see Nicole get the massage and not being the one to do it to her, which let her to her next comment to Nicole.

“Babe just….when we go back home….I think you have to get Chrissy as your masseuse!" Waverly said almost out of breath…the hands that still was on her calve hit a tender spot, and did an awfully good job…

“Wait…why?” Nicole asked with surprise…

“Darling, do you honestly believe that I will be able to act professional around you, when you lay in your fucking sexy La Perla lingerie and have to have my hands on you…well my own answer would be absolutely not…I will not be able to have such a strength…and be…how should I put it…be professional….and honestly could you blame me…!!” Waverly laughed and wriggled her brows.

“Hahaha… good answer babe…I think I would have the same problem restraining myself from an almost bare you…no fucking hell.” She grinned.  
“So I get it, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t think it's balls!!! So Chrissy huh!….how is she…?”

“Straight!” Waverly laughed and so did Nicole.

“Okay besides that….is she any good?” she got out between laughs.

“Yes she is one of the best, well besides me that is” Waverly smirked.

“Not ever gonna question that one babe….what about Rosita….is she a tough boss?” Nicole asked and shut her brows together do to the masseuse hitting a tense spot.

“No Rosie is not the boss…she is the receptionist slash all-rounder…she have one hot yoga class that she does, otherwise she is doing desk work… which is something she really enjoys…and then she take care of the rest of us.” Waverly answered….

“Okay, so I don’t have to worry if you are going to be tired when you show up on work Monday morning?”

“Nope, I don’t think that is gonna be an issue though….” Waverly groaned into the mattress…

An hour later, they had been pushed into a hot tub and champagne was flowing freely between them.

“This is so great Waves… how did you came up with this idea…” Nicole asked and straddled Waverly’s lap.

“It just hit me, that it might be super romantic to try… and I really wanted this with you…and really who doesn’t like bobble’s…” she winked and kissed Nicole.  
“And then I thought, that now I had the opportunity to take you on our first official date, I might as well give it the whole shebang…just wait to see what I have in stock for you later!” she smirked.  
“Well that of course if I can get a kiss from you on first date though…are you such kinda girl…kiss on the first date???” she wriggled her eyebrows and laughed.

“hmm I believe we are past the first date thing…but yes I did kiss you the first time we had a ‘date’ remember???? “

“No I really don’t… I guess you have to enlighten me then” Nicole chuggled and kissed Waverly with passion and really enjoyed her being on top.

“I really like this…thank you for planning this…” she kissed Waverly again

“I have one questions though…..one that have been stuck with me the last days….You really have to enlighten me here darling…how do you know so much about HR…how did you just dive into this shitty heavily material that I gave you and without nothing else you found whatever I and Dolls have been searching for…you found it in hours…we have been using months…?” Nicole looked into her eyes

…..if she only knew…yeahh maybe I should tell her about my company…about all my degrees…. Of my shitty background… and the fact that I have those degrees because if have been fucking lonely and bored…so to use my time…I studied or maybe I should hang on for a bit and see what she brings to the table herself… I mean it’s not as if I’m gonna marry the lady…..like right now….ups….hold that though darling….why am I scared to tell the truth…

“Hmm…okay…..I…..I’m…..fuck it….have I told you that I have a degree in business strategy… Economy… and last but not least Human Resource”

“Whoa whoa whoa… you WHAT???” Nicole looked at like she had just dropped a bomb.

“Yes…I have a degree in Business strategy, Economy and Human Resource” she said and shrugged her shoulders…not to seem cocky but it had been a piece of cake for Waverly to take those degrees…actual she just waved it off.

“Why the hell are then working as a masseuse then?…if you have that kind of education.!” Nicole asked her complete taken aback…she knew Waverly was brilliant and her brain was working exceptional fast…but whoa.

“Because it makes me happy…. I like what I do, what I work with. Moreover, I don’t believe that you should be in a job that makes you miserable…well I must admit though, what I did Thursday was really exciting and I enjoyed it fully…  
Could I work with that? Maybe…!!  
Do I want to? Maybe….!!  
But I’m happy with doing what I do now…”

“But baby, your mind is working so fast and you seem to find all the answers….I would love to have you on board on my team…I’m serious here!” she looked at Waverly in awe.

“Why thank you Miss Haught, but I have to decline your job offer…I think it wouldn’t be suitable for us to work together…. And honestly, I really don’t know what you are doing in your company…other than investment's"

“What you witnessed thursday and yesterday, that is what we do! What you did…phhew…that is what we try to do!!!…But you, you just did it like it was the easiest thing in the world!”

“It was!…it was simple…so simple...there wasn’t any magic in it…I don’t know…I just see things like that…and this is not to sound cocky…but Nicole it was just easy.”

“Are you even real like now…did you not hear the fact that Dolls and I have used month's on this, and you used a couple of hours…you are brilliant, that is what you are!!!  
You know…. because of you, I have now a closed deal....a contract with signatures on it, worth fucking millions…” Nicole said in awe and she was proud…so fucking proud of Waverly had pulled trough.

“Yeahh…well then I guess you have to give your head of HR an extra bonus for Christmas this year” she smirked and Nicole laughed.

“Yes I guess so.” She leaned forward and placed her forehead against Waverly…

”You siege to amaze me constantly Miss Waverly Earp.” She sighed.

Waverly was really taken in by those words…Nicole had no idea of how much she amazed Waverly too.

  
…and right now…even with how amazing I think YOU are …I just want you to fuck you….

“Is that so?” Nicole smirked and Waverly swallowed audible…

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Waverly sighed and closed her eyes a bit embarrassed again…with her mind and mouth not cooperation the way it should.

“Yes, yes you did…and you know what…I really want you to fuck you too” she smirked and captured Waverly’s lips.

They was strolling together hand in hand down the path next to the pound…

“Did you know that TIVOLI is the oldest amusement park in the world?” Waverly questioned Nicole

“Nope, I did not, but it’s quite breathtaking with all this lights…and honestly…so weird that you have an amusement park in the literally in the center of you capital…It would be like to throw Disneyland at central square in NY…. That really amaze me…”

“Yes me to…you know what else amuses me??...the fact that I can walk around with you right here and right now…” she squished her hand and Nicole stopped and pulled her into a tight embrace…they were just standing there next to the pond with light all making it look magical and small duck swimming around and enjoying each other company…

“Okay!” Nicole said with a surprise in her voice…  
“Are my sight blurry are there actual a pirate ship in the pond…???”

Waverly giggled

“Uhh you’re right…there is a ship in that pond…and this restaurant right there has a watermill running into it…this is amazing…come let have dinner down there…I think also I might have gone down on alcohol” Waverly laughed dragged her girlfriend to the watermill

The dinner was light and the conversation flowed freely….until dessert where Waverly kinda retreated herself a bit and Nicole did notice the behavior.

…Okay I sit here with the most gorgeous lady in the world….and why do I have such a hard time telling her about myself….

“Babe…babe….are you okay?” Nicole took her hand across the table…and Waverly squeezed it a bit.

“God, I just realize that you literally don’t know anything about me….I ….uhh…I have a hard time telling you, it really bothers me, that I want to tell you everything, I just seem to have some kind of boundary…what, why am I doing this, shit I’m just such a lousy person, I should be able to open up, tell you everything, show you everything…”

“Wow, wow easy now tiger, enough with the rambling babe….take it easy... you will tell me when you are ready…we will just take it nice and slow…”

“Okay nice and slow…have you seen where that have taken us…?” and threw a hand out as a gesture.

“Uhm okay you got a point” Nicole said while pointing a finger toward the ceiling.  
“But still, no worries you will tell me when you are ready…but what I know about you now, makes me pretty darn stoked…you know Waverly Earp…you intrigue me…give me the chills just to think about you…and to be honest I’m quite thrilled that you are actual here right now…”

“I would be weird if I invited you on a date …in Denmark…and then ditch you…Nahh this is weird I’m out of here….” Waverly laughed and Nicole hit her on her forearm.

“Asshat” she said and smiled.

“Sorry darling that what just so….”

“I know…I know…but still…thank you for being here with me.” Waverly leaned over the table and pecked her lip and whispered

“There’s no place I rather be.” She leaned back and looked into Nicole’s eyes….

”okay one question, why a masseuse...?” Nicole tilted her head and grapped her wine and easily guiding it to her lips while her eyes stayed on Waverly…

…Hole fuck that is just so fucking sexy…I mean…this is bullshit how can someone actually be so damn hot…  
fuuuuccckkkk I am so lost…what she does to me…

“Fuck Nic…please don’t look at me like that!” Waverly sighed.

“Like what baby?” she questioned and raised a brow.

“I’m gonna combust before leaving this place” and Waverly swallowed hard and clenched her thighs together and decides to take her mind elsewhere…and actually answer the question that Nicole had asked her.

“Okay….I wanted to do a difference for people…and I am really good with my hands…”

“I know!” Nicole breathed out.

“Why thank you” Waverly smirked…  
“Well I figured that I found the human body quite interesting and I started to learn about the muscles and tissue and what touches did to the body…how we react...what kind ao trigger point the joints have, where to place a finger to ease a headache and then I decided to get an education as a massage therapist …uhmmm and as a Cranio Sacral Therapist…with specialty in children… I am certified in acupuncture and have just finished a course about reflexology…so yeahh that’s me.”

“Wait what? You are unbelievable…did you just throw four other degrees at me….” Nicole sat with open mouth and just stared at Waverly...

“Uh not exactly…it is courses you take…well yes and the you get certified so you can practice… but you take it as courses on weekend or in the night…well I did!”

“You just threw four mores degrees at me…holy crap”

“No babe…you can’t say that…it not something that takes a college degree to get… you just have to take 200 hour of education…and then of course there is the practical… and tehn you can take your exam…”

“Still Waverly…this is insane…wow. Sorry here for being blowed away by my amazing girlfriend who holds 7 degrees…. this is some serious shit…are you sure you are not 50 years old instead of 25…I mean how did you even find time for all of that”

Waverly laughed…

“Hihi I’m only 25 and it’s still not seven degrees. Yes I have three…yes and then some courses…and it is amazing what you can archive when you are bored as hell,” she pointed at Nicole.  
“Well and apparently I have a really high IQ…so the things other find difficult, I find them incredible easy…sorry”

“hey don’t you ever do that, never apologies for being smart...never do such a thing…I wish I had half of the drive and brains that you have…it's fucking sexy that my girlfriend is so fucking clever…wow what a turn on” Nicole looked at Waverly like she had hung the stars.

“Okay, sorry not sorry then….wow…turn on?”

“YES”

“Okay I have to settle my mind on that…phhhff Champ told me to shut my brain off… and no girl could ever be this smart looking like this…”

“That is not mutually exclusive babe…you know that right...” Waverly looked down...

Champ had done a number to her. She knew that…that was why she had never told him about all her degrees, because he couldn’t take the fact that she was an intelligent woman…he was more worried if his Instagram didn’t get the likes that he wanted…in the last year Waverly had come to the conclusion that Champ wasn’t getting any better, nor worse…he was just his true self…stupid self-absorbed and if his needs was taken care of everything was peachy...  
Waverly had realized that her life was so much more than stupid hockey games and screaming drunk buddy’s that Champ could brag to about his ‘ohhh so amazing girlfriend’. She felt sick in her stomach just to think about how she had in to long had been his trophy…his price….fuck that was what she had been...a fucking pretty face, with money and a great apartment, and nothing else...  
….Nicole…Nicole was the completely opposite….she cared, like truly cared….fuck she’s gonna kill me...

“Wow, I just fell a little more in love with you” Waverly said without thinking, just gazing at Nicole who lost her jaw…

“Waves” she whispered….and Waverly realized she had just, just used the L word.

“Shit…shit…to soon right…sorry Nicole…to soon, sorry.” Waverly placed her face in her palms…

Why was she so stupid…fuck...why couldn’t she just for ones behave like a normal person, always blurting out stuff that didn’t needed to be said…  
She stood from her chair and excuse herself to the restroom…not even looking at Nicole, she practically ran toward the restrooms feeling so vulnerable and scared…

...Fuck…I have screwed it …..Fuck…she reached the door to the toilet and went inside… she felt sick…  
She plashed some water in her face…

“What the fuck Waverly…could you just not...fuck…” she raised her head a looked at her reflection in the mirror…  
“you are such an idiot….fuck” Waverly knew she loved Nicole…she knew they belonged together, still it was to fucking soon to declare anything at least the I love you’s… and the look on Nicole’s face had just proved it…she was scared, she had almost looked sad or mad…or maybe just surprised…Waverly could remember giving the fact that she had fled the perimeter….like she always did…what that fuck is wrong with me… she bowed her head and closed her eyes.  
Swallowed hard and sighed audible, feeling shitty..

She sensed hands on her waist pulling her in…she rested her back into Nicole’s front…who kissed her temple...She looked up and staring into Nicole’s eyes trough the mirror.

“Waves…. I just fell a little more in love with you too.” Nicole whispered, looked at her like no one had ever looked at Waverly before and a shiver ran down her spine… she turned in Nicole’s embrace.

“Really!” she said with a sigh and looked down, Nicole hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it up to meet her eyes.

“Yes” she breathed out and captured Waverly lips, to let her know that she was not going anywhere and that the feeling was mutual….the kiss was slow, passionate, deep…and a promise for more and when it became way to heated, they both parted knowing that they maybe shouldn’t be devouring each other in a public restroom!!  
Nicole rested her head against Waverly forehead…

“Fuck…what you do to me Waverly Earp…”

“And you to me Nicole Haught…”

“come on babe let’s get out of here…I really want to show how much I have fallen in love with you” Nicole said with a wink.  
They left the restaurant hands linked and Waverly felt assured that even though she had used the Love word, Nicole was not running away.  
They walked around the pond to get to the exit, when a big bang scared the shit out of Waverly and she instantly forced herself into Nicole, Nicole dugged her head and whispered in Waverly’s ears…

“Babe…it’s just fireworks!” Waverly looked up and saw the most beautiful fireworks she had ever seen….

“What the f…”

“yeah I know it’s crazy, right…fireworks in the middle of the Capital on a Saturday night….apparently it’s a tradition that Tivoli have been doing for a 100 years.” Nicole shrugged her shoulders while holding Waverly safe and looking up at the beautiful sight.

“Wow, it is so beautiful” Nicole said out to no one particular and Waverly looked at her and breathed out.

“Yes you are!”


	14. Al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly was awake, laying in her bed alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Al pops up!!
> 
> Just be aware of a little heartache.......
> 
> You guys are the best🤗  
Thank you for the constant support.
> 
> And happy Friday 🥳
> 
> Xx  
Evs🌿

Did I overdo it, did I cross the line….I hope not…I really just want to help her…fuck...  
How can she even be real…am I gonna be enough for her...the life she lives is so far from mine…what if not good enough.  
STOP YOURSELF WAVES…!!!!  
this is not somewhere you wanna spiral down to…get your shit together and acknowledge that she fucked the shit out of you, made love to you all weekend…  
Take some credit god dammit…

Waverly was awake, laying in her bed alone… the thought of her weekend with Nicole was overwhelming…  
Waverly could not remember ever had felt so loved and safe as she did in the company with the stunning redhead.  
And laying in her bed without Nicole next to her made her feel empty and sad…she knew she was a goner and she would follow Nicole in whatever path she would go…they had been getting to know each other on a deeper level, not just the sex…which by the way was so beyond anything Waverly had ever done or felt…it was like they just knew exactly what the other part wanted…and how…  
Waverly was ecstatic of the mere thought of Nicole’s touches…a weekend with sex, love and fun… it had been the best…except a minor breakdown on the restaurant.  
But otherwise, it had been perfect.

She looked at her phone and knew it was time to get up…her work demanded her presence...even though she really not wanted to go. She just wanted to sleep…it was tiring to be fucking just that much…but dammit, she felt good about it.

She crawled out of bed and scrambled to the bathroom and hit the shower, the hot beam of water pooling down on her grounded her completely and the feeling of the water just sent her back into a loop of inappropriate thoughts of having Nicole with her in the shower…

Waverly knew that this week would be hell, and she would not be able to be together with Nicole as she wanted to…both of them had a massive schedule ahead of them so maybe Thursday was free... otherwise they were far into the week after this one before they could have a night together and Waverly groaned at the thought…couldn’t she just sleep at Nicole’s…it would make a lot of things so much easier…

She got dressed and packed her bag and left for work.

“Good morning Rosita” Waverly chimed and went for a hug from her old friend.

“Waves…!!!! Look at you…all ready and fucked!” she laughed and pulled her friend in.

“Shut up” she giggled

“But you are right!”

“Cause I am you are fucking glowing….was she just that good…”

“How did you…I never told…”

"No you didn’t tell me where you were going or with who, but the grin that is plastered on your smug face just tells a different story, than the one you are about to tell me… so have you guys married yet?”

“what??? No no no no, Rosie…What the fuck” she spat.

“I mean just that fact that you broke your own rules and fucked you client on the table…overstepping every line here…moral line…!!! and the you asked for vacation…where did she take you...any good… are you a thing now?...or are.” Waverly cut her off.

“Wow there okay…easy tiger one question at the time…walk with me so we can get this place up and running….by the way how do we feel about hot tubs?...okay firstly SHE fucked me on the table…” Rosita was about to say something but Waverly hold a finger up.  
“Hush…not a word….and for the moral line…yes…but with Nicole I would do it a million times again...”

“GROSS, you do not get to make this place into a brothel…. you skank!”

“Wow, thank you for the kind words Rosie…”

“Yeahh you welcome but I was the one who saw you getting scthubbed in there and trust me….” She shoked her head.

“What?” Waverly stopped and looked at her “what?” She asked again with I higher tune.

“With all the bad jokes I could tell with all the addrr…I could muster…I’m not going to, because you two…wow…you looked amazing together.” Rosita said with a small smile.

Waverly just looked at her with eyes that was almost popping out of her head.

“Yeah you did, it was so in sync…it was a beautiful sight.”

“Well thank you, you creep… I thought you was gonna puke or something”

“Nahh, when a beautiful thing such as love comes your way, you have to catch it…and even with you being fucked up there you both looked in love and fucking amazing…call me a creep…but that sight will stay with me forever... Beautifull!"

“Ehh don’t know how to respond to that one actually…” Waverly said with raised brow

“Just take it as a compliment and let it go…”

“Okay…” Waverly sighed.  
“She took me to Copenhagen, she had a business meeting… which I completely nailed for her…”

Waverly told her everything about the meeting the contract…the dinners. The sex, well not all of it, no details but the fact that Nicole wanted her so badly and not like Champ….and about how she freaked out and Nicole being her amazing self and just declared the same feelings as Waverly…about the date, the couple massage one thing she left out though was Sunday morning in bed…that was something Waverly needed to keep for herself for now...it still kind of scared her…

She locked herself into her office and started on her day…she knew she had a ton of emails she had to go through and she just plowed herself into it so the thought of Nicole would get a distraction…..the minutes turned to hours…and before she knew it Rosita knocked on her door and peeked in…

“Boss, are you still in here…?” Waverly looked up.

“Shit what times is it?”

It’s almost 9pm…I closed up and hours ago and went home but forget some things…why are you still here…?”

“Well my work must have dragged me in…remind me of never take a day of again!”

“We both know I will not approve that… get your ass home to you lover.”

“Yeahh that’s not gonna happen…she busy!”

“Okay…then come on lets go out and find something to eat, I not leaving until you are coming with me….and don’t make this a habit of your young lady.” Rosita said and pointed a stiff finger toward Waverly.

“Sorry…Mom!” she mocked Rosita...

“Okay let’s hit the road…I could kill for some fries right now”...

**Angel-Waves:** Hey darling❤️  
Thank you for a lovely weekend, I really enjoyed it / you😏  
I was just thinking of you…miss you.😘

Waverly tossed her phone next to her in bed, she was tired but not tired enough to let sleep overtake her mind…she thought back at the weekend and especially Sunday morgen…holy shit…if this is gonna be a thing I have some serious shit to think about. Am I ever gonna be ready for that…do I even want this…her mind drifted back;

She was laying next to Nicole who was snoring lightly and that made her giggle a bit, because she thought that it was the cutest sound in the world.  
She was on her elbove and was drawing small patterns on Nicole’s flawless skin on her back… Waverly had fallen deeply in love with Nicole…and she could not help herself. She knew it was fast…maybe too fast, but apparently Nicole was in this just as much…she was sure that she had heard Nicole murmur in her sleep...”Marry me” but she couldn’t be sure and if so…Waverly wouldn’t even hesitate…a fact that scared Waverly like shit….

But this moment she was happy Nicole had shown her how much in love she was with her most of the night and Waverly just so…she craved Nicole every breathing moment and the best place for Waverly to be….was inside of Nicole…not that Nicole seemed to mind at all…it seemed that Nicole craved Waverly just as much…

Nicole stirred and turned her head toward Waverly.

“What do you think about Children?” was the first thing that came from Nicole…

“And good morning to you too Waverly!!!…what a loaded question so early in the morning…are you afraid that you might have gotten me pregnant last night? because that could totally happen with the effort you showed me last night….not even questioning it” Waverly snickered.

Nicole laughed at Waverly’s question…and statement

“Uhh sorry…good morning babe….glad that I made that impression on you though… I know it is a heavy question. But it just popped to my mind?” Nicole said with a small smile.

“Arghhh I love children…but I… well…that’s a really heavy question…why do ask, do you want children?”

“Yes …yes I do, and just the fact that I’m really really old…so it’s something I have to consider…and be aware of giving my biologic clock.”

“You’re not old…granny!” Waverly laughed and Nicole crashed into her and pinned her into the bed…

“Granny…I will give you granny…okay so if I’m a granny? I would have to say to you that I have osteoarthritis in my fingers, so darling I’m so sorry I cannot satisfy you,” she said with a huff and Waverly dashed her shoulder

“you are an asshat and you don’t have osteoarthritis…you proved that to me last night with your finger deeply buried inside of me…if you can’t remember the feeling I am willing to help you…granny” Waverly laughed and the same time she had snaked her hand in between them and she found Nicole’s center…which surprisingly was dripping…

“Fuck babe…so wet for me.” she circlet around her clit and Nicole’s head felt to Waverly’s neck...

“Waves…”

Waverly was teasing her clit, and she felt the desperation in Nicole so she pushed to fingers inside of her and started to trust her.  
This was not enough for Waverly, who kissed Nicole on her neck and whispered.

“Ride me Nic” and Nicole adjusted herself on top of Waverly and started to ride her fingers…

The sight was a beatify view...Nicole bouncing up and down on her, her perky breast following her movement and her facial expression was worth gold…the contraction between her brows every times she hit down into Waverly palm, every time she curled her finger the right way, her eyes twitched a bit and how her teeth biting down her lip…the moans that escaped her throat… everything with Nicole while she was riding Waverly was sexy…her moves, her noises, her panting her, grasping after Waverly, the way she clenched down on Waverly fingers…  
Waverly increase her trusting into Nicole’s so wanting and dripping pussy, she was so addicted to this feeling she kept her pounding even when Nicole had screamed out her name….and within minutes she was thrown over the edge one more time…she steadied herself with weak arms against the headboard.

“Fuck waves…that was….” She collapsed on top of Waverly who pulled out her fingers and found a weird safe feeling with Nicole having all her weight on top of her.

The memory just made Waverly so turned on and really wanted nothing else than to run over to Nicole’s and have her way with her and fuck her brains out…but she also knew that was not gonna happen, so instead she threw her blankets over herself and tried to burry herself, and get rid of any inappropriate thoughts…

The minutes had turned to hours, the hours to days…and know almost a week away Waverly felt at loss.  
The week had past so fast for Waverly’s liking….she hadn’t been able to get to see Nicole, who had been busy with meetings at her work….so Waverly had thrown herself over her own work and she was behind…but nothing more than Waverly felt it was okay…she had nothing to do in her apartment and Chrissy had not been able to squeeze Waverly in, due to her and Perry had hit it of so hard and so fast.  
Moreover, Waverly just cheered loud and clear for them.

“Do you even know how hot he is…Thank you waves…thank you for that by the way…” her and Chrissy had shared lunch, she had told her everything about how Perry had taken her out for dinner, and since then they had been inseparably.  
“I mean…he is…holy…he is so amazing…fuck likes.”

“Wow thank you Chrissy I do not need any info on that one…it’s quite all right” Waverly had said and laughed

“When did you become such a prude?” Chrissy had challenge her… and Waverly knew that she had to shut the fuck up and not spill a damn word...

“I haven’t… but I really don’t need any detail…and I’m off…I have an appointment with another hot redhead” Waverly had winked and Chrissy knew that she was referring to Miss Mercedes Gardner.

“If she hits on you…just go for it…it’s your new thing right…hot redheads on the table…fuck me!” Chrissy had broken into pieces by her own joke and she could barely breathe.

“Shut up.” Waverly had called over her shoulder.

Waverly got the fact that it was Nicole’s own business and it demanded a bit more attention than a normal not self-employed job…she did get that…she knew exactly what the fuzz was all about…but the fact that they haven’t spent a single night together since they had gotten home from Copenhagen was balls and it did put the worst thoughts in her head….

..okay…it is Saturday afternoon…how come she still working…do she not want to see me or…have I done something…if so why doesn’t she just tell me instead of this shit… god I really believed that this was something…maybe I was just the fuck that she needed that weekend...

Waverly was lost for words… her heart ached…she missed Nicole so damn much…and every day the last week she had been texting Nicole and every day she had gotten the same answer…

**Miss Haughty:** I’m so sorry Waves but I can’t tonight...🥺  
I wish I were there with you.🥰  
But Monday I will be all yours❤️

Waverly had just brushed it of but today was different…she was furious… WTF…okay I will not do this shit….either she want me or she won’t... so Waverly called Nicole…it went straight to voicemail… the anger inside of her became harder and harder to ignore…  
Therefore, she tried again….this time the phone ranged 2 times before it was cutting to voicemail…. Uh she did not.

**Angel-Waves:** Okay I get the fact that you do not want to talk to me or see me  
but I told you from the start…no leaving without explaining😢

Was I just the fuck of the week?🤬

Waverly was almost throwing her phone across the room…uhhgggg I need air …space… so she pulled out her jacket and threw her shoes on and went for a walk…she decided to go for the park…halfway there her phone pinged.

**Miss Haughty: **Waves…I’m so so sorry...😰  
this is not me running away  
I sorry If you feel so…😭  
I’m just so pressured with my time  
Fuck baby I would never leave you❤️  
See you Monday??

Waverly answered, but she was still furious.

**Angel-Waves:** No, I don’t have the time.

That was it…hard, cold…Waverly was pissed…she was stumping forward to her favorite place in the whole wide world…. The park was almost empty…that was actual weird giving that it was Saturday afternoon... there was a couple of kids at the swings, together with their parent’s. S  
he ignored it and went for her favorite spot….she sat down and pulled her legs up under her chin as she always did…  
A tear ran down her chin….  
It was not the fact that Nicole hadn’t been able to see her, but she didn’t even try…  
Waverly had suggested that they could only spend the night’s together and not necessarily be doing anything else than sleep…but just to be next to Nicole…feel her skin, her heat…just her presence…feeling her body pressed against her own in the early mornings….to run a hand through her hair, hold her tight…..but that had been a NO to…Waverly had even told her that they could sleep wherever she wanted to.

“No …sorry waves, but I’m really working long hours here.” Was Nicole answer.

Waverly sighed and a shiver ran through her….

“Waverly, why are you crying? Do you always come here to cry?” Waverly recognized the voice before she saw him.

“Al…my buddy” she pulled her sleeve to her chin and wiped the tear away. She raised her head and looked into those beautiful eyes.  
He raised his hand to her cheek…

“You don’t have to be sad anymore…I have you,” he whispered and placed his small arms around her neck.

“Thank you Al…you are a great friend, why are you so sweet” he pulled back and sat himself next to Waverly

“You are welcome. I have to be kind…my mama tells me it very important” he said and looked at Waverly with curiosity…  
“Is you still fighting your sister…did she hit you this time.” He squished his eyes and tilted her head.

“No…no...No more fighting with my sister…I’m just really angry at my…uhm at my girlfriend” Waverly hoped she didn’t overstepped it, he was just a small kid after all…

“I’m sorry…. I broke up with my girlfriend yesterday in my preschool” he was tapping his lips and had a very serious expression on his face.

“thank you…wow there Al, why did you do that, was she not as sweet as you thought or …uhhh I know…she was a bad kisser?” he laughed and hold on his tummy with all the giggles that came from him…he had a hard time finding his breath…

“Nooo Waverly…nooo I don’t know…addrr kissing a girl...pwefff no thanks… but she had two boyfriends and my mama says you can only have one at a time.”

“Uhhh I’m sorry, but you mama is right…that’s not fair is it!” Waverly supported him.

“No it’s not fair…so now I’m single” he shrugged his small shoulder and Waverly had a really hard time not laughing.

“Ohhh boy, your mama must be really proud of you?” she said and ruffed his hair…it felt like something she had felt before…soft…like silk…

“She is proud of me...you should meet her. She is really awesome”

“Yes she really does sound so amazing…is she here today?”

“yes, but she was moping over a text her ‘girlfriend’ had sent her…she don’t think I know…but I do know that she has a girlfriend…because last week I talked to her in the phone and I could her a girl giggle next to her…and she have been smiling so much lately…” he pointed at Waverly looking awfully serious…

“Wow…a girlfriend…so she do not know you are here? What about you nanny…is she not her today?” the more he told about his mother des more Waverly found her interesting…and her girlfriend?

“No Sandy have the day off…and mama didn’t noticed me when I ran of...I just saw you run to here…and I needed to see if you was okay…”

“Thank you Al…that’s so sweet...I’m okay…I hope it will get better soon…but you are a sneaky little one…hiding away from you mama” she smiled and knew this little buddy was something else…he was a bright light shining through…

“Albert…Al” a voice was shouting

“Ups I guess she have found me” he winked at Waverly who laughed at the comment.

“Albert where are you?” the voice coming closer…that voice…

“Mama I’m back here,” he shouted back.

“Albert you cannot just ru…” the voice stopped.

“Uh hey mama…I was just talking with my friend Waverly” Waverly’s eyes went from Al to his mom…

“Nicole” she whispered.


	15. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhm mama…what’s wrong with you…”

“Mama…mama…I would like you to meet my friend Waverly...I have meet her before…she is really sweet” 

Nicole was standing petrified and looked like she had seen a ghost…

Waverly was just as surprised…and Nicole could not read Waverly’s facial expression…

…Fuck …fuck…fuck…this is not happening…this was not the way I would tell her…shit...no no no…

“Uhm mama…what’s wrong with you…” Albert raised himself from the bench, walked to his mom, took her hand and dragged her over to Waverly.

“Waverly, you said you really wanted meet mom that had raised me...” he said proudly and looked in awe at his mom…

Waverly stood up, maybe a bit too fast… she looked at Al and then at Nicole. She pulled her hand out to great Nicole…Nicole took her hand and spark's flew through them…like the first time they touched each other.

Nicole really didn’t knew what to do, this was not what she had expected when she had been searching for Albert….. That little sneaky one always hiding away….

“Hi Al’s Mama… I am Waverly…uhhh …. He is quite a stunning young man…last time I meet him, he said that we should meet each other….because we were both very beautiful.” Al giggled and his eyes never left his mama and Waverly’s smile was the fakest smile Nicole in her life had seen…and she could not blame Waverly not one bit.

“Uhh uhhh huh...uhh nice to meet you Waverly …I’m Nicole, Albert’s mom.” He leaned into her and she placed her arm around him, the resemblance was so alike….

“Wow…uhh okay…it was nice to meet you Nicole…I best be going” she took her hand back and already missing the touch.

Waverly went down on one knee before Al…Nicole had a hard time making her brain work

…what the fuck am I gonna say to her now…fuuuuuck.

Waverly brook the silence.

“Thank you buddy, it was really cool to bump into you again…take care of yourself Al…..take good care of your mama would you, she is kinda special?” she hold her hand out and he crashed into her chest.

“See you Waverly” he said when he pulled back and Waverly turned on her heel and practical ran out of the park.

Nicole called after her.

“Waverly….Waves….Waves come back here” Nicole looked after her, but she was already gone….

“Fuck…fuck…fuck” she spat

“Mama…” Albert pointed a finger at his mom

“I know sweetie, I know…I have just messed up something really good….” tears started to run down her cheeks…

“Why does all that sit's on this bench cry?” He asked and looked at the bench with almost fear in his eyes as if he sat down now he would start to cry.

“What are you talking about” Nicole got out…she knew it was not the greatest to be crying around her son, actually she never did…she was positive that this was a first time…

“Waverly was crying too…also the last time she was here…it was something about her sister…and then I saw her today. So I ran to her…and you was busy with your phone… she had a tear running down her chin…she was angry at her girlfriend”

“Yeah I bet she is….okay buddy…let’s go home… I need to lay on the couch huddled up with you”

She looked at him and pulled her in and kissed him

”Eww mama…no no no…do it again,” he laughed and Nicole kissed him all over his face.

As they walked home, she tried to call Waverly, but every time it went straight to voice mail.

She cursed herself internal and knew she had fucked it up so badly that she might never got to see her again.

…how could I be so stupid…why wasn’t I just honest…ohhh as I always do protect myself and the kiddo…so we don’t get hurt…but why didn’t I see that Waverly was different… special…

“Mama…do you like my new friend?” he asked while walking up in front of the building to their apartment.

“Waverly?” she asked slowly.

“Yes, my friend Waverly…because I do…she is so sweet” he tugged her hand...

“I bet she is sweeter than you girlfriend?”

“Whoa buddy…how you know I have a girlfriend?” she asked him with a smile and a raised brow.

“You smile more…and you was away for more than 4 days” he held up four fingers…

“That just how old I am… and you never leave me alone for so long…”

“I know Al, I don’t think a have a girlfriend anymore….but to answer you question yes I do like you knew friend, she seems to be really sweet.

“She is.”

Nicole had tried to reach out to Waverly all evening, texting, calling, emailing but no response what so ever.

She was frustrated, heartbroken and complete at a loss…she knew Waverly had every right to be mad at her for not telling that she had a son…Nicole had lied to her…the one thing Waverly had told her not too…

She recalled Waverly words in her mind…

“You can just be you, and not lie to my or keep secret from me…and please, if you leave me, give me and explanation…just never leave me without me knowing….because that would kill me!”

Fuck…how could she ever earn her trust again…she had to try.

Nicole was aware that it could be a game changer for some that she had a son, but she had never in her wildest imagination believed that she would have falling so hard and so fast for the furious brunette…

She had been there before, so her experience had just closed her off in that way….dating someone, and really cared…opened up and then when she had told she had a son, she never heard from them again…so she had decides not to say anything before she knew that the one that she would actually be dreaming of sharing a future with was in her reach…looking back she had might been hiding her way her own fear of getting hurt and not even giving Waverly a chance at first by saying…

“Hi I’m Nicole Haught, just to be aware that I really really like you, and I really want to be your girlfriend…but I have a son…and if that’s going to be a problem then we are not going to be a thing….”

It could have been so easy…she never wanted to hurt Waverly….never in a million years… she loved her and her heart ached so fucking much, she felt as it was difficult to breathe normal, by the mere thought that she might never got to see Waverly again.

She sat at her island in the kitchen and nursed her coffee cup when a small hand found hers…

“good morning mama…did you sleep well” albert was standing next to her in his pajamas and his morning hair.

“good morning you” she pulled him up, why are you up this early…it still nighttime” she tickled his belly.

“nooo its not mama…look out the window, the sun is shining...” he placed his head at her chest and she placed her arms around him and she immediately felt at ease…she looked up at the clock on the wall… 8 am…holy fuck, she had been sitting there all night long with her thoughts running wild…shit…this was gonna be a long day…

“Okay buddy what do you want for breakfast…eggs?...toast?...spinach?” she asked him with a smile…

”no, no and no…pancakes?” he whispered in a smug.

Nicole raised her from the chair and placed him next to her on the table…

“You sit tight and I will make you pancakes…yeah”

“Yeeeeeesssss mama…can I help you? How long time do we have to be with grandma and grandpa today?”

“Uhhh good question…grandma said she wanted you to help with making cookies.”

“Eww grandma can’t make cookies…they taste weird” he whispered and Nicole laughed at his son.

“Okay, then you have to show her then…and no worries I won’t tell her.” sne sniggered.

Albert was in his car seat and singing along to the music that was playing…

“Mama this is not the way to grandma…?” he looked out the window not quite getting were they was headed.

“I know baby…but I just need to get a message to a friend of mine.” Nicole thoughts was running a 100 miles per hour…she needed to get a hold on Waverly, she needed to talk to her, to tell everything, she needed her in her arms…she knew she would never find someone as Waverly again and she wasn’t gonna sit by and hope for Waverly to come by.

She pulled up next to her building and went into the lobby.

And jack the door-man stood up in front her.

“Miss Haught…I have a message for you” he said and handed her a piece of paper, she took the paper and unfolded it. She read the single line;

I’m not home, so don’t bother.

“Excuse me?” she asked Jack

“Could you do me a favor and give Miss Earp a message from me?” she asked politely

“Yes Ma’am of course, do you need a paper or?”

“Yes please” Nicole took the paper and the pen she was offered and started to scribble down on the paper, when she was done, she folded the paper and gave it to Jack.

“Thank you” she said and walked out the door with her shoulders hanging low….but knew she had to turn on her brave face know that she was to face her son. And giving the fact that she was to see her mother…and she would not show her any weakness…she loved her mom, but she was still not completely trilled about her daughter being gay…or…she had a hard time to comprehend that her girl was a lesbian giving the fact that she had a son…with a man…in her world those two did not work.

The reason Nicole would never take home any new conquest unless she would be 1000 percent sure that they were gonna stay…she had wanted her parents to meet Waverly….she want…she corrected herself

…I want them to meet her….fuck…. she pulled her game face on.

“Nicky…..Albert!!!” her mom’s voice cut trough the air.

“Hey mom” Nicole greeted her mom with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Nicole was a bit taller than her mom, but the features was all alike…she could not run from the fact that she looked so much like her mom, except from the hair…the hair came for her father.

Albert was in his grandma’s arms being kissed and hugged, as only a grandma would do.

“Mom, where is dad?” Nicole asked after she had poured herself a cup of steaming hot coffee from the pot…

“He’s is in his office darling…is everything all right.” Her mom placed a gentle hand on her forearm.

“Yes thank you mom!” Nikole swallowed hard, and would not in any circumstances give away her emotions in front of her.

“Uhh by the way, thank you for taking care of Albert last week…I really appreciated” Nicole said and the lump in her throat just became even bigger

“Don’t mention it, we had a laugh, right munchkin,“ she said and patted Albert’s head.

“Grandma, you said we should make cookies…” he looked at his grandma a little more nervous than he normally would do.

“yes that’s right, why?” she cupped his little face with as little more pressure around his cheeks so his mouth stood out a bit.

He tried to speak normal, but it all sounded a bit nasal

“Okay…I have a new recipe I really really want to try,” he stuttered out.

“Ahhh okay, you sneaky one, you don’t like my cookies?” she asked him with a crocked brow.

“Uhhh mom, please help” Nicole came over to him and grapped him into her arms and he clings to her like a koala… she held him tight and kissed his crown.

“What Albert is trying to say, is he likes your cookies, but he think it’s time to try something new.” She said with a smile, reached to her back pocket, and found the paper with the recipe.

“Here we go!” she sat Albert on the countertop.

“I’ll go find dad, I have some questions for him.” Nicole said and walked out of the kitchen.

“Dad…dad are you in here?” she called out.

“Nicole…so good to see you darling, uhh this looks serious, why the mime on your face…is everything all right? He stood up from his enormous desk and took in Nicole for a tight embrace.

“You look like someone have taken Albert away from you!...where is that little bugger anyway?”

“Geeezz thank you dad, always so positive…!” she leaned against his desk....

“He is making cookies with mom.” Her dad filched at the statement

“Oh no worries…he ‘wanted’ to try a new recipe,” she said and used air quotes.

“I mean …how many years have she been making those and nobody likes them…”

“Thank god!!! A new recipe….....I know…I have been trying to tell her not to make those incredible bad cookies…last time I broke a tooth.” He cried out.

“Damn dad, I’m so sorry….I really do feel your pain” she fist-bumped him.

“Okay Dad, I have a question… Ward Earp…?” she said plainly

“Ward Earp?” he questioned her.

“Yes!”

"Mr. Ward Earp…hmm…let me see…he is quit the character, successful like hell…and by the way so is his daughter Wynonna” he pointed at Nicole.

“Yes I know…I use her firm remember?”

“Ahhh yes that is true…THE PEACEMAKER….it’s quite unique…giving the statement in the name…and they do marketing….use their words…they are good... I wonder what.” Nicole cut him off before he spiraled down the wrong path.

“Dad….Focus please!”

“Ups, sorry Nic… okay, Ward Earp was a great investor I used to work with…I pretty sure you can recall, that he was here for a business dinner?”

“Yes I’m pretty sure that will be marked in my brain for the rest of my life…I know he’s quite the character...”

“yes…well we did great business for a couple of years, and then we went different directions, both in life and in our companies… I remember him as a difficult man…a man with many visions…a man with the opportunity to do the extra miles... which he almost always did…he always got what he wanted…he was fighting for his rights…

He was very protective of Wynonna…and maybe a bit too much…I believe that the reason she went to boarding school, to get away from his protective streak…but he always stroked me to be a loving and caring father…even if he was a bit eccentric…and self-centered. He is still a massive player in his field, and from what I have heard, he is doing quite well in every aspect of his live…” he looked at Nicole with curiosity painted all over his face.

“Okay thank you…One question dad…have you ever heard of the name Waverly?”

“Hmmm….hmmm…no I can’t recall, in what context dear? And what’s with the sudden interest for Ward Earp?”

“I was just wondering….so the Name Waverly do not ring any bell what so ever?”

“Nicole I am not that old, nor do I suffer from dementia and my hearing is quite all right…thank you very much.” Nicole laughed at the statement…

“Right sorry dad…it’s just that Waverly should be someone that you have heard of…giving that fact that you have worked closely together with Ward…”

“No I can’t say I have…the only one he ever had referred to was Wynonna and then of course all the ladies that he have conquered” he said with a wink…

“And what about Wynonna?” curiosity had Nicole in a string this moment

“Well what about her...I have meet her a couple of times, but truth be told I have never had a personal conversation with her, merely business… she have a nose for business to!”

“Yes I know, she does our entire PR and marketing…but it is Dolls who maintain that contact…I just pay her…so to speak.” Nicole was curling her hair around her finger… and her dad looked quite serious at her.

“Nicole…what is it with this Waverly?”

“I will tell you…Waverly…or should I say Miss Waverly Earp,” she said calmly with pressure on the ‘P’.

“Excuse me?” his dad dropped his jaw.

“One more time…because now I do believe I’m both old, deaf and just ad dementia on that one…excuse me…Miss Waverly Earp.?!!”

“Yes, you are neither, old, deaf or have dementia…yes Miss Waverly Earp… her dearly beloved sister is Miss Wynonna Earp… and her even more beloved daddy is Ward Earp… and father figure that Waverly haven’t been seeing the last decade…she won’t talk about it, but what she have explained is that he bought an apartment for her and dropped of his MasterCard…”

“Are you sure, this can’t be real…how...?” her dad eyes almost popped out his skull.

“Yeah I have the same loaded questions as you do…my only real question is why?

For all I know Wynonna do see her dad, and Waverly doesn’t…but not by Waverly’s choice…she have mentioned something about she have tried to get his attention…but no luck what so ever.”

"Well I be damned…and you are sure of this? Where did you get this info?”

“Should we say firsthand experience?” She looked down on her feet.

“Nicole please tell me,” her dad asked with almost plead.

“Okay she is a masseuse”

“do you tell me that Miss Waverly Earp, who you say is the Daughter of Ward Earp and sister to Wynonna Earp, who both have incredible minds and a IQ that’s higher then high… is working as a masseuse…and don’t get me wrong here, there is nothing wrong with that…I think it’s a wonderful thing and I know it’s a hard job…but still...it don’t quite suit me that she would not be in a high fashion job….enlighten me please!”

“yeah I have questioned her the same one myself, why a masseuse…and the answer…the most honest and true answer I have ever heard from someone telling why they work with what they do…

If you ask me, why do you work with investments…the most used answer I would give is it’s fast, it’s fun and I make a shit-load of money… the money part is true…but please let’s be honest dad…it’s not fun-.. It’s fucking hard work, and fast nope…it take long time to get where you want with you potential clients…so the satisfaction on the fast work is bullshit…But Waverly’s answer holy shit…

…It makes me happy!

That’s it, nothing like I make good money or the workhours are good or I can really see I’m making a difference…No

…It makes me happy!

Dad have you ever gone to work with a feeling of…yes this is so freaking awesome this is the best day because I’m doing the exactly thing I want to be doing right now? Because I sure haven’t….don’t take me wrong here I like my job…but do I deep down get this feeling of happiness…no…no I don’t…I mean I should…but it’s not like yeeeeeesssss this is awesome…I actually offered Waverly a position in my firm, but she declined. She was happy with what she was doing …for now.”…she went for his couch and he followed her there they both sat down.

“Do you know what?....I have had a job once where I was so happy...I was so happy to be working there that I gladly worked extra-long hour…extra shifts. Extra everything…because it made me, happy….I was flipping burgers at JOE’S when I was studying in my early twenties…that was a happy place…

I must say that she have strength in her, since she stick to that...we could learn a lot here…. I’m in awe…” he nodded his head in respect.

“Yeah that makes two of us then!” Nicole zoomed out and her dad was well aware of what was happening.

“You got it bad for that girl”

“Yes” Nicole breathed out

“She amazing dad, really is” she caught his eyes, and he was smiling.

“She is working as a masseuse is that where you meet her? Uhh and I gonna take a wild guess here, your mom doesn’t know right?” he raised a brow.

“You are correct, I haven’t said anything to mom….god no…she would freak out…she still haven’t got the fact that I am a lesbian…” she mimicked her mom

“How can you be a lesbian when you have a son”…

“That was really good Nic…wow you surely have an acting talent here that you missed out on,”

“Geeezz, why thanks dad…I mean come on!!! What If I got help...you know with a donor/man or IVF…..she would never get it, would she?”

“I don’t know, you mom is particular odd in that way… she loves you, do not ever doubt and she loves Albert like her own son…but the fact that you got pregnant with a man…and you don’t like men…really confuses your mom….and then the fact that the giving man isn’t present or in your life…that’s blasphemy…” he said with a stern voice and they started to laugh…”

“Hell if you came and said you was pregnant again I would be so happy...I mean your sister would never do such a terrible thing”

“And that would be what?” she raised one brow.

“Have one-nighter and the keep the baby, she is way more controlled in her act's”

“Shut up dad,” they both laughed.

“The thing is I really want more children, I am not ready to ohhh okay…I will just have on kid and that’s it…no I want babies all over…and I am turning 30 next time…so the clock is ticking.”

“Well what about Waverly…is she someone you can picture a life together with?”

“definitely, I mean she is just the one…but …I might have screwed that up completely… dad…she is just so fantastic…she is amazing, wonderful, careful, beautiful on the inside and out…wow and her brain…wow I mean if you and I could pick her brain…holy shit she is so intelligent that the half of it would be enough”

“Please tell Nicole…I can sense a story here!”

“Hell yes…. Okay you know the meeting in Copenhagen, the one Dolls and I have been dancing around for way to long!”

“Yes…you showed me the material once…hard as case!”

“Yes you would believe…hmm...I had taken Waverly with me… uhmm we were kinda girlfriends”

“OHHH NO, no you did not stub you masseuse?” he said with a wild but exciting expressing on his face

“A little!”

“There’s is no such things as a little…either you fuck’em or you don’t”

“DAD…you did not just say that...” Nicole was even redder in her face than her hair… but he just smiled hard and a smug grin plastered on his face

“DAD…seriously…okay I stubbed my masseuse but we ended as girlfriend and I love her dad...I truly love her…

But ahmm, where was I…..you made me loose the point you asshat.” He laughed so hard and seeing his girl being all flustered was new, but he liked it a lot.

“Something about brains” he added.

"Oh yes that’s right… she have way too many degrees considering that she is only 25…”

“Didn’t you just say she was a masseuse?”

“That too… she have a degree in Human resource, economy, and business strategy…then she have 4 degrees within the masseuse field to.”

“Say what…are you sure she not lying to you?”

“Okay dad…you saw the deal with the firm…you tried to look into it right…. I spend too much time on it, dolls …man I don’t even know how long time he have been working with that case…I asked Waverly to look at it, see if she could find something….Five hours that was all It took for her to find the missing pieces and how to approach it…she is the reason that I today have a contract worth fucking millions, without her…we would have lost it."

“Shit….is she that good?”

“No she is even better, that’s why I wanted her on board..”

“I sense a but somewhere here between the lines…”

“Shit…. Dad I love her so much and I fucking screwed it over…. She told me not to lie…I didn’t, but I neglected to tell a pretty special part of my life…”

“Albert?”

“yeah…I didn’t’ tell her about him…my plan was to tell her tomorrow…but she saw me in the park yesterday where she had a conversation with Al… I freaked…”

“Okay….how long have you been with her?”

“not that long…but everything just feels so right…like I’m supposed to be there, be with her…god I’m such an idiot dad” Nicole placed her head in her hands and sighed hard

“can I asked why you didn’t tell her?” he asked tentaly and patted her on the back.

“I was afraid…normally when I’d go on dates I told them that I have a son…I didn’t get a second date… then I figured I would wait until the second date…one time I got a third date. But it would be too much if there was kids involved… with Waverly I….okay to be honest I never thought I would fall so hard and so fast for Waverly…actually I never thought that I would ever feel like this…its beyond everything I’ve ever tried before…and it SCARES me…I should just have told her from the start…fuck” she really couldn’t help it but the tears rolled down her cheeks and she knew that it might scare her dad, since she hadn’t cried in his presence since she had giving birth to Albert. 

If it had been her mother, she would have fled the room, occupied herself elsewhere so she did not have to handle her daughter’s disrupt.

Her father on the other hand stayed close to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Darling…you need to talk to her…I do not know if it’s gonna be okay but, you need to find out….and not today.

She is a woman for crying out loud…she will need a couple of days to cope…and twist her head around it…if she had the feeling that she was getting you all by yourself…and then all the sudden she sees you with I kid…shit I would have… I really don’t’ know how I would have reacted…but I would definitely have become a bit angry for you not telling the truth in the first place…but I also see the other side of the story…you have to protect yourself and your child…which by the way you do really really great honey. 

You give that little bugger so much love, even if you work a lot…”

She sniffled into his shoulder.

“Thank you dad…It really always amaze me how easy it is to talk to you about this…”

“I know you would never say a thing to your mom…and trust me neither will I….I do not have the strength to fight that kind of madness…and I would get to hear about your miserable love life, and how the hell you wouldn’t go out and find a man instead….

And honestly she would be really pissed at me, if I told her that we are some who really just loves pussy!”

“DAD…you did not just say that?” She was speechless…did he just say that….he was grinning all over his face…he was the coolest dad ever and so glad that she had him on her team.

“Thanks dad…it means the world”

“Yeah…do you think those cookies are about done by now…” he encouraged her to stand up and he pulled her in for a real hug.

“Thank you for sharing Nicole…it means more to me than you think….I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too dad” she pulled back and smiled at him.


	16. To much…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fucked it up Nonna…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional rollercoaster.... I had a blast with this chapter..and a hard time to cut it.  
i hope you like it just as much as i do.
> 
> have fun.  
uhhh and happy friday  
xx  
evs

Stumping away was probably the only thing Waverly not wanted to do, but her legs took over the act and practically ran her away and hearing Nicole shouting after her, left a hole in Waverly heart…  
The tears shredded down her cheeks.…what have I done…why …fuck…her legs walked her to Wynonna’s apartment complex and before she knew of it she was sitting in her sister sofa curled up against her sister with a blanket and a cup of steaming hot tea in her hand.

“Baby girl. If you tell me that the shithead Champ Hardy have corrupted you I will personal kill him…I mean it.”

"No no it’s not Champ…I haven’t seen him since the last time I was here…no its Nicole” she looked away, tears started again, and this time she was sulking.

“Ohhh Waves….” Wynonna pulled her in and just letting her sister cry out

“I fucked it up Nonna…”

“what do you mean…fucked up……you cannot do such a thing…you are the good one of us…so nope I don’t believe it…why don’t you tell me what the heck has been going on…. Because Nicole have been highly recommending you all week about your fucking talent and the fact that you got ME this much work…holy shit Waves…if you hadn’t interfered with the meeting Nicole wouldn’t been able to have her hand on the contract…a contract that not only provides work to Haught Invest…but she have thrown all the PR and marketing work my way…shit little sister...you are the reason I can cash in a check on nearly a million when this is done…"

“Well good for you.” Waverly stood abrupt from her sister’s hold…  
“I really happy for you, that you will have amount of work I am, but I really don’t know what I can use that info for…other than both of you get out of this wealthy and happy…and I get…..huu… but glad for you…” Waverly shoke her head… she walked to the door and took her jacket...

“Waves…don’t this to me…I haven’t done anything wrong here…COME ON SIS” Wynonna shouted at her.

“Thank you for the tea sis….I call you” Waverly slipped out of the door…she knew she was itchy…but she really couldn’t care less…this was too much…. Way to much….  
The door to the elevator opened and giving the fact that she was lost in her own thought she walked straight into someone and she fell back on her ass.

“Uhh sorry miss; my mistake…here let me help you up.” A voice said and and she was offered a hand.  
She took it and came upright.

“Thank you sir and sorry for not looking where I was going” she said and brushed of her of her pants the same time as the elevator door closed in...  
She looked up at the man…fuck…fuck…the same time Wynonna came busting out of the door while throwing her coat over her while shouting after Waverly..

“You do not get to leave me again young lady…I have already lost you once, I will not let it ha….” She stopped her shouting and Waverly turned her head to her sister and then back, whispering:

“Dad”

…fuck this…this is not my day…OKAY, I GET IT….. I fucking ruined it with Nicole…that’s on fucking me…but she lied to me, she has a son, A SON….that really doesn’t change her…but she lied…  
…DAD…what the fuck is he doing here…okay this here I can’t do…NOT NOW…NOT TODAY.

“Waverly” he said with a small voice  
“Waverly…wow, you look great. Are you all right?” he stared at her

“No… nope you are not entitled to ask me this.” She fled to the stairs….and tears was running like a river.  
The pounding that went through her body as she crawled down the stairs deafened her ….her lungs was screaming for air, her thigs screamed in pain her mind screamed from thoughts going to explode…

“Fuuuuccckkkk this shiitttyyyyy liiiiffffeeeee” she screamed leaving the apartment and started running home.

For someone who just had taking all those stairs down, she had good legs and not even thinking about stop to get her breath and she was almost home when she felt a hand grapped her shoulder. Startled she stopped to see who had grapped her.

“Wynonna, what are you doing….please just leave me alone…okay…go home to your dad.”

“No you don’t get to tell me what to do…,” she shouted and grapped Waverly’s bicep’s  
“you didn’t even let me finish my speech, when you bailed on me…fuck you sis, why is it that you always run…I’m not gonna let you run from me, nor will I let you run away from Nicole…whatever she have done to you, I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation…. Do you know how much she loves you?” Waverly looked down at the pavement.  
Wynonna obviously did not care so she continued.

“No I really don’t think you do….I cornered her Wednesday…giving her the shovel talk…and let just say, she is positive that I know where to hide the body…!!  
but she fucking loves you, so much that it’s sickening me just to think of it…I have never in a million year seen a puppy face so sad, because she couldn't find time to see you….  
And about dad…I did not know that he was coming today…I have actual not talked to him since I more or less ripped his head off, and hit him in the guts for being such a deceiving and shitty father to you…  
You really have to let me in here…I fucking love you Waverly and I will not put up with you running away anymore…TELL ME…PLEASE TELL ME…what can I do…what can I say…Waves…please!!.” She sighed hard just looking at her completely beaten sister….

“She lied to me…uhh…she…she have a son!” she looked at Wynonna

“So!”

“What do you mean with SO….she have a son Wynonna, something she ‘forgotten’ to tell me?” Wynonna tilted her head and said once more

“So!” Wynonna shrugged her shoulder

“Are you deaf…did you not get the point that she have a son…a secret son…and then what…… after a half year she would come clean and then maybe say ‘ohhh by the way this is Al, and he’s my son’ WHAT THE FUCK…I know there are a good explanation…but she lied to me.” She hissed and pointed at her sister.

“Put that finger away…you might stick out my eye…okay I see your point, but honestly, maybe she did not intent to fall so fast for you, and maybe…maybe it have been terrifying for her to come clean…because what if you not wanted to be with her because of a child.”

“but I told her no lie's…and this is a fucking lie…she asked me Sunday morning how I felt about kids…she could have said something then…. And then I figured out that her son is no one else than the most gorgeous boy in this world…man I…I… fuck...”

“Does it matter?” Wynonna asked with a raised brow.

“What that she lied?”

“No you asshat…does it matter if she have a son?”

“No…No...He is so charming, I mean he is like a fucking copy of his mom….shit…I need to sort this out?”

They stood there just took in the breathing lost in their thought until Waverly broke the silence.

“You hit dad?” the realization just hit her then…and she opened her mouth to say some more…but nothing came...

“Yes…yes I did…It actual felt like a relief, giving the fact that he have been lying for a fucking decade….I told him to piss off…I don’t think he got the memo…”

“Is he related to Champ????” Waverly sniggered.

“hahahaha yes he could be he is just as dumb…okay…I will go home and take care of daddy, you will go home and think about how you are gonna approach your girlfriend and get some sleep baby girl you look like you could use it.” She pulled Waverly in and hold her tight.

“I don’t know why you always run…that’s something we have to work on baby girl…but I am here and I am not leaving your side…. And just one more thing…I actual think it’s fantastic that Haughtstuff have a kid…I mean you are lesbians so it’s easier that way for YOU to get a child…right...” Waverly pushed her sister out of the embrace and hit her upper arm.

“shut up Nonna….the big question is I guess…how did she get pregnant…I mean Nicole is a full-blooded lesbian…who really couldn’t care less, if the only two people left on the earth was her and a dude…!!!She would let humanity extinct.” Wynonna burst out laughed loudly and Waverly follow after.

“Baby girl I have meet her a couple of times…and I do not have a gaydar…but the hell she look so fucking stunning in her three-piece and wears it better than most of the men…except Dolls…. Nobody wears a three-piece better than he does though… but I can see what you mean badass lesbo…hell yes.  
I take it...she would actual let humanity down if she had to fuck some dude….not like you…you trysexuel human being…come here and give me a hug before I go…” they hugged and Wynonna turned to walk away.

“Nonna …I love you,” Waverly said

“I love you too, now do as I said!” she pointed at her sister.

“Yes…mom” they grinned and Waverly walked the last way home.

Jack greeted her in the hall.  
“Miss Earp.” He nodded toward her

“Hey Jack, I would like to leave a message here if that okay.”

“Yes Miss of course” she doodled a note for him.

“Okay… if either Nicole or Wynonna comes into the building…would you please hand them this piece… and not let them in” he looked at her….

“Yes of course Miss… just a quick…Mr. Ward Earp was here earlier…he wanted to speak with you…but since he is not on your list I couldn’t let him into you apartment…he left in anger…just so you know”

“Thank you Jack, you are so kind…and with all the bullshit you have to put up with…I’m sorry”

“For you Miss Earp I gladly stand up for it all.” he smiled at her and she threw herself into him and embraced him

“Thank you.” She left the lobby, went to her apartment…locking the front door, went strait to her bathroom, and opened the water tab so she could get into her tub.  
While the water was running she entered her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of white wine from the fridge and turned back to the bathroom…she turned on her music and stripping of her close, sipping at her wine and slowly letting herself into the water….

….This is exactly what I need right now….well it’s a lie…but that is the best I can do this very moment…what I need is the truth…

Late Sunday evening Waverly found herself starring at the television, but not noticing anything at all…her mind kept going back to Nicole…to Nicole and Al…or Albert as Nicole had called him…it gave so much meaning when she thought about it…  
The first time she saw Al, there had been so many similarities…his looks…the way he talked…and she remembered when she had told Nicole about him in a text, she had deviated completely…and then Sunday morning …do you want children??  
The question had taken Waverly aback…but the more she had thought about it...the more she realized that she wanted to have a lot of children….maybe her own, maybe adopted…she really didn‘t care… but she could not see herself in this life without children, and the fact that she had meet Al, this charming and so brilliant little boy, just blowed to her fire.  
…and if Nicole wanted to have babies with Waverly…she would definitely jump along….Waverly could really not see herself belong somewhere else than in the arms of Nicole…. She found the note that Jack had slipped under her doormat earlier, she knew it was from Nicole and her heart pounded hard in her ribcage

_Waverly_

  
_I do not have the word to explain how sorry I am that I hurt you…_   
_Please let me explain, that’s all I ask for._   
_I know I lied, I had my reasons, but please let me just explain this to you._   
_I’m here as long as you want me, I’ll be by your side._

_XX Nic._

She picked up her phone and turned it on…it had been off the last 24 hours…allowing herself to meditate, and not being disturbed by anything.

**Angel-Waves:** Nic…I am sorry I ran…I know I’m an idiot  
We need to talk  
Just give me a couple of days, to sought this out.  
I love you more than you know…  
Give Al a hug from me.  
Waverly❤️.

She had wrote it, deleted it, then wrote it again and deleted it…till she was finally happy about the result… she looked at the time…it was almost midnight so, she wasn’t expecting an answer. Putting her phone away again when it pinged.

**Miss Haughty:** Waves….  
I’m the idiot…please forgive me…🙏🏼  
I need to talk to you, I was planning to tell you tomorrow…  
I know you cannot use that for shit now…

**Miss Haughty:** But I am so sorry Waverly…🥺  
I love you so much…I don’t even know the words to describe it❤️.  
My heart aches knowing I have done you wrong.  
Take the time you need and we will talk.  
I will be here waiting for you  
Yours always  
Nic😘.

**Angel-Waves:** I miss you so damn much😔  
I’ll call you❤️

Miss Haughty: ❤️

Wednesday morning Waverly went into to work…she had had a lot of time thinking about everything and she knew she was ready to face Nicole...ready to move her life up in the adult league…children…house and a cars….everything that you would consider being an adult…..it terrified her, but in the good way…she wanted this life… she wanted Nicole…she craved her…she knew that Nicole didn’t came alone-…and that was all right….she wanted this.  
She wanted a family…more than she ever thought about it before.  
Moreover, Nicole’s son was the most adorable little human being…so it couldn’t be bad…  
Her mind had drifted of all morning…to the conversations she knew she would have with Nicole…if she of course still wanted Waverly…. She was still a bit pissed that Nicole had lied, but she now understood why…after a long conversation with Chrissy and excessively much coffee yesterday.

Her hands was molding into her client that was laying on her table…it was a standard massages so Waverly’s routine just took over and her mind drifted again…

“Waves…why is it problem…I mean yes she have a child, but that do not change the fact that she is still Nicole…the lady who adores you…want you , fuck the shit out of you….have treated you better than know one have ever done in your life…” Chrissy said and took a sip of her coffee

“I know Chrissy I just feel deceived…what else is she hiding”

“Wow…easy there!!!! why so suspicious...she already told you she have been married before…and no she did not tell you about Al, but honestly I would have waited to…you do not know how people have reacted to her before…have they reacted like you!!! When they have found out that she have a son…run like a coward!!”

“Thanks Chrissy that really helps a lot here....its NOT because she have a son, that I react like this…that actual makes me like her even more makes me fall even more in love with her, because I know how carring she is…. its because of the lie…is it even lying if you do not mention it…but still she didn’t tell me and that is kind of a trust issues on my part.”

“Okay lets approach this in another way…do you like Nicole?” Chrissy asked.

“Yes…I think that is pretty obvious!”

“Well yes…yes it is...she have a son…and from what you tell me he is adorable…yes?”

“He is the cutest little boy ever, he have fucking dimple’s too…red hair he is so…wow” Waverly was all lost in her memory of the gorgeous boy.

“If you had meet them in the park….before you fucked her!” Waverly cut her off

“Language please!!!” Waverly hold up a finger.

“Wow okay yes sorry mom…. Before you defiled her.?” Chrissy asked and raised a brow to see if that was an okay approach…apparently it was, because Waverly answered.

“Yeah what then…??”

“Picture that…close your eyes and picture that…” Waverly closed her eyes and Chrissy kept talking  
“Picture you meat Al in the park and then he introduce you to his mom!”

Waverly’s mind had drifted of to the first time she meet Al. She pictured that instead of the nanny, it had been Nicole who would have found her son…she was not one second in doubt that she would have been intrigued by Nicole at instant…and she would absolutely have flirted with her…even if her adorable son was right there. She would probably have asked when they was gonna be in the park again… and she would without a doubt have been dreaming of Nicole more than once…and she would certainly have been coming more to the park to get a sight of the redhead.

“Okay love-bug I know what you answer is” Chrissy said and abrupt her thoughts…  
“You would have fallen for her no matter what…and you would have taken Al in that very moment to.”

“Fuck Chrissy….yes. Yes I would,” she breathed out.

“Waves I know she didn’t tell you, she would have…and I believe she have a good reason not to….you have totally overreacted on this one…but I do not blame you…she should have told you…..but this is where you stand…correct me if I’m wrong…”she hold up her hand as in let me explain this one for you or carve it stone so you get the memo.

“She have a son, which you adore?...right?” Waverly nodded.

“She is intelligent, so she can actual meet you on your own level,” Waverly nodded again

“She is kind and sweet, she do not need to be saved and by that I mean she will not need you money or your apartment for that matter…”

“God no…she not anything like Champ” Waverly exhaled and Chrissy continued

“She is sexy…and… oh I do have eyes,” she said after a raised brow from Waverly.  
“Yes she IS sexy…and the look on your face when you daydream about her, do not make me question if she is great in bed…I assume that she is fucking brilliant…and the last thing… you like her!”

“No Chrissy” Waverly shoke her head

“No what” Chrissy had a confused look at her face  
“You don’t like her” she asked a bit taken aback

“I love her.” Waverly whispered

“You love…..you LOVE her okay!!…then what the fuck I am I doing here with you …if you love her you will make this shit the easiest in this world…  
You forgive here and move on…we all make screw-ups and so do you…have you even told her that you have this huge business….and do not need her money.”

“No I haven’t…but I will…god I've been so dumb…I fucking love her Chrissy.” The reality of how much Waverly needed Nicole in her life hit her so dam hard.  
She loved Nicole and she didn’t even care if they haven’t known each other for that long…she knew deep into her heart that she belonged with Nicole…no one else in this world would make Waverly feel the way she did when she thought of Nicole.

“Then you will make it right, and you will make sure that she knows that you to have been an idiot…”

“What should I do without you Chrissy” she pulled her friend into a hug.

“Be fucking alone…with a broken heart!!” Chrissy answered.

Chrissy was right…she had overreacted…a lot…and she was so eager to get this out of the world, she finished off her client with a scalp massage and made sure that he was all right…the moment they were done, she retreated herself to her office knowing that she had awful lot of mails that needed responses…a couple of hours later she walked into the lobby and found Rosita, she wanted to have a word with her about some of the contract that they had been offering to potentially new client, when Wynonna came into the lobby...

“Wynonna what are you doing here?” she asked and looked right behind her where a little boy with red hair came in sight.

“WAVERLY!!!!” Albert shouted and run towards her, she was surprised but knelt down and he crashed against her chest.

“Hey buddy” she said and pulled him in and lifted him up.

“What are you doing here?” She asked and looked at Wynonna with raised brow and she mouthed ‘later’

“I was going with mom on work…but she had a really importing meeting and then, Wynon said she would take me to see you…yaaaa” he said with so much amusement in his voice and was really happy.  
“Wynon knows you…it is so fun” he said and pointed at Wynonna.

“Yes I know buddy, she is actual my sister."

“Wow…really?...i also want a sister...but mama say's that i have to wait.” he sai rahter surprised.

“Yeah...okay i think she might be right…okay do you want some choco” Waverly asked and looked at Rosita and she knew she should take over.

“Yes please” He said very polite

“Okay, Rosita here she is a good friend of mine, and she is the best to make choco…would you go with her for a moment to get it?” Waverly asked him, and he nodded and took Rosita’s hand who was waiting for him

“What is going on Wynonna?” she asked after letting go of her embrace of her sister.

“I was at a business meeting, at Haught’s and the little buddy was with Nicole at work… when she got a call that her dad had been taken to the hospital…” Wynonna hold her hands up in front of her.

“Oh my god…” Waverly gasped.

“I don’t know what happened but she was in despair, and no one could take him, so I said I would take care of the little bug, so he didn’t have to go to the hospital and maybe see his grandad in a way he is maybe too little for.  
…but I had completely forgotten an importing meeting together with Doc in 1 hour, and I know that this sucks, so I wondered if you would take him, he knows who you are…more than me that is!” Wynonna was stressed, Waverly could see that, and of course she would take him.

“Of course Wynonna get out of here, I will take care of Al…go, give me a call later…I’ll text Nicole and let her know that I have him… all right?”

“Yes…yes…thank you, you are a lifesaver baby girl.” She kissed her forehead and stormed out of the door.

Waverly stood all still in the lobby…what the fuck just happened….well then I guess I get to see Nicole after all today…god I hope her dad is all right…

She pulled put her phone and texted Nicole.

**Angel-Waves:** Hey Nic  
I have Al here with me, so don’t worry about him☺️  
And no stressing out…he can stay with me the night if you need it  
I hope your dad will be okay😳  
Let me know if I can do anything.  
Miss you  
Hugs  
Waves❤️

Al came into the lobby again followed closely by Rosita who pointed at him and mimed ‘Nic’ at Waverly with a smile and a raised brow and Waverly nodded.

“Hey buddy” Waverly crunched down before him.

“Hi Waverly…I missed you in the park” he said with a chipper voice

“And I missed you…but you know what…we can go to the park you and me together…huh…what do you say”

“Yeaaaaahhhhhh I like that.” He was almost jumping

“Okay ease there pall, we don’t want to have choco all over your clothes right”

“Nope sorry”

“Okay, I just have some small things I have to take care of...in my office will you come with me…”  
Waverly took the backpack that Wynonna had left and took Alberts hand and walked to her office.

Waverly almost closed the door to her guestroom leaving it slightly ajar, so Al could se light from the hallway if he woked up…it was 7.30 and she had just gotten him to fall asleep…  
He had been so tired, when his head hit the pillow he almost closed his eyes immediately…but before he did he had given Waverly a big hug and told her that she really wanted is mama to be her girlfriend…because Waverly was really nice….which made her smile big…she kissed his forehead and tugged him in.

She was sipping at her tea in front of her laptop…making up for the lost time while she had taken care of Al… but it was okay and she would no doubt do it again if Nicole asked her to…he was such a good boy, polite and curios…

Holy crap…she is so lucky to have such a great son…I really hope she is okay and her dad is too…really wished she would text me to let me know if anything was all right…

  
Waverly sighed and she rubbed the back of her neck and stayed focused at the work in front of her, when a knock on the window next to her startled her… she jumped from her chair with a hand on her heart scared as hell, when she saw Nicole behind the window.  
She quickly opened the window.

“God you scared me,” Waverly breathed out

“Sorry waves” she said while she crawled through the window.  
“I didn’t wanted to scare you, but Jack wouldn’t let me in and you didn’t pick up you phone,” she said a bit nervous and looked at Waverly with sad eyes.

“Nic” Waverly whispered and pulled Nicole into a warm embrace Waverly could feel Nicole shake so she just hold her tight and ran a smothering hand over her back. While Nicole found peace in Waverly’s neck.

“Nic…are you okay” Waverly whispered and Nicole shoke her head and Waverly could feel the wet hot tears hit her shoulder.  
How long they stood there Waverly did not know, but they were grounding and Waverly did everything should could to keep Nicole save.

“I’m so sorry Waverly,” Nicole whispered.

“What on earth are you sorry for?” Waverly replied, Nicole pulled back a bit and Waverly used her thumb to remove the tears.

“That I hurt you” she looked down avoiding Waverly’s eyes.

“Well we will talk about later, but I need to know if your dad is okay?” Waverly said and placed a finger under Nicole’s chin.  
“Because that is all that really matters in this moment!” Nicole caught her eyes and she exhaled.

“Yes…yes he is okay….he had couple of blood clots in his leg, but he will be fine, I just got so scared, my mom calling me, completely at a loss and freaked out and my sister is no a help at all, and I was just a little lost to…and sorry for Wynonna to dumb Albert of at your place…she said she would take him...”

“And she did, but she had forgotten a very important that her and Doc had this afternoon. So I suggested to take him…it have been a fun day we went to the park and had an ice cream...Have you eaten?”

“Yes…”

“Okay, I think I’m gonna run you a bath okay?”

“I would like that Waverly…thank you”.

“Okay, Al is sleeping in the guest room, if you want to check on him.” She said and let go of Nicole and left so she could go run a both for her.  
Nicole looked so tired and Waverly was not one to push her, to talk or explain right know…it would come and Waverly would patiently be waiting for her to do so… because no matter how Waverly twisted and turned her view of her life…Nicole was in it…and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Waverly found Nicole sitting on the bed next to her son…she leaned herself on the doorframe and just watched the two of them…Nicole must have sensed her presence because she looked up and smiled a Waverly.

“He look so peaceful when he is asleep…thank you for your help today, you are a lifesaver.” She said and stroked his hair a last time, stood up and walked over to Waverly.

“Nahh…. I had a great time I really enjoyed just to be him and me…he is so much fun Nicole…you have done a great job” she said and she meant it.  
She stared into Nicole’s eyes there was a depth that Waverly had not seen before.  
She had seen the awe, the happiness, the laugh, the sadness, lust, and hunger but this…this she had never seen before…the depth…it was massive… she placed a hand on her cheek and Nicole leaned into the touch.

“Waverly…” she whispered

“Shhh baby” Waverly said and her other hand took a hold on Nicole’s neck and pulled her slowly down to her lips.

The feeling of Nicole on her lips again was the best feeling in the world…this kiss meant so much more than all of the others kisses had done…it was filled with love, sadness, happiness, understanding but most of all hope…it was fucking perfect.


	17. Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost five years ago I was at a party…together with one of my old friends….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sap with sap but it’s all worth it.
> 
> I know some of you are gonna slaughter me... I know... but uhm...
> 
> ....Have fun, I know I had🥳
> 
> And thank you for all your support on this.  
Wow you are the best  
Xx 🌿

Waverly pulled back and Nicole’s lips chased after hers, Waverly couldn’t resist it so she kissed her again.

When they pulled apart, they both sighed hard and Waverly knew that the talk would come, but now she towed Nicole after her out to her bathroom, where she helped Nicole out of her clothes and stripped fast herself and shimmied down behind Nicole in the bathtub so Nicole was laying between her legs….  
They laid there for a couple of minutes in silence, but it wasn’t a bad silence…Waverly caressed Nicole’s arm and the skin on her stomach slow and easy just to feel Nicole’s skin under her fingers again…this was so peaceful…

“Almost five years ago….” Nicole began…she exhaled and inhaled loudly…..and Waverly knew she had to let her talk…so she did….and Nicole continued knowing Waverly would let her talk.

“Almost five years ago I was at a party…together with one of my old friends….not someone I talk to today…well we were out having a blast and I really needed to let go of all my build up stress…that was on me, at that giving moment….I was young ,free, and the night was gonna be wild…I was celebrating one of my first really really big wins with this new client…all night long my friends friend was hitting on me…and I told him that I was a lesbian…but he had thought that I was cute…apparently…” Waverly squished her arm, nuzzled her nose into her hair, and gave her a kiss on the side.

“You are cute,” she said and gestured her to move on.

“Well as the night progressed I got drunk … like so incredibly drunk…so so drunk…but I remember that I danced with my friend’s friend and we had a laugh…it was fun, he was fun…at one point he tried to kiss me and in my giving state I didn’t care you know…to wasted to actual care.…. I know…this is normally not me, or how I am in general and losing control like that had never happened before… so I clearly don’t have any real memories from that night….  
I don’t remember anything, do to all the whiskey that I drank, so how I ended up next to the fellar and we were both so very naked…I have no bloody idea….and what happened… I…. I don’t know…I have no memory about it…the guy…that I apparently had been with had no memories of it either…so we parted.” 

“Geeezz Nicole” Waverly gasped

“Yeah…I don’t ever think I have had that kind of hangover before…so I did not give it any kind of thought about what I had done the night before…and honestly me being the biggest lesbian I know, I did not give it any chance that I would even have kissed him after the dance we had…  
Yeah…well 4 ½ month after, I was in a really bad stage of mind…I was constantly tired, bloated stomach and I had constant nausea…so at a point I decided to go to the doctor just to be checked it something was wrong with me…. The doctor took all the repercussions he could, blood test, checked my blood pressure, you know the whole routine…until he asked me when the last time I have had my period…. I could not tell him…and the he asked me if I have been having unprotected sex…and I just looked at him and said….I’m a lesbian….and then it hit me…that maybe…maybe I had been with that dude…and I was fucking scared” Nicole turned her head to Waverly and lifted her arm from the water and placed it behind Waverly’s head she looked at Waverly like she had hung the stars for her…  
….holy fuck…if it wasn’t because I already was in love with this woman…that look would have killed me….fuck….goosebumps…shit

Waverly closed the gap between them and Nicole kissed her with so much passion that Waverly was sure that she would combust….Nicole pulled back.

“I missed you so much Waves,” she whispered against her lips

“I missed you too Nic.” Nicole turned her head again and turned back to her story.

“Okay….well the doctor made me pee on a stick and then he turned to me and said cold as ice...’I thought you said you was a lesbian” with a crocket eyebrow.  
The next thing I knew, I was being scanned to see if there actually was a ‘baby’…or an embryo …. Because I could only think of one night that this could have happened….  
I was scared to death that I might actual be pregnant…  
I was pregnant….and the scanning showed that in was almost 18 Weeks pregnant…it was so fucking unreal… and I was at a complete loss…there was actual a small person growing inside of me…the heart was beating, the small hands and he was laying so it looked like he was smiling…it was so unreal….it scared me due that I hadn’t even giving it a thought that I might be pregnant…. Yeah okay, my period had been missing…but that wasn’t a first time that had happened…  
Hmm so because I was so far along an abortion was an option but they didn’t recommend it.…so in fact there was two options…one I would keep the baby…two I could give it away for adoption….and number two was not something I could ever do…so I decided that I would keep the baby, and give it the best life that I could give it….it was not planned…but it happened and I knew that I could either see this as a curse or a blessing and I chose the latter…I chose to see this as a blessing and keep the baby… to keep Albert….I tried to get a hold at the man. ….that I apparently had been with.” 

Waverly cut her off

“babe…honestly…didn’t you feel anything afterward like after you had woken up next to him…it’s just…speaking of experiences…sometimes you do feel it after.?” Waverly asked shyly

“An honest answer would be yes I did…but I was so fucking drunk and not remembering anything at all…so I could have been fucking girls all night long and not even noticing…”

“Shit Nic… you must have been so wasted then. Wow…that’s actually very impressing”

“Yeah thanks” Nicole giggled  
“Yes yes I was….well I tried to get a hold on him, not to make him take responsibility, but he should have the choice if wanted to be in his life but it was like he had disappeared from the earth surface…. Therefore, I just accepted that this was my new life…. Nicole Haught single mother….it have been a tough round…  
When I came home to tell my parents…my dad was in heaven and he was well aware that this what not ideal but he supported me so fucking much…  
My mother was more restricted…’but you are a lesbian Nicole….does this mean that you are not a lesbian after all, and where is the daddy’…she have had a difficult time to understand this…understand me… she loves Albert more than anything in this world, but she still thinks I’m a weirdo…” Nicole laughed a bit at her own statement. Waverly fingers was still caressing her skin and she turned her head once again.

“I hope this is okay…okay that I tell you this?” she said with a small voice and Waverly could see how vulnerable she was… so she planted her lips on Nicole’s and gave her a kiss that Nicole couldn’t place, other than love…

“You should have told me the day we meet…but here we are and you are telling me now…and I think I understand why you waited” she pecked her lips and Nicole dropped her head into Waverly…

“When I gave birth to Albert it was my dad who took me to the hospital and made sure that I was taken care of…he was there all the way, he was the one that cut the umbilical cord. He was with me every step the first month…he just moved in to make sure that I had what I needed and supported me in every single way…he still does…fuck I love my dad so much…seeing him lying there in the hospital bed just threw me of…fuck.” The tears started to fall down her cheeks and Waverly pulled her even closer to her if that was possible.

“I’ve got you Nic….just let it out. Shhh babe…I’ve got you!”

“I ….I ….don’t …deserve you…Waverly” Nicole was sulking 

“Yes you do….you deserve the world Nic” She said and kissed her temple.

The water was getting cold so Waverly ushered Nicole to stand so they could get dry and head to bed. Waverly found a pair of short and a t-shirt for Nicole before jumping into her own night attire. She patted down the hall to check on Al last time before heading into bed herself…he was snoring lightly, but was all gone….

...Man I could get used to this…fuck it I am gonna get used to this…this is what I want I want them both in my life…shit I don’t think I can be without them at all... 

Waverly walked slowly back to her bedroom to see that Nicole already was in bed. She sat slowly on the bed not wanting Nicole to believe that Waverly wasn't expecting anything.

“Nic I can sleep in the guest-room if you want.” She said with a small voice….honestly she would rather stay here and cuddle up next to Nicole, but she did not want to impose anything and given the fact that Nicole had spent the majority of her time in the hospital being worried for her dad, so she might be more exhausted than she expressed and maybe just wanted to be alone.

“Waves, please….please come here and join me” Nicole patted the side next to her.  
“I don’t want to be alone!” she whispered and Waverly quickly climbed under the covers next to Nicole and turned to her side so she could look at Nicole, who had the same posture.

“Okay, then I’m gonna be right here.” They laid there taking in each other, finding each other again.  
Nicole placed her hand on Waverly cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

“I’m so sorry Waverly….I should have said it from the start, I should have told you that I had Albert…,” she whispered and Waverly could see the tears start to build up in Nicole’s eyes.

“Yes babe, you should…but why, you are not ashamed are you?” Waverly whispered back and it seemed that Nicole found her voice again.

“No, I could never be ashamed about my son, I love him more than life itself… I was scared that you would give me a change to get to know me…the real me and not Albert’s mom….  
I know this might sound as an excuse, but all the dates I have been on, when the word child was mentioned they would back of…and then I figured that if I waited to tell they would see me, and who I was…but it’s like people get scared that it is a disease to have a child…. I should have told you, but I was scared that you was just like the rest of them…not wanting anything to do with me and my child…and then you found out and you ran…I just thought that this would might have been like all the other times…..I am so sorry Waverly. I never meant to lie to you.”  
Waverly leaned over to Nicole and they found each other’s lips. Moreover, Waverly wanted to make sure Nicole knew how she felt. 

“I actually fell even more in love with you when I found out that you was Al’s mom…well not in the exact moment” Waverly made a small giggle.  
“In the exacts moment I was pissed at you…but I understand why you didn’t tell me at first…and I am so sorry I ran away...I just got scared honestly I didn’t expect you to be there…and I had a slightly feeling that you was avoiding me or maybe didn’t even want anything to do with me…and then it all just clicked that you had a son…the most amazing and adorable little son….WOW…  
and to answer your question you asked me last Sunday….  
Uhm….honey I do want children….and a lot of them… and preferably with you!” the latter was breathed out slowly and Nicole’s eyes almost popped out of her head.

“Really?” was the only thing she could say.

“yes, really…Nicole I have figured out a lot the last two weeks…firstly, I have found out that I cannot live my life properly if you’re not in it, I fell so hard and so fast for you. That you are not being in my life is not an option….well by all means…that’s if you’ll have me.” Waverly said and lowered her sight

“Of course I will waves…I cannot picture my future without you either” Nicole said and bowed her head down to see into Waverly’s eyes she pecked she lips and gestured her to continue. 

"Secondly you having a son do not affect our relationship, I do not see you any differently…well like I said before I have might fallen even more in love with you knowing that you have a son…I can not explain it…but there are just something…and the picture of you standing with your arm around Albert’s shoulder, caring for him and protecting him…that have just been stuck with me all this time…god…I....I want that too…I want you, I want Al. I want to be a part of your family….if you let me” Waverly sighed and she couldn’t hold the tears back any longer and Nicole did noticed.

“Babe …” she whispered.

“Nicole I love you” was all Waverly let out the rest was caught in her throat…but it was more than enough for Nicole.

“Waverly, I love you too babe….so so much, and I am so sorry that I have done you wrong…I…I…don’t have the words and that I could hurt the woman I love with something that stupid…not to tell the truth. I hope you will forgive me and we can start all over…and you will in time trust me again...because….because I want you, I want you so bad…we want you…Al already loves you…he haven’t talked about anything else the last week…’mama can we go to the park…maybe Waverly is there’”  
Both of them giggled and Waverly lounged herself into Nicole and kissed her with everything that she had. She just wanted to be one with the woman next to her. Nicole must have felt exactly the same because she welcomed the kiss with so much more passion and the two of them was completely entwined in one another.

Waverly loved the feeling of Nicole, nothing had ever felt so good…nobody had ever kissed her like Nicole did…and she could never believe that she would ever kiss someone else again….

“I want everything with you,” Waverly whispered against her lips…

“Me too waves…I want everything with you too…house, car, kids, marriage…I want to grow old and wrinkly with you.” She said with a kiss between every statement.  
“Waverly…I would like to ask you if you want to go on a real date with me?” Nicole asked when she pulled back from their kissing.

Waverly laughed out loud.

“WHAT…so no Netflix and chill?....if that’s not a thing I don’t know if I have the time…have you even booked a massage appointment yet” Waverly winked and they both laughed…

“God…that was epic” Nicole said with the biggest grin on her face and Waverly raised a brow.  
“Ahhh come on…even you have to admit it….unless that is something you do with all your client’s….” she laughed.

“Nope only the beautiful cocky redheads” Waverly responded 

“Wow…then I have to get Mercedes Gardner to find another place to get her massage then!” Nicole chuggled

“What…you know her???”

“Yes…she works for me…she was the on who recommended the place…so I guess I have to give her a big thanks’ then. “

“Yes I guess we both do…. Okay…I redraw that one…only MY beautiful cocky redhead…get that kind of massages.” She smirked and looked strait into Nicole’s eyes…  
...wow, those beautiful deep brown eyes…I could never get tired looking into them…fuck she haves all of me…and she really not know it…I will always be here and just here for her…god I love her so fucking much, it hurts…

Nicole was yawning and Waverly wasn’t blaming her.

“shit…I need to get some rest....I have to find out if Sandy can take Albert tomorrow, I have to go to the hospital to see what’s going on with my dad..” Waverly cut her off.

“Hun, I can take him with me to work…it’s quite all right.”

“Are you sure…I don’t want to disturb anything and I know that your schedule can be harsh. What would your boss say? No I can’t let you do that?” she rambled away.

“Nicole…breathe…it’s quite all right I guess my boss would be thrilled and actual quite happy that she can help her girlfriend out in that matter….” Waverly said mysterious 

“Wait what?” Nicole didn’t’ get it.

“I can take him with me no worries.”

“Sure…!!!! I don’t want you to get fired.”

“Honey….I won’t get fired just because I take your incredible amazing stunning son with me to my work….”

“Waves…???”

“Okay…I’m my own boss”

“Wait what?” 

“Nicole I …uhmmm I won’t have any issue with take Albert with me at work…cos I …I …fuck this... Okay …. 

“What Waverly are you gonna tell, me that you own the shit….”

“Basically yes….”

“What do you mean with basically?”

“Okay ….I own the place….”

“What Waverly???”

“Yeah I think you better know this, I own Angels-Senses…I’m not just a masseuse…” Nicole looked at her as she was at a completely loss.

“Let me get this right…you own Angel-Senses...?”

“Yes”

“I gives so much more sense Waverly! …wow”

“What do you mean with wow?”

“it’s just with all your degrees….it makes so much more sense that you owns it…and you didn’t tell me….fuck” Nicole shoke her head with a laugh….  
“You and me….we are like distend to be together…we are so bad at communicating!”

“you are not mad at me…I get it if you are….and have every right…I just don’t want to be measured by my performance…I want my person to be the one that affects people….  
I.... okay I’m not a shit better than you…”

“no…okay let’s make a deal…from now on we only tell the truth…no more hiding the truth…yes?” Nicole said with a stern voice.

“Yes” Waverly piped and look embarrassed  
Waverly knew she should have said it, but it just never felt important to her…her business was there and she was proud of it, but she didn’t need to brag about it…so she never said anything to anyone… but she should have said something to Nicole…cats out of the bag…and yes they really needed to be honest. Nicole abrupt her thoughts.

“Good….Waverly?”

“Yes”

“Can I kiss you?” Nicole asked

“Yes” Waverly smiled and Nicole launched herself at Waverly’s lips swallowing the tiny brunette under her.  
She swiped her tongue against her lips and Waverly let her in, savoring the feeling of the soft wet tongue.  
She could not hold the moan back that released from her throat…Waverly’s hand found Nicole’s hair and tucked in it, pulling her impossibly closer she could help herself…her hands traveled down her back. Nicole positioned herself on top of Waverly a knee between her thighs. Nicole kissed Waverly like she had no tomorrow and Waverly had never felt so loved before….  
The cover thrown aside, together with their clothes and Waverly was panting under Nicole, who was moving her hips, so Waverly had the vibration all the right places…

“Baby…I need you…” Waverly got out before catching a nipple with her mouth and Nicole moaned out loud of the feeling of Waverly’s wet tongue against her hard nipple.  
Waverly’s hands on her hips and encouraging her moves. Nicole shifted a bit, snaked her hand in-between them, and found Waverly hard bud…circling the clit slow and easy, taking her time to get to see Waverly beautiful face all twisted up in emotions. 

“Nic…hmmm...ahhh…Nic…fuck” She wanted Nicole so badly inside of her, but new this was Nicole pace…even if it would torture her not to get her release that had been built up in her for a while now….she wanted Nicole in every way….but as she looked into those beautiful brown enchanting eyes, she knew that the only thing she wanted even more this very moment was to make Nicole to feel good, make Nicole scream out her name, she wanted her panting, moaning…shaking and tightening her thigh around her head while Waverly would eat her out…so without hesitation and knowing that Nicole was in charge, she took over,…she flipped them over so she was straddling her hips…

“So possessive…” Nicole moaned. Waverly captured her lips her holy body was on fire, she grinded slowly into Nicole, while peppering her with wet open kisses ….down the jawline…to her neck…she reached her sternum and licked her way to a nipple while her finger found the other…Nicole was shivering at the touch.  
Waverly climbed of her lap, still giving the nipples attention only to have better access to her wet dripping pussy…her other hand parted her labia and with ease her fingers found her center…two swipes around the entrance before she entered Nicole, who groaned at the feeling giving the fact that Waverly had bite down at the same on the sensible hard nipple….she slowly increased her pounding and the wet sound of the thrusting, together with the moaning from Nicole made Waverly so fucking turned on and she could feel her own juice trailing down her inner thigh’s…fuck… moaning at the feeling in her lover belly…if she didn’t knew better she believed that she was about to come while fingering Nicole….

“This fells so goods “she breathed out and panted at the feeling of Nicole’s wall clenched around her fingers.

“Waves…fuck…I…I…ahhh” Waverly let go of the nipple and descended to her vulva looking up at Nicole who found those amazing intense eyes staring up at her.  
“Fuck waves…that’s so sexy” it was all it took… Nicole bucked her hips up and came hard around Waverly’s fingers while panting Waverly’s name…. Waverly kept her trusting and she dipped her head down and the feeling off Nicole’s wet pussy on her mouth was more than she could handle, it was just too much so she came herself while resting there between Nicole’s legs…. Fuck…fuck…this is just so…fuck…Waverly had never tried something like that.

Catching her breath while Nicole still was fighting her way through her orgasm, Waverly started to lick her clit with a goal insight, she wanted to make Nicole’s orgasm to last…so she relentless attacked her, licking, sucking and thrusting her as if she never had done before. …. And Nicole was so in her orgasm that it throwed her over and over the edge again and again, she couldn’t speak anymore…so she pulled at Waverly’s hair and Waverly knew she had reach the limit….so she slowly stopped her movements and Nicole screamed out when Waverly removed her fingers…  
She crawled up next to Nicole…who was shivering and panting hard….Waverly kissed her shoulder and caressed her skin on her belly.

“Fuck…..Waves…..that was so intense.”

“You all right” Waverly asked her

“Yes…yes…I’m so good…fuck I still feel it” 

“Good…I came just by the sight and the feeling of you on my mouth,” Waverly said and Nicole jaw agape….she took a grip around Waverly waist and pulled her up on her laps so she was straddling her again.  
This time Nicole took over and her hand down to Waverly core….the saliva dripped down on her abdomen and Nicole almost came with the feeling and sight of it.

“fuck …Waves it flooding out of you” Nicole was in awe and she plunged two fingers inside Waverly…and started her pounding, Waverly got the hint and was riding her fingers with pleasure…the curling with her finger hitting all the right spots just did everything Waverly wanted and every time she banged down in Nicole’s palm, the hit on her clit just gave her so much extra…she was so close but couldn’t help herself so she reached down and started to rub of her own clit, Nicole lost her focus because the sight of Waverly touching herself was just too much….

“Waves…so…fucking…sexy” she got out and hit a couple of times more and Waverly came…

“Fuuuuccckkkk nicooooleeeee…..fuck…fuck” panting she collapsed on top of Nicole who slowly pulled her fingers from the wet center she took her finger to her mouth and licked of the juice’s. Which made Waverly moan even louder.  
Waverly rolled off Nicole…and looked at her... they both smiled at each other and in unison the breathed out

“Fuck.”


	18. Horndog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we have a plan later then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW....
> 
> you guys so fantastic, thank you for you kudos and comment's.  
have an awesome weekend.  
xx  
Evsi

"Baby girl…where the fuck are you”…Wynonna burst through the door to Waverly’s office, and she was meet at a sight worthy of the gods…  
Waverly was laying on the couch with Albert on top, all cradled up on her…and the both of them was snoring loudly…Wynonna high-fived herself and took out her phone and shoot a picture…

“Yes….this is so fucking good” she fistpumped the air.

“Wynonna?” Waverly said with a small voice and looked strait at her sister…she managed to crawl under Albert and not wake him up. She stroked his hair before guiding her sister out of the room.

“Wynonna…what are you doing here? It’s not normal that we see each two days at a row…how did you meeting go yesterday?”

“Hmm…I know…but I really needed to talk to you...and giving the fact that you are a tiny bit of sensitive at the moment” she said while pinching her finger together.

“What do you even mean with that Nonna?” Waverly asked sternly.

“Do I really need to remind you?” she questioned her sister with a raised brow…

“Ahhh nope…just continue, please”

“well thank you, you are so kind….but I figured that I would be best if I saw you in person instead of calling you….so here I am…… uhm I wanted to talk to you about dad” Wynonna said nervously

”Nahh just don’t…. I really do not have anything to say to that man, sorry Wynonna but you are waiting you time.” Waverly looked away

“I know baby girl...but he really wants to talk to you, and get to know you…I talked to him last night and he was devastated, now that he had seen you he can’t get you out of his mind, and of how wrong he have been?”

“Sorry, but not sorry…he should have known that 10 years ago…you just don’t disown your own teenage daughter for no reason…so the answer is no… its okay you see him, I will never take that away from you, that’s not my call…and my life for that matter…it’s completely up to you…but I will not give in in this matter…I don’t owe him anything… I know you really want to have us all together in the same room, but that is something that is never gonna happen… you can tell him that he can write me a handwritten letter and mail it…”

“Why handwritten?” Wynonna looked confused.

“Then I know it’s him who have written it and not some of his assistant’s”

“Wow…clever girl... okay I tell him that….So what is Albert doing in your office…?” she smirked

“Nicole had to go to the hospital again, to check on her father. So I volunteered to take Albert today…..what daycare center have closed because of staff meetings anyway?...huh…well enough about that, did you get to your meeting in time…?”

“What meeting?” Wynonna looked all surprised

“Your meeting yesterday?” Waverly asked with a raised brow.

“Don’t ring any bell” Wynonna shrugged off.

“The very important meeting that you had forgotten that you and Doc should be at, and therefore you couldn’t be together with Albert, which was why you handed him over to me…remember?”

“Ohh, yeah THAT meeting…yeah…no…I didn’t go to it because there wasn’t any meeting” Wynonna smirked and took a step back from her sister.  
“I really just believed that it was the best way to get you two dorks to talk again….and if you had Albert with you, it was inevitable.” The grin that was plastered on Wynonna’s face was priceless and the way Waverly’s mouth stood agape could have been the best Christmas picture taken in history.  
Waverly got back her senses and hit her sisters arm with a fist.

"You asshat….could you just have said it like that instead….instead of lying”

“No, because I know your stubborn ass, so you would never just have been doing that, I helped you out here man, and non-taken…having a child in the mist of this is always an icebreaker….so did you fuck her.”

“WYNONNA!!!”

“Okay you did….you can thank me later over a cup coffee….”

“We talked….okay we talked everything out and it was good…so thank you for doing what you did”

“You didn’t answer my question….did you fuck her?”

“YES…okay happy?”

“I think you are the happy one…!!” Wynonna smirked and walked away, while shouting over her shoulder  
“Coffee later Sis or tomorrow!”

“Yeah might best be tomorrow” Waverly called back at her.

Waverly just stood there looking after the ghost of her sister…sometimes I really just want to kill her…god….but she did have a point, would she have been able to talk to Nicole now if it hadn’t been because that she had taken care of Al….probably not, and given that fact that her dad was at the hospital it would have been drawn out.  
Waverly walked back to her office knowing she had to do some work and Albert was still asleep so she throwed herself over the work….  
She wondered how easy Wynonna always seems to have it…was it just her character or was it something she had learned on the way…nevertheless she had always had her support from her parents and Waverly had not…it made her wonder if she would have been more carefree if she have had the same opportunities as her sister….perhaps not, but a lot of things had differently been a lot easier to deal with…but Waverly was proud of what she had made, what person she had become…and if that not was something to cherish nothing was….she stood up for herself and knew who she wanted to be, where she wanted to go and who she wanted in their life and no one should tell her otherwise and if her ‘dad’ wanted to have contact with her…she really didn’t knew if she wanted to…how many times hadn’t she been craving his attention, trying to get a hold on him…trying to make him see what he was missing out…and why on the mothers green earth did he miss out…that as actually the biggest question of them all…. Waverly was not stupid…but the lack of knowing why she had been picked to been leaved out….it had always hurted her, knowing that Wynonna was the loved daughter and the one he preferred….but to see how obvious he did it....had killed her slowly…made her trust to other people lay in a very small spot…ergo it also made her redraw herself fast from other than her chosen family….  
Champ had in many ways been a big mistake, however he had always been by her side, in the long period of time they had been together….even if he had been less intelligent and couldn’t keep track of Waverly’s blooming intelligence and how fast she was thinking…..but he had been steady, well until he had fucked someone else….

Chrissy…was like a sister someone who always stood up for Waverly and vice versa. They were good for each other in every aspect…always having each others back…Waverly didn’t have many people in her life, but the ones that was there, actually meant a great deal…they were like family to her…they wanted her in their life’s just as much as she wanted them…and for all she knew…having her dad back in her life did not do anything good to her at all…oh contrary…the man was a notorious liar and what could he anyway contribute with now…it was not now Waverly needed him….she needed him teen years ago…nope….this is not gonna happen.  
Waverly had no doubt in mind their her sister was torn in every aspect of this matter but Waverly would refuse to give in to this man who supposed to be her father…this was not something she even would consider…and he could write all the letters in the world, she would never forgive him or understand his actions, because no behavior like that could ever be accepted…at least not from Waverly’s point of view…

She wished she have had a dad that sounded just so supportive as Nicole’s did….  
Nicole…hmm Nicole…wow just to think of her makes me all warm again…shit man this lady is stunning…how is it I never felt this way before…like utterly lost…like she can do whatever and I’m still game…fuck…last night …uhmmm her fingers….fuck me…

“I will try later, but right now isn’t very suitable” the response was with a kiss on Waverly’s neck.  
Waverly took her hand around the redhead’s head…

“Darling shit you scared me.” Nicole kept kissing her and Waverly moaned at the felling.

“Yeah I could tell…sorry …who was you thinking of babe”

“I said it out loud again didn’t I?” the moan became a bit louder as the kisses became wetter and a hand had snaked in front to her chest.

“yes you did….and trust me I really would fuck you…but not in front of my son…” Nicole hand found its way under the fabric of Waverly shirt and Waverly’s skin felt it was on fire, she pulled Nicole further into her back.

“Fuck Nic…I was thinking of you…..of your fingers…” Nicole pinched her nipple…  
“Fuck that feels…,” she hissed between her teeth

“I have been thinking about how I bent you over your massage table and take you with my strap-on…. push you down in front of me while I pound so hard into you and make you come so wild that you forget your name” Nicole said with a low husk voice…and Waverly’s body gave her away immediately, she all tensed up and her breathing became erratic and the pool of arousal that just made her panties wet was so massive.

“Nic…fuck…yes…yes…”

“I feel like we have a plan later then” Nicole released her grip of Waverly and spun her around in her chair and kneeled down in front of her, placing her hand on her thighs and Waverly took Nicole head in her hands and pulled her into to a searing kiss.  
The noise they made, made them both so turn on, that the only reason they didn’t ripped each other’s clothes off was because of the sleeping boy on the couch.

“Fuck waves…I think we better stop for now…or I don’t have the power to stop”

“You owe me a round later” Waverly sighed and grinned

“I know baby….so are you free now?…or do you have more to do here…otherwise I thought if you would like to, then come home have dinner with us tonight.?” Nicole smiled at Waverly with dimples on full display..

“Yes just go wake up your son and then I think to time should fit… wait….wont he be suspicious…giving the fact that he saw us in the same bed this morning….???”

“Maybe…but let’s see how long we can postpone that talk …I think he just need to get to know you a bit more before we dive into that…is that okay?”

“Of course it is…it’s your son and you know how he react…so I’m just gonna follow your lead here… but dang…he is such a good boy!!” Waverly looked at Albert who was stirring a bit…she already felt so warm just by the thought of him…. Man this little human being is already starting to catch my heart….  
Waverly cleared her throat and turned to lock down and pack her stuff up.

Leaning against the kitchen-island with a glass of wine in her hand while she studied the very nice shape of Nicole’s ass..  
That currently was bent over the washing machine…something was stock so Nicole had spent the last minute bent over there…not that Waverly minded it one bit…actually, the view was marvelous…the curves was just so…she swallowed audible and Nicole seemed to catch the sound…not even looking up..

“Like what you see?” she questioned Waverly.

“Uhh yes… a lot actually...”

“Good…I’ll be done in a minute or so,” she said from below the countertop and Waverly really didn’t’ care if she came back up…for her matter the view was stunning….

“Ohhh you just take you time…I’m not in a hurry” she giggled, and the truth was that she really liked the view and she really wanted the felling of the tight ass, so she walked behind Nicole and cupped her ass-cheeks, and obviously startling the redhead…and before she could control herself she had a good hold an Nicole ass pulling her into herself.

“Babe….what…!”

“I couldn't resist it any more…”Waverly cut her off almost breathless.  
“I mean you have been showing of your ass like that for way to long….I really can’t handle it anymore” she started to grind herself into Nicole…who didn’t seemed to mind at all.  
Waverly’s hands had a life of themselves because before she knew it, one was cupping a breast and the other had reached in front of Nicole’s jeans and stroking on the fabric where Nicole wanted her the most.

“Fuck Waves…” Nicole wanted more…so she stood up and took a hold on the countertop not turning to face Waverly….and Waverly knew it was evil trick…but this very moment she really just wanted to fuck the shit out of Nicole.  
She was so horny…the way Nicole had teased her all day long…fuck she needed more than one orgasm to get her body in balance….she slowly started to open Nicole jeans popping the button and reached down under the hem of her panties…the moan that escaped from the redhead was all Waverly needed to continue her quest... She was dripping…

“God babe you are fucking soaked...” this was so much better than Waverly had hoped for.

“What…the …fuck… did…you expect!!!” Nicole gasped out while Waverly was stroking her clit with controlled and firm fingers…this was good…but nearly not enough for both of them and Waverly really had an urge the dive her face into Nicole wet dripping pussy...so she started the pull at the jeans with her free hand, not an easy task while giving the lady in front of her pleasure at the same time…but they managed to shimmy Nicole out of them, so there was more to play with….Waverly pulled her into her, still giving Nicole's clit attention and she throwed her head back against Waverly’s shoulder…

“Fuck babe...ahhh…thissss” Waverly licked her long neck and cherish her flavor…. The moan was divine and sweet music to Waverly’s ears.

“You want more…am I right?” and Waverly stopped her action.

“Yes….yes Waves….I need you…” Waverly removed her hand from her pussy, spun her around, and pushed her up on the counter with a mischief look, she pushed her down on the surface and pulled Nicole to the edge where she spread the legs apart and threw them over her shoulder and dived into the glistering wanting center. Long strokes from the bottom to the top was repeated and Nicole was panting and squirming under Waverly’s care. Teasing her clit with her tongue that swiped around it, like Waverly had never done anything else in her life…slowly sliding her tongue between her slick folds to her entrance where Waverly dipped the tip of her tongue inside. Her arm rested on Nicole’s hip to hold her down and the other on her vulva where her thumb starting to rub her clit… Nicole was close…the tightness of her thighs had started to build up.

“Fuck…shit...shit…Waves…I’m gonna….fuuuuuck” Nicole bucked her hips when Waverly’s mouth sucked hard on the bud and the felling hit the redhead hard, Waverly released it and licked with flat tongue all the way down and slowly up again, to hit the clit once again, swiping her tongue easily around it and Nicole couldn’t hold back any longer. And she knew she had to hold in her screaming, so she came in almost silence around Waverly’s head…still panting but the squeeze of her thighs was harder than normal….and Waverly loved every single feeling of it…. She kissed her clit once more before releasing her legs from her shoulder and Nicole raised herself from the table.

“Wow…that I did not see coming…Miss Waverly Earp…you crafty fox…you are amazing you know that right?” she said and slid off the table and took a hold on Waverly’s face before taking her into a searing kiss. She hooked under Waverly’s thighs and lifted her up and Waverly automatically locked her legs behind Nicole’s back.  
Nicole walked them out of the Livingroom area, down the hall and into her bedroom…once inside she pushed Waverly against the door, while she kissed her aggressively…

“I think you need to be fucked so hard.” Nicole said against her lips…turning a walking her to the bed...

“I think you are so right…” Waverly smirked with a raised brow….Nicole tossed her on the bed, jumped on, and hovered her…  
“And I do believe you owe me a ride on your strap on.” Waverly attacked Nicole’s neck and sucked at her pulspoint.

“Fuck Waves…that’s so sexy…” Nicole started to pull at Waverly’s clothes.  
“Off…all of it” Nicole commanded while raised herself quickly and went to her walking closet, 30 second later she came back to the bed and found Waverly naked and all ready for her….slightly spread out and bended legs.. She was up on her elbove….

“Fuck…Nic…you look beautiful” Nicole was standing in front of her in her harness and rubbing the shaft of her dildo with lube. Stroking it slowly because she could see how dark Waverly’s eyes became.

“You like” was the only thing the redhead said, still stroking and Waverly’s eyes was glued on her...

“Yes…” she swallowed…fuck…this is so fucking sexy…what is it she does to me. The anticipation on what Nicole was going to dot to her was almost too much.  
“yes…Nic…I like…please just fuck me.” She said and let her legs fall to the side and inviting Nicole to her.

She crawled slowly on top of Waverly and kissed her way up, starting with the calves to her thighs until she reached her pussy, kissing and teasing the clit before continuing her way up the Waverly’s breast and started to kiss her slowly while she grinding into her. Waverly followed her movement and her hands rested on Nicole’s hip and back…pulling her further in knowing she need so much more…but the feeling of the shaft rubbing her clit was just so good…she moaned into the kiss and her breathing became slightly harder to control.

“Are you sure?” Nicole whispered against her lips

Almost breathless she manages to get a ‘yes’ out of her and Nicole’s fingers found her entrance and easily she went inside wanting to preparer Waverly for the appendix…

“This is soooo ….good…,” she panted while Nicole’s fingers thrusted her, she pulled them out and Waverly whimpered at the loss. However, the tip of oh the dildo was quickly lined up in her entrance and Nicole pushed only the tip in so Waverly could adjust.

“Keep going” she said with a husky voice and Nicole pushed in further….slowly reaching bottom and Waverly lay there for a bit adjusting to how full she felt.

“God…hmm” she tipped her pelvis and the dildo just hit all the right places.  
“I’m good…move babe” and Nicole started her moving…first slow and steady in and out so both of them could find their rhythm…and soon Waverly needed more.

“Faster Nic.” and Nicole started her thrusting…this was so good and Waverly had never felt so full before…the fact that Nicole was a lady and not having a dick…how she used her hips was out of Waverly reach…holy fuck…Nicole adjusted herself so she was on her knees and she lifted Waverly’s ass up and her legs was now on the redheads shoulder and waverly locked her angles behind Nicole's head. Nicole had a good grip at Waverly’s hips as she kept pounding into her pussy….the sound of skin clapping against each other filled the room together with Waverly’s moaning and panting…Nicole’s breath was hard and her small grunts made Waverly even more turned on…Nicole looked so beautiful with sweat dripping from her forehead and really focused on her task ahead….god this woman is so stunning…full of love and lust Waverly had only one thing in mind.

“Nic…fuck…Nic… take me from behind” she managed to get out and with a swift motion Waverly was now standing on all four and Nicole had one knee on the bed and the other leg next to Waverly side, she slid the dildo in-between her folds and starting to thrust Waverly and the giving positions just gave them both so much more dept..  
With hand gripped tightly around Waverly’s hips Nicole thrusted deeply into Waverly who just took in every pound…hard...it was more than good and Waverly could feel she was close…

“Harder Nic…harder I’m so fucking close….“ Nicole pulled her into her lap and shifted her legs so she sat on them and Waverly could ride the dildo backward…bouncing up and down the cock…hitting all the walls and bottom and gave Waverly everything she needed.

“Cum for me babe.” Nicole said in a hard breath and Waverly screamed out and trashed down on the bed do to the orgasm that hit her…moaning into the mattress because Nicole had followed her down, cock still buried deep inside of her and Nicole grinding into Waverly’s ass… Nicole wasn’t done with Waverly at all and Waverly could feel it….

…fuck me…she she is going for round two already…..fuck this is good….

“Fuck….fuck…Nicole…ahh…uhhh….Do it!” Waverly let out and Nicole lifter herself a bit and started the thrusting once more…within the minute Waverly came so hard that she begged Nicole to stop….

“No more…Nic no more….too much…”  
Nicole stilled her movements and slowly pulled out the dildo of Waverly who made a small scream…the orgasm still hitting hard…Nicole got rid of the harness and placed herself next to Waverly…

“You okay babe?” she asked while kissing her back

“Yes…I’m so good…god dammit Nic…how have you learnt to use those hips like that?…..wait don’t answer that!” Waverly chuckled.

“I’m a naturel then, I guess” she smirked. Waverly sat up in the bed still having a bit difficulty to breathe normal…Nicole followed her action…

“We are really good at this aren’t we?” Waverly asked with a small voice.

“What to fuck each other?” Nicole giggled

“Yes…that too…I just….” Waverly sighed.

“What baby” Nicole caressed her face

“We are good together…I don’t want it any other way…than you in my bed….well technical its yours…for now! ...i want all of you!” she said with gesture and a small raised brow.

“Is that so Miss Earp?…for now!!…I like the sound of that…come here…I don’t think that I’m done with you yet…nor never!”

“What are you?...... a 17 years old teenage boy….you horndog”

“Yep that to…I really need to feel you…” Waverly looked at her lover knowing exactly what she meant, she crawled onto Nicole lap and kissed her slowly, their tongue stroking each other in such a slow pace that I the feeling itself was so erotic that Waverly really believe that in time this could make her cum…for now though she was more than happy for the feeling she felt around her fingers…wet…so wet and sticky….her hand had snaked between them and she was catching all of Nicole’s saliva, easily sliding her finger op and down her slid…Nicole moaned in the kiss, Waverly pulled her hand up and pushed Nicole back a bit and took her fingers in her mouth and sucked off the glistering wet juice….  
Nicole almost lost it….

“Holy…holy…..shit…that’s….waves…god dammit.”

“I know…this is delicious…I'm really addicted to this taste” she smiled and kissed Nicole again so she could taste herself.  
The moans did not became smaller after that.

“Babe I need to feel you” Nicole said again and lifted at Waverly’s leg and she slipped her own leg over Waverly’s easily shifting positions and both leaning a bit back, Nicole adjusted herself a bit and slid into Waverly soaking dripping pussy with her own needing center.  
Starting slowly to grind into each other. The sight was just so fucking hot….of course Waverly had looked and she had seen everything…but this sight…center to center, clit to clit…. grinding into each like this….fuck…she became so much wetter just to look at it….fuck. Nicole was also looking down at them while moving her hips, the friction jolted through the both of them. Hitting all the right spots.

“Fuck Waverly…this is…..shit …I…” she did not know what to say and both of them felt their arousal hit each other.  
Waverly sat her heels into the bed a lifted herself of it, so she could grind hard into Nicole.  
The view, the feeling, the bloody sloppy sounds…hitting her so hard that she could feel it all tensed up.

“Waves…look at me.” Nicole panted…

“Fuck me…Waves this is so good….can you…. move…..faster…?” Waverly shifted herself into Nicole still scissoring her but just hold her close so their breast was touching too….having each other this way, was so intimate something she would never consider she could ever love so much…but having Nicole’s center rubbing off her own vagina just made everything so god damn special…thrusting herself into Nicole harder and wilder just because she was almost there and so was Nicole….her breathing was erratic, her movement with her hips had no rhythm and she could fell how her thigh was starting to clamp on her own thigh….

“Nic…please…cum for me” Waverly gasped  
“Look at me….Nic…NIC…..ahhh fuck...NIC LOOK AT ME” Waverly screamed and came hard and Nicole came just the same throwing her head back while her whole body tensed up….

“Fuckfuckfuck” Nicole whispered out of breath….she fell back onto the bed, panting hissing after her breath…  
“Waves…” Waverly did not know if she had the strength to answer….  
“Waves….”

“Fuck Nic, I can’t move….I am so …”

“I know baby…this was wow…”

“I hope you are done…because I’m surely am…fuck…I don’t think I will be able to walk or move tomorrow”

“Awww babe, I worn you out” Nicole pouted

“Yes…yes you did,” she said with a semi yawn….

“Okay let’s get untangled here….” Nicole tried to get herself untangled from the way they were entwined.


	19. Dinner!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah I don’t want mom to scare her away…could we just meet the three of us..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave a tag here.. a bit  
#Homophobic content.
> 
> so if it trigger's do not read. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your love and support ❤️🙏🏼  
Evsi 🌿

“Are you and Waverly coming home for dinner tonight?” Nicole’s dad asked trough the phone.

“I don’t know what Waverly’s plans are…but I will check and call you back…dad are you all right?” Nicole was worried about her dad, ever since he had gotten home from the hospital she would check up on him daily to be sure, he was okay.

“Yes darling I’m fine…I’m fine…but I must admit that I still don’t know why the heck I haven’t meet the sweet girlfriend of yours official yet and that once time on the hospital do not count at all….I mean COME ON” he shouted trough the phone and started to laugh.

“What the hell dad…” she giggled.  
“I know….the time have just not been there…..and honestly I really want her for myself…and I know mom can be a bit arrogant and impertinent, especially with my sexuality…so that’s why uhmmm…..that’s why I haven’t shown her off yet…”

“What Nic…?”

“Yeah I don’t want mom to scare her away…could we just meet the three of us…?””

“No fuck…I’ll talk to your mom…and you bring that fine piece of ass with you…I guess you would like me to take Albert for the weekend???”

“Only If you want, I’m not assuming anything dad. …okay talk to mom and I’ll talk to Waverly…?”

“Thank you…I mean you guys have been together for what?... 4 months?”

“Almost 6, but that’s not the issue here…and by the way…Albert really loves her….and that matters more to me than my own mother…so just…dad…please do not push mom…if she won’t meet us, then she doesn’t have to…but maybe just let her know…that this is my future, together with Waverly…” she sighed knowing she had put her dad in an difficult situation.

“Your gonna marry her aren’t you?” he said more of a statement than an question

“That was my plan….if she wants me, that is.”

“I bet she will, have she moved in yet?”

“nope not yet…but we have talked about it….moving in together in my apartment and then she would sell her own….I don’t’ know dad…we have the future ahead of us…we also talked about buying a house together…but for now it’s okay…we love each other I that’s the most important thing.”

“Most definitely…but I support you all the way…okay, your mom just walked in…she is saying hello”

“Say hi back…I text you in an hour or so…okay?”

“That’s fine…bye darling”

“Bye dad” Nicole hung up the phone and threw it on her desk…

…why the fuck is it so difficult with my mom…fuck…either she love her or she don’t… maybe I shouldn’t give a fuck anymore…she can be homophobic as she wants to…I mean it’s not like om gonna be a heterosexual just because she want me to be…

Nicole recalled a conversation she have had 2 months ago with her mom…and maybe that what why she had postponed the official ‘meet my parent’s’ dinner not that Waverly minded giving that she hadn’t any parent’s herself, so it was not something she craved…But Waverly knew how much Nicole’s dad meant to her and fully supported when Nicole went off the see her dad without Waverly…and sometimes Waverly would offer to take albert, so Nicole could be 100 % present when she was together with her dad…Nicole loved when Waverly had Albert alone…not because she could focus on her dad, but the way they two had bonded was incredible.

_“Why do you not have Albert with you tonight??” her mom had asked with a hard voice…and Nicole had been surprised about her tone, she was never like this…well it had been many years since she had been so stern in her words._

_“Well because I really wanted to have my focus on dad and it can be difficult when Al is around,” she had answered her._

_“Well maybe we would like to see him also…”_

_“I get it mom…but not tonight…tonight he is together with Waverly…and those two should also have time to get to know each other”_

_“Who is this Waverly you keep speaking of…?” her mom had asked harshly and Nicole had sighed hard._

_“MOM Waverly is my girlfriend…as I have told you a hundred times...could you just fucking pay attention…” her mom had narrowed her eyes…_

_“And you just placed your son at hers….trust that she can take care of him…what if something happens?” Her mom had snapped_

_“I assume if something happens Waverly would call me and yes I trust Albert in Waverly’s care….they are really good together…actually they bonded even before I knew that they knew each other…. Had meet in the park a couple of times…”_

_“WHAT is she some kind of stalker!”_

_“WHAT THE FUCK MOM…no she is not…the park Is open for everybody…you know a public place!!!…and that includes, that Waverly can be there just as much as I and Albert can……what do you even have against her…you have never meet her…thanks mom…how about make this seems very special to me, that I…you know what…never mind I’ll just leave!.” Nicole had collected her stuff and was on the way out of the hall when her mom had stopped her._

_“Nic...Please let us talk…and have dinner okay. Dad really want you here tonight.”_

_“Yeah I know HE will, but YOU…you obviously won’t…” Nicole had stopped in the doorway and looked at her mom._  
_“you know what…no matter what I do, or how I do it…it is never gonna be enough for you….is it? My sister is your great glory isn’t, she always the right one…she is not the fuck up, who ended with a child?_  
_She is just so fucking perfect…. I know that I will never be good enough for you and the only reason why, is because I’m a lesbian…yes I’m a lesbian mom…I like girls…pretty girls….I do not like men…and I know you had a hope when I got Albert, that I have turned…but I will never be attracted to men…I love every single detail about a woman…and yes I had sex with one man…it was never meant to happen, in fact I never knew I happened until I found out that I was pregnant…._  
_So deal with it or don’t….for all I know…dad loves me for who I am…for what I am and that is more than enough for me…and yes my girlfriend is home alone with my son…and I trust her more than anybody, and I trust that the woman that are currently home in my apartment with my son, will be my wife and will have my children…that is how much I trust and love her….so get done with it…this is me mom…not my sister…not someone else…and I will never change." With that Nicole had left the house and not intended to apologize for her outburst._

She sighed at the memory of it…. She had talked to her mom after, but she hadn’t brought up their conversation…and Nicole knew if she did, she would leave the house immediately…  
She pick up her phone

**Miss Haughty:** Hey Waves❤️  
My dad ask if we would come for dinner tonight???  
Do you fancy??😘

**Angel-Waves:** Heya babes😎  
I fancy you…🥰  
But I think it is your call….  
Honestly, I would rather be home with you…❤️

**Miss Haughty:** okay….what if you and me go to dinner at my parents’ tonight  
And then you can have me all by myself for the entire weekend…🤟🏼😏

**Angel-Waves:** Wait all weekend….🤨  
**Angel-Waves:** Alone…☺️  
**Angel-Waves:** with you…🥰  
**Angel-Waves:** perhaps naked…😏

**Miss Haughty:** yes alone all weekend😇  
**Miss Haughty:** and I intend to be very very naked😜

She saw three dots popping up on her screen and then they disappeared again just to be replaces with a very cute picture of Waverly and albert and the sound of her phone ringing… she picked it up.

“Waves ….babe…?”

“hey Darling….so just to get this clarified…. I’ll go meet your parents….we drop off Albert and you take me home for the weekend!!??”

“yes” Nicole shortly answered.

“And what are your intensions with all that free time…besides being naked” she could her the excitement in Waverly’s voice

“Uhh I have a lot of plans!” Nicole knew were this was going

“Plans…do they include me…naked?”

“Most certainly…I figured that since Albert will be gone for the weekend I would take you out for dinner tomorrow and use you sexually afterwards….I truly believe that you need me to get rid of some tension that you have been built up lately…”

“Hmmm can you tell me about it, maybe clarify it?”

“I think I would start by kissing you roughly while pinning you against the wall…maybe rip of you clothes and fuck you hard and long….is that clarification enough”

“Uhhh is that so miss Haught….not really can you specify it…anything in particular?”

“Mmmmhhh Yeah” Nicole had all dreamy eyes of the mere thought of how she would wrap her tongue around Waverly’s clit.

“Don’t be a tease” she heard Waverly say and Nicole giggled but started to tell Waverly.

“Okay…I would toss you on the bed, and dive my head into your wanting pussy who would be so wet that your saliva would run between your folds and drip down to the sheets…” Waverly’s breathing became deeper. And Nicole chanced in her seat and her voice became low and very very seducive.  
She looked up to make sure her offices was locked down….door closed, windows darkened…she shifted herself in the chair.

“Then…..I would dive down and lick you, easily catch your clit…with my…tongue….flicking it around your stiff bud and slowly be inserting a finger in you” Waverly was panting  
“Thrusting slowly inside and out….making sure that my flick on you clit was good enough…for that is what you deserve...” the moans that came through the phone was a fucking blessing and Nicole had slipped her hand down her pants.

“Babe…” Nicole breathed  
“Babe are you touching yourself,” she asked slowly

“Yes…yes…more Nicole what else do you want to do to me!” she got out between groans

“I would add another finger into you, and every time I would hit your walls I would curl my finger just the way you love them…I would crawl up and find you nipple…babe squish your nipple for me.” Nicole demanded

“God Nicole….fuck” Nicole had a hard time concentrating do to her flicking fingers on her own clit.

“Damn….babe….I would flip you over…arghhh…so you was on top of me….riding my face…and I would hold you down so I could eat you out…hmmmm …..your cum all over my face” the thought of that made Nicole come so fast…the thought of Waverly’s pussy just above her with all the juices running down her chin….there was really no other place that she wanted to be….

“FUCK…NIC….ahhh…shiiiiiittt” Waverly panted and moaned through the phone and her breathing was so hard Nicole had a hard time to breathe too.  
“Nic….Nic….fuck …I just came so hard babe….what do you do to me….” She breathed out

“You are not the only one “ Nicole panted  
“I came to” she laughed….it was the first time they had actual had phone sex…they had ben sexting a lot when they had been spending the night apart, pictures back and forth and small videos that they both had masturbated to….but never this…it was incredible.

“Nic….this was amazing…thank you”

“No thank you babe.”

“Okay…so if this is how we start our weekend, I think its okay…what time should I be at your place.”

“Yeah…me to…this was great, I think you are gonna enjoy this weekend with me” nicole stated.

“I think so to darling” Waverly smirked through the phone.

“’Is that so…hmmm…okay I pick you up at 6pm, is that all right and then we will head of o my parents’…have an quick dinner, and then leave early so I can take you hard from behind with my strap on while you are panting against the kitchen countertop…how does that sound???”

“Wow…6 is perfect…but why the kitchen?”

“Because I will not have the willpower to wait to we get into the bedroom…ergo…fucking you in the kitchen is much faster.” Nicole pointed out

“Hahahahaha it sounds like an amazing plan...I can’t wait babe…she you later, and remember I love you” Waverly said with a chipper voice

“See you later babe and I love you to” Nicole hung up.

“Mama…can Waverly be my second mom?” Albert asked her Nicole while they were on their way over to pick Waverly up….Nicole had thought about when he would be asking questions like that…and not that Nicole minded, and she knew very well where she was standing…giving the fact that she wanted nothing else in this world to marry Waverly and make a bunch of children together with her……and when the time was to it, make Waverly, Alberts legally parent to…but it was only if she wanted to….and Nicole was not someone to put pressure on the feisty sexy brunette…fuck me…  
…I really just want to place Albert at my folks and the get out of there so I can make love to my beautiful girlfriend all night long… I just want her to scream my name…panting trough the early morning…go out in a haze of orgasms that have got her so worn out that she will beg me for more and shout at me to stop…..fuck…okay, I really need to not think like this…my panties are already soaked…fuckfuckfuck…

She needed to focus and her attention was brought back to reality efficient when Albert shouted at her.

“MAMA”

“Wow there buddy…don’t shout a me…I know I zoomed out…and so do you sometimes…But don’t shout okay” she said and looked in the review mirror and caught his eyes.

“Sorry mama, but you did not answer me!”

“Sorry….I’m a bit tired honey…okay back to your question… is that something you have been thinking of a lot…that you want to call Waverly for mom?”

“Yes...she kinda is”

“Yes darling you are right, she kinda is…do you like her a lot?” Nicole asked with a caring voice.

“No I love her…she…she smells good,” he pointed at his mama.  
“And you smell good to…and I love you”

“Uhh buddy, I love you to…so if someone smells good, you love them?” she raised a brow.

“No silly…only my mom’s” he giggled

“Okay, nice to know…but I love you to, I do believe that Waverly loves you just the same”

“She said it last time she tucked me in mama…she whispered ‘I love you buddy’.” He was one big smile.

“is that so…well then it must be real then…but I think you have to ask Waverly before you just call her that…right” Nicole answered whit a joy in her voice.

She parked the car in front of Waverly building and noticed her girlfriend was coming out of the elevator in the hall. Therefore, she opened the car door, strode to the entrance, and opened the door for her girlfriend.  
…Holy crap she look so fucking stunning….can I just fuck her now…please…I really just wanna… Nicole thought’s was cut off by Waverly

“So chivalrous” she chimed and took in Nicole for a hug and a kiss.  
“Hey darling…I …missed…you” she said between kisses.

“I missed you to Waves, you look very gorgeous…no…no…that’s not it, you look very beautiful darling…have I told you how lucky I am” she said and gave her a sweltering kiss.

“When you put I like that….then no…please”

“I am so lucky that I can call you my girlfriend…god you are so beautiful….I love you” she kissed her again.

“I think we both are so truly lucky…and I love you” Waverly pecked her nose.

“EWWWW moms are you done” Albert shouted from the car and they both laughed at him.

“Oh my god…did he just say moms.” Waverly’s hand went to her mouth in chock

“I believe he did…uhh and just for your info…he asked if you could be his second mom” Nicole said and looked straight in her eyes.

“Wait what!!...are you serious…?” she stood there with mouth agape and not knowing what to say.

“Yeah apparently he loves you because you smell good,” Nicole laughed

“God…!!!! Really…he is so adorable.”

“But…don’t feel pressured into anything, please Waves...this should come natural…and if you do not feel for it, then it is okay to…maybe you and I should sit down and have a serious adult talk about this” she grinned.

“No need babe, if Al, want me to be his second mom, then I’m quite all right…I mean I do intend to give him siblings in the future” she smirked…and Nicole lost her jaw..

“As in plural??…Wow” Nicole tried to gather herself mentally…

“Yes at least two more…whenever you are ready Nic!” Waverly said and walked to the car with a bit more sway to her hips then normal and left Nicole all love-struck behind her…  
“Heya buddy….I missed you” Waverly called out for Albert.

….I think that proposal is going to be faster than intended…holy shit I love that woman… Nicole though to herself and walked to her car with a smile so big, that even if her mom was gonna be a dick, this couldn’t be ruined when she had such a cool girlfriend.

When they drove up in front of her parents’ house Nicole’s palms was all sweaty and her heart rate seemed to be sky-high and of course Waverly picked it up, she had noticed her girlfriend behavior the closer they had come to Nicole’s parents…and Nicole didn’t wanted to say anything about it…but she knew she had to say something to Waverly….Waverly cut in before she could act on it…Waverly stroking her forearm

“Nic are you okay?” she looked at her with caring and understanding

“I…. uhh not really…just if she says anything at all, we are out of there okay…don’t question me on this one, she have an unusual way to tell her opinion and can be snarky as hell…so if I say let’s roll were rolling okay?”

“Yes of course you are the one who knows her best and I would never question that… the same way that I would never introduce you to my dad, just because?” Waverly shrugged her shoulders and Nicole parked the car in front of her parents’ house.

“Thank you…I have already meat him and I really don’t need to again” she smiled and giggled and Waverly placed her lips on hers…

“uhhgggg me to, well it’s a good thing we have a choice on our own then…come on…lets go embarrass you mom” Waverly said and jumped out of the cars and went to open Alberts door.  
She clicked him out of the seatbelt and he jumped out of the car and stood in front of Waverly.  
She kneeled down to him.

“Hey buddy,” she said and he crashed into her. She was stroking his back and all Nicole could do was stand there and look at the interaction between the two of them…her heart was about to burst with love…how the fuck could she have been so lucky...she walked over to them and pulled her arms around them.

“Hey guys…are you ready,” she asked with amusement her voice and both of them shouted

“YES!!”

Albert ran off toward the door and crashed trough while shouting.

“Grandma….Grandma… I’m here” and both Nicole’s parents came to view.

Nicole grip on Waverly’s hand became more firm and Waverly squeezed her hand a bit and whispered.

“Easy babe…it’s gonna be okay.”

Nicole dad came out to great his daughter And Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand.

“Hey darling” he said while pulling his daughter into a tight hug.  
“I see you managed to take that fine piece of a…”

“DAD!” Nicole said and pulled back from the hug, Waverly laughed at the almost statement.

“I see you managed to find the time to introduce us for you lovely girlfriend” he tried again with a smile and Nicole giggled at him.

“Yes thank you dad…” he held a hand out toward Waverly who took it.

“Mr. Haught it’s nice to official meet you,” she said while smiling and shaking his hand.

“And you to Waverly, and none of the Mr.. I’m not that old, and the fact that I’m almost you father in law…well just call me Danny or Daniel your choice.” He waved it off.

“Well thank you Daniel and it’s nice to meet you to.” She said and threw her signature-bashing smile toward him. In their interaction Nicole had greeted her mom and had giving her a stern look…more of a warning that would be.

“Mom this is my Girlfriend Waverly”, Nicole had pushed extra weight on the word girlfriend, and Waverly had reached out her arm to great her just as she had done with Nicole’s Dad.

“Hi, Mrs. Haught it’s a pleasure to meet you” Nicole’s mom had taken Waverly’s hand and shoke it lightly before letting it go

“Hi, Waverly. Now let get inside before we freezes our buttock of out here” she turned on her heel and entered the house leaving the three adult with a WTF on their minds but none of them said it out loud.

“Come on Waverly…she just need to get to know you that’s all…I know she can be a shit, but do not let it get to your head okay” Nicole’s father said and took her by her arm and guided her inside the house.  
“Are you coming Nic or are you gonna stand like a gargoyle all night long?” her dad called after her.

Nicole was wondering for the, what it seemed to be the thousands of time what the hell her father even was doing together with her mom, he was so fresh and kind, and open minded, and she…Nicole did not even have the words for it… but she knew that her dad already liked Waverly and for her that was all that mattered…in fact, she couldn’t care less about her shitty mom, and her rude behavior… and her homophobia.  
Nicole knew one thing that mattered more than anything else in this world and that was that she loved Waverly more than life itself, and if she had to choose it was an easy pick, she would always choose Waverly….

“Hey charmer care to get your but in here or are you gonna get frostbites while wondering why I’m still married to your mother???”

“Can you read minds?”

“Yes!”

“Fair enough…then why?”

“I can’t tell you…it’s just so easy and as long as I just get to do my tings she actual is a nice lady…yeah I know she is quirky…and a tiny bit homophobic…but I promise you I will kick her ass if she says anything to Waverly”

“Ohhh no dad…I promise you that Waverly is very capable of doing it on her own” she smiled and walked through the door.

The tension in the room was there but it was bearable…Nicole’s mom did not say a word but she looked in Waverly’s way all the time, like Waverly intrigued her. Otherwise ignored her fully…Waverly tried her best to keep up with Nicole and her dad…and Albert sat there in between not knowing what the heck was going on…

“Waverly…can you come with me” albert he whispered to her easily.

“Of course darling, what you up to?” she whispered back

“I have to pee, but I would really like you to come with me.” Waverly stood up and reached for his hand.

“Excuse us for a moment,” she said and Albert pulled her out of the dining room. Down the hall and strait to the toilet and Albert rushed inside in a hurry. Nicole knew this was a big deal for him to take Waverly with him, when his grandmother and mom was right next to him. It just proved how important Waverly had grown to Albert.

“I could have gone with him” she heard her mother say and Nicole turned her head toward her with disbelieve in her eyes

“Are you kidding me right now…maybe the fact that you do not even recognize Waverly in this room haven’t passed your grandson’s attention…and maybe he really really likes her is a player here to…” Nicole bite a her mom

“He could have asked me, I am his grandmother and more special than her!” she said grumpy and crossed her arms in front of her chest…

“Okay…than her!…fuck you, if this is the way you are gonna be when we comes around…I think I will pass on this.…mom…Waverly isn’t going anywhere so if you do not believe you are capable to act like a normal thinking human being then fine…but I will not set foot in the house again if you act like this…nor will Albert. Sorry dad…but I do believe that it will be best if you come and visit us instead…I cannot cope with your behavior mom…  
What are you 4 years old and gonna start stomping your foot in the ground because you will not get your will…. Mom this is ME…this is my LIFE…deal with it…I love my little family which Waverly is a big part of…so deal or don’t…it’s your call…” Nicole was mad…but more sad that her mom actual behaved like that…and why her farther still was married to her ……shit…she heard Albert and Waverly giggle from the hallway and they stepped into the room, and Albert shouted at her grandmother when they was gonna get dessert.  
Nicole’s mom stood up, walked to Albert, took him in her arm, and carried him out of the room while saying that they could go make the rest of it…  
Waverly was not stupid and sensed the tension the moment she stepped into the dining room again…

“Shit…what did I miss?” she said with a grin.

“Your new mother-in-law being a complete asshat” Daniel pointed out and completely ignored the fact that it was his wife.

“Aww, well I’m kinda used to stupid parents…no offence” she hold up her hands.

“non taken…just don’t believe that I follow her act…I really like you Waverly, and I really couldn’t give a shit that my girl is a lesbian…but apparently Mrs. Haught’ do” Daniel mocked and smiled.

“Honestly don’t worry about it, I believe she just have to get the fact that I’m not going anywhere, maybe that will loosen her up a bit or….hmmm!” she tappet her lips and plumbed down into Nicole’s lap.  
“Interesting” she said and lost herself into her mind and Nicole pulled her into her and kissed her temple. She hold her close like if she let go, she might disappear.

When Mrs. Haught returned, she explained that Albert was in the living room watching cartoons…when she sat down and looked at Waverly and Nicole it was as if everything found its place inside Waverly...

“Mrs. Haught?” she asked.

“Yes” Nicole’s mom answered coldly.

“Just one question? Have you ever met Ward Earp?” Nicole’s mom looked at Waverly all confused.

“Uhm yes I have…why do you ask?” Waverly shifted herself still in Nicole’s lap but placed an arm around her shoulder.

“Well can you tell me how many children he have?” It gipped in Nicole and Daniels eyes almost popped out, but none of them said anything

“Just one, miss Wynonna Earp…she’s quite a girl…” she said with a smile on her lips.

“Yes I know…she is a brilliant one… isn’t she?” Waverly answered and Nicole squeezed her thigh…not knowing what Waverly was doing, but she supported her in what she might do…always.

“Why do you ask that…?”

“It’s just because I know Ward Earp too…and he is a sad man….who are begging for forgiveness of his actions toward his daughter…so much that it kills him slowly, that he do not have contact with her...” Nicole’s mother almost dropped her jaw.

“But Wynonna is still...” Waverly cut her off.

“Mrs. Haught… I’m not talking about Wynonna…Mr. Ward Earp is in a state of mind that is slowly taking sanity away from him because of the actions he had done toward his daughter…he is begging, pleading and none of it works…he acted wrongly against his daughter and now he pays the price…she simply won’t see him, and won’t have anything to do with him.”

“Wy are you telling me this,” she asked with a small voice.

“Because the actions you are leading toward your own daughter is almost the same…and trust me when I say, that your daughter can live without her parent….because she knows that it is possible to become an amazing person who can provide love and caring for others… and this is not said as a warning but more of a guide line…. Because I will always support Nicole in her decisions in her life….and whatever she choose I will follow her blindly.”

“Excuse me…still?? Why are you telling me this.?” Mrs. Haught said with a voice dripping in venom.

“Because I know you have difficulties to accept that your daughter is in a relationship with another woman…in this case that’s me…so it will affect me as well….”

“But what do Ward Earp have to do with this…?”

“He is my father….” She simply stated and made a gesture toward herself before continuing

“And he is begging and pleading me to let him see me….and it is tearing him apart that he can’t…so just be clear with yourself if you can handle not to see Nicole…because she have my fully support” Mrs. Haught sat there mouth agape and eyes almost popping out of her head, but did not say a single word…as if she had lost her spirit.

Nicole was in awe, Daniel was in awe and Mrs. Haught looked straight out with wild eyes.  
….Holy fucking Christ…..could I love her more than I did…just…yes I can…fucking fuck. Nicole started to giggle and Waverly knew they had to get out of there before she started to laugh out loud. So she pecked her lips and whispered.

“Babe, we gotta go” Nicole nodded and Waverly climbed of her lap.

“Well I think that was our cue…mom, see ya…dad will you walk us out…” Nicole said whit a snigger

“Yes. Yes…holy fuck Waverly…I fricking love you…when are you gonna marry this one” he giggled and the three of them left the room, to say goodbye to Albert, and Daniel promised to call if anything become out of hands…but he never believed his wife would do anything other than head off to bed…as always.


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was that a turn on?” Waverly smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter guy's....  
I hope you had just a good time, that i did writing it.  
thank you for tagging along this far to the very end.  
I have appreciated every single comment and kudos, thank tou for the love and support you have trown my way, it really means the world.
> 
> have an awesome Christmas 🎄 everybody.  
love and hugs  
xoxo Evsi 🌿  
Uhh and remember to be kind 🥰

Nicole more or less attacked Waverly when the door had been closed behind them, kissed her so fiercely like she wasn’t gonna see the day…

“Fuck that was so sexy….how are you even real honey…fucking Christ” Nicole just looked at Waverly like she had hung the moon for her

“Was that a turn on?” Waverly smirked

“hell yes…. yes…holy fucking Christ you are a goddess…god you were good…dammit…did you see her, nobody have ever said anything to her like that before…rude but then again no…fuck I love you babe.” Nicole almost shouted out while jumping up and down

“Take me home and prove it,” Waverly said and kissed Nicole with everything she had, the tongues dances so eloquently against each other and the moans filled the air.  
The ride home felt longer than normal due to the touching hands that lingered all over the available places to touch…Waverly left hand had found it’s purpose between Nicole thighs and she could feel the damp heat from here core…knowing exactly what she was doing to her girlfriend...the pressure she placed to her core was more than Nicole could take.

“Fuck babe…don’t tease me…I cannot do this” she said and her grip around the steering wheel became so tight that her knuckles became white.

“what is it you can’t” Waverly said and the button on Nicole’s pants popped open with help from Waverly, who shifted in her seat and easily slipped her hands down between Nicole sweet slick wet folds….she started to rub her clit slowly and Nicole was a wreck even before she had actually touched her…so the fingers on her clit did everything to shake her core…panting her way while the strokes and the sweat talk from Waverly lingered in her ears…

“Waves…fuck…I …I…” she pulled over and hit the brakes hard and Waverly unbuckled them both and almost jumped her girlfriend…Nicole slide the seat back and Waverly fingers kept their pleasuring flicking around Nicole clit…slipping further down to her wet wanting center. Waverly’s kissed her and Nicole’s hand grapped the back of her hair and hold her close to her face while she was panting and moaning through the touch of her clit…Waverly increased her speed of her rubbing and the stirring in Nicole’s seat gave her completely away.

“cum for me Nic…cum on my fingers” and Nicole moaned out loud as she came so beautifully in the hands of Waverly….pulling her fingers back she raise them up to her mouth and looked straight into Nicole’s eyes and guided her toward the fingers. They licked the glistering juice off Waverly’s fingers together, while their tongues brushed against each other …if that wasn’t some of the most erotic things they had done, Waverly didn’t knew anything...it was a simple gestures yet so fucking intimate.

“I’m proud of you babe” Waverly said before they landed at home…

“I heard what you said to you mom…I’m proud of you and flattered that you think of me like that thank you…I love you more than you could ever know.” Waverly said while staring out of the window and her hand rested on Nicole shoulder and her fingers played with the hair.

“I have a hint…but you are very welcome you deserve it babe…every single word….I love you and I would rather have you in my life than anyone else…and if it cost me mom, then be it...she does not deserve anything with her treatment of me, but also how she acted in front of you…I could have kicked her…”

“I know…but let us forget it for now…and let me show how much I love and care for you” she grapped Nicole’s hand and guided inside the building.

  
Waverly knew exactly what she wanted from her beautiful redhead…she wanted her to scream her name, panting for air…and the only way she could get her to do that fast…was to fuck her hard in the kitchen…just like Nicole had said she would do to Waverly, except that Waverly had turned the table and came prepared and there was a reason she had been the one attacking Nicole in the car and not the other way around….the harness was on its place…it wasn’t very often Waverly got the chance to use the strap-on on her girlfriend, not because she didn’t wanted to, but Nicole had always beat her to it…but not tonight…not now…all she had to do was click the dildo on-…. Oh this was gonna get good.  
Nicole opened the door to the apartment…and turned to her girlfriend

“Hey Waves, just a quick question…have you thought more about moving in…” she looked at her girlfriend with amusement in her eyes and was not prepared when Waverly lounged herself into her…the forced she used to back her girlfriend across the room while locking her lips on her was something Nicole always found hot as hell, when Waverly got into her dominant part in the bedroom…it was fucking sexy and Nicole could feel how aroused she got just to think of Waverly’s dominant streak...and her moans did come out loud.

“Fuck Waves.” Waverly pressed her against the kitchen island and started to unbutton Nicole shirt…and growled by all those fucking buttons…so without hesitation she grapped the top of the collar and pulled hard so the shirt was ripped open and the sound of buttons spreading and hopping all over the floor. The dark in Nicole eyes turned to black when she felt the tug from Waverly, who with practiced ease maneuvered her out of her shirt.

“That was so fucking sexy babe.” Nicole quirked

“Hush…turn around and spread your legs and place your hand on the top,” Waverly commanded and Nicole did just so...

“Babe…what gotten into you” Nicole said with a low but stern voice…

“nothing yet…but soon I will fill you up” she whispered with a husky voice to Nicole’s ear, while her lips traced the earlobe, before turning away she bit down slowly, her hands hand found its way to the button of her trousers and she gentled opening while shimming down the tailor sewed fabric…standing there in only her lingerie, submissive and waiting…no other sight in the world could satisfy Waverly any better than this… her fingers traced down her spine while she slowly walked away from her to get her bag. She took off her clothes in a rush so hurry that Nicole was sure that it had been a Velcro suit…and noticing the harness did everything to Nicole.

“What the fuck…have you had that on all night…” she stood there with open mouth and just was in awe of the woman in front of her…

“All for you babe…I know you said you wanted to …but I came first” she smirked while placing the dildo in its place and adjusting the harness a last time, before adding lube to the shaft… Waverly had stripped down everything…except her heels…she knew she had to wear her heels if she should bang her girlfriend across the kitchen table…due to the height difference…but that did not make her any less sexier…standing in her heels and rubbing the shaft…and nothing else…  
Nicole was wimping at the sight…and she knew Waverly did it on purpose…

“Thank you!!…and fuck me” Nicole breathes out.

“That is my intention baby…do you like what you see?” she said and strolled over to her girlfriend, and all Nicole could do was nod wildly with her head while Waverly caressed her skin on her arm moving the slim fingers to her neck slowly down the spine, just to stop at her bra to open the clasp and let it fall to the ground, traced her hands down her sides and tugged the slim fabric of Nicole’s thong down her legs and Waverly help her out of it…standing up slowly while the tip of her fingers found its purpose on the skin that lingered so bad to be touched.  
Stepping closer to her and her fingers trailed around her sides to her abdomen up to her breast where the stiff nipples begged to be squished…Waverly adjusted herself so she almost laid herself over Nicole’s back slipped the dildo in between her thighs and placed it on the where Nicole wanted it the most. Easily rocking back and first with a tease that just got bigger and bigger.  
Nicole panted under the attention Waverly gave her nipples, while the cock did it wonder, against her soaking wet blossom…Nicole could feel how the pool of arousal just had begun to run slowly down her inner thigh…as on cue Waverly remove on hand from her breast and trialed I down to her dripping pussy. Picking up a pool of the glistering saliva and brought it up to Nicole’s mouth.

“Lick baby” Waverly demanded and Nicole tongue came out to lick the fingers clean from her own fluids…Waverly slowly popped the fingers into her mouth and she moaned at the feeling of Nicole’s slick wet muscle on her fingers. Her hand left the other breast and Waverly took it behind her and slided it in between her dripping folds

“you are so wet for me babe” she whispered while inserting the fingers the Nicole core…the feeling of having Waverly inside of her was what Nicole needed and the expectations on what to came was massive.  
Pushing herself into the fingers while Waverly thrusted them in and out.

“You’re ready for me? Are you ready to let me fill your tight wet pussy up darling?” she groaned and lined the cock up to her entrance, teasing her girlfriend. But not doing anything without the approval from her girlfriend.

“Yes” Nicole panted and the grip on the counter became harder.

“Yes what?” Waverly asked her with a clear dominant voice

“Yes ma’am…I want you to fuck me!”  
“Please” Nicole begged and Waverly could not resist it any longer the tease she had put her girlfriend trough was more like torture so she dipped the head inside her entrance and gave her a moment to adjust before pushing slowly into her.  
“fuck this is big…easy” Nicole whispered and Waverly hold still until Nicole started to move her hips back to Waverly…with that Waverly started her thrusting with hand on her hips, so she could control Nicole’s body.

Pounding into her wet dripping pussy while Nicole’s moans became louder and louder…

“fuckfuckfuck” Waverly’s hips was rolling and she was on fire seeing her girlfriend like this…the cock slipping in and out of her core, Waverly smacked her ass-cheek and Nicole whimpered under the clasp  
“Fuck …waves…fuck…more” so Waverly smacked her again and caressed then skin with a flat hand where she had hit her…  
“Ughh…shit…more baby I ….need …more!” Waverly adjusted her grip on the redhead and lifted Nicole’s leg up, so she had better access to her center, so with more power behind every thrust Waverly was sure that Nicole would came any minute and the sounds that come from her girlfriend was amazing and it gave Waverly even more want, to make her come…the thrusting also gave Waverly what she needed doe to the friction from the base of the dildo was providing her…

“Fuck Nic….this is so fucking…sexy” Waverly panted out of breath

“Waves…yes...yesyesyes fuck baby one more”, Waverly smacked Nicole’s ass and Nicole hit the edge, and she came hard with trembling legs so Waverly had to hold her up…

“I got you darling…I got you” she realized Nicole leg, and she bent herself over the kitchen island panting hard to get her breath…

“Fuck waves…this was…ugh…” she did not know what to say…especially not when Waverly pulled out the dildo and she smacked her as while doing it.

“How did I get this lucky?” she panted and Waverly smacked her again…

“well if you will join me in our bed you will get lucky again” she smirked and walked away from Nicole toward the bedroom and the sway in the beautiful hips was massive and so cocky that Nicole scrambled of the tabled and practically ran after her girlfriend.

When she reached the bedroom, Waverly was stripping out of her harness and she tilted and turned her head toward Nicole who stood cockily leaning against the doorframe…

“I know you like what you see….but are you gonna do anything about or do I really have to drag you sweet ass over here myself” she said with a raised brow.

“Oh no, that won’t be necessaire I’m a volunteer tonight whatever you are planning I’m sooo game…just one….uhm our bed?” she quirked a brow.

  
“Yes…Our bed…I think it’s time for me to move in…you did ask me before…so I might as well answer your question…that is of course if you still want me too…….and the volunteer thing…good because I’m planning on riding your face!!!”

  
“Awesome” Nicole said and strode to Waverly pulling her into a wet kiss.  
“I want everything with you Waves…especially you to move in here…god, to be able to wake up with you every single day is a wet dream of mine…”She smiled and captured her lips, she backed them up against the bed, dropping down on it with Waverly on top of her….Waverly straddled her immediately and Nicole adjusted herself on the mattress…but what she didn’t expected was Waverly turned around to ride her in reverse….so while Waverly climbed on top of Nicole’s head she leaned forward to support herself on Nicole’s knees she had a good grip and when Nicole started to lick her, she needed the support, Nicole’s hand s had a great grip on her hips and she really knew how to flick that tongue…Waverly moaned and enjoyed the feeling of her redhead beneath her, she leaned forward and pushed Nicole’s legs apart…. So she could dive into Nicole dripping wanting pussy… grinding her hips slowly on Nicole’s face and felling her tongue against her sex while spreading Nicole’s labia apart so she could access. Nicole bent her legs even more and spread them even further apart and having trouble to focus on the task ahead of her…because Waverly eager tongue made it damn near impossible to collect a single thought and then act on it to…

To have Waverly rocking her hips upon her face while she as pleasing Nicole too, was amazing…it was always something Nicole loved…to give and receive like this, had always been a favorite to Nicole. Who took her hands off Waverly’s hips and spread her ass-checks to she could get better access. Moreover, the weight of Waverly upon her face while her juices flooded down Nicole’s cheeks was just like Christmas to Nicole.  
She slightly turned her head to see themselves in the giant mirror that was hanging on the wall for the exact purpose….she grinned, seeing herself and Waverly like that was fucking sexy..

“Baby…” Nicole said and Waverly hummed while sucking Nicole clit.  
“Baby…look at me,” she pleaded and Waverly turned her head and couth Nicole’s brown eyes staring at her and with a cocky smile, she just said…

”This is fucking sexy, you know that right … be able to see you eat me out” she moaned and Nicole slided a finger inside of Waverly who rocked back into it...still holding her gaze…it was intimate, it was sexy…and so fucking cocky but they wouldn’t want it any other way… Waverly turned back on her task, to give her girlfriend pleasure, she snaked her arm around Nicole’s thigh and was circling her entrance, Nicole responded immediately with a new pool of arousal and a jerk to her hips. Nicole keep her staring to see Waverly inserted two fingers into her…it was so sexy… and with the spasm that hit Nicole was fantastic and she dived back into Waverly’s pussy and she was eating Waverly out, like she was a prey, that she was feasting on. Waverly knew she was close…she was close herself and the way that Nicole’s erratic movement had her going it was a matter of second before they both would trash around the bed.

“Fuck Nic….shit…ahhh…” she panted

“Shit Waves… I …know… what …you….mean.” and Waverly flicked her tongue one last time and Nicole piqued and all her muscles stiffened before she totally collapses, with a rocking Waverly on top of her she found the last strength in her to get Waverly off, so she inserted two digits to her wet core and while fighting trough her own orgasm she thrusted into Waverly together with her tongue circling the clit with a force that Waverly came hard before Nicole knew of it.  
So they were both laying there gasping for air… and Waverly found the strength to roll of Nicole. With the head in opposite end s of the bed they just laid there….enjoying the feeling within there bodies, the feeling of belonging and mostly the feeling of understanding each other.

“Honey…” Waverly’s said

“Hmm” was the only thing that came from the worn out redhead.

“I love you Nicole” she turned herself, crawled up the bed, and dumped herself on Nicole.

“”hmm. I love you to, darling...hmmm”

“I will let you get some sleep,” she said before kissing her softly and Nicole drifted off to sleep fast… Waverly knew she had done a great job and was proud of it…proud that she could do this to Nicole. She slipped of the bed, walked into the bathroom, and stepped into a much-needed shower.

The sun that hit her face did a great job, not only did it wake her up but it was also giving her warmth. Humming a bit of the feeling that lingered in and on her body.

Waverly had never been one to be mad at the sun in the early mornings, how could she when the sun did such a great job…she was happy….like truly happy…never had she ever believed she could feel like this…feel free and yet feel like she belonged right there…being loved, being able to just be herself…and not have to adjust herself to be someone she wasn’t, Nicole was amazing to make her feel special, wanted and loved…she knew she was where she belonged...she was home..

She turned slowly only to see her girlfriend was looking at her.

“Are you staring at me when I sleep…creep” she grinned but leaned into her.

“Yes, yes I do…but I’m your creep.”

“I like that” Waverly said while rolling on top of Nicole laying her head on her chest, Nicole placed her hand behind her head and looked down at Waverly.

“God you look beautiful in the mornings,” Nicole breathed out and Waverly lifted her head and kissed her sternum lightly.

Finding Nicole eyes and took a deep breath in.

“Nicole…will you marry me?”


	21. Facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YES…..YES….of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....Chapter 21 is up for you guys...alot have asked for more...and as the pleaser that I am😏 I have 5 more chapter's coming slowly for you guys...🙏🏼
> 
> enjoy and be kind.... nothing else matters  
Love Evsi 🌿

“YES…..YES….of course…did you ever believe anything else than I wanted to be your Maid of Honor…silly you” Chrissy jumped up and down while squealing…  
“Maid of Honor…holy crap…so much to plan…so much to do…I have so little time” still jumping Waverly placed a hand on her best friends arm.

“Okay there tiger…easy…okay...the wedding is in 4 months so….there is time enough.”

“Says you. You are not the one who have to arrange the bachelorette party. Make sure everything is in order…make a speech…find every single dorky thing about you…thank god for Perry…he knows all you stupid thing that you have been doing” Chrissy clapped her hands together.

“See…you will have enough time and stupid stories to embarrass me with” Waverly groaned and flushed big time….Perry knew it all…all the stupid drunk stories, the sex escapades….well Chrissy surely did know them too…just not with Perry…and she did not know all the drunken stories that Perry did, due to him often enough had walked her home and made sure she came into bed.

  
“And now you have to leave, I have to make the room up for my next client…so shush….and thank you for wanting to be me maid of honor” Waverly said while walking Chrissy to the door. She hugged her best friend.

“Of course Waves….im honored…by the way, when is the bride to be coming back home to you…?” she winked as she asked.

  
“Uhh hopefully tomorrow…Albert do miss his mama so much…it have been a long week for both of us….so I cross my fingers that she get make it till tomorrow… I love him so much, but damn I have the biggest respect for single parent’s ...it’s fucking tough man.” Chrissy gave her an extra hug before she left the room with a.

  
“I call you later to get the color scheme” hollered over her shoulder and turned down the hall.  
Waverly took a new sheet to her table and tugged it around…while her mind went to last night where she had changes the sheet’s on their bed….fuck that was so hot….what did I ever do to have her in my life….the phone call, that tuned into facetime.

_“Hi baby…so good to finally see you…it’s been so long” Waverly was ecstatic they had only been talking shortly the last week due to the time difference between Canada and Denmark…_

Nicole was currently doing their business together with Dolls and Wynonna in Denmark, one or two weeks a month the next 3-4 month…. It was gonna be okay...but Waverly did miss Nicole like hell when she was away…and Albert just as much…but Waverly and Al had a relationship that was just like any other kid and his mom. Albert was so happy that his mama had found Waverly, who just had stepped up and taking the part as another mom. Therefore, when Nicole was away, they had quality time and made their bond even stronger.  
This was their second run and Waverly was actual really proud of herself. Yes, it was hard, but good. She was able to make it work and take the responsibility…and Nicole would let her…that was the biggest of it all…yes they had talked about babies….a lot actually lately…it seemed that Waverly was craving more and more to get knocked up….and have their own baby and make this family even bigger…know that they have moved in together….and was gonna get married…it just seemed as the most natural thing to Waverly…and Nicole was game….she just wanted to wait till after the wedding...so she could take full advantage on her wife on the honeymoon with way to much champagne and heavy sex…and that would be difficult if Waverly was pregnant….well not the sex part…but the overload with champagne and cocktails on the beach.  
  


_“Hi you back, I missed your pretty face,” Nicole admitted and her dimples was on full display._

_“Did you have a great day?” Nicole asked and yawned clearly just had woken up, with a quick shower to her._

_“Yes...it was great Albert and I went to the park, your dad came by to…it was good for Albert to see him…did you sleep well babe?” Waverly questioned and plumbed herself down on the bed._

_“Hmm, good to hear…I can’t wait to come back home to you guys….and yes thank you I slept alright, I just been in the shower gonna get ready for today….you…you seems to be very comfy in our bed…god I wish I was there!”_

_“Well you can be if you want to!” Waverly said and rolled onto her back. And lifted her phone a bit so Nicole could see a bit more of her torso._

_“Shit you are wearing the laced bra I love so much,” Nicole whimpered and Waverly could see she sat down on the bed._

_“What this one?” Waverly angle the phone a bit…_  
_”ohhh yes darling and I wear the thong too” she smirked and twisted at bit in the bed so Nicole could see her, teasing her._

_“Fuck baby…I …I …can I see more?” Waverly lifted the phone up and she gave Nicole a raised brow and a crocked smile…_

_“You like what you see Haught?” Waverly knew she could make Nicole drawl and so fucking turned on that half of it could be enough and to be honest Waverly had been fucking horny all week long and even with her taking care of herself more than she could count….neither her own finger or the dildo have been able to take the ache between her legs away._

_“Yes, god yes….waves…I fucking miss you and your wet dripping cunt on my face” Fuck that was so sexy…fuck Nic…I will give you a show you cannot get out of you head today…._

_“Okay darling…..what do you want?” Waverly said and slowly raised herself from the bed and placed the phone on the bedstand….so Nicole had the full view of her fiancé._

_“Waves….god you are so sexy” she panted._

_“That didn’t answer my questions Nic…well” she crawled up to the screen and winked…_  
_“Well then I must just show you I guess…I miss you Nic…your fingers….right here!” Waverly crawled slowly back and sat on her knees legs spread slightly apart. And pulled her bra a bit down and let her breast fall free, took her erected nipple between her thumb and index finger and pinched it. It was good and she moaned audibly. She pulled the other breast out and slowly tortured her nipples, with pinching._  
_“Babe…fuck…Nic…can you feel it.” Waverly could see Nicole had placed her phone against her pillow and had a hand on her own breast._

_“Waverly….what” Waverly dipped her head down and lifted her breast so she could suck on her own nipple, she twirled her tongue around it. The feeling was good…but nothing like when Nicole’s hot tongue twirled and swirled around her nipples, she lifted her gaze to the screen and Nicole was swallowing hard._  
_Waverly had taken her hand behind her back and released the clasp on her bra, slowly pulling down the straps and taken off the piece with to slowest motion ever and it almost killed Nicole._

_“Baby…please take it of…fuck…this …is…torture” she cried out._

_“I know babe.” Having her breast in her hands and squishing them hard, letting go of the right one and slowly trailed her fingers from her breast to her sternum and dawn her abdomen… stopped momentarily, tilted her head and looked at Nicole…_  
_“Babe…touch yourself for me,” Waverly said with a husky voice._

_“I am babe…I …keep going Waverly…please…I need this…fuck I need this” Nicole moaned and Waverly slided her finger under the fabric of her thong moving her finger in small circles over her clit, moaning out loud at the feeling and the attention from the screen._

_“Can you feel it Nic?….fuck I’m so wet for you” Waverly’s fingers went to her entrance and collected her glistering juices and pulled her finger out of her thong and so slowly raised her fingers up to her mouth and came closer to the screen._  
_“Look what you do to me Nic….” Slowly taking one finger into her mouth, so a string of saliva was hanging from the finger._  
_“Ups….I’ll just lick that off….” Sliding her tongue over the other finger before she plunged them into her mouth with a moan and pulling them out and slided them in again._

_“No…no….fuck Waves I….I…” Waverly could see the erratic hand that was between the redheads legs flicking her clit hard._

_“Shit Nic…fuck that is hot.” Waverly pulled back, slipped out of her thong, and sat herself with her front to the screen._  
_“Nic…look at me…babe…look at me” and Waverly had spread her legs to the camera and the glistering saliva was dripping from her pussy… she plunged two fingers into herself and started to fuck herself with eager…_

_“I’m coming Waves…fuck I can’t take this…god…you…fuck…arghhh…ahhh….WAVERLY!!!!” Nicole came hard and Waverly just kept fucking herself, while she knew her fiancé would swallow the show raw._  
_Panting and moaning aloud while she could feel the twitch in her lover abdomen and her muscle screaming to clench together…_

_“You are so fucking sexy Waves…please babe…cum…fuck Waves cum for me.” And with that, Waverly hit the edge and screamed her orgasm out…_

A ping from her phone brought her back to reality and registered that her breathing was heavy and the pool of arousal that had hit her core was massive. Fuck this is gonna be a long day….I need Nicole right here and right now….fuck me. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. In addition, a smile spread across her face.

Miss Haughty: Darling❤️  
I miss you so much  
I can’t stop think about this morning😏  
God, you did mess with my head.  
Can’t wait to see you🥰  
Love you❤️

Angel-Waves: God…you are amazing😍  
I was just thinking about it…and I am dripping wet again.💦  
I cannot wait to have you I my arms again.❤️

Miss Haughty: like the sound of that.  
What are you going to do about it…🤨  
Miss Haughty: Maybe call me later again🥳

Angel-Waves: I know right.😏  
Angel-Waves: it gonna be late...  
I have to go and hand over the apartment…

Miss Haughty: did the last things go through???  
And you didn’t tell me.🧐

Angel-Waves: Sorry babe…it have just been a crazy week.🤨  
I will tell you everything when I see you🥰  
Must go doll…I have my next client coming in two…and I need to fix the room.

Miss Haughty: call me later babe❤️

Angel-Waves: 😍

Waverly got rid of her phone so she could focus on her next client…she finishes the room and went to find the oil, when a small nock on the door and Waverly answered with a come in and the door opened slightly, Waverly didn’t’ turn but just said;

“I’ll be there in just a minute” and before she knew it she felt familiar hands on her waits and lips on her neck that was so fucking wanted.  
Nicole pulled her fiancé into her hips and placed more kisses on Waverly’s neck.

“Fuck Nic” Waverly couldn’t find anything to say while the hands and the lips was going places.

“I hear congratulations is in order babe” Nicole spun her around and crashed their lips together Nicole lifted the brunette to the table, where she sat her down and Waverly slung her legs around the redhead and pulled their hips even more together. Panting out loud

“Nic….Nic… what …are...you…doing... here?” Waverly got out between kisses.

“I needed to fuck my fiancé….that was way too much for me too handle.” She kissed Waverly fiercely; Waverly pulled back a bit only to place her lips on Nicole’s neck, while Nicole was rocking her hips into her core.  
“I skipped the meeting and ….took…the plane….Back….just after we hung…up…” Nicole’s finger had a grip on the waistband on Waverly’s trousers and started to pull at them and Waverly lifted her butt a bit so Nicole could rip them off completely once off Nicole felt to her knees and pulled Waverly to the edge of the table and dived into Waverly’s dripping pussy…the feeling of Nicole’s tongue between Waverly folds was too much…Waverly had missed her so much and craved this.  
….fuck I’m not gonna hold long…why is she here…god I love her so fucking much… the thoughts just ran through her.

“Fuck Nic…that feel so ….soo. Uhh…uhm…so good” and Waverly whimpered when two finger slided into her and Nicole began to pump them in ad out of her…  
“Shit...Nic…harder…fas…god….fuck…..” Waverly started to clench her thighs together and Nicole’s tongue attacked her clitoris…sucking on the hard bud. While Waverly came hard around Nicole head with her thighs clamped together. Nicole knew that Waverly wouldn’t be screaming out loud, giving the fact that she was at her work… it wasn’t the first time Nicole, had taken her on the table…and definitely not the last time.  
Waverly had a hard time holding herself up…and the orgasm pulled at her…fucking good…god dammit….shit.  
Nicole raised herself from the floor and pulled Waverly into a wet kiss and they lingered in it so long…both had missed earth other badly.

“God I love you Waverly…have you any idea of how much I missed you?” she placed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead and placed her own at hers.

“I ….I think I have a clue babe…giving the fact that you should have been in Copenhagen this moment…but god I love it, love that you are here…”

“Yeah” Nicole smirked.

“Yeah…then I don’t have to give you a show over the phone…I can do it live” Waverly smiled and hugged Nicole.

“I can’t wait”

“Wait…was you my client?” Waverly asked confused.

“Yes…do you need me to pay on my way out?” Nicole asked with a grin and Waverly slapped her arm.

“No darling…my love and sex is free for you…and you only”

“Good….well I think if you get dressed, we can go and hand over the keys to the apartment and then go back to our place and have a quick run with the strap on before…we need to pick up Albert.”

  
“Yes….please lead the way darling.” Waverly smiled.


	22. Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things had changed since Nicole had walked into her clinic and flashed her dimpled smile and her very sexy ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year ✨
> 
> Thank you for your awesome response to me, popping more chapter to this fic.  
you are the best thank you 🙏
> 
> uhhm..so maybe a bit hard on the heart this one...i am a bit heartbroken myself, so this made total sense to me.
> 
> Thank you for your love and support.
> 
> Evsi 🌿

Walking around in the now empty apartment, was a weird feeling…Waverly always believed that she would be living and dying in that apartment, but the arrival of the Haught’s in her life had changed that…a lot of things had changed since Nicole had walked into her clinic and flashed her dimpled smile and her very sexy ass….Nicole was just so much more and in every aspect she always made Waverly feel appreciated, special and loved.  
And the act today just proved it to Waverly repeatedly, how much Nicole loved Waverly…and that she craved Waverly just as much as she did Nicole.  
She wouldn’t change anything in her relationship with Nicole, she was fucking perfect…and once In a while she got the chance to do something special to her fiancé as well…like the way she had proposed to Nicole…she had been certain that this was where she belonged….  
She knew that Nicole was most certainly the one to pop the question…But Waverly would have Nicole to know that she meant this, just as much as she did…so it felt so natural for Waverly to ask the question, but she also knew she was in a very short timeframe.

So the decision to ask her to marry her that very morning was spontaneous…well it was not.  
The fact that she already had a ring and only needed the perfect moment to ask the question…and as she lay there on Nicole’s chest looking into those beautiful brown eyes.  
Waverly knew that there would never be a more perfect moment than that…and Nicole had been taken aback, surprise and with tears in her eyes she had said yes over and over again, had pulled Waverly up to her and cried yes while she kissed her madly…and the morning had been filled with the sounds of love making and giving themselves to each other over and over again….and the dinner that they had been to in a very fancy restaurant had been made into a short affaire because they couldn’t get the hands off each other…so the night had been used naked and when Sunday morning arrived they was both physical exhausted but so truly happy.  
Waverly was so sure that this was it, that Nicole was her soulmate and they was meant to spent their life’s together…for good and for worse.

The decision to sell her apartment was an easy one, they had been talking a lot about selling it and honestly it just did felt so right, that they moved together into Nicole’s apartment, before they would find a house they would buy….because at some point they would be needing more space if …no when they were getting more children…..

But now she was in ‘her’ apartment for the last time, and it did held a lot of value to her…so walking around in it, did make her a bit emotional and tears was on a brim in her eyes….she walked into the ‘office’.  
This was very I all had begun...the very start of her business…a lot of memories was made in this offices good and bad once too….Waverly walked to the window and threw her arms around her waist when she consumed with thoughts let her sight hit the park hit, as it had done so many times before…the tears was rolling…this was it, an era of her life…an era which had been overruled by the truly absence of her father…and now…when she didn’t needed him nor wanted him….he was there…wanted to be, longed to be! Craved it…and Waverly could not and would not…if he have had the heart to leave his teenage daughter behind…well then so could she….  
Ward had been relentless in his trying to get Waverly to talk to him again…calling, texting, emailing and showing up every were…even at her massage parlor, booking in times to make sure that he could see her….waiting in front of her apartment…even when she had been at Wynonna’s he had somehow found out that she was there…the only place he didn’t knew of was Nicole’s…well their place….and Waverly would really like to keep it that way…..so suspicious look over her shoulder every time she reached the place…it was exhausting…Waverly had been so frustrated the other day where he had been waiting outside her work.  
She had walked over to him.

_“Ward…what are you doing here?…I believe I told you, that you are not welcomed in my life!” Waverly knew she had to be nice…because he was a person that would use it against her if he felt for it…._

_“I just want to talk to you Waverly….that’s all I want,” he had said with his hands up in a surrender in front of him and Waverly snorted._

_“yeah well, that privilege did you ruin yourself, the day you walked out of my life…I have nothing to talk to you about…..where were you when I needed you…huh…that’s right…you wasn’t…always some assistant or receptionist taking your orders to make your daughter stay away from you…well you harvest as one sows…and this one you did pretty well Ward.” Waverly’s voice was like venom and the hard tone was like cut in stone. She turned too walked away…but changes her mind and turned back to him again._   
_“You know….when I really needed you, my sister or for that matter my mother….where she might be in this world…. But you…uhhh…you was right here in the city…leaving your teenage daughter all alone…what the fuck is wrong with you…you disgust me!” she spat._

_“I know Waverly….I know…but I’m here know and I try…I try to make you talk to me”_

_“WHY” Waverly shouted_   
_“WHY EVEN BOTHER….YOU DIDN’T BEFORE SO WHY NOW?” she was furious._

_“You are my daughter, I love you!”_

_“BULLSHIT…YOU ONLY EVER LOVED WYNONNA….YOUR STAR CHILD, YOUR PRIDE….THE ONE THAT MADE IT!”_

_“NO….No Waverly….look at you…look at what you have been making all for yourself” he looked at her like she had hung the stars…and if Waverly was being honest the look made her nausea_

_“YES…all by myself…where were you…huh…nowhere…and that’s exactly where you are gonna be, I do not need you in my life…I’m happy without you in it.”_

_“what when you get older Waverly…when you’ll get married…who will walk you to your waiting groom...huh…who will protect you….who will make sure your life will be secure” Waverly cut him off._

_“Well it will for sure aint be you…what is the difference from 10 years ago to now…?? I will tell you, so you understand it…the roles have been switches…you need me now and I don’t need you…I needed you 10 years ago…but now I have everything I need in my life… a solid business, a sister who loves me…a fiancé who loves me more than you could ever know…in fact I don’t even know, if you know the meaning of love….unconditionally love….the one where your needs are pushed in the back, because you know that the ones that you love, need you more at this very moment….”_

_“What you are getting married?”_

_“That was it…was that all you got from my monolog” Waverly shoke her head._

_“Yes…I am getting married, and that’s all the info you will get”_

_“But Champ never said anything about you two being engaged?” he said with wonder and worries in his voice._

_“WHAT!!!! YOU KNOW CHAMP!!”_

_“Yes…he works for me!” he shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the universe._

_“HOW LONG WARD…..HOW LONG?” Waverly screamed._

_“Three years!” he said nonchalant and Waverly walked closed to her father, pointed at him and spat at the ground._

_“You…you disgust me…so fucking gross” and with that she walked away._

A hand on her hip and an arm draped around her from the behind, brought her back to the present, she noticed a tear had fallen from on her cheek and she was shivering a bit but the comfort that Nicole brought to her was all she needed.

“Baby…are you okay” she whispered and kissed her temple. Waverly squished the arm draping around her front.

“I am now, thank you.” she turned around and eloped herself into Nicole’s embrace.  
“Let me finish the last things and well head out of here…too many memories” she pulled away a bit a looked into those beautiful brown eyes  
“It’s a new start….and most important…it’s with you” she pecked Nicole’s lips and placed her forehead against hers.  
“God I have missed you…I love you so much Nic.” she sighed and Nicole captured her lips and immediately depended the kiss.  
Nicole wasn’t blind and she knew her fiancé was hurt for some reason that she did not know…so all she knew was, when Waverly was there, she used sex and affection to get on with it.  
They would talk but not now…

“Nicole we need to finish this and then you can have all of me.” Waverly kissed her again, took her hand and let them out of the office.  
Once the last papers was done and the keys handed over the couple left the apartment with a ‘good luck’ to the new owners and a long hug to Tommy in the hall and a promise to come by for a hug and a chat, Tommy had been the best…always so supportive and caring for the small brunette, but he was happy that she finally had found someone who treated her with respect and with love. In addition, he knew Nicole was exactly that person.  
They linked their hand and left the hall.

“Puhhh” Waverly let the air out of her lungs…no matter how she looked at it...this was good and bad…but mostly good. Nicole squished her hand and pulled her into her.  
“Thank you for coming with me babe.”

“Hey” Nicole said  
“I would wanted to be anywhere else, okay…look at me…Waves…I love you and we are in this together…for better and worse right” she smirked and Waverly smacked her arm a bit

“We are not married yet…yet…but soon” she leaned into Nicole’s lips.  
“You know I have a hard time dealing, when you have your suit on right?” Waverly said and pulled her even closer.

“Nicole Haught!” a man shouted, both Nicole and Waverly turned toward the voice and Waverly swore she could have killed the man next to them.  
“Mrs. Haught will you please take your hands of my daughter...she is off to marry someone and if I’m not correct that someone is not you!” Ward Earp said with a sharp voice. Waverly left Nicole's grip and turned to Ward.

“Ward….you don’t know a fucking thing…and what are you doing here anyway…I thought I told you to stay out of my life.”

“You my dear are marrying Champ…and this” he gestured toward Nicole

“Is definitely not Champ…are you cheating on him.”

“No this is not champ and will never be, because I have not been together with champ in almost eight months and I will never be together with him again….however…this is my fiancé…I would introduce you, but you know Nicole already…and with that we will leave….come on Nic.”

“We will need to talk about this, Waverly!” he said with a stern voice.

“NO…NO WE WON’T…I DON’T NEED TO DO ANYTHING…GET THAT INTO YOUR BIG FAT SCULL….LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE OR I WILL HAVE TO GO TO THE COPS” Waverly shouted and Nicole grapped her fiancé and carried her to the waiting car.  
Once in the car Nicole who had said nothing almost lost her composure…

“Do you care to enlighten on what the fuck that was all about” she asked with a serious voice and a hard look on Waverly

“And don’t go give me a bullshit answer...because that the last thing I need right now.” Nicole spoke again and the pressure on Waverly seemed to down on her.

“Ward have been trying to get in contact with me for a good period of time…popping up everywhere…and not getting the fact that I don’t want him in my life.”

“Yeah I kind of get that with the screaming…and Champ?” Nicole pointed at Waverly

“Have been working for my dad…all the time I have been together with him, he have been working for my dad…and I don’t know why?”

“Do you see him Waverly?” Nicole’s words hit Waverly hard.

“What do you think Nicole…huh…do you think I see Champ on the side…wow…thanks for the trust…..Sam stop the car please” Waverly turned her head and looked into the rearview mirror

“No don’t stop the car Sam” Nicole contra ordered him.

“Ohhh you don’t get to do that…Sam if you don’t stop the car now” Waverly opened the car while talking to him.  
“I will just get myself out of here….so no worries” Waverly opened the door more and Sam stopped the car immediately and Waverly got out….she looked at Nicole.  
“If you believe that - that it would ever occurred to me to have someone on the side, or the time to do it for that matter - then I think you should reconsider to marry me…. And don’t follow me.” and with that Waverly slammed the door and ran the opposite direction.

She was fucking furious….’fuck you Nicole’, she spat….’you will not get to do this, to get me down…down on their level’….it was really not Nicole Waverly was pissed at, but her so called father and Champ…she pulled out her phone and pressed on the speed dial to her sister.

“Baby girl…wassup”

“I need you to tell me exactly what your dear daddy’s plans are with me…and I do not need a fucking lie…”

“I really can’t tell you. All he says that he is proud of you and that uh… nope that’s it.”

“DO NOT LIE TO ME WYNONNA” she shouted in the phone.

“Well…uhm…I….shit”

“fuck you” Waverly hung up but was already at her apartment building, so she walked inside and pressed for the elevator, she was pacing and her phone was buzzing in her hand but she ignored it completely…she knew that Ward had been more active around Wynonna and tried to push her so he could see her…be Waverly also knew that Wynonna was a lice between two nails. Moreover, she did felt sorry for her.  
She had every right to spend time with her dad, but Waverly would not be a part of it….and this had gone excessively far, she had tried to leave Wynonna out of it….until now…she needed to know the truth about her daddy dearest. And the fact that he was a fucking stalker. The moment the door opened, she flew out of it and stormed her way down the hall to Wynonna’s door.  
She knocked hard three times on the door and a short moment later Wynonna ripped the door open.

“Waves????” she was surprised to see her sister’s furious look

“Don’t Waves me” Waverly said and walked into the apartment with a finger on Wynonna’s chest, she back her completely into the living room and pushed her onto the couch.  
“You better start talking, like fucking now!” Waverly spat at her.  
“What do you know…why is he following me!!!”

“Okay okay …easy there” Wynonna hold up her hands in defense  
“He want you to have the best life, and in that opinion that life is together with Champ….”

“You knew….uhhh…..don’t” before she could finish, Wynonna cut her off.

“He told me last month, but it wouldn’t be something to worry about giving the fact that you are happily engaged with Haught stuff…so I figured that wouldn’t tell you, because it didn’t matter.”

“Ohhh ….okay but it matters now!” Waverly said standing with her hands on her hips and just stared at her sister.

“Okay…well apparently Champ started to work in Daddy’s company a year before you two started to date…he was good looking and about your age, not the brightest kid ever…so in daddy’s eyes it would be the perfect match …but the fact that dad don’t know how fucking clever you are…god…I can’t even compete with you, and I’m clever… daddy wanted someone to have an eye on you, someone who could give him info on how you was doing….” Wynonna finished

“Why…why didn’t he just contact me back then… it would have been the fucking easiest thing in the world…why the heck drag Champ into this…why the hell did he wanted my relationship to be fake…well it doesn’t even matter know….the fact that I am never going to be near either him or Champ again.” Waverly had nothing to say to this new info…other than it was fucked up.

“Dad, maybe have promised you away to Champ?”

“What do you even mean with that?”

“Daddy and Champs father is business partners and at some point they figured out that their ‘babies’ was meant for each other…. And also that Champ could spy on you, while he was at it…daddy have been lulling himself into a dream, where you and Champ are the perfect couple and that you should be making cute babies…”

“This is sick…I mean it Wynonna…this is fucking sick…can’t you hear it….do you even support an act like this…”

“What have he done to you?” Waverly sighed and her phone buzzed again and she looked at it…. Nicole’s pretty face hit the screen, she hold a finger up to Wynonna.

“Two sec sis” and Waverly pressed the button

“Nicole” Waverly said sternly.

“Waverly…I’m so sorry.” Nicole sighed in the phone.

“Me too, we talk later.” she said before she hung up…she was hurt by Nicole’s words…but she also knew she had to explain herself…but the fact that Nicole would even ask if she was seeing Champ…eww.  
Waverly returned her focus on Wynonna and started to explain what had been going on and how Ward had been every were and she showed her the letters he had sent, the mails and his texting which had been massive the last two weeks and two hours later she sat with a Wynonna who was sulking into her arms and not knowing what to say….she finally found her voice.

“So are you telling me that now, you and Haught stuff is arguing because daddy is a fucking stalker, liar and a degenerate scumbag who need a kick in the balls and be thrown out of a moving train...”

“Yes”

“Ohhh fuck…I’m so sorry baby girl...I never knew he was like this…he have always been so kind to me.”

“I know Wynonna, and thank you for telling me this…but I will let you know that I ever see him again I will make a report on him…I cannot and will not take any more of his crap… please just let me live my life like I have done the last 10 years…uhhh and one more thing…do not tell him that I have sold the apartment….I do not need him to stalk down Nicole’s apartment.”

“which me remind me of that you need to take your sweat sexy ass back to your fiancé and apologize to her and make her more than sore, so she believes that she is the only one you fuck…ew Champ….fuck can’t even believe you have been there.”

“Yeah well he was a stabile factor in my life…and no definitely not the best fuck…but let’s leave it there should we” Wynonna pulled Waverly into a tight hug.

“Baby girl I’m so sorry that you have to go through this…I wish he would leave you alone….I‘ll have a talk with him….stupid fucker.”

“Super….Nonna I love you, but don’t do anything stupid” Waverly said whit nervous hint.

“You bet, baby girl…or…well…I … think I need to talk to him with my fist…again…but off you go…go and fuck that lovely lady of yours.”

Waverly walked down the street and she really could give a fuck what Wynonna did to her dad…or champ for that matter…it was all so fucked up that the half of it could be enough. Waverly had never thought any of this could be real, and that Champ had been playing a part…well he was certainly a good actor no doubt about it…but why…that was so fucking sick all of this and if she ever good a decent answer she would be happy…but that might never happen.  
She was lost in her thought’s and before she knew of it she was at Nicole’s apartment….she corrected herself their apartment…their apartment…fuck she really needed to explain a thing or two to Nicole…who had taken a plane home earlier so she could see her..  
…god dammit Waverly, you are a complete fuckup…

She opened the front door and slipped out of her jacket and her boots, threw her bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen and looked over the living room, where Nicole emerged from the couch, with a worried, concerned, mad and stern look at her face, she took four long steps before she crashed into Waverly and captured her lips into a sweltering hot kiss, grapped her ass and lifted her up and walked back to the couch, still possessing Waverly’s mouth.  
Waverly was surprised by her actions and knew she should push her off, but that was not what Nicole needed right now and the fact that Nicole was so possessive, just did things to Waverly.  
Nicole ripped Waverly dress of while kissing her franticly and before Waverly knew what had happened she felt two fingers inside of her and Nicole was pumping into her. Waverly hands in Nicole’s hair and pulled back a bit.

“Nic…baby…Nic” she grapped her hair and pulled her head back, which only made Nicole’s actions wilder.

“You. Will. never…never leave me like that again.” she trusted harder into Waverly.

“Fuck Nic…I’m…co.” Nicole took her mouth with her own…, Waverly went over the edge, and her moans was silenced with Nicole swallowing all of them.  
When Waverly finally came up for air Nicole was laying on top of her, tears streamed down her cheeks, and Waverly just hold her close.

“Fuck babe….I know I’m a shit…I shouldn’t have left the car.”

“I thought you left me for good!” Nicole cried into her neck and Waverly stroked her back.

“No Nic…I love you more than life itself…I just got so pissed…Ward, Champ everything has just been so fucked up lately…and I thought I could handle it by myself, but ….shit I’m so sorry Nicole, I should have told you what was going on and not had let my frustrations pour over you. Honey I’m so sorry.”

“Tell me everything, please let me in Waverly, you are not alone, baby I know you have been alone on every matter the most of your life, but not any more…you have me and I cannot live without you” Waverly took Nicole’s face between her hands.

“I will…I will tell you everything, I love you Nic But you must believe when I say that Champ is not someone I use my time with. I haven’t seen him since before we got together.”

“I’m sorry I even implied it honey…all that was happening so fast and Ward...I just got thrown into a loop. I’m so sorry.” she shoke her head and the tears still rolling down her chin.

“Really believed that you would leave me Waves”

“Shhh babe…there is gonna take more than my degenerate dad and you homophobic mom to split us apart. ...come on pull your fingers out and let’s go to bed and we will talk and then I have to show you just how much I belong to you and to no one else.” Waverly said with a small voice.


	23. Stay away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic…you want more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience...it have been quite the week... but nevertheless ...chapter 23✨
> 
> A big shout out to @BlimeyOhLimey...for your love,hugs and support. you migth find her in this.❤  
and of course @sciteacher0218 for the support and patience...not😍.
> 
> like alway...🙏  
Be kind  
Be proud  
and hold your ground.  
love Evsi 🌿

"Fuck Waverly….damn…uhh” Nicole couldn’t collect her thoughts the feeling of being fucked hard of Waverly was just way too much….the cock dived into her again and she whined.  
“Baby I’m so fucking ….close” the sound of Waverly’s hard breathing and her grip on Nicole’s hips as she pounded into her pussy from behind, skin hitting skin and then the sound of a hand on skin and then the feeling of Waverly hitting her ass cheeks.  
“Argh baby…more…I need… more…so much more” Waverly grinned and slapped her again….harder this time

“Yeah …you like this huh…Nic…you want more?” she hissed and slammed the base of the cock into her fiancé, who just took it in with a gulp.

“Waves…uh…I ...I …. Yes…fuuuuuck” Waverly continued her thrusting and slapped Nicole once more before leaning into Nicole and reached around her to find her clit….slowly circling it, while fucking her from behind.  
“I coming!!!” Nicole screamed and she contracted around the cock and all her muscle seemed to tense up before she collapsed on the bed. Waverly followed her down, laying on her back not retracting the dildo from her core yet….they had been fucking…..hard and long….making up ….again…over and over again…Waverly was sure that this was the last round…but she couldn’t be sure, because Nicole’s drive was just so wild.

They had started slowly with the ‘I’m sorry lovemaking’ every word and every whisper had been taking in.  
Then moved on to the ‘passion sex’…look me in the eyes while I make you cum….then finish it with ‘fuck me I’m so fucking horny sex’…..where the orgasm’s had been quick and the sex even harder.  
Followed with…’I’m not even done with you yet’… Basically round two of ‘I’m so fucking horny’.  
Then they had slept for an hour before Nicole had found the strap on and sneakily waked Waverly up with the tip lined up in her dripping pussy….  
Round one was on Nicole’s terms…fucking Waverly almost unconscious…..  
Round two….was on Waverly’s terms….denying Nicole her orgasm three times…before she was rewarded with an orgasm that threw her of the edge and blinded her so heavenly that she passed out a minute….  
Round three had been love….followed with…..well now Waverly finishing Nicole of with the uhmp….. Orgasm that night…and Nicole wondered if they would be able to move in the morning.

“Babe…I’m done…I can’t move any more…” Nicole said into the pillow and Waverly slowly retracted the dildo from Nicole who shivered at the feeling.

“Good girl” Waverly whispered as she crawled of Nicole and slapped her hard again….the moan that escaped Nicole’s mouth went straight to Waverly core…she flipped Nicole over.

“Baby don’t touch me, I can’t take any more!” 

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m gonna ride your face…” Waverly smirked and got rid of her harness, climbed on top the redhead and slowly lowered herself down to her face, she looked down at her fiancé and she smiled.  
Even given the fact that Nicole was so fucking worn out and she was probably going to work in an hour or so…but at this very moment she really did not give a fuck…. Other than the one she was about to give Waverly.

“Welcome to W.Earps industries Miss.” The receptionist said as Nicole walked into the lobby.

“Pfff Wearps….hahahaha Wearps industries… I like it.” She laughed…  
“Listen…Uhh” Nicole looked at the receptionist’s nametag.  
“…Sasha…Hi, Sasha I’m here to talk to Ward Earp” Nicole said with a small smile and a cocky raised brow and the dimples….yes of course it was there…Nicole could get whatever she wanted from young ladies, as soon as she showed her dimples they were all sold…not just youngster…but old ones as well… no one could say no to that…Nicole knew this and she used it….of course she did, who wouldn’t…

….I bet if I flash the big smile, she would cum undone this very moment here in the lobby…

“Sorry miss…” Sasha said and encouraged Nicole to give her, her name.

“Haught…Sasha, it is Miss Haught” Nicole said with a low seducive tone.

“Uhm…sorry, umm...umm Miss Hau…um. Sorry…Ward isn’t available.”

“It’s quite all right Sasha, just take your time… please inform him anyway, that I’m right here…..Waiting!”

“But…Miss Haught…I can’t he said no vis…” …Nicole leaned in over the counter and the top buttons on her shirt was open, so she showed of her cleavages and just a pinch of the sexy laced bra that was under showed of…and even if the young Sasha wasn’t even into girls…she would look and what she would see, was definitely worth the look and would certainly do more to the squirming and clenching thighs, that Sasha already had a hard time controlling.

“Sasha….it’s okay...I will find him myself…this is really important” she threw her big smile and both dimples just threw pour Sasha off guard, Nicole could see her body language and the way she squirmed in her chair was just so much better than Nicole had ever imagine, so she easily placed a warm hand on her forearms and squeezed it slightly and winked.

“Blimey oh limey…this is ….uhm …blimey wow…I will find him for you…” Nicole smiled again and tilted her head a bit and all she could hear from Sasha, was her mantra Blimey oh limey….if she would say anything else her words would fail her….and the words did come easy from her…like Blimey oh lime, had always been her safe.….like the beauty came from the gorgeous miss Haught… it had caught her of guard and her heart rate was high…but her safe word, was where she could go there so…blimey….  
Nicole retreated her hand and watched the internal discussion Sasha had with herself…. She turned slowly away from the counter…  
A moment later, she heard her name being shouted across the lobby.

“Haught my dear” Ward shouted and Nicole could barf…but played along in public…

“Earp! Long time!” he greeted her with an extracted hand and she took it politely and shoke it. 

“Come on, let’s talk in my office he suggested and they left the lobby and Nicole threw a wink to Sasha…

“Earp you should really give Sasha here a raise, she was amazing” she smiled at Ward and they walked into his office.  
As soon as the door was shut and turned and with the craziest face Nicole had ever seen, he stepped towards her, rounded her and sat himself hard down behind his 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE” He yelled at her, Nicole hold her ground, and with her hand, she gestured to the bottles that was standing in the corner on the drink cart.

“Do you mind?” he shook his head and she walked to the cart and purred herself a large whiskey and handed one to Ward as well.

“Haught…explain…what are you doing here?” she clink her glass against his.

“Cheers, to the Earp girls…because if I know one thing Ward, it is don’t piss off an Earp girl…” she took a slurp from the glass , she slowly swallowed the golden liquid and enjoyed the burn that crawled down her throat and gave her a kick when it hit her stomach..  
“Shhhhiii this is good” she nodded her glass toward him…  
“Mr. …Ward…Earp…I’m here because you have stepped over a line, crossed a string…that I do not particular like…or accept for that matter.” Nicole was slowly walking around the office and she rounded Ward behind his desk…she stopped for a moment.  
“when any of my girls…Waverly or Wynonna for that matter feels uncomfortable, I have to act upon it Ward…and in this case…first I have Wynonna…she works for me and for what it is worth…well you know this…she is fucking good at her work, and I pay her a great deal for it as well…but when she is pressured on the family front…she worth nothing….” Nicole leaned in behind him, placing her hands on his desk with him in the middle of them. So she lined her head next to him.  
“….not a fucking dime….and in this moment, well the last month Wynonna have had quite a deal to think of, in fact…I didn’t bring her to my last job at a client, because she have been….let us say…unstable…” she pushed herself back from the desk…slowly walked back to the front.

“So….what does that have to do with me?” he asked with a little shake in his voice.

“Everything…..Ward…..Everything….you really can’t see it, can you?” She shoke her head drained her glass and walked back to the cart, took the bottle and walked back to his desk….poured herself another drink, but was not polite this time so she placed the bottle between them…  
“you….really have to enlighten me here on how you can make such a big difference between your girls, like you have for the last what 10 years….well that at least what Waverly feels…but maybe it have been more than 10 years….and Waverly haven’t seen that before….Ward care to elaborate a little here??” she threw her hand out and sat down opposite him and the ball was on his court…he was very well aware.

“Haught…this is no business of yours, so please just finish your drink and leave.” He said and took the bottle and poured himself a drink.

“This is where you are completely wrong….Earp” Nicole put an extra pop in the ‘P’  
“It has everything to do with me, when my fiancé reacted the way she did, when she saw you a couple a days ago…when she is sad, then I can tell you, that it has everything to do with me…!  
When the woman I use to run my advertisement and HR is down and not worth a shit…how can I say that this is okay then!…well I can’t and that’s why I’m here…. firstly I have been having Wynonna in my firm in a couple of years….so I know her worth…and this…is most definitely not it, she worries…then you might as the caring dad you are ask….” Nicole used both her hands to let Ward know that she really wanted him to ask…

”all right…what does Wynonna worries about” he asked and rolled his eyes.

“Good question Ward…..that’s a fucking good question….but I think I have a clue….I may be on a knifes egg here, but my finger points at you…” she pointed at him and her eyes locked with his.  
“Ward….you have two girls…the one is happy for you, the other hate your guts…and I….I stand in the middle of them both…. My fiancé ….and my colleague who happens to be my sister in law too…. So I’m still pointing…” she took a sip from her whiskey and knew she had to finish this set up, that she was doing.  
“You have the nerve to contact Waverly after 10 years of neglect… You think just because you apologies, that you are forgiving…and Champ…, are you really so low that you hired a ‘boyfriend’ for you daughter to spy on her….”

“She fell in love didn’t she?”

“If you ask Champ yes…maybe...but if you ask Waverly…she have never loved him….but he was a rock to her in you absences…so in that way…yes…you could say that they were a solid couple…until he slept with someone else and I found Waverly…then yes of course….you haven’t answered my question…Why Earp.” …Ward sighed 

“Champ was good to have around, but he is nothing more than a tool… Waverly is so bright and brilliant…how is that even possible...”

“Those are not mutual exclusive, you know that right?” She cut him off.

“I know…well I have Wynonna who is so ….so Wynonna and then …there is Waverly…I promised her mom to look after her…..even though she isn’t my daughter….” He shrugged his shoulders

“What are you talking about….Waverly is your daughter!”

“No….Michelle had someone on the side…and she got herself pregnant…in the start we worked it out and I took in Waverly as my daughter…but she wasn’t and after her mother left it was just easy to let her slip.”

“SHE WAS FUCKING 15 YEARS OLD” Nicole screamed at him…  
…calm your fucking self Haughtstuff, this is not working….calm you self you idiot…Nicole’s mind was raging….  
“Okay…even if Waverly is not your daughter…how on mothers green earth, do you find the rights in yourself to treat her like you do and have done…you are just…argh”.... he cut her off.

“I really don’t need to answer your questions…and for what it’s worth I really want Waverly in my life now, she is brilliant…and I wish she would see how much she could benefit from being under my wings, with that little massage parlor that she plays around with….. With everything that I have going on here….she would be the perfect trophy to have under Me.” he smiled and Nicole was almost vomiting all over his desk.

“So the reason you want Waverly in your life, is not because that she is your daughter…but for you…. she is the perfect trophy???”

“Yes, I figured she would fit right in next to Wynonna…. Both her and Wynonna are nothing more than trophies…the picture perfect, that I’m the perfect man, that bring perfection to life and make sure this place is a good place to be in…I mean have you seen my girls…they are beautiful…..and perfect…it will be good when I go into politics…to have the perfect daughters standing next to me and support their loving father, so he will be mayor…see its perfect….and you…YOU!” he pointed at Nicole  
“you would be gone, no daughter of mine is gay….that is not a possibility and that is disgusting like hell….and sweet Waverly can’t be gay…you have infected her….so as I said before, no daughter of mine is gay” the last word was filled with venom.

“Wow, such a true character…I do love when men get all authority with me, it just proves me once again why the hell I’m gay….just for your info …Ward…Waverly do not want to be your trophy and if you haven’t figured it out yet, she is quite capable to take care of herself…the small parlor that you refer to, have more employees than both you and I have together…she have a stunning and steady growing business….and the fact that she have done all of this on her own, still hits me right in my heart…and I have only respect for that woman… she came from nothing and turned her life completely around…with no support from either you, her mother and her sister…. And now you have the nerve to sit here in your ‘throne’ and demand a certain act from your daughter or should I say daughters.”

“You leave Wynonna out of this.” He spat.

“NO…she is just as much a concern to me as Waverly are…uhh and just leave her alone…she really do not need the tension at the moment…because I cannot work with her when she is so devastated and out of focus, then you might ask, why is she out of focus…I’ll take that her family issues are taking a lot harder on her than you could or would ever believe or imagine for that matter…and my Fiancé, yes I did say fiancé and if it is any comfort to you, Waverly was the one who proposed to me and no you are not welcomed at the wedding and no you will not walk her down the aisle, especially now when you are not even her father…so why have you even bothered at all…..well she is just as much gay that I am, so leave it and don’t ever believe that your tool Champ will be someone that Waverly will spend her time on again…. She was very clear to him…she do not want him.”

“Well on that note…you!” Nicole pointed at Ward.

“You will leave Waverly alone; you have a tendency to be coming crawling out of your hole, every time she leaves her apartment or her work…that will stop this very moment. She have made it very clear, that she will not have you in her life, she do not need anything from you and she will not ever…  
Ward…leave Waverly alone, you not only make Waverly unhappy, but in the end you are gonna destroy whatever you have with Wynonna, because in the end the sisters will stick together and as I said in my intro…one thing I have learnt…and I did it the hard way…do not piss of an Earp girl….they are magnificent together. I love them both and I will do whatever it takes to make them happy…and you for some reason, are the one that keeps making them unhappy…so if you do not get what I tell you now….leave Waverly alone…then I will make sure, that you will get a restraining order against Waverly, whom isn’t even your daughter…so in fact you are just a sick stalker…you approach Waverly again…I will throw the cops your way….get it.” Nicole finished her monolog and raised herself from his chair…

“Whatever you have just said, won’t mean a simple thing to me…because you can’t prove it...you can’t prove any of the things I have said to you in this very room…and who do you think they will believe…a gay who ‘manipulate’ her way through life or me…the big business man, that have it all…have everything under my belt….you cannot scare me…you think you are their savior….but in reality you will be there doom….please let yourself out, we are done here….” Nicole turned slowly with a grin on her face…. 

“The funny part of ‘you can’t prove anything’ is…ohhh I can and I will…see I tend to use new technology in my work…so I can look at it afterwards, to see if people lie to me, in the way they handle their business….and you Ward… …so trust me when I say…you will leave Waverly alone.” And with that, she walked out of his offices with the biggest smile on her face.

“Darling take care will ya,” she sang to Sasha, before leaving the building.

Waverly sat in their sofa complete out of loss and Wynonna next to her….

…As Nicole had driven away from Ward’s building, she had called Waverly and asked if she was off yet…then Nicole had called her dad if he could come and take Albert for the night, do to the ‘Ward issue’ they went to pick her up and Wynonna was already on her way back to their apartment.  
Due to the call that Ward just had thrown at Wynonna….Wynonna was ready to kill her future sister in law with the lie that Ward just had told her 5 minutes earlier and the way she had pushed Nicole against her car the moment she had stepped out of it and thrown a fist toward her face, before Waverly had catched the fist in the air and with a stern look and a ‘I swear you will never touch my future wife again’ and she pulled Wynonna into a hug and whispered something in her ear, that Nicole hadn’t heard…Wynonna had looked at Nicole and burst into tears and with not knowing why, Waverly and Nicole had dragged the sobbing sister inside the apartment.

“So that means that he is really not my father?” Waverly asked and Wynonna leaned into her.  
Nicole had, as she always did it, a button Cam on her vest…and the truth was that she always, when having meetings with big new potential clients had filmed it…knowing she could get in trouble if someone knew….but this way she would always be telling if they were lying to her….and she could easily get the materiel on her hands again, if she for some reason should have lost it in her memory. Nevertheless, this moment as Ward had rolled over the screen the sisters had sat paralyzed and watched the screen…

“If I wasn’t together with doc, I would definitely be going after you Haughtstuff….so fucking cocky, you little piece of shit” Wynonna laughed and focused on her dad’s word…  
“Can you get it back a little” and Nicole rewinded it. She heard her own voice ring out the speakers as she sat in front of Ward….

….“okay…even if Waverly is not your daughter…how on mothers green earth do you find the rights in yourself to treat her like you do and have done…you are just…argh”

“I really don’t need to answer your questions…and for what it’s worth I really want Waverly in my life now, she is brilliant…and I wish she would see how much she could benefit from being under my wings, with that little massage parlor that she plays around with….. With everything that I have going on here….she would be the perfect trophy to have under me” ….

“Please just stop it” Wynonna said…the tears was streaming down her cheek.  
“God, I should have killed him when I had the chance…I cannot watch this any longer, I’m getting nausea…the man I have called my dad all my life…fuck…he only want to use us baby girl…what do you think of all of this”

“Well first of all I would have believed, that I would be mad at Nicole for going behind my back with this meeting…….but honestly I am glad you did babe…I don’t think I would ever had found out, if you had not pushed him to a confession…but I stand by my decision as I took a couple of months ago…I will not have anything to do with him…and now it’s even more clear…Ward is not even my father…he have tricked me in every possible way all my life and manipulated me to think that I was the problem….when I never was his child anyway…he could just have told me…instead of this fucking act…mayor my ass….he would be the worst mayor in history…well it’s not gonna be with me or my watch…he can rot in hell, together with that fucking gold-digger Champ…god…I’ve been so stupid…craving his love when he never even wanted me, and only now when I’m ‘needed’ I’m good enough….Wynonna fuck him…and if I was you I would cut him of totally…make him suffer …pay…we are mere trophies in his cabinet…and honestly the only trophy I wants to be, is to my fiancé” Waverly shrugged her shoulders and raised herself from her spot and walked next to Nicole. She stood between her legs, raised her hand up to her ear, and tugged a strand of red hair behind her ear.  
“thank you baby…thank you for having my back…I love you so” Waverly whispered before she kissed Nicole…there was so much passion in the kiss, that even Wynonna did not know what to say….until she found her voice.

“Okay you do that…and I will go find my dad…so I can fuck him up” and before the lovers could do anything she was out of the door.  
Waverly kissed Nicole again and the feeling of Waverly on her lips was amazing.

“Babe, maybe we should wa...”

“NO…I need to feel loved, to know you love me more than just words…Nicole please take me to bed…I need to feel love.”

The way Nicole’s hips was slowly grinding into Waverly’s core, made the sweet wetness from Waverly smear all over Nicole, the feeling was the best, the friction was so good and Waverly was humming at the touch of Nicole.  
She kissed Waverly along her collarbone up along her neck, licked her earlobe and the moans that she receive made her own wetness pour down on Waverly thigh. She caught her lips and slowly slipped her tongue inside to meet the delicate feeling of the warm wet tongue that slowly massaged her own while Waverly’s one hand slowly slided down the back of Nicole and found her ass, the other snaked between them and she slipped her fingers into Nicole’s wet folds.

“God…Nic you are dripping” Waverly dipped two finger into her wet core and the strokes was slow and teasing, Nicole knew she had to take care of Waverly and let her emotions have a free pass…so she moved a bit and with a slow hand her fingers trailed down on Waverly’s throbbing clitoris, slowly circling the bund of sensitive nerves…slipping her fingers down to the wetness and back up to the clit…she repeated the action and wavily moaned out loud…  
“Fuck I love that…Nic…that feels…soooo….” Nicole inserted her fingers into Waverly and started to pound slowly into her fiancé, Waverly’s hips caught a rhythm as she bounced her hips into Nicole’s hand and Nicole got the hint and started to thrust harder and faster into the wet pussy, the sounds of the wet flesh hitting her hand filled the room and Nicole loved it…to know she was the one that made Waverly so wet and horny….Nicole moved herself slowly down Waverly’s sweaty body, still thrusting into her while curling her fingers hitting all the right spot on the way out…spreading her fingers slightly, when she pushed them back in…Nicole pushed Waverly’s legs apart and placed herself between them, before she dived down and with her tip of her tongue, she flicked the engorged clitoris, curling around it as if it was as small lollipop, licking and sucking while her fingers played Waverly core as she had done so many times before knowing exactly what she wanted, and the twist of her fingers while she flicked her tongue, was more than Waverly could take…her hand went to Nicole head and puta pressure to her as she pushed Nicole more into herself.  
“I’m so close Nic….I’m….argh…Nic…Nic, fuckfuckfuck…..NICOLEEEEEEE” Nicole pumped hard into Waverly still licking her and the orgasm that hit Waverly was just so much more than Nicole had ever seen on her fiancé and the liquid that sprayed all over her hand and face was just so wild, the best orgasm ever….Nicole was a proud woman.


	24. Mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow someone really earned a new name huh” Nicole smirked and Waverly smacked her ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....way to long time waiting...sorry i'm a shit....nevertheless...chapter 24 for you.🙏  
it's a bit all over...but anyway enjoy.
> 
> uhh and as always  
be kind  
be you  
be strong  
love harder and don't hate.
> 
> Evsi 🌿

They had been spending a good period of time in the park Saturday noon with Albert, eating their lunch on the bench and just enjoyed the time they were spending together as a family… Waverly had been so happy with the feeling that lingered in her body.  
The sight of the two redheads fooling around and having the greatest time together.

“Mom can you come and swing me?” Albert had asked and Waverly had with pleasure went to the swing and her ‘son’ and achieved a kiss from her fiancé on the way over there.

“Wow someone really earned a new name huh” Nicole smirked and Waverly smacked her ass and returned the smirk and a bit cocky reply.

“Yeah that happens when you are around to play” and flicking Nicole off with a.  
“Please do find some coffee I am craving it.” In addition, Nicole left, to go to the diner on the other side of the park to fetch coffee for her waiting lover.

“Was up buddy… mom, huh?” She asked while pushing Al forward on the swing.

“Yes… I want you to be my mom!” He answered as the most natural thing in the world.

“Really? Are you sure baby?” Waverly asked him, she was in awe of the boy.

“Yes, you are always around me, just like mama. And you smell good” he shrugged…and Waverly laughed at him.

“So can I call you mom?

“Have you asked you mama about this buddy?”

“YES…..and she said that I had to talk to you about it...see here we are!” he said and gestured his hand toward her and acted like an adult, he was so fucking gorgeous and adorable. She ruffled his hair before going down on one knee.

“Buddy, I would love to be your mom, and I know that you have talked with mama, she told me” she winked at him and continued.

“Mama and I talked about it too and we decided that you should have the choice to pick for yourself, so...you want me to be your mom? And you are sure of this?” he nodded.

“Okay Albert, then I will definitely be your mom. He crashed into her and hold her so tight.

“I love you mom”

“I love you to buddy” Waverly returned and hugged him even tighter.

“Mom I have a question?

“Okay spill it…” Waverly said and Albert looked down at his feet.

“You do love mama...right?”

“Yes I do...I love her, why do you ask?

“Well I love her too...but it was just because...I have been thinking of something mom…. can I walk you down the aisle” he was looking anywhere but Waverly

“What baby?” Waverly was not sure she heart correct.

“I want to give you to my mama…” Waverly did not even have the words to spill for the little guy next to her...

“Albert...what is this…? I would love to have you to give me to mama, but are you sure!”

“Yes...but I want it to be a secret...okay and you do love my mama right?”

Love...it was as if the words did not even cover how Waverly felt, the more she thought about it the warmer she got inside, a lingering feeling of so many different emotions...when she thought about the life that she had built together with Nicole and Albert the last half a year. Easy but steady doing it more permanent so Albert have had the time to adjust to not only having another adult around, but the fact that his mother all the sudden also had a girlfriend, who was going to live together with them. The move had been smooth. they had been able to make it a fast progress, so when Waverly's apartment had been emptied they had managed to mix their things together in Nicole’s apartment...whatever that wasn’t used had been shipped off to friend who needed it or different thrift shop, so it could get another life somewhere else.

There had been up and downs about moving in together, because not only had Nicole had to get used to having another adult around her son. Who for 5 years had been alone on the task and know she had to split it with Waverly, something that she have had some difficulties to do...small fight that had led to big arguments, that had resulted in massive fights….and it had always ended in…’I’m sorry’s and making up all night long’ because their communication not always had been the best….but now it seemed that the way the mingled around each other, just was the most natural thing and love was flowing freely.  
So the heat that Waverly felt in her core, all the emotions she felt toward her new family was overwhelming. In addition, she often would catch herself, leaning against the doorframe with a bright smile on her face, when she watched the two redheads sitting together. Her heart swelled and the tears on its brim...love...it was a strong word, but it did not justify the feeling that was rumbling in Waverly’s body.

“Uhhh secrets ….I love secrets.” she squeezed his shoulder  
“And ohhh yes I love her more than I have loved anyone before” Waverly answered him honestly.

“WHAT? So more than me?” he tilted his head and squeezed his eyes together

“Wait, No no Al….come on you know that...I love you the most...I mean how could I not?….but I will tell you this...your mama is right here next to you in my heart, you got a half each.”

“Cool, I have your heart….but what if you get babies...then I won’t have half your heart?” He almost looked like he was panicking, so Waverly took his hand and they walked to the bench and she sat down and pulled him to her lap.

“The thing is Albert… It doesn't matter how many babies that mama and I get, we will always love you, just as you are”

“But wont the baby get by half...because I know you will always love mama...I can see it in your eyes mom” he took her head between his small hands and studied her eyes closely.

“Awww, you are so sweet...but when your mama and I will get a baby, my heart will be going into three pieces then...a piece for you” she bobbed his nose and he giggled.  
“And a piece for your mama” she pointed toward Nicole, who was striding toward them with coffees and a bottle of something Waverly could not see what was.

“And then the baby will have a part to...so, see you will always have a part…”

“But what if there comes more babies…?”

“Then I’ll just have to divide my heart again...but every single one of you will have a piece of my heart...you will always be right here” she took his tiny hand and placed it on her heart.

“I call feel it pounding” he said and his eyes shut wide  
“Wow”

“Yours is pounding too, you know...feel it!” Waverly put his hand on his chest and placed her own on top of his.

“This is so cool” he jumped up and ran toward Nicole

“Mama...mama, this is so awesome my heart is pounding….feel it, feel it mama” me said while almost tackling down Nicole.

“Hey easy buddy, let me just place the coffee here, then I will okay” Nicole walked up to Waverly and gave her, her coffee and place her own on the bench together with a juice. She bent over and kissed Waverly who thanked her or the coffee. Then she turned and kneeled down so she was in line with Albert.

“Okay come here Al.” he stood next to her, she placed her hand on his chest, and with surprised eyes she said.

“Wow...that is pounding hard in there...huh?”

“Yes...it’s because it is pounding for you two...because I love you...you have a piece of my heart...and when you get babies they will have a piece to” Nicole had difficulties on holding her tears back.

“Wow buddy.”

“Yes mom told me, that a heart can have pieces”

“Well did she now?”

“Yes...we have a half heart” he gestured between them.

“God I love you little buddy” he smiled and ran off toward the swing and Nicole placed herself down next to Waverly and kissed her cheek.

“What gotten into him” she asked slowly and nuzzled into Waverly neck, peppering with small kisses.

“Love I think...” Waverly giggled.  
“He officially want me to be his mom, and he want to make sure that I love him and you...so I had to tell him, that there is always a place in my heart for people I love”

“Well your heart is perfect...and I for one certainly loves it and you” Nicole pecked her lips

“Aww...you big softy, but I certainly loves you as well…. ahmm which reminds me” Waverly tappet her lips.  
“ahrg not to be the jealous soon wife to be, but Sandy have become more handsy on you the last couple of weeks...I know our wedding isn’t that far away...I mean two weeks...but I really don't like the way she behaves around you..”

“Honey do you really believe that I would fuck the Nanny?” Nicole raised her brow.

“I don’t know… she is good looking though! Moreover, she have a thing for you, not that I blame her, because you are quite the catch...but she is not particular fond of me...just so you know it. And I caught her in our bedroom last week, even given that fact that it’s the only place in the apartment that’s off limits.”

“What...what did she do in our bedroom?” Nicole was a bit surprised, she knew that Sandy all ways had been fond of her and yes she had become maybe a bit more handsy, but nothing Nicole noticed in the big run...and she really loved Albert, but Nicole had never seen her that way, she was Albert’s nanny, but nothing else. However, she was not particular happy about what Waverly just had said.

“She was laying in our bed...more specific in your side”

“Wait what...are you serious babe”

“a 100 %, I came home an hour earlier than normal, and she was in there...I did not say anything and she left shortly after...but still...and then I started to notice how she would react when you were around...it’s just more a warning to you, so you might have a chat with her...I know Al loves her, but I’m really not into having a cranky ass Nanny walking around in my home and the way she have been around me the last couple of months...uhh its just getting worse, so honestly I really do not want to figure out how she is gonna behave the day we actually get a ring on each other..”

“No of course I will talk to her...this is not okay...in my bed...the only woman who is going to be in my bed is you. End of story...which by the way I enjoy pretty much...just so you know” Nicole smirked and stood up and reached her hand out to Waverly.

“Come on baby, let’s go home, that on is gonna need a nap.” she said and pointed at her son.

“Is that so?” Waverly winked at her

“YES!!!”

Waverly panted hard and her legs was trembling…Nicole slowly raised herself from Waverly’s pussy with cum on her chin, she gave Waverly a mischievous grin and Waverly could help to start laughing.  
“God dammit you goof” she pulled her up to her face and wiped Nicole's chin of and kissed her hard.  
“Thank you, I really needed that” she sighed against her lips

“I know Waves….and honestly I really don't think you are done yet...I mean I’m not done yet. But I think me have to wait until later, if the little bug is gonna wake anytime soon… come on lets hit the couch instead” Nicole said and raised herself from the bed.

“I’ll be right with you, just gonna take a shower” Waverly said and crawled of the bed, to hit the shower.

The hot water was cascading down on her face...there was just something about the way the water hit her...she felt so alive….this had been a great day and her thoughts wondered to Albert...how was it possible to be so fucking precious, he wanted her to be his mom, he wanted to walk her down the aisle to give her away to his mom...this was so crazy, how come a 5 year old get an idea like that….he was so loving and caring that Waverly almost burst out in tears, when she felt hands snake around her waist and smiled knowing her fucking gorgeous fiancé never passed an opportunity to be naked with her...Nicole pushed her body against her own and her hands started to wanderer up and down.

“What are you thinking of baby” Nicole asked with a kiss behind her ear.

“Our son actually...is he still asleep?”

“yep safe and sound, he was snoring big time, so I figured I would use the time with you in the shower and hope that he doesn’t wake up any time soon” she kissed Waverly’s shoulder, who slowly turned around and kissed Nicole passionately...Waverly loved showers...but what she loved even more was the felling of the water cascading down on her face while she was sucking her girlfriend, so she plumbed down on her knees and pushed Nicole against the wall, lifted one of her legs over her shoulder while diving into Nicole….Nicole knew this was a weakness with the lovely brunette...she knew exactly how turned on Waverly got with the water hitting her face...and Waverly had never been able to explain what is was that triggered her...but having water splashed on your face while eating pussy was actually on top on Waverly list of favorite sex positions...and Nicole was not one to let that opportunity pass. Waverly took her time slowly licking around Nicole's hard clit, while her fingers slided up her inner thighs, stopping just before hitting Nicole’s wet core. Waverly looked up and locked eyes with Nicole while turned her head a bit and wrapped her lips around hard bundle of nerves sucking it before pushing a finger inside Nicole. Everything was made with ultra-soft motions and the pace was making Nicole so fucking frustrated.

“Waves...don't tease me…..I need you to fuck me” with that Waverly sucked hard on Nicole's clit and when she pulled her finger out, she pushed two in instead and with that she had started her relentless pace to get Nicole off as fast as possible, and is wasn’t long before Nicole’s legs started to tremble and Waverly could feel how the wall was clenching down on her finger while Thrusting them inside of Nicole.

“Baby...fuck...I’m gonna c.” and with that Nicole hit her high and came against Waverly’s mouth who just lapped the juices in and enjoyed every single moment of it she released Nicole's leg and raised herself and started to wash Nicole, so they could hit the couch within minutes.

they lay all tangle up together limps entwined so much that Waverly was sure that they needed help to get out of there.

“Babe...have you been thinking about our homophobic parents??? I mean toward the wedding?” Waverly asked.

“Uhh...yes...my mother is a shithead and your father is a scumbag, neither of them get the hint to stay the fuck away… I talked to my mother yesterday for some reason, I still do not get. However, she called me and asked what color scheme we were using to the wedding...? I’m still a bit lost giving the fact that she won't acknowledge that you and I are a couple and seriously if she don’t get the hint….man… we haven't been at there place together since last time...and I only go there if I have to see my dad...honestly I haven’t spoken a word with her in almost 4 month…. and then out of the blue she calls me...and sounds like nothing ever had happened at all....my dad is losing his patience with her though...and that’s fucking about time, if you ask me!” Nicole spat

“What are he divorcing her???” Waverly asked with surprise

“I don't think my dad would be capable of that, but I know that he have moved out of the bedroom, so they sleep in different rooms, because as he said, if she can’t approve you, then I can't approve her...”

“Why is he still there?”

“I can't tell you, and to be completely honest I don't think my father could either….I know that he loves her but hates that she have so difficult to accept me for the person I am….and after you and I are an item, she have completely lost it.”

“Is it my fault?” Waverly asked with a small voice, Nicole instantly sat up and somehow got the untangled and she pulled Waverly into her.

“No...No baby...no, do not ever think that...God no…. she is just pissed that I am a lesbian. Moreover, the fact that I got a child with a man, completely took her off guard and gave her hopes that I am ‘normal’...in her world. However...she is just a shit head...just like your dad, have he made a move yet...or should I say again??.”

“Ohhh Yessss, this is so good, I wanted to tell you yesterday but I got a little distracted by you gorgeous ass.” Waverly grabbed Nicole's butt and squeezed it.

“Nice” Nicole giggled.

“Well he have been trying to get a hold on me….all last week, so I called Wynonna and told her...you know how crazy she went after you had gone to see him…”

“Yeah...that's something I will never forget, wait does champ still have his cask on??”

“I don’t know...but she told me that she did broke his arm in three places…..and knocked one of his front teeth out…” Waverly sighed.

“She is so cool, remind me of never to piss her off…” Nicole giggled

“Don’t worry babe, she’ll kill you if you hurt me...I think she will be quick though, so you won’t feel a thing….but if you just are you usual loving you...you’ll live!!” Waverly laughed.

“Shit….still I think I will flee the country if we ever split up, she will haunt me down and shoot me….she did shoot you dad…!!!!!... I know it was only in his leg but still…shit” Nicole shoke her head.

“Oh yeah...she did that, she did shoot him, he was a coward though…I would have shot him myself, if she had giving me the chance…such a fucking ass…but I’m so proud of her” Waverly chuckled and continued.

“Well she told me to tell her, if he tried something again… so when he had called at Angel-Senses way to many times trying to get a hold on me...Rosita took the request from him, he wanted to know when and where the wedding was going to happened!”

“What?” Nicole was shocked, did this man not understand a flying fuck about anything.

“I know!” Waverly hold her finger up…  
”but here is where the fun part comes to life...I told Wynonna and she told me she would fix it….so I trust she will….maybe she will shoot him for real this time…I have never seen her so pissed before…she have cut him loose, not wanting anything to do with him anymore!” Waverly’s phone rang.

“It’s like Wynonna can feel we’re talking about her” Waverly said and pressed on the screen to accept the call.

“Hey Nonna, what’s up?”

“Hey baby girl, can you put Haughtstuff on the speaker too,” Wynonna said and Waverly placed her phone on the table.

“Okay you are on speaker Sis...so what’s up?”

“Haughty with a body...are you there too,” Wynonna asked

“Yeah, Hi Wynonna, what do I owe the pleasure to be invited to this conversation?”

“Uhhmmmm, because I did a thing!”

“Wynonna?” Nicole said with a stern voice.

“Please tell me you didn’t threatened my mom with your gun?” Nicole asked with a slightly raised brow, while looking at Waverly, who held her hand up covering a giggle.

“NO...wait...no...Dammit I should have thought of that...dammit Nic….that would have been epic….but no.”

“Well, then what did you do?” Waverly asked, she was so curios that she was almost jumping in her seat.

“Okay I did this thing...and I really hope that you don’t get to mad at me, but it was like I got an epiphany...so I just dived into it…” Wynonna said as she was talking to absolutely no one then herself.

“WYNONNA” both Waverly and Nicole shouted.

“Okay, sorry...would you to relax one bit.”

“NO”

“Okay gotcha. So I booked a cruise, for you mom” she said.

“What...uhmmm why?”

“Well I booked her a cruise together with my disgusting father,” Wynonna said with venom in her voice.

“Why on earth would you use money on them?” Nicole asked.

“Well because I want to be at a wedding, you wedding to be precisely… where I don’t have to be looking over my shoulder and not have to draw my gun, at both off of degenerated parents”

“Wait...let me get this straight...you bought a cruise for Nicole’s mother and one for Ward”? Waverly asked with a pitched voice.

“Yes….they leave for the cruise early Saturday morning, when you are getting hitched in the afternoon…. So I may have giving them a little lie”

“Other than we being on the boat that is?”

“Yeah...I have made them official invitations, so your wedding will be officiated by the captain on the ship and the party will be in the big hall where all your guests will be...because both of you are so fucking loaded, that you have invited all of your guest’s along...this is gonna be so fucking epic...can’t you see it???? Uhhh and by that by the way….payback is a fucking karma…and she hit’s like a bitch…I have talked to your dad Nic and told him about it, and he was game.” Wynonna sniggered.

“What …. Are you kidding me?” Nicole laughed.

“Not at all, he said that it was the best way to get rid of the old hag, and he seemed generally pleased...so he plays along and will be heading onto the ship, together with your mom and my dad, then when they are about to departure, he will sneak off with a bleak excuse about you needs help to get ready to you big day, and will leave the two douchebags...so when you to are gonna be saying your I Do’s…..they will be on a ship and not be able to be around the two of you, to screw anything up!!!”

“God I love you” Nicole exclaimed in delight.

“I know, but stick to your fiancé and I will stick to my man ya?”

“Deal, thank you Nonna, this is crazy as hell but I totally love it and dig it.” Nicole answered, Waverly sat with her mouth agape and just starred at the phone. Not really knowing what to say, other than why the hell they both had been dealt the shitty parents card. She heard in the distance that Wynonna greeted them goodbye, but she was utterly lost in her on mind.

“Babe?” Nicole asked and stroked her cheek.  
“Hey” Nicole whispered.

“Hey” Waverly replied softly

“Are you okay darling

“Yeah….I was just thinking about how stupid this is….not that Wynonna is sending them away, that’s the best thing I have ever heard… but why do we have to stand up to what we are….we are a couple in love, why the hell is that so wrong… I love you Nicole and I really don’t want to hide my love away...I can’t...but what about the future...is this a constant that we will have to navigate around…..hoping every time any of our shitty parents want to make a mess, we can call Wynonna and she will shoot at them???  
I will not live a life were every time we make a turn or a twist, we will have to deal with them...this is our life’s, our love and our fucking family….what when we start the IVF treatments, that we already are scheduled for….what about them…..your mom is gonna kill me, my dad will try to sneak the fuck around to come and see me….I don’t….I don’t think….can’t do that Nicole!!” Waverly had raised herself from the couch...pacing the livingroom.

“Honey...easy” Nicole stopped Waverly in her tracks and pulled her into her chest kissing her temple  
“Come here, we do not have to live like that, you know this….when the wedding is done and we come back from honeymoon. I will tell my mother once and for all, that this life is mine...ours. Moreover, if she cannot accept it... accept all of it. She is no longer welcome in our lives.  
She will not understand a shit now...and I promise you babe, I will always protect you and our family…. So if Wynonna and I are going to shoot you dad and my mom for that matter…. for real….I will...I will not let anyone ruing what we have…. Baby we are getting married in fucking 14 days...” tears was slowly running down Nicole’s face.  
”I… I… literally can’t wait...ever morning I wake up I’m counting, every night I go to bed I counting like a child counting down to their birthdays….I love you...you...Waverly you are my light...the one I intent to spent the rest of my life with….. And you and I are the only ones who knows about the IVF treatment’s and that is the way I want it to be….I want to be able to make my wife pregnant with anyone knowing about it” Nicole smirked even though the tears still was running and Waverly wiped her tears away and kissed her.

_Nicole’s mind went back to the night, when they had decided that IVF would be a plan to try to get a new family member....they had been lying in bed after a heated round of orgasm’s and Nicole had spooned Waverly, slowly making small patterns on Waverly stomach._

_“Baby...are you awake?” Nicole had whispered_

_“Mmmmhhh” was the response the came from the brunette._

_“Waves...I want to have your babies,” she whispered in the neck of Waverly._

_“What?” Waverly slowly turned around to face her fiancée._

_“I said I want to have your babies!” Nicole said again and Waverly smiled at her statement_

_“I thought that was what I heard!!...I want to have your babies too Nic...like now?”_

_“Yes...well I think if you are up for it, we could start to figure out what kind we’re going into...I mean obvious there are many scenarios we can follow...adoption, surrogate mother, IVF treatments…”_

_“Wow you are really into this aren’t you,” Waverly laughed._

_“Ohh yes, ever since you told me you wanted to have my babies...and plural...if I remember correctly...all I have been thinking about, is having a tiny brunette padding around the apartment...I can’t get it out of me head”_

_“Well I would really like a little redheaded girl.” Waverly said while playing with Nicole’s hair._

_“So you don’t want to carry?” Nicole asked with a small voice._

_“Ohh I do, I really do...but if you want to carry we can do that to!”_

_“Not necessarily...I already did it with Albert….but a redhead and a brunette...hmmm.”_

_“I got it” Waverly sniggered._  
_“Whaaaaat if weeee” drawing out her words._  
_“Got eggs from the both of us….and then get the eggs inseminated ….mixed up and then put into my womb...and tataaaaa total surprise...not knowing what will happen.” she said and threw her hands around._

_“You do know that the risk of having ‘plural’ babies at once is bigger that way right?”_

_“Is that a problem?” Waverly asked._

_“No...I just wanted you to be sure” Nicole answered honestly._

_“I know baby...that why I love you so god dammit much...you are always thinking of me” Waverly captured her lips._

“Waves...I love you so much...and nothing is gonna change that….and if you want we can just head down to the city hall right now and get married. No one have to know about it, just you and I. “Nicole looked at her watch…  
“I think if we are quick I can call you my wife within the hour!” she gave her fiancé a crocked smile.  
“We will figure this out Waverly...nobody should take your happiness away okay”

“Yeah….I just get so...arghhh I don’t know…. Mad.”  
“I know baby...just don’t get mad at me….so what do you say...city hall?”

“No, thank you though, it means the world to me…. I really just want to go on with our plans to wed in the park!” she smiled.


	25. Mrs. Haught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …like I am calm at all…fuck no….god I’m so damn nervous ….it’s the calm before the storm…I am so fucking nervous…what is she have second thoughts….what if she bails on me….fuck…fuck….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter to this fic....this have been an awesome ride...and i would like to say a humongous thank you for your love and support...i know some of you heave been waiting for this last update...so have I🥰  
I have no words on this last chapter...other than this is the best damn chapter i have ever written, I am so proud of it....So with no further ado i give to you...chapter 25 of Angel-senses.🙏
> 
> Have fun and as always.  
Be kind  
Be strong  
Be you  
and love with all that's in you ❤
> 
> \- Evsi 🌿

“Chrissy!!!!!! ...Chrissyyyyyyy!!!” Waverly yelled after her best friend and today, also Maid of Honor.  
“God dammit I swear this corset is something the devil have been making…why the heck doesn’t it fucking fit…uhhgggg” Waverly panted hard and threw the corset to her wedding dress on the bed with a frustrated sigh, on the edge to explode….  
Everything had been messed up since she had woken up…way too late to her liking only because Chrissy, Wynonna and herself had been drinking wine and telling stories most of the night, instead of jumping into an early bed, as she had promised herself….growling at her own judgement ….god dammit Waverly…  
But had known if she had made an early bed, she would have laid in the bed starred at the sealing and not closing an eye anyway….and without Nicole at her side, she had difficulties sleeping and the fact that Chrissy would be sleeping next to her, was just not good enough…she was addicted to the feeling of the safety that her beautiful redheaded fiancée provided her….uhhh soon to-be-wife!!

Waverly tasted the words…Wife, Wifey…my spouse …it tasted so pretty darn well…and honestly she could not wait to put the ring on Nicole’s long slender finger and call her, her wife….my wife….not that Waverly was particular jealous or possessive for that matter…

…hmhm Waverly yeah that’s right girl, keep telling yourself that!!……you hate when others check out Nicole…and you are fucking possessive, when someone try to make a move on Nic…..so yeah keep telling yourself that you can keep it cool…like you really don’t want to fire Sandy on the spot, for her endlessly flirting around Nic….pfff….get yourself together girl…

“I’m coming …I’m coming….Hey wassup, evil stepmom…you screamed at me!!!!” Chrissy sniggered and Waverly slapped her arm with a ‘hush’

“Just had to get Wynonna out of the door, so she could help your new Mother-in-law onto the cruise,” Chrissy laughed.  
“Ohhh my god, this is fucking epic…starting your new family by sending your Mother-in-law away…I fucking dig it.” Both Chrissy and Waverly grinned at this…it was actually hilarious, when you thought of it…  
But it was the best damn way to know that both Nicole’s mom and her own ‘dad’ wasn’t around to ruin everything…they knew that they had to confront Nicole’s mother later on, and Nicole was very much all right with this…the only one who was feeling sad about it was Albert, only knowing that his Grandmother couldn’t make it…it did give Waverly a bittersweet taste in her mouth…but in all honesty, her new Mother-in-law had not spoken four words with Waverly since she and Nicole had started to date….so this…after a year, was really the best way and knowing that Nicole would be relaxing on her own wedding day and not to worry about her mother’s outburst…Daniel on the other hand, was ecstatic that his daughter was getting married…and very well aware that his wife was not tending….but he was fine by this, and his choice to help hadn’t weaved at all.  
Waverly still didn’t quite understand why he could live his life like this, but it was not up to her or Nicole….well Waverly couldn’t save the world, but she could save her own sanity and Nicole’s for that matter, with approving that they shipped of their significant parents….

“Do you think Wynonna will succeed…you know, she does have her perfect moment’s when she shine…but she also flick her switch and shoot people just for the fun of it, you know!!!” Waverly giggled.

“Yeah it would be fun though, if she was arrested for killing her sister’s father and mother-in-law on her wedding day!!!!!” Chrissy laughed so hard at this, that she felt to the ground with cramps in her abdomen and before Waverly could help herself she laid next to her holding on to her stomach.

“Oh my god…it would….be the…best dam thing …ever” Waverly stuttered out between laughs.

“LADIES!!!!” Rosita called after them.

“In here Rosie” Chrissy got out and they kept laughing.

“There you are, so sorry to interrupt you, but the hair dresser is here…and why on earth are you on the floor…come on!” she bend down and took Waverly’s hand pulling her up..  
“Are you drunk,” she pointed at Waverly with a stiff finger.

“Nope….at least not yet, but I could really use a glass of champagne…Chrissy…could you fetch the bottle from the fridge.” She asked with a tilted head and a dirty smile.

“Everything for you my dear….I’ll have to make some calls as well…so go get your hair and makeup done…and I will bring you champagne!”

Rosita dragged Waverly into the livingroom and placed her in a chair, before she ran out of the room the try to fix their dresses, so they could just jump into them before leaving the apartment.  
Waverly greeted the hairdresser and Chrissy came in with her phone attached to her cheek, with a glass in her hand for Waverly, in the other hand she had a plate full with chocolate covered strawberries and Waverly beamed…this was her day…this was hers and Nicole’s…she wondered if Nicole was just as calm as herself….

…like I am calm at all…fuck no….god I’m so damn nervous ….it’s the calm before the storm…I am so fucking nervous…what is she have second thoughts….what if she bails on me….fuck…fuck….

She pulled her phone up….and threw a picture on Instagram of the champagne and the strawberries with the #weddingday #cannotwait #Mrs&Mrs and then and awful lot of hearts❤❤❤❤❤ and then tagged Nicole.

“Chrissy, have you heard anything from Nicole today?” Waverly asked while scrolling through the App.

“No sweetie, not yet? Why…are you okay?” she could see the pale face on Waverly…

“What if she bails on me…? What if she regrets her decision…? What if she don’t want me at all…? Fuck…what if…” Chrissy cut her off and kneeled in front of her.

“Okay there darling…easy!” she took Waverly’s hand in her own…

“ROSIE” Chrissy yelled after her friend.

“WHAT???”

“SOS” Chrissy called and Waverly was hyperventilating.

“Oh shit, what's up?”

“A small panic attack here!!!” Chrissy said and a single tear was running down Waverly’s chin.

“Breathe….breathe…Waves you gotta breathe honey…” Rosita hold an around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, while pulling her phone out and after a moment Nicole’s voice filled the room.

“Rosita??? Is everything all right…is Waverly okay?” Nicole asked with a nervous voice, it filled Waverly’s heart with love, and she calmed immediately.

“Hey baby” Waverly said with a small voice.

“Oh My goodness...Hey Waves, are you okay darling?” Nicole asked her.

“Yes, I am now!” she answered honestly and Waverly could hear her sigh and smile trough the phone.

“Good, I was all worried when I saw that the caller ID said Rosita…that you might had fled the perimeter…having second thoughts?” she asked and her voice cracked over.

“No Nic….I’m not running anywhere; beside into your arms…I just had a small panic attack…uhhmmmm. That...that you might wanted an out?”

“No baby, I’m right here…No out’s….i'm just having a laugh with Dolls, Mercedes, my sister and Albert…we are waiting on my father to arrive, but yeah…uhhh I can’t wait to see you love” she breathed out.

“I miss you Nic…Three hours and I’m all yours” she got out.

“I know honey…and I’m all yours…but I have to go darling…see you later?”

“Yes most certainly…see you later?” Waverly asked in return.

“God Yes, I wouldn’t miss it for the world… I love you Waves” Nicole sighed in the phone.

“I love you Nic”, with that they hung up, and Waverly was smiling again.

“Are you all right now?” Chrissy asked and wiped the tear from Waverly cheek, before wiping her own eyes.  
“God dammit Waverly…you two are fucking perfect for each other…dammit…I love Perry, but our love is not even compatible of what you two have…it is fucking amazing…god I love you two dorks so fucking much…and you too” Chrissy pulled Rosie into the hug. A moment after they released themselves from the hug…

“Okay guys….let do this,” Waverly said and Chrissy got the hairdresser back to the bride to be.

Waverly phone pinged twice in a row. And the notification from Instagram told her that Nicole liked it and she had responded with #mywifetobe #lovemylady #MyWaves followed with a string of hearts❤❤❤❤❤ and Waverly smiled hard and her heart beamed.  
She left the app before turning to her messages where Nicole had thrown her a text.

Miss Haughty: Baby, I love you so damn much❤️  
I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again…Wifey👰🏻

**Angel-Waves:** I miss you soooo much Nic ❤️I love you too, more than anything.😍  
**Angel-Waves:** What are you doing?

**Miss Haughty:** getting my hair done…👩🏼🦰you darling?

**Angel-Waves:** The same…👱🏼♀️  
**Angel-Waves:** Not anything kinky…??😏  
**Angel-Waves:** God I would like to be with you right now!😋

**Miss Haughty:** I bet your hair will be so fucking amazing🥰  
**Miss Haughty:** Nothing kinky yet…  
**Miss Haughty:** I would love to be with you too…😉  
**Miss Haughty:** Preferable between your legs  
**Miss Haughty: **With my tongue going places😛  
**Miss Haughty:** And my fingers crawling on your walls  
**Miss Haughty:** Marking you…because you are mine.🤩

**Angel-Waves:** Fuck baby…🥺  
**Angel-Waves**: Just fuck.  
**Angel-Waves:** What you do to me  
**Angel-Waves**: I need to hit the showers again, 💦Dammit Nic…you are so fucking sexy and I love you so fucking much and now I am complete wet for you…I can feel how aroused I am and the saliva is sticking to my panties.🌊

**Miss Haughty:** FUCK…okay my bad…that was a bad call…fuck I need a shower too…. Gotta go darling  
**Miss Haughty:** love you and cannot wait to see you, so I can call you my wife.👩❤️💋👩

**Angel-Waves:** me too ❤👩❤️💋👩

Waverly placed her phone down and took the glass Chrissy hold out for her.

“Are you done sexting…?” she asked with a crocket brow and Waverly swallowed audibly  
“I can smell how aroused you are from here!” Chrissy sniggered

“Fuck you Chrissy” she spat…  
“I just miss her…I haven’t seen her since the day before yesterday.” She explained and her hands was making gestures into the air.

“Darling I know….you don’t have to explain…I’m just messing with you…now sit still so the hair can be done!” and Waverly took a sip of her glass and closed her eyes…. Immediately her thought’s trailed back to Thursday morning…

_Waverly had been woken up, by the smell of freshly brewed coffee, pancakes and a kiss on her forehead by Nicole, who had the most sheepish grin on her face, that she had ever seen on the redhead._

_“Morning love.” Nicole had purred._

_“Morning babe….what are you doing up already?” Waverly had asked with a yawn and had turned away and tucked the duvet closer around her, not wanting one bit to wake up…it was Thursday, she had a lay in, not going to work before 10.00 due to different plans had been moved around and Rosita had asked to be more involved in the treatment’s as well, to give Waverly more time to do whatever she really liked doing on Thursday and Friday…and in this case…she just wanted a sleep in, knowing the Friday would be terrible stressful with the rest of the planning toward their big day and Saturday was their big day._

_“Baby…it’s time for you to get up.” Nicole had sat herself down on the side of the bed._

_“Nooo” the brunette answered and crawled more into the duvet and herself._

_“Oh yes, you need to get up…or else…”_

_“Or else what” Waverly cut her off._  
_“I don’t have to get up at 6.30 today…I don’t have to be at work before 10 anyway…so please just let me sleep…I need it” Waverly mumble in her sleepy state of mind._

_“Well, then I only see one way to get you up!” Nicole climbed the bed and dug under the duvet to quickly tangle herself around her beautiful fiancé, close as she could be. She licked her earlobe and whispered._  
_“Then I’ll just have to make you wake up…” a shiver went down Waverly’s spine and goosebumps immediately forming on most of her body and the feeling of how fast her nipple reacted to the small line of words still amazed Waverly…in a fucking second her nipples was stiff and her core so soaking wet._

_“What are you gonna do to make me wake?” she whispered back almost breaking her voice. Nicole did a fast effort to show she meant it, so with one swift motion, she had turned Waverly over and was laying between her legs with her fingers inclined at Waverly’s glistering core._

_“I think you have a clue…but if you really …want…to...know?” Nicole slipped in a finger, Waverly gasped at how fast she was this morning, and not even teasing her, she leaned over and kissed Waverly, slipping in her tongue while thrusting slowly into her._

_“I...will…make…you…come” and with that she inserted another finger and Waverly panted and her muscle in her stomach twisted she pushed her hips toward Nicole’s hand to get even more friction…and if she wasn’t awake, this certainly did it._

_… how is it that she with fucking five words can make me almost cum all over her…god I love her so fucking much…this is so good… fuck….._

_“Fuck babe…” Waverly pulled Nicole in and placed her lips upon the redheads, slowly kissing while Nicole’s thrusting became more effective. And the twist of her fingers was just so amazing, Waverly was moaning in the kiss and she could feel how the twitch in her core became tighter and the feeling her walls clenching around Nicole fingers, while Nicole did a very good job on hitting every spot that made Waverly flinch and moan even louder._

_“Shhh baby…not to loud!” Nicole whispered and licked her neck..._

_“What…..why?” Waverly panted and Nicole shifted a bit, so she put her weight behind every thrust that she did to the tiny brunette and within the minute Waverly crashed into her orgasm. Grapping a hold at Nicole shirt, while her body cramped up in tension from the orgasm that flowed freely in her body…and Nicole slowly steadied her thrusts before pulling her fingers out… Waverly sighed at the feeling._

_“Okay….I like to be woken this way…could you do this more often?” Waverly panted and Nicole laughed aloud._

_“I have been waking you up like this the last weak baby,” Nicole said in a laugh and pecked her lips…_

_“Well then it might not be enough?” Waverly teased..._

_“Well…I think it is time for you to get out of bed….” Before Nicole could say another word, the door sprung open and in fell Wynonna, Chrissy and Rosita pilled in a bunk on the floor_

_“What the fuck!!!! “ Waverly screamed and pulled the duvet over her very naked body._

_“God gross…Haught you had one job… one fucking job…wake up your fiancée and bring her to the kitchen…..this room stink of sex” Wynonna spat…_

_“Well excuse me…but I did one fucking job...so what, if I like to fuck my fiancé when waking her up…. I will do that!! And you could just have woken her by yourself.” She shot back_

_“Baby girl, get your ass in the shower and meet us in the kitchen?”_

_“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE????….IT’S FUCKING THURSDAY MORNING!” she yelled from under the covers._

_“WE KNOW!!” the three of them screamed back at her…._  
_“It’s time for your Bachelorette PARTY” Chrissy and Rosita, yelled in unison_

_“OH MY GOD” she groaned and Nicole hushed them out of the bedroom…._

_“Are you all right baby” Nicole said with a smile and raised her brows._

_“God that was embarrassing…and I really thought they had forgotten about it.” Waverly said and sat up and buried her face in her hands._

_“No…no baby don’t hide away, I love when you blush…and by the way I told them to stay away this morning, because I wanted a moment alone with you before you leave!“ Nicole pouted._

_“I won’t see you before Saturday?” Waverly asked with a raspberry._

_“No…remember when we decided that we were gonna spend the day before our wedding apart? And giving the fact that you will leave after we have eaten breakfast….and yeah…I’m not gonna say anything else!” Nicole smacked her lips together._

_“I don’t remember we did agreed to that,” Waverly said with a cry._

_“It was your idea baby…follow some of the traditions” Nicole mimicked Waverly and sniggered, while sitting down on the bed._  
_“I will miss you too you know!” Nicole said, because Waverly was all still_

_"Are you sure we made that deal…I mean…two hole days, darling that’s an awful lot of time wasted apart…and I’m sure I need to repay you for the wakeup call I’ve just got” Waverly pulled Nicole in to her._  
_“I really don’t want to go,” she pouted_

_“I know baby…but yes we made that deal and I, as I recall, I did say it was a stupid Idea, but you fucking insisted and…..uh and you told me to stick to it, even if you would try to persuade me not to….remember!!” Nicole hold a finger up._

_“Dammit” Waverly groaned and dragged herself out of the bed…_

_“Waves…. just a quick question darling?….who are walking you down the aisle???” Nicole was curious..._

_“Ha….I’m not telling ya…it’s a surprise baby!” she winked and smiled._

_“I’ll be there in two…are you sure I can’t tempt you with a shower…you know how I like the water in my face” Waverly said and wrinkled her eyebrow. Nicole laughed and shushed her wife-to-be into the shower._

“How would you like you make up waves” Rosita asked and got her out her memory…

“Light….I want it to be a light shade…” Waverly replied

“So no 50 shades???” Wynonna's voice rang through the livingroom, as she walked into it, with an enormous bouquet of red roses.

“Always 50 shades…but that would be …of Haught…did you bring me a bush of roses…where did you dig that one up?” Waverly asked with her brow raised in surprise…

“I did not dig this up…this is from you lover. Here we go,” she said and placed the roses in Waverly lap.

“My god they are beautiful”

“I know…I do work hard to keep my game up” Wynonna teased.

“Not you silly…well you are nice too…where!…..did!….how?…did you see Nicole?”

“Thanks…and yes I did ….uh I have something for you!” Wynonna pulled out a little box from her jacket and a small envelope. However, before she placed it in Waverly’s hands. She spoke up.

“Just for your info….your beloved daddy….and mother-in-law is now on their way to enjoy an amazing cruise for the weekend with a weeding to attend later on….well it’s not your weeding “ she laughed out loud and placed a hand on her belly.  
“God dammit…” she snorted  
“I….am…so…gooood” and kept her laughing and Waverly could not help to follow her.

“Thank you Nonna…you are fantastic.” She placed her hand on Wynonna arm

“Uhh baby girl, I got you this” she gave Waverly the little box and the envelope.

“Wow….this is so exiting…” Waverly gave Chrissy the flowers and she slowly opened the envelope.

Nicole's handwriting made a small note.

_Waverly ❤_

  
_I cannot wait to call you my wife_  
_And to see your beautiful soul_  
_These cannot even compete with your beauty_  
_Love you more than life_  
_Yours truly_

_\- Nicole_

A single tear ran down Waverly’s chin and when she opened the small box both eyes was filled with tears.  
Inside was a pair of diamond drop earrings. So sparkling and beautiful.

”Holy fuck” she breathed out.

“Haughtstuff is fucking loaded…damn baby girl…these are gorgeous…Chrissy have you seen this?” Wynonna seemed to be in shock and Chrissy took her arm…

“Ohhh yes...I did see them, Nicole was not sure if this was something Waverly would like, but her facial expression do tell a different story” and with that she snapped a photo of her best friend.  
Waverly was in awe of the woman she was about to marry…a ping from her phone tore her away from the earrings for a brief moment.

**Miss Haughty:** The look on you face tells me that you like them.🥰

**Angel-Waves:** God, you adorable fool I love them, these are so beautiful  
Thank you so much love.❤️

**Miss Haughty: ❤** not as beautiful as you… but you are still not dressed I can see from the picture…just in your kimono?

**Angel-Waves**: ❤ but I’m naked under…😏  
**Angel-Waves:** Thank you, my love…I can’t wait to see you…  
But better get going…so I won’t be late, kiss😘

**Miss Haughty:** kiss back.😘 I’ll be waiting.

With the hair done, the make-up done, the earrings on its place and a slightly tipsy to get the nerves on hold Waverly stepped into her dress…with the help from Rosita and Chrissy. The white dress was in two pieces with the strapless corset with strings on her back and the white long dress that had the mermaid cut to it, filled with laces ,just hugged Waverly curves perfectly and the sight of Waverly standing there in her wedding dress, just made Wynonna cry like a little girl.

“Fuck, baby girl…you…look…so…beautiful” she got out between her sulking.

“Says you!…look at you… you three…god dammit I want to be a bridesmaid too, with these sexy dresses” she gestured toward her bridesmaids, who was standing in dresses the was cut just above the knee and had one strap on the left shoulder and showing of some good cleavage…this had been Wynonna’s choice, well together with Chrissy. Because as they said, it was a lesbian weeding so why the hell should they cover up their beautiful lady bodies…so legs out and boobs too… curled hair flowing freely, they were fucking stunning, sexy and gorgeous, but not tawdry.  
“God your guys are magnificent…hold still would ya!” and Waverly took out her phone and snapped some pictures.

“Uhh which remind my Waves…the photographer is already here…so we can have some ‘before’ pictures…” Chrissy said and left the livingroom.

Waverly took a look in the mirror just standing there and admiring the view….not bad at all Waves…you cleaned up good…  
Waverly was not a fool and she did know that she was good looking, if not beautiful. She was aware of her body and the way she carried herself… but this view…woaw it was absolute perfect…she smirked at herself…okay...this is good…

”This is fucking good…I’m ready…I’m so fucking ready for this….LETS GO LADIES …..I’M SO FUCKING READY TO GET MARRIED!” she shouted and Wynonna came right up next to her.

“YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT...FUCKING STAR OF THE SHOW” she grinned, took Waverly’s hand, and dragged her out of the livingroom…

Once seated in the car that was waiting Waverly breathed out and accepted the glass of champagne….this is so much it….  
She looked at her sister and her friends.

“Okay…ladies…I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart…you are truly amazing women that I am lucky to have in my life….thank you for your love and support and help here to this day, I don’t know if I ever be able to pay it up to you…but I will certainly try…..Thank you and I love you…cheers”

“Don’t make my ruin my make-up, you sap!” Rosita said between subs and they all laughed and clink their glasses.

“To Waverly” Wynonna said

“To Love Chrissy added

“To marriage” Rosita chimed in.

“To Nicole” Waverly finished and they drank from their glasses and the car started to drive toward her final destination as a free woman.  
As the streets ran by her mind went back to last time she saw Nicole…

_“No more Chrissy….no more!” Waverly slurred and slammed the shot glass down on the table_

_“Just one more!” Chrissy pushed her friend and placed another shot in front of her._

_“Nope, nada I’m not gonna do it, where is Wynonna anyway?” Waverly looked around while hanging on the edge of the bar._  
_She had been holding her fortress down for most of the day and not giving in to all the shots, that her lovely friend s had been shooting at her….this was not how she had planned her day…being whipped around the town with her friends doing a lot of crazy things, that Waverly never had thought about doing before._  
_The massage and the hot yoga had been so great…then the axe throwing, next to the gun range…but the top had been when Waverly had crushed Wynonna in go-carts. After a delish dinner Chrissy, Wynonna, Rosita and three other of Waverly’s friend had dragged her into a strip joint, that Waverly never had visited, but always wanted to…_

_“Are you for real…Pussy Willow…!!!?? YES this is great” she jumped up and down and the ladies led her inside the strip club, where the music was loud and the bass was pumping, the moment the hit they hit the center, it was almost like a canon was shot toward them and glitter was now plastered all over their bodies….Waverly was sat on a stool at the end of the bar and shots was lined up for her…..within the hour Waverly had seen three very sexy ladies perform and yes they did something to her…she was just a human after all but…in all honesty she wanted Nicole to perform for her…because she had the fucking moves, that could bring Waverly to her knees…_

_“Where is Wynonna?” she asked Chrissy again and she just smiled at Waverly with a you will see…smile and Waverly shoke her head…_

_“Okay sexy lady!” Rosita came up behind her and spun her around…_  
_“Let’s go…we have something very special for you” and then she dragged Waverly after her. They reaches the private rooms, very the buying customer could go in and have a private dance. Rosita opened the door and inside stood Wynonna and waiting for her…_

_“Hey girly….okay…last call tonight, so enjoy…” she smirked._  
_“We have hooked you up with the most sexy ass incredible dancer, that this fine establishment have to show…no peaking…no touching…no licking and no banging….well what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas…”_

_“Wynonna…we are not in Vegas!” Waverly said with a laugh._

_“You know what I mean!” Wynonna said and waved her hand in front of her…_  
_“And enjoy would you….here put this blindfold over your eyes and don’t take it off unless you are told to…and sit down.” Waverly sat herself down on the chair that was in the middle of the room..._

_“Wynonna…I really don’t want any cheesy lap dance. The only one I want a lap dance from is my fiancé…so please can’t we cut this off….I honestly only want Nicole.”_

_“Nope baby girl this is the last run before we move on….so enjoy.” Wynonna grinned._

_“Fuck me” Waverly groaned when the door closed and the music started to play...not to loud, but enough to make her feel distracted for a moment, and with the blindfold over her eyes…_

_…god, the only time I want blindfold on, is when I’m with Nicole…_

_She could hear a door open and close again, a hand slowly graced her arm…she shivered... the music was pumping and the hand followed the line to her neck, before the fingers ran along her jawline only to stop at her lips… the goosebumps that spread on her body totally gave Waverly away…to touch was like flames on her skin. She felt the lady move around her, with hands touching with ease all over her….before she felt the lady almost sitting in her lap…but only make sure that Waverly knew she was there…slowly grinding herself onto Waverly’s thighs… with the lightest moves ever… the dancer placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulders to steady herself._

_“Sorry lady, but I’m not particular fan of this…so please just go easy,” Waverly said with a shivering voice. And the dancer kept moving her hips._  
_Waverly felt hot breath next to her ear and the dancers tongue hit her earlobe…she shivered._

_“Please…I’m getting married to my beautiful fiancé and I really really don’t want to be in here right now….” Even if Waverly not wanted to be feeling anything she did…how could you not, when someone was giving you a lap dance….the dancer took Waverly’s hands in her own and before Waverly knew of it, her hands was clicked into a pair of handcuffs behind her back._

_“Fuck” she whispered._

_Moreover, the hot breath next to her ear was once again present._  
_The dancer whispered so low that Waverly almost didn’t catch it._

_“You are so sexy” and the dancers hands slowly opened the buttons on her shirt…slowly, one by one and with every button opened the dancers fingertips caressed her skin….and she sat there whimpered on the chair._  
_All Waverly’s senses was heightened, her hearing, her feelings, the touch of her skin and her way to navigate, where the dancer would be around her…giving the fact that she couldn’t see a thing and her hands was locked behind her back._  
_She did not welcome the feeling that currently lingered in her lower stomach…betrayed by her own body…she moaned through gritted teeth, at the feeling the dancers fingers did to her skin…she felt a finger traced from the hem of her jeans over her belly button up over her abdomen, only to linger on her sternum, where small patters was made with the tip of the finger, before the finger trailer up further along her collarbone, up her neck to only stop behind her ear where she felt the fingers lingered a moment more, just to slide behind her head and pulled her forward where warm lips was placed on her own….Waverly instantly tried to push the dancer away, but the fact that she was tied up. So instead, she moved her head and yelled at her._

_“STOP…STOP THIS….please I don’t want to do this” the breathing in her ears became loud once again and the small whisper returned._

_“Your body tells me otherwise” and she gave Waverly a wet kiss behind her ear and Waverly shivered and moaned out loud._

_“God….please stop…I only want my fiancé…not this” the dancer ignored the plead, instead she slided into Waverly’s lap and pulled herself flush into Waverly’s partly naked core._  
_“Please…I really don’t want this,” she begged once again..._

_“Are you sure” the dancer said placed her lips on Waverly’s, while she pulled of the blindfold…the way she kissed Waverly felt so familiar and her scent just looped Waverly around, opening her eyes and starring into brown warm eyes._

_“Hey baby” the dancer said and slowly started to grind herself into Waverly._

_“God Nicole…how could you do this?” she said all in awe and in shock..._

_“Even when you’re slightly drunk, I’m the one on your mind! Fuck, I love you. “She smirked and Waverly felt the shiver running down her spine._

_“I only want you Nic…it’s only ever you!” Waverly looked down at her fiancé. Nicole was in nothing than a fucking sexy and very small-laced bra and for what she could see matching thong… and Waverly was almost drooling._

_“Dark green, do look amazing on you baby,” Waverly smiled and Nicole raised herself slowly from her lap….pulling Waverly’s face into her breast before, she moved her hips to the music and Waverly could feel the heat from Nicole’s core against her stomach._

_“Fuck Nicole”_

_placing her hands on Waverly’s thigh, slowly pulling her hands down the legs for only to move back up…she stopped her movement just for a second, before she reached out and popped the button on Waverly’s jeans, pulling the sipper slowly down while looking into the brunettes eyes… both breathing hard…Nicole pulled away only to turn around and slowly bend forward showing everything to Waverly…she could see the glistering wet on Nicole’s inner thigh and her thong was drenched in wetness….the chill that ran through Waverly made her moan out loud_

_“Oh my god Nic….fuck….so….sexy” she panted out and Nicole slowly moved her hips still bend forward, the sway of them was just so too much and Waverly almost came by the mere sight of Nicole stunning ass… the feeling of her pussy being covered, wet and glistering and her panties sticking the her core…she was panting out hard…_

_“Nic” she breathed out and Nicole slowly in the rhythm to the music slowly raised herself again only to back up against Waverly, rubbing her ass against Waverly twitching abdomen, she sat down on her lap and grinding into her, while leaning against Waverly’s front, pulled her hand behind Waverly head and grapped her hair and pulled her forward, turning her head and captured her lips, slipping her tongue in between them and her movement made Waverly shift in her seat…_

_“God, what are you doing to me Nic” Nicole moved again all along the music…twisting those god dammit sexy hips she slowly squatted down in front of Waverly and the breath Waverly had keep in was partly breathed out and she wasn’t sure if she could keep this tension up…if Waverly died of a heart attack…she knew that she at least would die a fucking happy woman… Nicole still in her squatting position reached up to Waverly’s waistline and slowly started the wriggle the jeans down…._  
_Only a small ‘lift’” when Waverly had to lift her buttock up, so Nicole could pull her jeans off. She raised herself from her position and ripped the last of the jeans up before slowly walking around Waverly so she was behind her._  
_Nicole kissed Waverly’s neck, whiles trailing her hand down in front of Waverly, easily caressing her breast and squeezing her hard nipple._  
_Waverly breathing was hard and erratic, this was torture and knowing pleading would not help…she could at least try._

_“Nic…please…let my hands go!”_

_“No darling…no touching…no licking…no banging…from your part.” Nicole said with the most husk and sultry voice Waverly had ever heard from her beautiful redhead. In addition, she traced her hands further down Waverly’s stomach, only slide her hand down in front of Waverly’s soaked panties…_

_“I love how wet you are for me…I take you like my dance!” she whispered in Waverly’s ear and Waverly threw hear head back into Nicole while groaning…_

_“Yes…yes…I fucking love it…you are so fucking erotic...sexy…to much…fuck I love you” Waverly panted out because Nicole had slipped her hand down under the fabric and flicking Waverly’s clit to the beat of the music….she pushed her front of Waverly, still with her hand in her pussy, she went around her and slipped to her knees, she leaned over and kissed Waverly’s thighs, licking her way up, she pulled her hand out and Waverly yelped at the missing fingers…_

_“Nicole…please….” She begged with a raspy voice._  
_Nicole lifted Waverly’s hips and pulled her a bit forward, trailed her hands up her thighs before grapping the fabric on Waverly’s hips and pulling it off and tossed it somewhere into the room, she spread Waverly’s legs and moved into her waiting dripping core….licking her inner thighs while squeezing her legs, her lips only touching lightly on Waverly mound, looking up with fire in her eye. Waverly looked down at her with lust and hunger and she bucked her hips into Nicole waiting mouth._

_“Just fuck me Nic.” Waverly breathed out and Nicole wrapped her lips around the throbbing clit, sucking it, teasing it, making pattern all just to get Waverly lost…and boy she was lost, Nicole's head bopping between her legs, did everything to her._

_“God…you are so…. Amazing” moving her hips to get more fricking…Nicole eased a finger up her entrance and slowly pushed it inside, the saliva was running down Nicole’s hand, and Waverly had never felt more aroused than she did that very moment. Nicole inserted another finger to Waverly, whose hips had found its own rhythm, Waverly’s panting was loud, and the breathing short and her moves erratic…_

_“Fuck Nic…fuck…I’m so close…” and Nicole licked her clit even harder and the thrusts that she did threw Waverly over the edge…screaming out Nicole’s name and bucking her hips forward and arching her back the best way she could still having her arms locked up…she threw her head back and hissed hard…_

_“Ahmm…mhhh…shit… baby” she moaned out and her legs was trembling hard around Nicole…Nicole removed her fingers and lifted herself from her kneeling position, just to come up and kiss her wife-to-be with so much passion and love…she placed the blindfold on Waverly eyes again…_

_“What the hell” Waverly said and Nicole whispered in her ears._

_“See you Saturday baby….don’t be late!” and Waverly heard a click and she felt her hands be released, she quickly pulled her hand up and ripped of the blindfold to look at Nicole, but the room was empty. She sat down again….just absorbing the whole experience and the feeling that lingered in her body…_

_“Fuck…. this was good” she said to herself before finding and pulling on her panties and jeans._

The car stopped, just outside the park and Waverly took a deep breath trying to calm herself…it had been a hell of a fun ride to get to this day…some days more fun than others…but now…this day was here.

Her wedding day…it was not like she had imagined it would be…like the traditional wedding…the church, the groom…the dad walking the bride up the aisle…picture perfect…. No this this was so much more…this was just beyond everything Waverly had ever imagine her wedding would be like….  
Nicole and her had talked about the traditional wedding…but none of them actually wanted to be married in a church...giving the fact that they didn’t believe in god… they actually just wanted it to be a small service with the closest people around them….  
Then Waverly had suggested that they got married in the park under the beautiful old oak, from then the plans had gone wild…and the small weeding had turned into a greater deal…but it was amazing, how they had mingled around each other and found solutions on what they wanted…. And with the right permission from the right offices’ at the city hall, they were allowed to throw their party their too…in the corner of the park…  
That place meant at great deal for them both, together or individually….this was the first place Waverly had met Albert…. It was here they spend quality time as a family or they could go if they wanted air for themself….so this…was the perfect spot…

Waverly knew the florist had worked their wonders and made a perfect arch for them to be wed under and the crew that Nicole and Wynonna had hired in, to make this the most epic garden party ever had worked nonstop since Wednesday to make the magic happen…. And from what Waverly had seen Friday evening, everything was beautiful and was just in their spirit as a couple...

Waverly knew that Nicole would be waiting for her at the arches…Nicole had wanted her fiancée to walk ‘down the aisle’…some traditions was kept and Nicole had pointed out that she was the lesbian and Waverly still hadn’t put a label on herself other than the one Wynonna had stamped her sister with as a trysexuel… so if anyone should be waiting for the bride it was definitely Nicole….  
Waverly stepped out of the car with the help from Wynonna, who took her hand and the tears in Wynonna’s eyes was too massive that Waverly knew not to say anything…she kissed her sister and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

“Fuck this shit…baby girl…before we go in….fuck...I’m so proud…so proud of you and the woman you have become...I know we sometimes have been talking past each other…but I never I a million years had believed that our so called dad, was such a big dick. I love you, Nicole and that little goof of yours…seeing you this happy…god it means everything to me…  
I know Nicole will do everything in her power to make you happy... I hope you will let her, because she loves you more than you will ever phantom….go in there make yourself a wife would ya!” and Wynonna wiped her teas away and Waverly had to blink more than once to get hers away.

“Waves…two minutes….Albert is on his way” Chrissy said and placed a hand on her arm.

“Ready” Rosita asked.

“Almost…” Waverly panted.

“Breathe Waverly….breathe…she is in there, I have seen her…so no worries…she is waiting for you!” Chrissy said and Albert came running out of the park.

“MOM” he shouted and ran into her.

“Buddy…I have missed you….let me see you!” he stood in a fucking silver colored tailored three-piece, with shiny shoes and newly cut hair. He was so gorgeous.  
“Wow you look so beautiful…”

“Mom…please I’m not beautiful…I’m Haught! Here I have your flowers for you” he grinned and shoke his head but gave her a small bouquet of white and Rosa roses…Waverly smiled and took the flowers and he wiggled his eyebrows at her and all the ladies around him started to laugh, Albert chimed in…Waverly got her breathing under control and only chuckling a little bit when she kneeled next to him….

“Wow…I know honey…you are Haught…but more important are you ready? And what did you tell mama you were going?”

“I am ready….and uhh I told mama I had to go pee….” He was smiling so hard.

“Smart trick, buddy? Okay let’s roll….I got a lady that I need to marry” she high-fived him. And the both laughed.  
He hold his out his arm and at this moment Waverly was happy that she wasn’t taller, because she could hold on to his arm without have to be bending down the whole way toward the arches.. They walked slowly next to each other and Waverly waited on the cue to turn and walk to the arches.  
Albert pulled his arm a bit to him and Waverly heard Wynonna whistle…

“That’s our cue buddy” and they started to walk to toward the old oak tree…

“Mom…are you nervous?” he asked and looked up at Waverly.

“I would lie if I said no…I’m exited…I get to marry your mama!” she squilled

“And she get you!...you look beautiful mom”

“Thank you Albert, now…don’t make me cry…I don’t want to look like a clown, with make up running down my cheeks,” the boy laughed at this and they reached the point where Waverly knew it was a matter of second before she could see her wife-to-be…she breathed out loud and they turned to walk….  
The sight that meet Waverly was beyond everything…it was like time was standing still and she was floating toward the arches, eyes only on her ‘bride’….standing up there so stunning, breathtaking beautiful…Waverly had no words for her future wife….Waverly didn’t notice anyone around her, not a single guest not a single flower…nothing besides Nicole.

….Fuck me she is gorgeous…how did I ever get so fucking lucky….she know I love the three-pieces….makes her so sexy….wow…and she is totally mine….

Nicole was waiting at the arches, standing with tears in her eyes and in shock and awe over her son…their son was walking his mom, her fiancée down the aisle…she beamed…Waverly was not in doubt that Nicole heart might be bursting out of her ribcage pretty soon, with the eyes she made when she saw her son and Waverly walking toward her…. Waverly stooped with only a couple of foot between them…looked at her lady standing there…Nicole’s suit was a true copy of the boy standing next to her…the only different was the cut and the curves….Nicole’s hair tussled just the way Waverly loved it…it looked so messy but with style…and Waverly knew doing that look took forever. Her eyes smoking hot….she was just HAUGHT….Waverly was like frozen to her spot and could not get her eyes of her best baby….

“Baby!” Nicole breathed out and Waverly snapped back to reality and smiling from ear to ear at Nicole who was standing there with her hand out toward her…

“Nicole” she got out and locked eyes with her. Once holding her hand, Nicole bowed down to Albert.

“Thank you mister” she said and shoke his hand and Albert lifted her hand and pointed at her mama.

“You better take care of her…I love her more than you know” and then he smiled hard and ran off to his granddad.

“Wow…I’m in love” Waverly sighed and looked after him and Nicole giggled.

“Me too babe, me too….God you are a vision darling…so…so breathtaking” Nicole said and kissed her on lightly on her lips and Waverly blushed.  
“Are you ready for this?” Nicole whispered while leaning their foreheads together.

“Hell fucking yes….I’m not leaving without my wife…Dammit you look great” she shot back with a smirk

“Okay baby…let’s do this”

It was like a dream and yet Waverly was there but it was so foggy, whatever Dolls said to them, she was not listening all she could focus on Nicole.  
Nicole had wanted Dolls to be the officiant. And Waverly had jumped straight into the idea, giving the fact that Dolls was like a brother to Nicole…so it made so much sense….Wynonna had said that she wanted to do it, if dolls hadn’t been interested….and to Waverly’s and Nicole’s luck he had said yes…Waverly could only imagine what ever bullshit, that would had been coming out of Wynonna’s mouth…Dolls had a mouth to, but nothing in compared to her sister.

Nicole squeezed Waverly hand a bit and she focused on what to come, knowing it was not far along that she could finally put a ring on her ‘wife’s’ finger. Dolls voice spoke up loud, clear, and Waverly’s heart began to rise

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught will you take this stunning, gorgeous woman Waverly Earp, standing in front of you, to be your wedded wife…in love and light and because you are awesome together?” Dolls asked with a wide smile, Nicole tilted her head and was biting her lower lips, and with a crocket smile and a slightly raised brow, she nodded slowly and breathed out a loud.

“YES” and she took the ring which Chrissy gave her and slowly slided the ring down on Waverly’s finger… and Nicole beamed.

“Waverly Earp will you take this amazing, lovely woman Nicole Rayleigh Haught, standing in front of you with a goofy smile on her face, to be your wedded wife…in love and light and because I know she won’t find a better partner to share her life with?” Waverly giggled but instant said.

“Yes…yes I do” and she took the ring from Chrissy and with the dream come true she slided the ring down her wife’s finger, with her own shivering fingers. She looked up at Nicole whose smile was the widest Waverly had ever seen…

“And with these rings I now pronounces you wife and wife” Dolls said and Nicole turned to him and asked.

“Can I kiss my wife now?” and he nodded, Nicole pulled Waverly into her and they caught each other’s lips and kissed like there was no tomorrow, afraid of losing the feeling and if it might just had been a dream….

“Get a room would ya” they heard Wynonna yell at them and they broke apart with goofy smiles and Nicole took Waverly’s hand and gestured them to walk.

“Mrs. Haught…I love you,” Nicole said and Waverly turned her head slowly.

“Ohh Mrs. Haught…and I love you.” Waverly returned.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have anything pros - cons..  
please do come and shout at me on twitter: @Evsijunker


End file.
